


Fragmented Fate

by punkish_furball



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 123,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkish_furball/pseuds/punkish_furball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny cannot be absolutely determined. It exists in fragments...pieces...tatters...we use them to shape our future. Where and how we end up is completely our own design. Yu-Gi-Oh!/InuYasha crossover. Rating prone to change. (All chapters currently under revision; originally posted to FF .net on 2.23.11.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for this story: Yu-Gi-Oh! is property of Kazuki Takahashi and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi (no relation, so sadly no official crossovers :( ). All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> punkish_furball – I told you I was gonna do it! :)
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Hello, everyone and welcome to Fragmented Fate, my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh!/InuYasha crossover. I love me some Seto Kaiba! XD Yugi too! …And Yami…And Marik…and Bakura…Oh hell, I loves 'em all!
> 
> For this story, I'll be using the names that appear in the Japanese anime/manga because I like those better.
> 
> As always, have any questions? Comments? Words of Wisdom? Contact me! Feedback is much appreciated. Without further ado, here's chapter 1!

**Chapter 1**

Higurashi Kagome sighed happily as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body in a warm, fluffy towel. Of all the modern advances she missed while she traveled in the Feudal Era, indoor plumbing was definitely in the top three. After she thoroughly dried herself off, Kagome put on a fresh pair of pajamas and wrapped the towel around her wet hair.

"I wonder if Kaa-san needs any help with dinner," Kagome said to herself as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Just as she reached the doorway, she saw her mother and grandfather seated at the kitchen table with troubled looks on their faces, appearing as though they were having a serious discussion. There were opened envelopes and folded documents scattered on the table's surface.

'What's going on?' Kagome thought and hid on the side of the door to listen in on their conversation.

"We're behind on these payments too," Kagome's mother, Nodoka, stated as she leafed through a stack of papers, most likely bills.

"I know. We're just not bringing in the money like we used to," her grandfather, Sojiro, said with a sigh, "How much do we have left in our savings?"

"Enough to keep us afloat for a few more weeks," Nodoka answered worriedly, "but we can't keep dipping into that money without having any coming in. Soon there will be nothing left for us to live on."

'We've been having money trouble?' Kagome thought with an unsettling feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't been home long enough to notice anything was amiss.

"We need to bring in more income somehow," Nodoka continued and tiredly ran her fingers through her short hair, "Looks like I'll have to find a part-time job, and we might need to apply for a loan or two."

"And I could probably get early access to my retirement. It'll be enough until we get back on our feet," Sojiro said, "Our family has owned and operated this shrine for generations and we will remain here no matter what."

Unable to take any more of the somber discussion, Kagome turned to the stairs and retreated to her bedroom. Even though there were only a few remaining shards of the jewel to be found, Kagome spent most of her time in the past continuing the group's search without many solid leads on their location. Naraku and all of the trouble he caused was no longer part of the picture, so there were hardly any serious obstacles in their way. Even so, Kagome spent more and more time away from home and was completely oblivious to the problems her family was having.

'All this time, we've been in debt. We could lose the shrine and our home if we don't gain any income,' Kagome thought, 'There has to be something I could do to help.'

"I don't know much about finance," Kagome said to herself, "so I can't really budget or balance accounts or anything useful like that."

She plopped down in her desk chair and rested her head in her hands, thinking of any other options she had. She just couldn't travel back and forth to the past and remain ignorant as her family faced financial ruin.

"Ojii-chan said we need more business at the shrine so we can get more money. Maybe I can help with that!" Kagome exclaimed and shot out of her seat, "I can ask Kaede-baa-chan and Miroku-sama for their help. They should know how to get more people to attend the shrine."

With new resolve and determination, Kagome finished drying her hair and set the alarm on her nightstand. She wanted to start tomorrow morning bright and early to help her family and protect their home. Once she finished dressing, Kagome head back downstairs to help with dinner, hiding the fact she knew anything was wrong.

-O0o0O-

InuYasha sighed as he rested against the bark of the Goshinboku with his eyes closed. Kagome had only been gone for a day, but he was already anxious for her return. It was always like this whenever she returned to her home in the future. Her presence was deeply missed by everyone especially him—not that he'd let anyone see him like this.

'Good luck getting her to come back early,' he thought with a snort.

Kagome was adamant about getting time off from shard hunting and InuYasha couldn't make a convincing argument to make her stay. The group currently didn't have much information to go on, so taking a break was a reasonable move.

InuYasha's right ear twitched when he heard a rustling noise coming from the bottom of the well. Within seconds, Kagome's raven head peeked over its rim. She hoisted herself up and over the edge, landing firmly on the other side. He noticed she didn't have her yellow bag with her, so it didn't seem like she would be staying long.

"InuYasha!" she called out toward the large tree, "I know you're up there! Come down and give me a lift to the village."

The half demon huffed lightly before jumping out of the tree and landing next to the girl who called him.

"What do you have to do that's so urgent?" he asked while putting his arms in his haori sleeves.

"I need to see Kaede-baa-chan and Miroku-sama," Kagome answered, "It's important."

"What is it?" InuYasha asked roughly.

He immediately regretted his words and his tone when Kagome's mood dampened almost instantaneously. InuYasha hated whenever she was sad or upset and hoped she didn't start crying.

"I'd rather explain it to everyone at once," Kagome answered solemnly, "They all should be around the village, right?"

"Yeah," InuYasha responded and lowered his back in front of Kagome so she could get on.

After she took her customary spot on his back, he bounded off toward the village. Kagome held onto InuYasha's haori a little tighter than usual. She always felt secure when he held onto her as he sped forward at top speed, and she definitely needed that feeling now. Although she had a plan in mind, with so much at stake, and she didn't even want to consider the possibility of failure.

"We're here," InuYasha announced as he skidded to a stop in front of Kaede's hut.

Kagome jumped off his back and headed toward it. Miroku was seated on the hut's porch, cleaning his staff while the others were nowhere in sight.

"Kagome-sama," he greeted her, surprised to see her, "It's unusual for you to return from your home so soon."

"Something unexpectedly came up back home, and I had to come back," Kagome explained briefly.

"Are you or your family in some kind of trouble?" Miroku asked with concern.

Like all the members of the group and their allies, he held the priestess in high regard. He'd hate to think that something horrible happened in her homeland.

"Somewhat," Kagome answered softly, "I came here to get some advice. Are you the only one here?"

"Not at all," Miroku responded quickly, "Kaede-sama is in the herb garden. Sango-san and Shippo-chan should be helping her. I shall go retrieve them."

Miroku stood up and left the front porch while Kagome and InuYasha went inside to wait. The others arrived shortly after Kagome and InuYasha sat down around the fire pit. Their arrival was signaled when Shippo torpedoed himself at Kagome's abdomen and made himself comfortable in her lap. Everyone else sat close to Kagome and InuYasha.

"Kagome!" he shouted happily, nuzzling into her stomach, "You came back early!"

"Yes, ye have," Kaede said, "Houshi-sama said ye are in need of aid. Tell me, child, what troubles have plagued thy homeland?"

"You see," Kagome began, her voice slightly uneven, "my family seems to have run into some serious financial trouble."

"Financial?" Sango asked; the word sounded unfamiliar to most of them.

"Trouble with money," Kagome clarified, "Our shrine isn't bringing in enough to support my family and pay our debts."

"Debts?" InuYasha mumbled curiously to himself. He wasn't sure he completely understand what Kagome was referring to, but, by the look on her face, it couldn't be anything good.

"How horrible!" Miroku exclaimed, "How long has this been going on?"

Kagome sighed before she answered. "I'm not entirely sure. From what I understand, we do have some savings, but it isn't enough to support us for long if we don't start making more money. If we don't, we may end up leaving our shrine and there's no telling when or if we'll be able to return."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sango asked eagerly, "Anything at all?"

"Indeed. Truly all is not yet lost," Miroku said reassuringly.

"That's actually why I'm here," Kagome explained, "I wanted to ask if there is any way to help bring more visitors to the shrine."

"But ye have improved thy miko abilities, have ye not?" Kaede asked, "Surely having an accomplished miko on site will bring in more visitors."

"I'm afraid that isn't going to do any good. There aren't many people who really believe in such things anymore," Kagome said with a bitter smile.

"How unfortunate. Gaining a reputation based on your spiritual powers would no doubt bring in more visitors if they recognized such things in your time," Miroku stated, "Perhaps there is another way to generate interest and gain some acknowledgment?"

Shippo trembled violently as he sat in Kagome's lap. He didn't want her to go away. If her family didn't have enough money to keep their shrine, they would have to move and leave the portal that held his world and Kagome's together. She may never be able to return here if she left.

'I have to think of something!' he thought desperately until he came up with an idea.

"I got it!" Shippo shouted.

"What is it, runt?" InuYasha asked roughly.

"People in your time like old things, right?" Shippo asked Kagome, ignoring InuYasha.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned.

"In your school books," Shippo attempted to spell out his idea, "There are a lot of pictures of old things in them that people in your time like. So you can bring old things from here to your home and sell them so they can take more pictures for your books!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" InuYasha asked. The others were also confused at the young kit's reasoning; his words didn't seem to make any sense.

"You must mean my history books," Kagome said, "Those pictures are of items that are considered artifacts of a specific time period like this one."

"Artifacts?" Sango repeated, "Are these items considered valuable?"

"I suppose so," Kagome said slowly, "To museums, universities, and maybe a few private collectors, they're worth a lot."

"If that is the case," Miroku began, "I believe Shippo-chan has the start of a grand idea. I imagine that these artifacts are hard to come by considering how much time could take a toll on them."

"Yes," Kagome said, "It can be very difficult to locate and retrieve authentic relics."

"But by using the well to travel back and forth," Miroku continued, "you can simply bring the items with you, and there will be no damage done to them at all."

Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden realization. That idea never occurred to her before but made perfect sense. She always brought things from her time period to this one, so why not do the reverse?

"I see," Sango said, "If we obtain various items here, Kagome-chan can bring them to her homeland and make a profit by selling them."

"That's what I just said," Shippo grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted. He perked up when Kagome affectionately ruffled his hair, silently thanking him for his idea.

"We just can't pick up any old junk," InuYasha grumbled, "It's gotta be worth something here too, right?"

"I have a suggestion," Sango said.

"What do you have in mind?" Kagome asked.

"We could go to my old village," Sango answered, "There are many taijya weapons and other items that might be considered valuable in your time."

While the demon slaying community was essentially wiped out, Sango continued making trips to her old home, maintaining the grounds and preserving the memory of her fallen friends and family.

"That's an amazing idea, Sango-chan!" Kagome replied, "But do you really want to sell that? It's all you have left of your family and the other taijya."

"I know," Sango began, "but there can always be more weapons made from the demons we slay in our travels, and the taijya tradition will be continued as long as I'm here to pass it on." Sango paused and grinned in Kagome's direction.

"Plus," she added, "I can think of no better way to honor the memory of my family and preserve their legacy."

"Thank you!" Kagome exclaimed and reached over to pull the older girl in hug, "I promise I won't let you down!"

"In addition to that," Miroku said, "Mushin-sama may also have a few worthwhile things lying around from my days as a traveling monk. We should pay him a visit as well. Perhaps he could also give you a few pointers on dealing with your shine's clientele."

"There are also many religious items in my possession that should be of some value," Kaede added.

"So we just gotta go pick up some of our old crap and you can keep that shrine of yours?" InuYasha surmised and stood to his feet, "Let's get going!"

"InuYasha! Don't be so disrespectful!" Miroku scolded the hanyou, "This is a delicate matter."

"It's ok. Really," Kagome said with a smile. She knew his gruff behavior was just InuYasha's way of showing he worried about her.

-O0o0O-

Kagome nervously pulled at the sleeves of her outfit; she wasn't used to dressing in business attire. She wore a black jacket over a crisp white blouse and matching black skirt that ended just below her knees. The nearly completed Shikon no Tama was nestled safely around her neck against her collar. She was sitting in the lobby of the Domino City Museum waiting to be seen by its director and a few experts on Japanese history and artifacts. The city was about an hour or two away to her hometown of Tokyo depending on the amount of subway traffic.

Immediately after the group left the village in the Feudal Era, they headed to Mushin's temple. They managed to find a few religious scrolls that possessed some value and a modest collection of items Miroku had "acquired" in his traveling days. Hachi was also there and Miroku managed to enlist his aid when they traveled to the slayer's village to collect more items. His transformed body along with Kirara's larger form was barely enough to carry all they had acquired, but they managed.

Retrieving everything was the easy part. The next phase was sorting and categorizing the artifacts thoroughly and accurately. It took several days to finish that task alone even with everyone's help. After that was completed, Kagome had to determine what would be the best way to showcase these items and gain a reputation for her shrine. With Miroku's input, she decided the best course of action would be to sell the artifacts to a museum so its staff can add to their collection of Japanese artifacts. After receiving rejection letters from establishments close to her home, Kagome was contacted by a Domino City Museum official. The museum's director was interested with her collection of artifacts and immediately arranged a date for her to present what she had to offer.

After that, Kagome dove into her research, collaborating with her friends and combining the accounts of their present with historical records of the past. Despite the amount of work and her rigorous schedule, Kagome liked learning about each item and incorporating her friends' own personal touch to the descriptions.

Once she finished drafting all her materials, Kagome practiced her proposal with the others until she got everything perfect. All the while, she kept her every movement secret from her family. She didn't want to alert her mother and grandfather that she knew about their financial troubles. For now, they were doing their best to keep the family afloat and Kagome was working as fast as she could so they could get financially stable.

"Higurashi-san," the woman at the front desk adjacent to where Kagome sat said, "the museum directors will see you now."

"Yes, I'll be in right away," Kagome said and stood to her feet, grabbing all her materials. She walked inside the conference room where the director and his associates sat ready and waiting for her to start.

"Good afternoon," Kagome said after she entered the room and closed the door behind her, "Thank you for taking the time to see me today and consider my proposal." She gave a short, polite bow.

"Good afternoon, Higurashi-san," the director greeted her with a slight smile, "I understand you have quite a few things to show us today. Please begin your presentation."

'Looks like they're wasting no time on pleasantries,' Kagome thought and inwardly took a deep breath. She quickly set up her presentation, displaying images of the Higurashi shrine and a select set of items behind her.

"Of course," Kagome replied and went right into her presentation without skipping a beat.

Her audience didn't give any indication of their thoughts and opinions as she spoke, so Kagome hoped they were impressed. By the time she finished and was asked a few questions by the museum director and the others in attendance, Kagome was told to wait in the back room for them to discuss their decision. She bowed politely before exiting the room and taking a seat outside, waiting at the edge of her chair for their response.

'It looks like they got a lot to say,' she thought as the minutes slowly ticked by, 'I hope I didn't screw up!'

Kagome immediately looked up when she heard the door to the conference room creak open.

"Higurashi-san," the director said from the doorway, "Please come back in. We have made our decision."

She nodded and entered the room without delay. Once again, she stood nervously in front of the museum director and his associates.

"Before we give you our answer, let us say you preformed remarkably for one so young. Your knowledge of history combined with your passion for it is definitely something to be admired," one of the director's associates said with a friendly smile.

Kagome smiled to herself; she definitely had a reason to be passionate about the past.

"Thank you for the compliment," she replied and waited for them to continue.

"Concerning your proposal," the museum director began, "we have decided to purchase a set of your shrine's artifacts to add to our collection as well as hold an entire Feudal Era exhibit here at the museum to showcase everything you presented us today."

"An entire exhibit?" Kagome blurted out loudly. She immediately blushed after her outburst, causing her audience to grin and chuckle quietly.

"We are so impressed by your research and we feel that it should be shared with the entire historic community," the director began, "As you outlined in your presentation, we would like to present your shrine's artifacts in those three main categories: the life of Japanese nobility, Shinto and Buddhist religious artifacts, and Japanese folklore concentrating on Yōkai and weapons of Ancient Demon Slayers. It will last approximately six months and end just before the start of our Ancient Egypt exhibit scheduled for next year."

"Sounds fantastic!" Kagome exclaimed with a grin, "Thank you for this opportunity. I accept your offer on behalf of my shrine and my family and I won't let you down."

"It will be a pleasure working with you," the director said cheerfully, "We will contact you within the next week so we can get everything set up for the first segment of the exhibit."

Kagome nodded eagerly before she bowed and left the room. Before Kagome could get too far, one of the director's associates stopped her.

"A word if you have the time, Higurashi-san?" he asked with slight American accent. The older man had gray hair with a matching mustache and friendly blue eyes.

"Yes?" Kagome answered.

"You have other items in addition to those you have shown us today, correct?" the older man asked.

"Of course," Kagome answered, "Any particular reason for asking?" Although she knew the old man didn't mean any harm, it didn't stop her from being a little suspicious.

"I know avid collectors of Japanese relics and some very generous supporters of our museum," the man explained, "Perhaps your shrine can host a social event to promote the exhibit and hold a private auction. I'm sure the turn out will be exceptionally well; even prominent business owners who do not support the historic community will attend and make donations."

"That sounds like a great idea," Kagome said after a few moments of thinking, "Thanks for the suggestion."

"No problem, young lady," the older man said with a smile, "You really impressed me today. Should you hold this event, you will certainly see me in attendance."

"Don't worry," Kagome replied, "I will take care of everything."

"Well then, I'll leave you to it; you have a lot of work to do," the man stated, "I send my regards to your family and I wish your grandfather well for me."

'I wonder,' Kagome mused after he finished speaking, 'why did he specifically wish my grandfather well? Could they know each other?'

"I'll be sure to…" she began but realized she did not know the older man's name.

"Hopkins," the man supplied, "Arthur Hopkins, an archeologist from America."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Hopkins-san," Kagome said with a short bow, "Thank you for your support."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you as well, Higurashi-san," Arthur replied, "I will you luck."

Without any further delays, Kagome made her way home to get started on the event preparations. Arthur looked on as she left the museum doors before he pulled out his cellphone. He needed to make a quick phone call to an old friend about this recent development.

-O0o0O-

Kagome practically skipped on her way up the shrine steps. Everything was going better than she could have ever hoped.

"I still have a lot of work to do," she said to herself, "I need to get started right away."

When Kagome reached the top of the stairs and entered her home, she hoped to make it to her room without anyone noticing her return so she could get right to work. It was going to take a lot of effort on her part to plan an entire private auction and reception at the shrine without anyone else's involvement.

'Eventually I'll have to let everyone know what I'm up to,' Kagome thought, 'I hope they won't be too angry at me for going behind their backs.'

"Kagome," Nodoka called out to her daughter as she passed by the kitchen, "Come in here please."

Kagome gulped; she had heard that tone enough times to know what it meant. She walked into the kitchen and saw InuYasha seated against the wall with his arms in his sleeves and her mother standing next to him.

"Hai, Kaa-san?" Kagome asked softly.

"InuYasha-kun told me everything that you have been doing for the past few days," Nodoka stated without much emotion though there was a harsh look in her eyes. Kagome immediately stiffened and the hard look on her mother's face softened a bit.

" _Gomen_   _nasai_ ," Kagome said in a soft tone, "I didn't want to let you know I found out we were in trouble. I just wanted to help our family."

"I understand why you wanted to help our shrine," Nodoka began, "but you didn't have to do it alone and the both of you didn't have to go behind everyone's back to do it." She cast a disappointed look in InuYasha's direction causing the hanyou to shrink back a bit.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way," Nodoka exclaimed after clapping her hands together once, "InuYasha-kun brought the last of the artifacts from the past this morning and Sota and Ojii-chan have been putting them all in the store houses out back. I also started to transfer all of your research notes and documentation to computer files and started building a database. You know how everything's going digital these days! Anything else we need to do?"

It took Kagome a few seconds to come up with a reply. Her mother's attitude pulled a complete one-eighty—not that that was unwelcomed.

"Well," Kagome began, "I had a meeting with Domino Museum's director and historical experts today. They agreed to buy a large portion of the artifacts I showed in my presentation and hold a six month exhibit on the Feudal Era with everything else."

"They liked that old crap that much?" InuYasha said in a somewhat belittling tone, but he was happy everything turned out to be successful for Kagome and her family.

"And, in addition to that all of that, one of the museum's archeologists suggested we host an event in the shrine for supporters of the historic community and prominent business owners. He said we could hold a private auction for collectors to publicize the exhibit and give the shrine more credibility," Kagome said excitedly.

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do!" Nodoka exclaimed, "InuYasha-kun, please do your best not to get in the way and give the boys a hand, okay?" She shooed InuYasha outside; he stood and walked out of the door, grumbling the entire way.

"Get in the way? Whatever," he said to himself before disappearing outside. As he walked toward the store houses, InuYasha could still hear Kagome and her mother inside hard at work. The sound of their excited chatter made him smile.

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Alright one chapter down! Not too many Yu-Gi-Oh characters this go round, but that's what chapter 2 is for. Before I close I shall leave with a joke/riddle:
> 
> How many kids does it take to ruin any foreign animation?
> 
> Be the first to answer that and I might be inclined to writing a one-shot request or something for you. Furball out!
> 
> (revised 04.16.2013)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, y'all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> I hope this chapter is as good as the first one! This is where the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters really start to show up and I hope I keep everyone in character. Any feedback is much appreciated.
> 
> Answer to the riddle: 4Kids! XD The first person to answer correctly: ToonyTwilight! XD I read that in a comment for Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged and thought it was hilarious. So because you got the riddle right, I will write a one-shot of your choice.
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: ToonyTwilight, Mitsuki Hyassi, Miyaki the mushroom, Angel-Demon1, IceGirl7, ShadowFoxMoon, AnimeOtakuBara, lovelyanimeangel, DiamondCutie, ObsidianFrost, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, Martyna1, Sin of the Fallen, Azalie-Kauriu, xXKillorbeKilledXx, Artemis1922, WaveMasterYami, Dark Void Princess 21, hieikag, ShiTsukisama, Yuki-san loves KKM, inuyashagirl5, Midnight Viewing, iheatsinuyasha, Aryabloodlust, and Youko Rhapsodos!

**Chapter 2**

Kagome quickly ascended the steps to her family's shrine, eager to get the last preparations for the historic event completed. It was a bit of a rush job to put the entire event together on such short notice, she wanted to hold it right before the museum exhibit started. With a lot of hard work and enthusiasm on everyone's part, everything managed to come together fluidly. The past two weeks consisted of nonstop meetings with the museum representatives and the various guests of the event from the Tokyo and Domino City areas. Reception to the event had been surprisingly well and the shrine was already promised more donations than they could handle. Because of this, Kagome along with her family decided to donate any remaining revenues to a few charities in the area that needed the extra cash. Now that they were blessed with such a financial comeback, they couldn't pocket more than they needed.

Fortunately for Kagome, her family shared the workload with her. Kagome was the "face of the operation" as Sota dubbed her; she dealt with all of the museum directors, charity officials, business owners, and avid history enthusiasts. Nodoka took care of all the documentation and paperwork in addition to setting up Kagome's meetings and appointments in between going from mother to her personal secretary and assistant. Sojiro and occasionally Sota took care of obtaining the food, entertainment, workers and volunteers, and other rented equipment for the guest to enjoy during the event. InuYasha kept everyone up to date in between the two time periods and was around whenever his aid was needed to transport and store more artifacts.

Almost everything was completed except for finalizing the official guest list. People were free to walk in if they wished to attend and enjoy the event without making any donations, but there had to be reservations made for those who wanted to participate in the auction and documentation of all the donators. Arthur sent Kagome contact information of collectors he knew and her mother sent out a mass letter to those individuals and many businesses and firms to request their attendance. Most of them sent back positive responses and reserved spaces at the auction.

Kagome reached the top of the shrine steps and began making way to the house, intent on grabbing a few minutes of peace. She didn't notice her mother sitting by the Goshinboku entertaining a single guest until she called out to her.

"Kagome! Come here please!" Nodoka shouted from underneath the large tree.

Kagome turned and saw her mother seated with someone who she had never seen before. The newcomer was a very flamboyant looking man wearing a loud red suit with long silver tresses covering the left half of his face as he sipped from a small cup of sake. He had a slightly devious looking smirk on his face like he was up to something. Kagome hurried over to the pair to see what her mother wanted.

"Kagome," Nodoka began when she had gotten closer, "This gentleman came here today to talk to you about the auction we're hosting here."

"Indeed I did," the man added suavely, "but I assumed the beautiful and talented coordinator of this event was your lovely mother. I never expected to meet someone so young." It was easy to tell he was a foreigner from his accent. Based on that, he was possibly from a country where English was the predominant language.

Kagome mentally gagged when her mother giggled lightly behind her hands and the silver haired man seemed pleased with Nodoka's reaction. Nodoka excused herself to get some more refreshments from the kitchen and left Kagome and the silver haired stranger to discuss business. Kagome took a seat across for the newcomer and set her school bag by her side.

'Don't tell she's into lame lines like that,' Kagome thought grimly as she looked at her visitor 'Then again…long silver hair…golden brown eyes…bright red outfit…this is what I get for bringing InuYasha around her!'

"It's nice to meet you," Kagome stated politely and gave a short bow from her seat, "I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Yes, of course," the man replied with a slight incline of his head, "I'm Pegasus J. Crawford, president of Industrial Illusions and creator of Duel Monsters."

'Duel Monsters?' Kagome thought and couldn't recall ever hearing the name of the company or its creation. From the self-satisfied look on Pegasus's face, Kagome guessed Duel Monsters was fairly well known and popular. The price of time travel was the loss of pop culture knowledge.

"Crawford-san, what is the reason you called for me today?" Kagome asked, getting straight to the point.

"Please call me Pegasus," Pegasus insisted, "and I came today concerning your magnificent event for the historic community! Unfortunately, my company is based in America, so I did not have the privilege to receive a formal invitation."

"You're American?" Kagome questioned, "Then how did you hear about this?" It was unbelievable to think that a Japanese historic event taking place at the Higurashi shrine had become so popular that an American businessman could hear about it.

"Just from a few colleagues of mine involved with the museum, Kagome-dear," Pegasus answered with a slight smirk, "History has always been a source of great inspiration for me! Even so, I never expressed much interest in Japanese history specifically."

"I see," Kagome responded, not knowing what else to say, "Thank you for wanting to participate in our event. I'll see that your name gets added to the reservation list right away."

"Thank you, Kagome-dear!" Pegasus exclaimed with a short clap of his hands, "Speaking of your guest list, a certain CEO of KaibaCorp wouldn't happen to be on there, would he? He's an old acquaintance of mine."

"KaibaCorp?" Kagome repeated and thought for a few seconds. Unlike Industrial Illusions, the name of this company rang a distant bell in her mind.

"Oh! You mean Kaiba Seto, right?" Kagome asked.

KaibaCorp was one of the few organizations that sent back a negative response to the invitation. It seemed like the CEO didn't even take the time to consider the invitation and simply sent back a generic rejection letter.

"Kaiba-san won't be attending the event," Kagome answered causing the older man across for her to pout childishly.

"That won't do," Pegasus stated unhappily, "but I guess this is what I expected from Kaiba-boy."

"Is he the one that told you about the event?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh heavens no!" Pegasus answered, "But, nevertheless, it just wouldn't be the same without him. You just leave him to me! He and I will have a little chat then you can handle the rest and get him to attend." Kagome shuddered slightly when Pegasus winked at her.

"You really don't have to go through all of the trouble," Kagome insisted, "It's not that important for Kaiba-san to attend. We have more than enough guests already."

"I won't take no for answer!" Pegasus exclaimed and stood to his feet before he began walking toward the shrine steps.

"Tell your mother I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer," Pegasus said as he walked away, "but you will be hearing from me again! Tata for now!"

Kagome watched with an exasperated expression as Pegasus walked away. She had a feeling he was going to be a troublesome one.

"What a strange man," Kagome muttered to herself and went inside, shaking her head the whole way.

-O0o0O-

Arthur smiled fondly as he stood in front of Kame Game, the game store owned by one of his closest friends and colleagues, Muto Sugoroku. Arthur pushed open the door to see Sugoroku dusting a few of the shop's collectables on the store shelves—at least the ones he could reach with his small stature.

"Sugoroku!" he called out happily to catch his friend's attention. He turned from the shelves to face Arthur.

"Arthur!" Sugoroku said in greeting, "I didn't know you were in the country. What brings you here?" He paused for a moment before rapidly looking around and behind his friend.

"That granddaughter of yours isn't around is she?" Sugoroku asked, remembering the first and last time he had met her. Arthur let out a hearty chuckle at Sugoroku's antics.

"No, not this time," Arthur answered, "Granted, Rebecca's duel with Yugi-san did greatly improve her manners, she has a lot of growing up to do before she can leave home again. I've come to see you with news about an entirely different young lady today." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Take a look," he instructed and handed it to Sugoroku. The shorter man took the piece of paper and began reading it after he unfolded it.

"'A Japanese Artifact Auction and Exhibit'?" Sugoroku read the bold heading on the flyer aloud before looking up at his friend, "It's a bit odd for you to be interested in something like that."

As far as he knew, Arthur's current research and expertise were based solely on Egyptology.

"Look a closer look at the location of the event," Arthur urged and pointed toward the bottom of the sheet. Sugoroku looked down and read the information on the page.

"Higurashi Shrine?" Sugoroku questioned, "That can't mean…? Sojiro?" Arthur nodded affirmatively causing him to smile widely.

"That old fool!" he exclaimed happily, "And here I thought he was still making bogus sutras and souvenir key chains. He really put all this on?"

"Not exactly," Arthur clarified, "If you'll recall, I mentioned a young lady and Sojiro hardly fits that description. His granddaughter is the mastermind behind this endeavor."

"Granddaughter?" Sugoroku reiterated.

"Yes, a very intelligent and lovely young lady if I met recently," Arthur answered, "Her name is Kagome."

"Kagome-chan, eh?" Sugoroku repeated, smiling as he remembered the girl, "She was just a tiny little thing the last time I saw Sojiro."

"You'll have the opportunity to see them again. I came today to extend an invitation to you," Arthur stated, "Are you interested?"

"Of course I am!" Sugoroku responded, "You think I'd miss the chance to see Sojiro again?"

It had been far too long since all three of the older men were together. They drifted apart shortly after Sojiro's only son, Kazuo, passed away. A reunion was long overdue.

The sudden arrival of Sugoroku's grandson, Muto Yugi, from upstairs broke the two older men from their conversation.

" _Ohayo_ , Ojii-chan," Yugi greeted as he came down the stairs dressed in his uniform and ready for school. His deep violet eyes widened slightly when he noticed they had a guest at the game shop this morning.

"Oh, Hopkins-san," Yugi said, "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Just bringing some news and an invitation," Arthur answered. Sugoroku handed the flyer to Yugi and let him read it.

"Japanese history?" Yugi asked after quickly skimming through the flyer, "What's this about?"

"It's a historic event held by old friends of the family," Sugoroku answered, "The Higurashi family."

"Higurashi?" Yugi repeated, "I don't remember them."

"It's been a few years since the last time we met up with them and you were very young at the time," Sugoroku explained, recalling the last meeting between the two families, "I think you were playing with Kagome-chan on the shrine grounds."

"Kagome-chan?" Yugi repeated; he didn't remember that name either.

"Yes," Sugoroku responded with a quick nod, "I remembered it clearly now; the two of you were playing in the living room then you both came dashing across the shrine grounds naked as the day you were born!"

Yugi began to stutter and blush at his grandfather's words and the amused looks from both him and Arthur.

"You and your friends are welcome to come to the event as well," Arthur said with a smile, "and, just so you're aware, clothing is not optional!"

"Okay; I'll think about it!  _Ja mata ne_!" Yugi shouted and rushed out of the front door with a lobster red face.

'How embarrassing!' he thought.

Once he was outside and a safe distance away from his grandfather's embarrassing stories, Yugi slowed down to a steady pace in the direction of his school. As he slowly traveled the sidewalk, Yugi thought about the proposition Arthur made earlier.

'A Japanese history event?' Yugi pondered, 'It might be fun to go. What do you think about it?'

Within seconds, the ancient presence hidden in the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck, the Nameless Pharaoh and his darker self, awakened and his voice resounded in Yugi's head.

'Sounds interesting,' the pharaoh answered, 'I'm sure our friends will definitely want to attend it.'

'Doing something normal after the Duelist Kingdom tournament will definitely be a good change of pace!' Yugi thought happily.

They deserved to have some time to unwind and recover from all the unpleasantness they experienced due of Pegasus's elaborate plans. In the midst of his mental conversation with the pharaoh, Yugi didn't notice the body he was about to collide with.

"Oof!" he shouted when he fell to the ground and landed on his bottom.

"Yugi!" Mazaki Anzu, Yugi's longtime friend, said while worriedly looking at her friend on the ground below her, "What are you doing down there? I was coming to meet you at the game store."

Yugi blushed in remembrance of the mortifying conversation his grandfather was having with his colleague and was glad he left before Anzu could meet him this morning.

"Is everything alright?" Anzu asked with a bit of concern in her voice, "You look a little flushed."

"I'm just fine!" Yugi exclaimed and quickly shot to his feet, "Let's get going!"

Anzu shrugged before the two of them began walking in the direction of their school in comfortable silence.

"Anzu, how would you like to go to a history exhibit and auction?" Yugi asked.

"Let me guess. It's about Egyptian history, right?" Anzu asked and took a knowing glance at Yugi's Millennium item from the corner of her eye.

"No, it's about Japanese history," Yugi answered, "It was put together by some friends of my family and Hopkins-san invited us."

"Rebecca-san's grandfather?" Anzu said with a slight hint of disdain in her voice; she didn't really care for the little girl.

"Yeah, so what do you think?" Yugi asked, "Wanna go?"

"Sounds like it might be fun. It's about time we do something normal for a change," Anzu said happily, "and if there's food there, you can bet Jonouchi and Honda will be there too!"

"Great!" Yugi exclaimed happily, "I'll tell Ojii-chan we're all going with him."

"Now, let's hurry up and get to class before you have me late again!" Anzu jested before taking off and running ahead of Yugi, laughing all the way.

"Hey, wait for me!" Yugi shouted at her before he ran down the sidewalk after Anzu.

-O0o0O-

Kagome sat down at her desk while resting her head in her hands and struggling to keep her eyes open. She stayed up late last night finalizing the event preparations and was exhausted. Her dislike of math wasn't helping keep her awake and focused either.

"Higurashi!" her teacher suddenly called out causing Kagome to jump out of her seat.

"I wasn't sleeping!" she shouted, making her classmates.

"Of that, I am sure," her teacher remarked dryly before stating, "There is a telephone call you in the front office."

"Hai, sensei," Kagome replied with her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and walked into the hallway toward the front office. It didn't take her long to reach it.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. Is there a phone call for me?" Kagome asked as she opened the door to the front office.

"Yes, there is. Please use the phone over there," the woman at the front desk answered and gestured to the corded phone sitting on the counter. Kagome nodded in thanks before reaching for the phone and picking it up.

" _Moshi moshi_?" Kagome answered after putting the phone to her ear, "This is Higurashi Kagome speaking. Who is this?"

"Kagome-dear, don't tell me you forgot about me so easily!" the voice on the other end of the line replied.

"Oh, Crawford-san, what a surprise," Kagome said with confusion and apprehension in her voice. She wasn't expecting to talk to him so soon after their last meeting.

"I told you to call me Pegasus! Honestly, what is it with teenagers today?" Pegasus cried melodramatically.

Kagome inwardly sighed; she could practically visualize Pegasus pouting while flipping his long silver hair over his shoulder.

" _Sumimasen_ , but I forgot," she quickly amended, "So why did you call me today, Pegasus-san?"

"I just wanted to let you know that everything's all set with Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus answered, "Be ready to meet him at KaibaCorp after your school lets out and be sure to dress for success!"

"Hold on! I never agreed to meet Kaiba-san in person!" Kagome protested, but Pegasus wouldn't hear any of it.

"Kaiba-boy isn't the type to respond to a generic and commonplace invitation like most people," he continued, "I know from experience that he needs a more personal invite."

"A personal invite?" Kagome repeated, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're a smart girl, Kagome-dear. Just appeal to his interests and he'll be putty in your hands," Pegasus said with a chuckle. Kagome blushed at the implications of his words.

"I've arranged for a car to pick you up after school! Don't be late!" Pegasus instructed before he hung up the line. Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear and frowned at it before placing it on the receiver.

'I can't believe I have to meet with Kaiba-san after school!' Kagome thought as she made her way back to her classroom, 'I can't cancel the appointment or I'll make myself and my family look bad. Not to mention Kaiba-san probably set aside time from his schedule to meet with me after Pegasus-san persuaded him.' She didn't know much about Kaiba other than he was around her age and had a reputation for being a cold and cruel businessman.

'I'll just take what little advice Pegasus-san gave me and try my best to explain to Kaiba-san that this is all a big misunderstanding,' she decided, 'It's not like Kaiba-san's attendance is all that important.'

With a renewed resolve, Kagome headed to her classroom feeling very confident about her upcoming meeting with Seto Kaiba.

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Okay, we're making some progress; Kagome and Kaiba (doesn't that have nice ring to it?) meet in the next chapter and the event will take place! I shall try to update ASAP. Until next time, TCB! Furball out.
> 
> (revised 04.16.2013)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, everybody!
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: ShiTsukisama, hieikag, Dark Void Princess 21, Cosmic-lover, ObsidianFrost, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ToonyTwilight, DragonFire Princess, Sin of the Fallen, Uchiha Bitch, Applejax XD, AnimeFreak, WhiteTenshi, chibi-mary-chan, Tsukiyo Tenshi, and inuxkag1000! XD Complementary Duel Disks for everyone! X3
> 
> Nothing else to really address now but, as always, feedback would be much appreciated! Enjoy! XD

**Chapter 3**

Kagome sighed as she looked out of the car window. Just as Pegasus told her, one of his employees by the name of Crocketts was outside waiting for her in a black luxury car after the final school bell rang. He immediately took her home as he was instructed and waited for her to change out of her uniform.

Her change of clothes was another aspect that Pegasus so graciously took care of for her despite what he told her earlier. Instead of wearing the jacket and skirt set she wore when she first presented her proposal to the museum, Kagome wore a white skirt that ended two inches above her knees and a deep blue, sleeveless blouse with a modest V- neck and a loose tie around her waist that Pegasus bought for her. To complete the outfit, he also provided a pair of dark blue, strappy heels and several silver accessories including an ornamental hair clip Kagome used to tie back the top of her hair. Kagome was sure the simple yet elegant outfit cost Pegasus a small fortune, yet Crocketts told her that he insisted she kept the ensemble. Once she was changed and ready to go, Kagome rejoined Crocketts in the car and he began driving her to her destination.

"How much longer, Crocketts-san?" Kagome asked; the trip between Domino City and Tokyo was taking quite a while and she lost track of time.

"Not much longer now. It should only be a few more minutes until we arrive," Crocketts answered and continued on his path.

Kagome nodded before turning her attention back to the window. A few minutes passed by and an impressively large building that covered most of the block entered her line of vision.

"Wow," she whispered at the sheer size of the building. She hoped Seto Kaiba himself was much less intimidating than his sky scraper.

'Somehow,' Kagome thought wryly, 'I really doubt that.'

"Here we are," Crocketts announced and stopped the car in front of the building.

Kagome took a deep breath before opening the car door and stepping out of the vehicle. Once she closed the door behind her, Crocketts called for her attention and she turned to him expectantly.

"I'll be here when you are finished with your meeting," Crocketts said with the window on the driver side lowered, "Good luck. You'll need it." He drove off as soon as he was done speaking and left Kagome in front of the entrance to KaibaCorp.

"Some words of encouragement," Kagome grumbled before she turned around and entered into the atrium of the building.

The interior was intricately decorated and just as magnificent as the outside of the building. Surprisingly, there were several small images of pale blue dragons incorporated into the design. Kagome slowly approached the front desk; the receptionist didn't seem to notice she was there and kept his gaze on the computer monitors in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Higurashi Kagome," Kagome said to get his attention, "I have a meeting with Kaiba-san right now."

"Take the elevator to the highest level of the building and Kaiba-sama's office is located in the room at the end of the hall on your immediate right," the receptionist said without turning his head from the computer screens, "I'll notify Kaiba-sama of your arrival, Higurashi-san."

Kagome nodded once before walking toward the elevator, stepping through its opened doors, and pressing the button for the top floor. When the car came to a complete stop, she exited it and turned right. She walked until she reached the end of the hallway. Before she could knock on the large double doors ahead of her, a harsh voice beckoned her inside.

"Come in," he ordered her harshly.

Kagome stiffened slightly before she opened the door and walked into Kaiba's office. The room was just as large and lavish as the rest of the building if not more so. At the far end of the room by the series of windows, there was a large desk with a crystal glass top. The man seated at the other end of it looked at Kagome with cold, calculating blue eyes.

"Don't just stand there," he said harshly and waited for Kagome to come closer.

She took a deep breath before quickly approaching the desk. Putting on her best and brightest smile, Kagome bowed deeply and introduced herself.

"Hello, Kaiba-san," she warmly greeted him, "I'm Higurashi Kagome. Thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to see me today."

"My time is valuable, so don't waste it with meaningless pleasantries," Kaiba replied coldly, "Get on with what you have to say and get out of my sight."

Surprised and angered by Kaiba's unexpected rebuff, Kagome raised her head and looked at Kaiba with a confused look in her eyes and a greatly diminished smile.

'How rude! If that's how he wants to play then fine. I don't have to take anything from this jerk,' Kagome thought, her blue eyes hardening slightly.

The only reason she was standing here was Pegasus's unrelenting interference. She didn't care if Kaiba attended the auction or not, so it wouldn't hurt if she was a little less than polite right now.

"Of course, Kaiba-san, forgive me for wasting your precious time," Kagome said with a slight hint of mocking in her tone that Kaiba immediately detected. He narrowed his eyes slightly at the girl and straightened his posture.

"I'm sure that Crawford-san informed you of the reason for our meeting, correct?" Kagome continued in the same voice as before, "I have come to formally invite you to the Higurashi shrine's Japanese Historic event and auction. I'm sure that you will enjoy it."

"Let me guess," Kaiba began arrogantly, smirking, "All the donations go to your own personal charity, correct? Or maybe this isn't about the money. You just want to advance your own social status, am I right? Let's just end this farce of a meeting before we both waste any more time. I have no interest whatsoever in your little event and even less in someone in league was Pegasus. Take your power trip elsewhere and do not contact me again."

"Power trip?" Kagome repeated in a seemingly innocent tone, "Strange for someone with an ego as inflated as yours to say something like that."

"What was that?" Kaiba asked in a dangerously low voice.

He rose out of his seat and slowly approached the young woman who dared to speak to him in such a way. She didn't shrink away from Kaiba's attempt to intimidate her.

"You heard me," Kagome countered, placing her arms defiantly on her hips, "In fact, I'd much rather your refusal to attend my event than waste my time with an egotistical, hot headed, sorry excuse for a company president like you. I don't even understand what Crawford-san sees in someone like you; he must have wanted you around to have a good laugh!"

She didn't falter when Kaiba continued to step closer and attempted to use his imposing height and cool blue eyes to threaten her.

While he walked closer to the irate young woman, Kaiba couldn't help but consider her appearance no matter how brief the assessment was. If Kaiba weren't her current target, he would have admired the fire in her eyes and light flush of anger coating her cheeks. It had been a long time since he had someone attempt to stand on equal ground with him. Sadly, there was no time for him to express his appreciation.

"It seems you are mistaken," Kaiba argued with a smirk, "You are the inferior one, resorting to such lowbrow tactics and letting your temper get the better of you. You have a lot to learn, Higurashi."

Kagome bristled at the insulting way Kaiba addressed her.

"I'm sure I can find a better teacher than you, Kaiba," she retorted, addressing him the same way he did for her. Whatever comeback was waiting on Kaiba's lip died when someone burst into his office without warning.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba shouted as he rushed into his older brother's office.

He came to an immediate halt when he saw his brother standing so close to an unfamiliar girl. As always, his brother stood tall and proud with a slightly heated expression on his face as he regarded the young woman before him. A smirk was on his face and his eyes held a hint of amusement in them. The girl, while very pretty, had her eyes lit up in passionate anger and a red hue highlighting her cheeks as she stood akimbo in front of Seto. Her head was tilted upward so she could look his brother in the eye without blinking or diverting her gaze.

'Is she one of Nii-sama's enemies?' Mokuba thought.

The girl turned to him, noticeably startled by his sudden appearance. She quickly recovered from her shock and smiled at him causing Mokuba to dismiss that thought completely. This was not the type of person that Seto usually dealt with; he could tell she was different.

"Mokuba," Kaiba addressed his younger brother without taking his eyes off of Kagome even though she had turned her attention to Mokuba. He was suspicious of her sudden shift in attitude.

'What is she playing at now?' the elder Kaiba thought, narrowing his eyes. At his brother's words, Mokuba immediately bowed and expressed his apologies to Kaiba and his guest.

" _Gomen_   _nasai_ , Nii-sama," Mokuba said politely, "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Before Kaiba could reply, Kagome approached his younger brother and knelt down to his height with her smile never leaving her face.

"It's alright," Kagome said and affectionately patted the younger boy's wild black hair, "Kaiba-san and I were just having a little disagreement, nothing too serious. My name is Kagome. Who are you?"

"Hi, Kagome-chan! I'm Mokuba!" Mokuba exclaimed and readily accepted the kind girl's affections.

Although there was no doubt his brother cared for him and loved him dearly, the elder Kaiba had grown out of physical displays of affection a long time ago. It was nice to have this kind of attention from such a pretty, nice girl.

Kaiba observed the two interacting with mixed feelings. He was outraged and confused with the girl's forward attitude concerning his brother, but, for the life of him, he couldn't find a trace of insincerity in her words or actions.

'It must be a trap,' Kaiba decided firmly, 'She thinks she can toy with me like this? I'll show her two can play this game.'

He took another look at his brother and noted how quickly he took to Kagome. Even though Mokuba was loyal to him without question, it wouldn't do him any good to be hostile with the girl in front of his brother. He had to deal with her without resorting to any more harsh words or actions.

'That's it,' Kaiba thought and smirked at the brilliance of his idea, 'I'll beat her at her own game.'

"Higurashi," he called out and pulled the girl's attention away from his brother's chatter, "about your offer. I've decided to accept."

Kagome stood to her full height and looked at Kaiba curiously. It was clear to her that he was up to something.

"I see," she replied slowly, "Thank you for your cooperation, Kaiba-san. I appreciate it."

"However," Kaiba added, "I require an additional condition of our agreement."

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Because accepted your invitation on such short notice, I have don't have enough time to find a suitable person to escort," he explained.

'What does him not having a date have to do with me? I'm sure there's no shortage of girls waiting for the chance to hang off his arm,' Kagome thought.

She had to admit that the young CEO was extremely handsome, but his attitude was simply awful. No amount of physical appeal could make her overlook that.

"Therefore, I require you to accompany my brother and myself to your historic event as my attendant," Kaiba finished.

He smirked when the look of anger returned to Kagome's face. Before she could reply, Mokuba shouted in delight at the mention of the event just as Kaiba expected him to. It wasn't often that he allowed Mokuba to accompany him to events he was invited to, so Kaiba knew he would be eager to attend this one.

"I can really come, Nii-sama?" Mokuba exclaimed happily.

At the young boy's excited and hopeful expression, Kagome couldn't refuse the outrageous request. She always had a soft spot for children.

"Of course you can!" Kagome answered for Kaiba, "I'm sure you and my little brother will get along great."

Mokuba nodded eagerly with his violet colored eyes glinting with happiness. While Mokuba and Kagome talked, Kaiba returned to his desk and quickly jotted a few line down on a stray piece of paper. When he finished writing, he called for Kagome's attention and held the sheet to her.

"Here is the amount of KaibaCorp's donation and the time I will be arriving at your shrine to so we can all attend at the event together," he instructed. Kagome quickly took the piece of paper and pocketed it without looking at it.

"Another other requirements you have?" she asked the elder Kaiba coolly.

"Wear something blue," Kaiba added with a smirk and turned his attention back to his work.

Kagome glared in his direction before heading toward the door and leaving Mokuba with a cheerful goodbye.

-O0o0O-

"Pegasus, sir?" Crocketts said as he answered his cellphone.

"Tell me, Crocketts, has Kagome-dear finished with Kaiba-boy yet?" his employer said on the other line.

He looked outside the car window and saw the black haired young woman exiting the building. Her posture was stiff and she seemed to be very angry.

"She's approaching now, sir," Crocketts answered, "It doesn't appear like everything went as planned."

"Give the girl some credit! I'm sure she was able to put a little dent in Kaiba-boy's attitude," Pegasus stated.

"Of course, sir," he replied, not willing to argue with his boss.

"Tell Kagome-dear to call me with all the details later, will you?" Pegasus requested, "I don't think she'd appreciate being talked about right now after meeting with Kaiba-boy."

Crocketts responded affirmatively before both men hung up the phone. When Kagome was close enough, he exited the car and opened the door for her. The girl was definitely distressed just as Crocketts expected anyone to be after a meeting with Seto Kaiba.

"How did it go?" he asked once the girl was seated in the car and he took his spot in the driver's seat.

"It was worse than I could have ever imagined," Kagome answered bitterly, "but I guess since he accepted the invitation, it was successful."

Crocketts was surprised; he didn't think that Kaiba would respond so favorably to Kagome's request.

"That is good news," he said encouragingly, but Kagome snorted in response.

When Crocketts started the vehicle and began driving back to Tokyo, Kagome reached into her pocket to look at the information Kaiba had given her. He indicated on the written page that he was going to show up about two hours before the event started so they can both make an entrance. Below that information he wrote the amount he was willing to donate. Kagome's eyes widened at the size of the number.

"He's going to give us that much?" Kagome shrieked in surprise causing Crocketts to swerve wildly on the road before he regained control of the wheel.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked once the car was steadied.

He received no reply; Kagome was still in awe at the amount Kaiba wrote on the piece of paper she held loosely in her grip.

-O0o0O-

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed as he walked alongside his friends and grandfather.

After ascending the long stone staircase to the top, they were greeted with the magnificent sights, sounds, and smells of the Higurashi shrine. Lavishly dressed historical experts and socialites mingled with the more modestly garbed guests among the various exhibits and food booths.

"They really spruced this place up," Sugoroku commented as he looked at all of the sights.

"It's all so amazing!" Anzu cried.

"Check that out!" Honda Hiroto said and pointed ahead of them toward one of the many food stands, producing a wide array for delicious aromas.

"Oh yeah! Time to chow down!" Katsuya Jonouchi shouted, and both boys bolted through the crowd.

"Leave it to them to go straight for the food. They certainly have one track minds," Anzu commented dryly. She sighed before turning her attention to her shorter friend and his grandfather.

"So what do you want to do first?" Anzu asked.

"Do you want to see if we can find the Higurashi family, Ojii-chan?" Yugi asked.

He still didn't recall ever meeting the family before now, but his grandfather had been talking nonstop about his old friend and was very anxious to see him again.

'There is a powerful presence here,' the pharaoh interjected, speaking to Yugi in a low, somber voice and surprising his younger counterpart.

'Powerful?' Yugi repeated, 'Is it another Millennium Item?'

Yugi already encountered three other items: the Millennium Eye, Ring, and Ankh. It wasn't too hard to believe that he would encounter another, but he didn't expect to in a place like this.

'No,' the pharaoh answered after a few moments of silence, 'This entity does not possess the dark aura of the Millennium Items.'

The pharaoh remembered nothing pertaining to the days of his rule, but he was sure he never felt energy quite like this. Participating in the dark games and summoning the creatures and monsters used in battle required the use of dark magic. A pure and innocent energy like the one he felt now had no place where he was from; the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was certain of that.

'Is it evil?' Yugi asked timidly.

'There is no ill intent coming from the source of this energy,' the pharaoh explained, 'but keep on your guard. We do not know what its purpose for being here is.' He was sure that the energy wasn't out to harm anyone, but it was always beneficial to be cautious.

'Right,' Yugi replied and relaxed a bit.

"Sure," Sugoroku said, "It shouldn't be too hard to find them if my memory serves me correctly. I doubt Sojiro has changed that much over the years."

"Great! Let's get going," Anzu said enthusiastically.

Before she could move out of the way, Honda and Jonouchi came barreling toward her. The two boys skidded to a stop just before they made contact with Anzu and spilt their snacks on her in the process. She shrieked when the sticky and slippery food stuffs coated her body from head to toe.

"Aww, man," Jonouchi began sadly, "That was all our food!"

"Your food?" Anzu shouted angrily, "What about my clothes? I can't walk around looking like this!"

"If you ask me, it's an improvement," Honda said, giving her a thumbs-up, "You look delicious!"

Anzu growled angrily at her two friends causing them to shrink back from her in fear.

"I think there's some restrooms over there," Yugi suggested and pointed to his right, "Maybe you can wash up a little bit."

"Thanks," Anzu remarked dryly and walked toward the restrooms. When she reached them, they were only a short row of four portable toilets with no running water much to her disgust.

"There is no way am I going in there," she said to herself, "Now what am I going to do?"

"Looks like you had a little accident," a soft voice said to Anzu with a slight giggle in it. She turned to addresser and grimaced.

"You don't know the half of it," she replied with a groan.

The person that spoke to her was a petite, young woman around her age and height. She had long, glossy black hair done up in a stylish bun secured with two silver chopsticks with sapphire colored gems on their tips and crystal clear blue eyes accented by the magnificent sky blue kimono she wore. The garment was embellished with a series of dark blue flower petals and scattered, stark white butterflies. A golden yellow obi was tied around her tiny waist. Her hair was. All and all, Anzu found her quite beautiful and became very self-conscious of her current appearance.

'I must be an absolute mess,' Anzu thought with a light blush as a few shallow food puddles formed by her feet.

"Come with me," the girl suggested, "I doubt you wanna stay in those clothes for much longer."

She grabbed Anzu's free and cleanest hand before leading her toward the house on the shrine grounds. Anzu couldn't say anything as she was tugged along by the unknown girl. As she was, she couldn't help but notice that, unlike the rest of her appearance that seemed so elegant and complete feminine, the girl's hand was a bit rougher and more callused than she expected.

"Here we are," the girl said and opened the door to the house. She and Anzu walked inside and the girl led Anzu upstairs to the bathroom.

"You can wash up in here," the girl stated.

"Thank you very much!" Anzu exclaimed happily.

"Think nothing of it!" the girl replied, "Towels are under the sink when you need to dry off and feel free to use any of the soaps and shampoos you need. I'll bring you something to change into once you're all cleaned up."

Anzu nodded affirmatively and began removing her soiled clothes, making sure not to spill any residue on the floor. Right before she stepped into the shower, the girl took her food stained clothes excluding her undergarments out of the bathroom.

After turning on the water, Anzu quickly and vigorously scrubbed her body and hair clean and free from all traces of food. It didn't take long for her to clean herself off considering the sticky mess she was covered in. She was just grateful her underclothes weren't dirtied. Once she was finished, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large, fluffy towel around her body.

'Now this is an improvement!' Anzu thought, looking at her reflection in the mirror after she dried herself off.

Waiting for her on the bathroom counter after she dried off was a folded lavender cloth. Anzu picked it up and unfolded the bundle to reveal a beautiful kimono. It was a soft shade of lavender dotted with deep purple and buttercup yellow flowers accented by light green leaves. A dark purple obi was tucked into the garment's folds. Anzu was in awe as she ran her fingers over the high quality fabric; it was probably made of silk.

"It's so pretty," Anzu thought aloud.

She set the towel and changed into her undergarments aside before she carefully put on the kimono so she wouldn't damage it. It had to be very expensive. After tying the obi around her waist, she headed downstairs. The blue-eyed girl was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow, it fits you perfectly!" she informed Anzu once she rejoined her, "I put your clothes in the washing machine. It shouldn't take too long for them to be clean and just like new!"

"Thank you very much," Anzu said and bowed deeply at her waist, "I don't know how I can repay you."

"Think nothing of it," the girl responded dismissively.

Anzu stood to her full height to see her beaming happily. Both girls exited the house and went their separate ways after giving each other a parting wave.

"I'll find you once your clothes are dry!" the girl called out over her shoulder before she sped away.

"Wait! I don't know her name!" Anzu cried, but the girl was out of sight.

She sighed and began walking toward the large crowd to find her friends, promising herself that she'd find out the girl's name when they met up again.

-O0o0O-

"Do you see your friend, Ojii-chan?" Yugi asked his grandfather.

Anzu was taking a while cleaning herself up, so the group decided to press on without her. Even in this large crowd, it shouldn't be too difficult for her to find them again when she was finished.

"Not yet," Sugoroku answered and continued to browse the crowd of people. Suddenly, he let out a triumph "a-ha" and pointed ahead of them.

There was an old man around Sugoroku's age and height wearing traditional Shinto priest robes talking to a small group of the guests standing a few meters away. He was slightly balding with what hair he had pulled into a low ponytail and had long gray mustache. Sugoroku grinned as he approached him with Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda following behind him.

"Sojiro!" Sugoroku called out with his hand cupped around his mouth, "How ya been, you old fool?"

The man turned and blinked in surprise before instantly recognizing his old friend. He began walking toward him, closing the distance between the two.

"Sugoroku!" he exclaimed once he was close enough, "Still wearing the overalls I see."

Sojiro snickered when his long-time friend groaned exasperatedly. After all, it wasn't everyday someone bested the Legendary Gambler, and Sojiro never let Sugoroku live it down.

"Well, I am a man of my word," Sugoroku replied with a shrug, "So how are you? It seems like there are some people enjoying the rants of an old man like you."

"Rants, eh?" Sojiro replied, "My words are no such thing. So what brings you here anyway? Egypt finally got a little too old for you, eh."

"Never!" Sugoroku shouted with a smirk, "I came with my grandson and his friends to see what you've been up to." He gestured to Yugi, Honda, and Jonouchi standing next to him.

"Hello," Yugi said and bowed, "I'm Muto Yugi."

"Nice to meet ya, pops," Jonouchi said, giving the older man a thumbs up, "Name's Katsuya, but everyone calls me Jonouchi."

"And I'm Honda Hiroto," Honda said with a few bits of food spurting from his mouth. He and Jonouchi got more after Anzu ended up wearing most of it before.

"Hmm…yes, I remember your grandson," Sojiro mused aloud, "I see that little Yu-chan is still little Yu-chan."

Sojiro's comment caused Yugi to blush and his friends to laugh. While the trio was distracted, Sojiro focused his attention solely on Yugi's Millennium Puzzle before reaching in his pocket and pulling out one of his sutras.

"Evil spirit, be gone!" he shouted before pasting the sutra to the golden artifact.

"What are you doing, pops?" Jonouchi exclaimed as Yugi struggled to pull the sutra from his puzzle, but it was stuck with some kind of adhesive.

"An evil spirit dwells in that object, boy," Sojiro explained and pointed a reproachful finger at the puzzle, "Although, I doubt you would know anything about those sorts of things."

"So you still sense spirits and demons at every turn? You haven't changed a bit, old friend!" Sugoroku jested even though Sojiro wasn't too far off from his assumption this time.

'Are you alright, pharaoh?' Yugi worriedly asked the spirit of the puzzle as soon as he removed the paper sutra.

'I am,' he answered, 'Whatever spell he tried to use had no effect on me.' Yugi mentally sighed in relief.

'Is he the source of the power you were sensing before?' he asked.

'No,' the pharaoh answered with no hesitation, 'It is still here, but it does not originate from your grandpa's friend.'

"Guys! Over here!" Anzu shouted and ran toward her friends holding up the hem of the kimono so she wouldn't trip over it. Everyone blatantly stared at her new attire.

"Whoa!" Honda exclaimed once Anzu had joined them, "Where'd you get the new get up?"

"I'm borrowing it, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't get it dirty," Anzu replied in a harsh voice.

"Aww, come on, Anzu! It was just an accident!" Jonouchi protested.

Sojiro hummed lightly as he examined the pale purple kimono Anzu wore. "I didn't know that piece was already sold."

"Piece?" Anzu repeated curiously as she turned to Sojiro, "What do you mean?"

"The kimono you're wearing," he clarified, "It's one of the featured items for auction today."

Sojiro pulled out a folded paper pamphlet from the folds of his haori and pointed to an image of the kimono Anzu was currently wearing.

"Wow, that thing must be worth a fortune!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Did you know that, Anzu?" Yugi asked her. She quickly shook her head and tried to hide the shameful blush on her face.

"Oh goodness!" she exclaimed, "I didn't know!"

"How did you get it?" Honda asked.

"A girl in a blue kimono gave it to me after she let me clean up in that house over there," Anzu answered, aware of how strange her explanation must have sounded.

"A girl in a blue kimono?" Jonouchi repeated suspiciously.

"Tell me," Sojiro interrupted, "Did this girl have long black hair and blue eyes?"

"I think so," Anzu answered, feeling her guilt continue to mount, "I'm so sorry! I'll give the kimono back right away."

"Nonsense," Sojiro said with a smile, "If she gave it to you, then you must have been in need of it. Keep it for now."

"Thank you!" Anzu replied and bowed deeply before the old man to show her gratitude.

"So you know the girl Anzu's talking about?" Yugi asked. Sojiro nodded.

"It must have been Kagome-chan then," Sugoroku guessed. Sojiro nodded again.

"Kagome-chan," Anzu repeated the name to herself and found that she liked the sound of it. It suited her.

"Who exactly is Kagome?" Honda asked curiously.

"She is my granddaughter and the one who organized this entire event," Sojiro stated proudly.

Jonouchi whistled lowly and Honda sent his friend a nod; clearly her feat impressed them.

"Where is she? I was looking forward to meeting her again," Sugoroku asked, eager to see the young woman Kagome matured into.

"Over there," Sojiro answered bitterly, "Draped across that delinquent's arm!"

He pointed accusingly toward a large gathering of people a few meters away from them. Immediately, the group spotted the girl in the stunning blue kimono Anzu mentioned before, but she was not standing alone. Her small pale hand was resting on the arm of a tall brunet in a white suit with a light blue collared shirt and dark blue tie.

"Seto Kaiba?" the group exclaimed in shock.

They had never seen Kaiba associated with any girl in the past, but here he was at this event fitting the role of Kagome's date. Their outfits even matched!

"Are they seeing each other?" Anzu asked shakily.

"They most certainly are not!" Sojiro shouted, "He demanded my sweet granddaughter escort him here in exchange for his attendance. The fiend! If it weren't for his respectful brother and his generous donation, he'd have my sandals shoved knee deep in his keister!"

Upon closer inspection, the group noticed Kagome didn't seem to be having much fun standing with Kaiba and she wasn't really paying much attention to what was being said around her. Anzu could tell the cheerful look on her face was forced unlike the expression she wore when she was with her.

"So," Jonouchi began with a sly grin, "That mean she's single?" He barely had time to avoid Sojiro's raised, wrinkled fist aimed for his head.

"What gives, pops?" he shouted as he dodged.

"Lay off, young man! Kagome has enough rogues lapping at her heels as it is," Sojiro bellowed.

"I take it Kagome-chan is popular with the boys, eh?" Sugoroku commented.

"That's an understatement!" Sojiro said in a frustrated tone, "And she's always causing all kinds of trouble and constantly attracting the wrong sort! Just like that Inu—"

His statement was cut off by a quick jab to the stomach with a golden staff. The person wielding it was a young raven boy garbed in monk robes who abruptly joined the group.

"You're not boring our guests with your stories again, are you, Ojii-chan?" he asked, "I hope you aren't causing any trouble."

"Show some respect to your elders!" Sojiro exclaimed and bristled when Sugoroku began to snicker.

"I remember you!" Sugoroku exclaimed once he got a good look at the boy, "Sota-chan! You were just a baby when I last saw you."

"Nice to meet you," Sota said politely and bowed. He immediately froze when he spotted Yugi standing beside his grandfather.

"Oh my gosh!" he cried excitedly, "You're the winner of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, Muto Yugi-sama! The King of Games!"

Yugi blushed before shyly nodding.

"That's so cool! You're my favorite duelist!" Sota shouted and looked at Yugi with adoring eyes.

"And I'm the runner-up, Jonouchi Katsuya! I got second place at Duelist Kingdom!" Jonouchi exclaimed loudly.

"That's just another way of saying 'loser'," Honda commented causing Jonouchi to growl in his direction.

"Ah, that card game you're always going on about," Sojiro commented nonchalantly, "What is it again? Beyblade?"

"It's Duel Monsters, Ojii-chan!" Sota corrected loudly.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Sojiro replied, "You kids these days with your pokéballs and your Battle B-Daman and your Digimon Digital Monsters."

Sugoroku laughed at his old friend before placing his hand on Sojiro's shoulder.

"Why don't we get going and leave the kids to their business? We have a lot of catching up to do," he suggested. Sojiro nodded, and the two walked off leaving the teens to their own devices.

"Sota-kun!" someone called out, running toward the remainder of the group, "You totally ditched me back there!"

"Oh, sorry about that, Mokuba-kun," Sota amended while guiltily rubbing the back of his neck once the raven haired boy reached him, "I just had to check up on Ojii-chan."

"Mokuba-kun?" Anzu uttered softly.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Hey, guys," Mokuba greeted Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda, "I came here with Nii-sama. Didn't you see him over there with Kagome-chan?"

"We couldn't miss them," Jonouchi commented wryly.

"Mokuba-kun, we need to get going," Sota said, lightly tugging the other boy's sleeves, "The auction's going start soon. You gotta be there in time to sit by Kaiba-sama."

The crowd of shrine guests was migrating away from the festivities and toward a large white tent stationed by the towering Goshinboku tree.

"Right," Mokuba replied before he turned to the others, "See you later guys!"

After each one gave the group a short wave, the two boys turned and raced each other to the large tree.

"We should start heading over too," Yugi suggested, and they followed the large gathering to the tent where the auction was being held. Once inside, they saw many rows of chairs arranged in front of a large stage filled with guests.

"Check it out!" Jonouchi said, looking around at the crowd in awe, "This place is packed!"

"There's some empty seats over there," Yugi pointed out and the group managed to obtain the last four seats near the front of the stage.

Before she sat with her friends, an older woman, who introduced herself as Nodoka Higurashi, ushered Anzu toward the stage and she followed her without any complaints. Kaiba and Mokuba weren't too far ahead from Yugi, Honda, and Jonouchi with seats on the front row. Kagome and her family were situated on the stage in front of the large group of people with Sugoroku and Arthur seated next to Sojiro. Once everyone inside the tent was seated, the raven haired girl stood and approached the podium in front of her.

"I'd like to personally thank everyone for attending our event today!" she began cheerfully; "It is both an honor and a privilege to receive such a large group of generous history enthusiasts and community leaders. Our shrine along with many charitable and historical organizations will continue to prosper due to your contributions. So without further delay, let's get things started!"

Kagome waited for the applause to subside and got everything underway by announcing many of the items available for the auction. Her family and a few volunteers displayed the items on stage as they were announced. Many of the items were sold at prices well over several thousands of yen. The kimono Anzu was wearing, which she modeled on the stage, was sold at about ¥819,200.

"Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for their attendance today!" Kagome said once the final items were sold, "I hope you have enjoyed yourselves and will join us again at our Japanese History Exhibit at Domino City Museum this coming Saturday."

'She's the one!' the pharaoh's spirit declared once Kagome descended from the podium.

'What do you mean?' Yugi asked. Surely the spirit wasn't implying Kagome possessed the energy he sensed.

'That girl is the source of the energy I felt earlier,' the spirit clarified, 'I'm sure of it.'

The ancient spirit sensed the energy grow stronger when they moved closer to the girl, but he didn't want to make any proclamations about her possible power without being absolutely certain it was hers. All this time, he watched her, making sure to note her every move and action with his pensive violet eyes. After his observation, there was no doubt in the spirit's mind.

'Really?' Yugi replied, 'Kagome-chan doesn't look all that powerful. She seems like an ordinary girl.'

'Even so, I can sense her power,' the pharaoh said, 'It is unlike anything I've ever felt before.'

'Is she…evil?' Yugi asked and fiercely hoped not.

Although he hasn't met her yet, Kagome seemed like a nice person especially from the way she helped Anzu earlier. He wanted to get to know her and gain a new friend.

'I doubt it,' the pharaoh answered, 'Her energy is pure unlike the energy of the Millennium Items, but it wouldn't hurt to be careful around her.'

Yugi nodded and felt his apprehension leave him. The pharaoh was still a bit suspicious, but his other half had always been so when compared to him.

When the auction came to a close, all of the guests vacated the tent quickly; most of them went to retrieve their purchases. Anzu, Sugoroku, and Arthur left the stage with the Higurashi family and exited the back of the tent. Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda stayed behind in the tent to wait for the mob to clear out.

"It looks like the coast is clear," Jonouchi said when the tent was nearly empty.

"Yeah, let's get going," Honda replied and Yugi nodded.

The group began to leave, but the sound of someone's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"I wasn't aware that people like you would be here."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That's a wrap! Hope you like it.
> 
> Also here's a really neat riddle I found. It's not as funny as the 4kids one, but I liked it. The answer is a Yu-Gi-Oh! card (a well-known one too!). Give the correct answer and there may be a one-shot in it for you! (haha bribery)
> 
> "Revenge makes me stronger. When my master goes to his eternal rest, I absorb his spirit and use it to fight. Who am I?"
> 
> Until next time, TCB! Furball out!
> 
> (revised 04.16.2013)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, ev'rybody! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: MidnightReader1, hieikag, Martyna1, ToonyTwilight, Binnybai, DarkVoid Princess 21, Serenity digo19, Cosmic-lover, ShiTsukisama, YueLilianPotter, AnimeFreak, Red, TheVampyricAssassin, KikiSkyyes, JayceeJade, Anon, sailorjennifer, Wicken25, DragonFire Princess, MoonStar005, ShadowKnight, Bumblebeecamaro38, Corin-chan, and RebellAngell21! XD
> 
> I put a lot of work into this chapter. It was actually supposed to a little longer, but I cut about four or five handwritten pages. I'd also like to point out that I may have made a few mistakes keeping up with the honorifics. In the anime, I think everyone uses them except for Jonouchi, Honda, Kaiba, Yami Yugi, and Mai so far.
> 
> Also for the timeline of the story, it takes place right after the Duelist Kingdom tournament ended approximately six months before the Battle City tournament starts. I don't remember if it was expressed anywhere (anime or manga) how long it was between the two tournaments, so I picked six months, the duration of the museum exhibit. It seemed like a reasonable time for Kaiba to perfect and mass produce his new duel disk system. As for a specific month, I'd say sometime in mid-September after the second trimester of school starts. I got the information on a typical Japanese academic term online; feel free to correct me if it's wrong. I hope this clears up any problems. :)
> 
> The answer to the riddle: Dark Magician Girl! The person to answer correctly first was…hieikag! So I shall write a one-shot of your choice.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated.

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell are you trying to say, Kaiba?" Jonouchi shouted while angrily raising his fists at the young CEO and KaibaCorp president. Things always seemed to go sour whenever Kaiba decided to show his arrogant face.

Despite the threatening gesture, Kaiba barely acknowledged the blonde boy who wasn't worth his time or energy. His sole attention was on Jonouchi's much shorter companion who was trying to calm him down. Kaiba didn't expected to see Yugi at an event like this, but he couldn't say that the meeting was completely unwelcome. Kaiba spent all of his free time modifying his duel disk system he debuted at Duelist Kingdom, and the current system's design needed to be tested before it could be officially released. He couldn't think of a more perfect test subject.

'I just have to silence his barking dog first,' Kaiba thought and finally acknowledged the rowdy teen in front of him.

"So you can't even comprehend basic human language," Kaiba remarked disdainfully, "Not too surprising for an impudent dog like you."

"Watch yourself, money bags!" Jonouchi shouted and rushed to approach Kaiba with his fists aimed for his smug face. Honda and Yugi reacted quickly and grabbed hold of his arms pulling him away from Kaiba.

"Jonouchi-kun, calm down," Yugi urged while trying to hold his friend back.

A few of the workers taking down equipment from the auction were beginning to stare in their direction. Even though Kaiba instigated the confrontation, Jonouchi would definitely be blamed for it if he threw the first punch, and that would cause unwanted trouble.

"You should listen to your master," Kaiba jested with a smirk, "You don't want to take on more than you can handle."

Jonouchi growled at Kaiba's words and continued to push forward. "I'll calm down when I have my fist in your face!"

"Kaiba's not worth it, you knucklehead!" Honda added.

He and Yugi continued to hold Jonouchi back, but he was about two seconds from socking his friend for trying to rush into a fight without thinking.

'Why is Kaiba-kun antagonizing us again?' Yugi exasperatedly asked his spirit companion.

The spirit took his transparent form outside of the puzzle and hovered at Yugi's side, scrutinizing Kaiba stationed ahead of them.

'He may be seeking to duel you again and reclaim his title,' the spirit suggested causing Yugi to frown. He had nothing against Kaiba personally, but he wished the other boy would see that the path he was on would not bring him any happiness.

"Stop this immediately!" a loud voice called out over the one-sided shouting match.

The blue-eyed girl who organized this event stomped over to the four boys with her small fists curled in anger. Kagome stopped in front of them and planted her fists on her hips standing akimbo. She had changed out of the kimono she wore into a pair of faded jeans and a fitted green T-shirt with pulled her hair into a high ponytail. It was clear that she was not pleased by the look on her face.

"Leave, Higurashi," Kaiba barked at the girl, "This doesn't concern you."

'That's odd,' the pharaoh observed from the brief confrontation.

'What is?' Yugi asked as he and Honda let Jonouchi go.

Now that Kagome appeared on the scene and what little attention Kaiba gave him was elsewhere, Jonouchi relaxed and dropped his fists. He and Honda watched the two interact, both ready to intervene if Kaiba threatened the female.

'Kaiba's giving her his full attention,' the spirit noted, 'He wouldn't do that with someone he does not consider to deserve at least some of his respect.'

Yugi had to admit the spirit had a point. Kaiba ignored—and occasionally provoked—those he thought were beneath him. It was a bit out of his character to give a newcomer his full attention even if he treated her with contempt.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is my family's property and I won't allow you to instigate any trouble with our other guests," Kagome declared coldly, "Play these games on your own time not mine."

Kaiba sneered at the girl and gave her a harsh glare, but she countered his gaze and refused to back down.

The three boys watched the scene closer than before. It was rare to see Kaiba so worked up especially by a petite girl like Kagome. After a few more moments of staring, Kaiba snorted before stepping away from Kagome and making his way toward the exit. Mokuba, who was most likely watching the exchange from a safe distance, rushed over to his brother's side as he exited the shrine grounds. He gave Kagome an apologetic smile as he passed her by.

"Our business is done, Higurashi," Kaiba spat over his shoulder without stopping his gait, "Yugi, our time was cut short, but next time we met, we'll know who the better duelist is."

Kagome let out a long sigh once both Kaibas were out of sight then turned to the remaining three boys with her ire dispelled.

"I'm really sorry about that," she said while bowing low at her waist, "I hope Kaiba-san didn't upset you."

"No problem!" Jonouchi said with a big, bright grin. Kagome stood to her full height and shyly returned his smile.

"We know Kaiba, so we're used to dealing with him when he has his little hissy fits," Honda said reassuringly.

"Your name's Kagome, right, Higurashi-san?" Yugi asked, opening the floor for introductions.

Yugi wanted to get to know Kagome better and was certain she would make a good addition to his circle of friends. She seemed like a friendly, sweet girl who was quick to defend and help others judging from the way she helped Anzu and stood up to Kaiba for them. He also wanted to dispel any suspicion the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle had concerning her. Kagome may be powerful, but that didn't mean she was their enemy.

"Yes," Kagome answered, "but please call me by my first name. And who are you?"

"The name's Katsuya Jonouchi," Jonouchi introduced himself proudly.

"I'm Honda Hiroto," Honda said, "Most people just call me Honda."

"I'm Muto Yugi," Yugi said with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Kagome said.

She looked all three boys over but stilled when she focused her attention on Yugi. Or rather, she was looking at the air next to him where the pharaoh's transparent form was hovering close by. Her glance only lasted a second before she averted her eyes, but Yugi and the spirit caught her.

'Pharaoh? Do you think she can see you?' Yugi asked.

'I'm not sure,' the spirit answered, 'If she can, she probably won't say something about it. We'll have to watch her closely for any more indications.'

Yugi mentally nodded and turned his attention back to the group.

"You guys!" Anzu shouted as she came running toward the group dressed in her own clothes again.

"Anzu!" Honda exclaimed once she came to a stop in front of them, "Back in your old threads, huh?"

"No thanks to you!" Anzu huffed with her arms folded across her chest.

"So these guys are the ones responsible for your little mishap earlier," Kagome speculated, giggling at the way Honda and Jonouchi were cowering from Anzu's harsh looks.

"It was just an accident, ya know," Jonouchi commented, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Of course it was," Anzu replied dryly, "Anyway, Sojiro-san sent me to bring you all inside."

"Ojii-chan?" Kagome questioned and cutely tilted her head to the side, showing her confusion.

Anzu nodded affirmatively. "He and Yugi's grandpa, Sugoroku-san, are good friends. They're been catching up inside and Nodoka-san invited us to say for a while."

"Great!" Kagome replied with a smile, "I'll meet you guys inside. I have to check on all the workers packing up before I head in." She quickly exited the tent and walked toward the venders' section with the others watching her leave.

"You guys can stop drooling now," Anzu said wryly once Kagome was gone, "She is cute, but don't you think you're overreacting?"

"You should have seen her tear Kaiba down a few pegs just now," Honda insisted.

"She's hot and feisty!" Jonouchi added with a grin.

Yugi, though silent, couldn't help but agree. While Kagome was positively elegant and beautiful in the blue kimono she wore during the festivities, he liked her current appearance as well, maybe even a bit more. The cute and casual look really suited her. And, like Jonouchi and Honda said, her appeal hardly diminished when she was angry.

"Really?" Anzu asked, ignoring Jonouchi's comment, "What did he do to set her off?"

It seemed unlikely that the sweet girl she had just met would do something like that, but Anzu would have loved to see Kagome and Kaiba go toe to toe. An arrogant guy like Kaiba needed a reality check every once in a while.

"He was being his usual self," Yugi answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "He riled up Jonouchi-kun when Kagome-chan stepped in before it went any further."

"Really, Jonouchi, that's the first impression you make? Kagome-chan probably thinks you're some kind of thug," Anzu commented, shaking her head in disappointment.

"It's not my fault!" Jonouchi shouted, "Besides Kaiba should thank her. I would have mopped the floor with him if Kagome didn't bail him out like that!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Honda said, teasingly to his friend.

"Let's get going," Yugi interjected, "We don't want to keep everyone waiting on us."

The group agreed and walked toward the main house on the shrine grounds. After entering the house and placing their shoes by the door, they saw Sojiro and Sugoroku sitting with each other in the living room, laughing up a storm.

"What's up, pops?" Jonouchi greeted the two older men.

"Whatever happened to Hopkins-san?" Yugi asked.

"He had to leave and return to his home in America," Sojiro answered when all four teens took a seat, "Where did Kagome get to? She's not still with that Kaiba is she?"

"Of course not!" Jonouchi answered quickly.

"Kagome-chan told us she was going to get some more work done before she came inside," Anzu replied while discretely elbowing Jonouchi in the stomach for his rudeness.

"She's always on the move that girl," Sojiro commented, "It won't be long before she's headed back down the—"

"Who wants refreshments?" Nodoka asked as she entered the living room, cutting off her father and smacking him on the side of the head with the edge of the serving tray she carried. Surprisingly, everything she carried on top of it stayed in place.

"Nodoka! Will you be a bit more careful?" Sojiro cried, nursing the growing bruise on his face.

" _Gomen ne_ , Otou-san," Nodoka said although she didn't sound very apologetic at all, "but we could all stand to be a bit more careful, hmm?"

"Oh, right," Sojiro replied, realizing the mistake he almost made. Everyone else dismissed it and laughed at his misfortune.

"I brought some lemonade if anyone wants some," Nodoka offered after she set the tray down and began pouring a few glasses. Honda and Jonouchi each quickly took a glass followed by Anzu, Yugi, Sojiro, and Sugoroku.

"Thank you," Yugi and Anzu both said while Honda and Jonouchi nodded with their faces covered by their cups. They didn't notice the new addition to their party enter the room.

"I can't believe the King of Games is actually in my house!" Sota exclaimed from his newly acquired spot in front of Yugi, staring at him with nothing short of awe.

Not noticing the younger boy appear, Yugi sputtered and almost spit out his drink.

"Yugi-sama, you're so cool!" Sota continued causing Yugi to blush bright red from his hero worship.

"Sota, leave the poor boy alone," Nodoka warned her son from the kitchen, muttering how her son and all his friends were obsessed with the "Duel Masters" game.

"Duel Monsters, Kaa-san!" Sota corrected with a pout.

"It's alright, Nodoka-san," Yugi said politely though his cheeks were still pink, "I don't mind at all."

Nodoka smiled from inside the kitchen, pleased with Yugi's polite behavior.

"Do you think you could duel me later?" Sota asked excitedly, "Mokuba-kun and I dueled a few times before he had to go, but Kaiba-sama wouldn't duel me after I asked him."

It wasn't hard to see that Sota was disappointed by Kaiba's refusal.

"We'll duel ya, kid!" Jonouchi insisted and pulled out his deck, "We can duel circles around Kaiba."

"Not until you finish your school work," Nodoka scolded as she stepped into the living room holding a damp washcloth, "I know we've been busy today, but you've put it off long enough as it is."

Sota quickly nodded and didn't say anything. He knew that tone well and it was best not to argue with his mother even if a duel with the King of Games was at stake.

"We can duel some other time," Yugi said encouragingly, causing a huge grin to stretch across Sota's face. Absently, he noted Sota's smile was almost identical to his sister's.

"I'm back," Kagome announced, walking into the house and shrugging off her shoes.

"Great!" her mother exclaimed, "Is everything taken care off, dear?"

Kagome nodded as she leaned against a spot on the wall by the doorway in between the kitchen and the living room seeing as all the sitting room was taken. Being the gentleman, Honda stood from his spot by Jonouchi and offered the free space to her. She thanked him as she sat down.

"Everything will be taken down within the next two hours or so," Kagome stated, "They just need some signatures once they're all done packing up."

"Glad that you've decided to join us," Sojiro said, "I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine."

"I'm Muto Sugoroku," Sugoroku greeted her from his spot next to his friend with an inclination of his head, "I'm an old friend of your Ojii-chan's. I'm sure you already meet my grandson and his friends."

"Yes," Kagome said and bowed slightly from her sitting position, "It's nice to meet you."

It wasn't hard to tell that Sugoroku and Yugi were related. They both had the same bright purple eyes, though Sugoroku's seemed to have darkened a bit with age, and possessed the similar unique hairstyles.

"I'm glad to see you grew up to be such an intelligent young lady," Sugoroku complimented Kagome with smile, "Looks like you don't take after this old fool."

Sojiro scowled and playfully smacked Sugoroku in the arm.

"Thank you," Kagome said with a faint splash of pink across her nose, "but I'm not all that smart."

"You gotta be kiddin' me?" Jonouchi exclaimed and turned to the girl at his side, "You're practically a genius with everything you did today!"

Kagome scooted away slightly from the loud boy, and her blushed deepened. She wasn't quite accustomed to the openly expressed praise she had been receiving lately.

"It really was amazing, Kagome-chan," Yugi added, "Not many people our age can pull off something like this."

"Thank you," Kagome replied gratefully.

"So what do you have planned next?" Anzu asked, "I remember you mentioning an exhibit earlier."

Kagome nodded affirmatively.

"It's in the Domino City Museum," she clarified, "It starts this weekend on Saturday and will last for six months. It'll feature all of the artifacts we didn't sell today."

"Right in our hometown, huh? We'll definitely be checking it out," Honda said before playfully adding, "Especially since we know the expert."

"So you'll probably be spending a lot of time in Domino, right?" Anzu asked, interested in the prospect of getting to know Kagome better.

"Yes," Kagome answered, "I'm going to start going back and forth between there and Tokyo in the next few days."

Truthfully, she wasn't looking forward to it. While Domino and Tokyo were situated pretty close together, the two cities were by no means within walking distance of each other. The commute to Domino would take about an hour by railway possibly a bit longer.

"Why is that?" Jonouchi questioned.

"I'm scheduled to meet with a few people at the museum during the first few days of the exhibit," Kagome explained, "After that, I'm going to be checking in on things every few days especially once the exhibit focus changes."

"That's pretty far to go," Yugi thought aloud while considering how long it took them to arrive here.

"You're going to be pretty busy," Anzu commented, "How are you going to keep up with school?"

"No idea," she replied with a loud sigh, "It's going to be a nightmare."

In addition to schoolwork, Kagome also had her travels to the Feudal Era to worry about. InuYasha had been very lenient and understanding about her family's situation and didn't pester her as often as he usually did when she stayed in her time for extended periods. However, leads on possible shard locations were scarce and, without her there to detect their presence, the group made little to no progress. She could tell his patience was beginning to wear thin, and she would be carted back to Edo sooner or later. Kagome knew her mother and grandfather were capable of handling things in her absence, but she was also aware that she simply couldn't disappear now that they had accomplished so much. The shrine needed more time to gain a good reputation and, if she flaked out now, everything would go back to the way it was.

'I'm not going to let that happen,' Kagome thought with firm resolve.

"Why don't you just transfer to Domino High, so you don't have to worry bout school and work being in separate cities?" Jonouchi suggested, "A big history tycoon like you should be able to swing something like that easy!"

"That's actually a good idea," Honda commented, and the others agreed.

"It would be much easier on you if you didn't move around so much," Nodoka added, "Once you're enrolled, we can get you an apartment and you can move right end before the exhibit starts."

Kagome pursed her lips together at the suggestion. She didn't like the idea at all. They didn't go through all this trouble just to spend more money especially on her. And Kagome knew her mother would object to her staying somewhere low-priced and possibly unsafe. Rent and utilities for a decent apartment not to mention price of tuition, food, and other necessities she would need weren't cheap. The price of rent might even be increased because she would only be living in Domino for a few months. The commute to and from Domino City might be a bit of a pain to take every few days, but subway fare was definitely the cheaper choice.

"No, we don't have to go through all that trouble," Kagome protested, "I'll be fine."

Her argument was not convincing. Although she seemed fine now, it wouldn't be long before the telltale signs of fatigue began to show.

"How about we take you in during the exhibit?" Sugoroku suggested, surprising all the occupants of the room.

"I wouldn't want to impose!" Kagome cried, waving her hands in front of her in protest.

"Nonsense," he countered, "We have plenty of room, and it's not like you'll be boarding with complete strangers. All you'll have to worry about is paying for school. Everything else will be taken care of."

"Yeah," Yugi said receptively, "We'd love to have you stay with us!"

"I think it's a novel idea," Nodoka said, clapping her hands together, "A change of scenery will do you some good, Kagome. You've been working far too hard lately. Being located in Domino City will lessen the strain on you so you'll have more time to relax."

"You really think so?" Kagome asked.

Although her mother was prone to worrying about her, it was no secret that Kagome had been running herself ragged. It'll be even worse once InuYasha decides it's time for her to start traveling again.

'Maybe it would be nice to get out of the city for a while,' she thought, 'Domino's far enough away to give me a break from InuYasha. Even he can't track me down from there. Kaa-san will have to help with the communication between us. It would be fantastic to wake up without his nose in my face or a destroyed alarm clock.' Kagome smiled slightly to herself as she came up with her decision.

"I'm up for it if you'll have me," she softly accepted with her hands folded in her lap.

"Wonderful!" Sugoroku exclaimed, "We'll get your room ready and you can be moved in by tomorrow. Then we'll get your schooling taken care of."

"Alright!" Jonouchi shouted and grabbed Kagome around the shoulders, playfully pulling her towards him, "Welcome to the group!"

Kagome was flustered by the familiar contact but laughed lightly at the friendly treatment. Although he was rather bold and forward, Jonouchi was very likeable and quickly growing on her.

"And you finally got that female friend you've been harping about all this time," Honda said to Anzu.

She snorted but smiled in Kagome's direction.

'Pharaoh?' Yugi called the silent spirit of the puzzle.

Although he was happy and a little embarrassed that Kagome would be living at the game shop with him and his grandpa, he was curious about how the spirit felt about it. He knew his other half was still distrustful of Kagome and her energy, and it would take a lot to change his position. It already took a long time for the spirit to accept Yugi's friends as his own. Yugi suspected Kagome would be no different until they found out more about the strange energy she emitted.

'I'm fine,' the spirit answered.

As much as he didn't like to admit it, it would be in his best interests to keep Kagome close. From the interactions he was observing, she was becoming a fixture in their lives regardless if she lived with the Mutos or not. To have her close would give the spirit more opportunities to study her and her unique energy. He didn't consider her a danger anymore, but he still didn't trust her completely.

'Maybe if you ask her, Kagome-chan will tell you about her energy,' Yugi suggested optimistically.

'In order to do that, we'll have to let her know about the puzzle and my existence,' the spirit replied with a slight smirk, 'Are you certain we can trust her?'

Yugi looked at Kagome as she was seated by Jonouchi with his arm still around her shoulders. She animatedly talked to Anzu with Honda throwing a few words in here and there. Kagome caught Yugi staring and grinned in his direction. Yugi couldn't help but return it.

'I'm sure we can,' Yugi answered confidently.

The spirit shrugged his transparent shoulders before retreating into the Millennium Puzzle and dispersing his spiritual form.

"It's getting late," Sugoroku stated after the group stayed in the Higurashi household for a while, "We should be heading back home."

He and the four teens he came with stood and headed for the door. Kagome and Sojiro walked their guests to the shrine steps leading to the street.

"Don't be a stranger," Sojiro said to his old friend as they stood at the shrine's exit.

Firmly shaking Sojiro's hand before pulling him in a loose hug, Sugoroku told him goodbye and he'd see him again soon.

"See you soon!" Kagome called out to the group, waving happily as they descended the steps.

"Lookin' forward to it!" Jonouchi shouted with his hand cupped around his mouth.

The others stood and waved until Kagome and Sojiro returned to the house before making their way to the Tokyo streets to return home.

"Kagome," Nodoka said to her daughter as she and her father reentered the house.

"Yes?" Kagome answered, peeking her head into the kitchen. Her mother had finished cleaning and was sitting at the kitchen looking through the phonebook.

"I'm going to contact Domino High to see if the school's administrators will let you enroll," she said while scanning the pages for the contact information she needed, "You better get packing if you're going to be ready to leave tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am," she replied and began walking toward her room to get started packing.

"And be sure to let the others in Feudal Era know where you'll be for the next few months," Nodoka added before Kagome reached her room.

Kagome winced; that task was certainly not going to be easy.

-O0o0O-

Kagome took a deep, calming breath before hauling herself over the well's rim. Not wanting to put the confrontation off for much longer, she came into the well house as soon as she finished packing her things for her stay in Domino.

When she landed on the other side, the day was almost over with the sun barely peeking over the horizon as it continued to set. Kagome wasn't looking forward to having this conversation with her friends. They sacrificed a lot to help her family and, in return, she was always been nearby and ready to go in case something went awry in their era. Now, she was going to be relocated to another city and out of their reach. Kagome expected the most if not all of the opposition to come from InuYasha. Being able to readily contact her was more for his benefit than the others. He will not like her mother acting as a go between for the two of them for the next six months.

Without warning, a reddish orange ball of fur came barreling toward Kagome's stomach. She braced herself to keep from falling over the well's edge. Smiling, she cradled the small creature to her abdomen.

"Kagome-chan!" Shippo cried happily.

"Hello, Shippo-chan," Kagome greeted him fondly, situating the kit more comfortably in her arms. His appearance helped settle her frazzled nerves; it always did.

"Everything's okay now, right?" he asked timidly as he looked into Kagome's eyes.

InuYasha was keeping them updated on what was happening with Kagome and her family, but it didn't stop Shippo and the others from worrying. He was waiting for Kagome to come back so he could hear for himself how everything went. It meant so much more to hear it straight from her.

"More than okay," Kagome answered reassuringly and gave Shippo a little squeeze. She began walking in the direction of Kaede's hut down the familiar dirt path to the village.

"Is InuYasha around?" Kagome asked while she walked.

"He's here," Shippo stated, "He just came back from hunting, and he and Miroku-san are cleaning everything behind Kaede-baa-chan's hut."

"I see," Kagome mused.

There was no doubt in her mind the hanyou was going a bit stir crazy staying in the same place for so long. He had to do something to occupy his free time.

"Were there any leads on jewel shard locations while I was away?" she continued.

Shippo shook his head negatively.

"Nothing solid, I think," he answered, "We've only gone on a few slaying jobs since you've been gone and haven't heard anything."

Kagome nodded as she considered what Shippo told her. She knew the kit was very attentive and observant despite being so young, so his information was reliable.

When Kagome stepped into Kaede's hut, she set Shippo on the floor. He rushed over to the corner where Kirara was resting and took a seat by the nekomata. Further inside, Kaede was tending to a pot while Sango chopped a few vegetables next to her. They immediately looked up when Kagome entered the small home.

"Kagome-chan, you're back!" Sango exclaimed. She quickly dropped the chopped vegetables into the simmering pot before going to doorway and greeting the young miko with a hug.

"Just in time for dinner I see," Kagome said with a giggle while returning Sango's embrace.

"What brings ye here child?" Kaede asked while continuing to stir the broth.

"All the work with the artifacts has been successful, right?" Sango added.

"Everything's been going well," Kagome answered in a heartening tone, "No problems at all!"

"So that means you'll be coming back soon?" InuYasha abruptly asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Kagome mentally gulped when he came into the hut with Miroku behind him, each carrying cleaned, chopped, and seasoned pieces of InuYasha's kill. Kaede readily accepted the meat and added it to the stew.

"Hello, Kagome-sama," Miroku greeted politely, "Glad to have you back with us."

"Hello, Miroku-sama," Kagome said, purposely ignoring InuYasha who was quickly growing irritated with her lack of response.

"Are you here to stay or not?" InuYasha repeated while looking around the hut. He noticed that Kagome didn't have her bag with her or any other supplies that would indicate she was here for an extended stay.

"I actually didn't plan to stay here for very long," she answered sheepishly, "I'll be gone for at least another six months, so I won't be able to—"

"Six months?" InuYasha shouted, "You've been gone long enough as it is! There's no way in hell you can stay for another six months!"

"I never said I'll be gone the full six months!" Kagome protested loudly, "I'll still be able to come back when you need me."

"That's not the point!" he countered, "We don't have time to waste going back and forth to get you!"

"Please calm down, InuYasha," Miroku insisted, "Kagome-sama would not be absent for so long if it was not for an important cause. If we should need her, she will be right at her home just on the other side of the well."

"That's right!" Sango said additionally with her hands flexing in the direction of her large boomerang, "Don't be so rash about this!"

"Well, that's not exactly the case," Kagome interjected causing all attention to turn to her, "I won't be staying at home. I'll be living in a different city."

Almost simultaneously, the eyes of each group member widened and InuYasha began to snarl. Kagome nervously bit her bottom lip at the close scrutiny.

"Ci-tee?" Shippo repeated having never heard the term before.

"I suppose that term is used when referring large villages and townships," Miroku mused aloud.

"Is it far away from your current home?" Sango questioned.

"What the fuck does it matter?" InuYasha yelled.

"Not at all," Kagome answered Sango, "InuYasha will be able to reach me in no at time"

"So retrieving you will be as simple as it was before?" Miroku asked.

"He will have to contact me through my mother seeing as he probably can't detect my exact location at home. There are more people in my era than this one, but, with all the modern technology in my time, it won't even be an issue! Kaa-san just has to give me call, and I'll be back within an hour or two." Kagome continued. She tried her best to reassure her companions considering the nearest village to Edo was days away even if InuYasha used his demonic speed. Everyone seemed to be warming up to the idea except for…

"I thought you were done with all that auction crap!" InuYasha protested, tucking his arms in his haori sleeves, "Let your family handle it now! You've done your part!"

Kagome groaned loudly quickly growing irritated with the hanyou. "It's not just about that! I have other obligations, and I can't fall through on them now! If I back out, everything we've done so far would have been for nothing and it will all go back to the way it was! I will not let that happen!"

InuYasha huffed and looked away from Kagome.

"Please, InuYasha," she began again with her shoulders slumped in exhaustion, "I need your help. I can't do this without your support."

InuYasha's ears twitched at the sound of her plea, but he didn't look her in the eye.

"Fine," he relented and turned his attention back to Kagome, "But no bitching when I come to get you!"

"You have our full support as well, Kagome-sama," Miroku stated with Sango and Shippo nodding their heads in agreement.

Kagome let out a long breath and threw her arms around InuYasha's neck in a grateful hug. The half demon to blush light pink at the sudden contact.

"You're the best!" Kagome gushed with her head tucked under his chin.

Before InuYasha could return the embrace, Kagome let him go and thanked her other friends.

"Why don't ye stay for dinner and return to your land in the morning?" Kaede suggested, "Night has already fallen and the stew is finished."

"Sounds good!" Kagome replied, "Anything I can do to help?"

"We could use some more drinking water," Sango replied, tossing a few empty canteens.

"We're on it!" Shippo shouted while intercepting some of the water bottles.

He reached out and held onto the leg of Kagome's jeans, raising his tiny fist in the air. Kagome giggled at the young kit's behavior before they began walking toward the river. When they returned, the group ate their meal, conversing and entertaining each other like they usually did. Once they were done and reasonably tired, they prepared for bed.

"You going to bed yet?" InuYasha asked Kagome, who took a seat just outside the hut.

"In a little bit. I just want to watch the stars for a while," she answered with her eyes trained on the inky black expanse above her dotted with specks of white.

InuYasha shrugged and headed toward the tree he usually slept in.

"Get some sleep," he told her gruffly, "You know you're useless when you're tired."

Kagome smiled half-heartedly at the gentle scolding and watched InuYasha disappear into the forest. Once InuYasha was gone, Miroku exited the hut and took a seat next to her.

"InuYasha has a point, though I would have worded it differently," Miroku commented with a slight laugh in his tone, "Fatigue plagues us all, Kagome-sama. Do not work yourself past exhaustion."

Kagome blow up her bangs in frustration.

"Everyone seems to think I'm working too hard lately," she whispered dejectedly.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two before Kagome broke it with a question that was troubling her mind.

"Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked, gaining the monk's attention, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned. Kagome sighed and turned her attention to the ground.

"I know that I have responsibilities here," she began, reaching into her shirt and pulling the incomplete Shikon no Tama she wore around her neck. She rolled the joined fragments between her fingers, staring into the pink purity of the jewel.

"We're far from done in our journey even though Naraku is gone. But my family…my other family…they need me too. While I was here, I didn't pay attention to what was going on, and everything got so bad without me knowing. Now that I'm there instead of here, am I being selfish again? Is what I'm doing now making me ignoring everyone here too?" Kagome's eyebrow twitched when she heard Miroku laugh at the end of her speech.

"Don't laugh!" she whispered harshly being mindful to keep her voice down, "I'm being serious!"

"That's what makes it so humorous," he stated in between chuckles.

"That's the last time I open up to you," she mumbled with a pout.

Miroku stopped laughing and gently grabbed one of Kagome's wrists. He placed her hand on top of his right palm covered by purple cloth and prayer beads, garments he now wore out of habit instead of necessity.

"I don't have to remind you what was here, do I?" he began.

"The wind tunnel," Kagome stated immediately, "It disappeared when Naraku died."

"It did," Miroku responded with a nod, "I want you to think of that when you begin to question the path you have chosen. If I had never met you, I would not have been blessed with so many things I did not even dream I would possess. When you first arrived here and saw what fate had set before you, you made a choice and chose a path that led you to InuYasha, Sango-san, Shippo-chan, me, and many others. I'm not saying you didn't make any mistakes"—Kagome snorted when she heard Miroku say that—"but selfishness was rarely one of them if it was one at all. You have a large heart and we are only a family in this era because of you."

He paused and placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder, giving her a little squeeze. "Whatever path you choose and however you shape your fate, we will all be behind you. So don't ever doubt."

Kagome pulled Miroku into a tight hug, fighting the urge to shed a few tears.

"Thank you," she whispered happily. When she pulled away from Miroku and stood to her feet, stretching a bit.

"Off to bed, are you?" he questioned.

"Yes," she answered, "It's been a long day. Aren't you coming too?"

"I might stay out for a bit and chant a few scriptures. I think you'll need it," he remarked.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Unfortunately, your large heart tends to be a bit naïve, and it comes with a temper almost equal in size," Miroku quipped. He smiled when Kagome lightly bopped him in the head before she retreated inside the hut.

She yawned before lying on the bed roll in between Sango and Shippo. Shippo instantly turned and snuggled into her stomach and Sango scooted a bit closer to her to share her warmth. Kagome closed her eyes and her tired body welcomed the restful sleep.

-O0o0O-

Sugoroku sighed while leaning against a broom and pausing in his chores. The spare room in the card shop wasn't in as good condition as he expected it to be. He had been using it to store the stop's overstocked merchandise which was easily removed and placed elsewhere. Other than that, the room was coated in layers of dust and in desperate need of a good airing out.

It took him a while to accomplish on his own, but Sugoroku was nearly finished preparing it for Kagome to move in. Although it was clean, there was little furniture. Only a futon raised a few inches off the floor against the right wall, and a wooden desk with a chair set up against the wall on the opposite side. There was also a closet for Kagome to keep her clothes in. Sugoroku would have to get a few more things for the room during her stay here to make her feel more at home.

"At least everything's still in good condition," he commented as he exited the room. Kagome would be arriving soon, and he wanted to greet her at the door.

"Ojii-chan, I'm home!" Yugi announced from the bottom of the stairs.

"Good timing," Sugoroku commented, meeting his grandson downstairs, "Kagome-chan shouldn't be much longer. Were you able to get everything at school?"

"Yes," Yugi answered, holding the pink and blue bundle in his hands topped with several sheets of paper.

Nodoka took care of Kagome's schooling situation over the phone yesterday and Kagome was readily accepted into Domino High. The shrine's growing reputation certainly helped quicken her acceptance process. Unfortunately, she wasn't placed in the same class as Yugi and his friends. Instead, she was assigned to a class down the hall from theirs. He would have to be sure they visited her during their lunch periods and any other free time they had during class.

Yugi hurried up to his room and placed his school bag on his bed along with three sets of Kagome's new uniform and her classroom assignment. Once that was taken care of, he took a seat at his desk and began working on his homework. Yugi pulled out his textbook and notebook and placed them on his desktop before he began skimming through his notes and scribbling on the lined pages.

'She's here,' the spirit of the puzzle announced after Yugi finished a few problems, taking a faint spectral form and leaning against Yugi's wall.

"Really?" Yugi asked and set his pencil down.

The pharaoh nodded once and turned his attention to the window. Yugi stood and joined him by it, looking down at the Domino City streets. He saw Kagome walking on the sidewalk toward the game shop with a large yellow backpack full to bursting on her shoulders. She paused just outside the store, probably reading the sign, before walking inside. Smiling, Yugi made his way through his bedroom door and down the stairs. The spirit followed after him.

'Do you want to meet Kagome-chan now?' Yugi inquired the spirit, seeing as he did not return to the puzzle.

'Let's wait until she's settled in,' the spirit replied, 'Then we'll confront her together.'

Yugi nodded before continuing downstairs to greet Kagome.

-O0o0O-

The Kame Game Shop wasn't hard to find once Kagome got off the subway. The dark aura emitting from the golden, pyramid-shaped pendant around Yugi's neck was very prominent and easy to trace. She was shocked when she first noticed the dark presence and the spirit to whom the aura belonged to, but she was sure that she hid it before she was noticed.

Kagome recalled the appearance of the soul she spotted, a transparent phantom-like image settled close to Yugi's side. The two looked so similar that they could have passed for close relatives, possibly brothers. Both possessed almost identical, extremely extravagant hair features of multiple layers of raven colored spikes outlined with a magenta sheen and blonde bangs and bright amethyst eyes. The spirit was definitely taller than Yugi, he was closer to her height, and his eyes were narrower than Yugi's rounded boyish looking orbs with a more intense, determined gaze. Also, unlike Yugi, a few of the spirit's blonde locks jutted upwards against his black spikes.

'They look too much alike for it to be a coincidence,' Kagome thought, 'Could Yugi-kun be that spirit's reincarnation?'

Kagome felt a slight pang in the pit of her stomach. Although she was keeping a low profile since the defeat of Naraku, Kikyo was still roaming around Edo maintaining her existence with her soul collectors and the sizable fragment of Kagome's soul that she possessed. The topic of the undead priestess continued to be a sensitive subject and, for the most part, the group avoided speaking of her openly.

Yugi didn't seem to be harmed by having the spirit around him, so Kagome wouldn't attempt to purify it for now. He seemed like such a sweet boy, and Kagome hoped they would grow to be good friends. She wouldn't let the spirit harm him if she could prevent it.

"Kagome-chan, you made it safely I see," Sugoroku said from behind the front counter when he saw Kagome enter the store.

"I did," Kagome replied with a smile and slipped her bag on the floor to give her shoulders a rest, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's no trouble at all," he replied, "You can take your things up to your room, the second one to the left. It's a bit bare now, but it's clean and you have plenty of space."

"That's all I need," Kagome remarked with a polite bow, "Thanks again."

As she stood to her full height, Yugi arrived downstairs receiving her appearance with a smile.

"Glad you made it, Kagome-chan!" he greeted her happily.

"Glad to be here!" she replied just as eagerly. Yugi approached her and noticed her bag sitting on the floor.

"I'll take it up for you!" he suggested, reaching down to grasp the backpack's straps.

"Be careful," Kagome warned, seeing him placing the bag on his shoulders, "It's a little heavy."

"I got it," Yugi insisted, slipping the bag on his shoulders. He slumped toward the ground from the weight of the bag combined with his short statue but managed to get it upstairs to Kagome's room.

"It's getting pretty late," Sugoroku commented after looking at the clock, "It took a bit longer to clean up than I expected, so how about we get take out for dinner?"

"Hmm…pizza?" Kagome suggested. Sugoroku grinned and reached for the phone.

"I like the way you think," he remarked as he dialed the number, "What kind of toppings do you like?"

"Pepperoni's fine," Kagome answered before she headed up stairs.

"Yugi-kun?" she called out.

"In here!" he answered.

Kagome walked into the room where his voice came from. Yugi had placed her backpack against the wall and rubbed his shoulders with a grimace.

"Told you it was heavy," Kagome reminded him with a giggle.

Yugi chuckled nervously along with her, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. He turned slightly to the side so Kagome wouldn't see his pink cheeks.

'He's so cute!' Kagome mused before she stepped over to her bag and pulled out some of her things, setting them on the floor next to her.

As if suddenly remembering something, Yugi rushed out to the room into the hall shouting back at her.

"I'll be right back!"

"Alright," Kagome called out from over her shoulder, continuing to set out her things by her side to put in the closet.

When she was finished pulling all her items out of her bag, Yugi returned to her room carrying a short folded stack of clothes and a piece of paper.

"Here are your uniforms and your class information," he said and handed Kagome the pile.

She wrinkled her nose at the dark blue miniskirt coupled with the bright pink blazer. It wasn't the best color combination in her opinion, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Thanks," Kagome replied with a smile.

Yugi returned it and went to his room to give Kagome her privacy while she finished unpacking, saying he would be down the hall if she needed him.

It didn't take long for the pizza to arrive and Sugoroku to call the two teens downstairs to the kitchen. Once everyone was seated, the trio sat down to eat.

"So how is Domino High?" Kagome asked in between bites of her pizza.

"It's not too bad," Yugi answered, "You aren't in the same class as me and the others, but we'll be down the hall if you need anything!"

"The school also handles absences really well," Sugoroku added, "Yugi and his friends just started going back to school themselves."

"Really?" Kagome probed and turned to Yugi, "Why is that?"

"Well, Jonouchi-kun and I were in the Duelist Kingdom Duel Monsters tournament a few days ago," Yugi answered, "Honda-kun and Anzu came to watch us compete."

"That game again? What's it all about?" Kagome commented and thought over the many times she had heard about it before now. Pegasus, the apparent creator of the game, spoke of it often during yesterday's festivities. Even Kaiba was a strong player in the game; Sota wouldn't stop talking about his skills when he met the older teen.

"Honestly, you and your grandfather," Sugoroku scoffed, "That boy is the only one in your family with sense."

"Duel Monsters is a trading card game," Yugi began, "Each player draws cards from their deck and adds them to their hand. Then each player take turns playing cards on a field."

"What kinds of cards?" Kagome asked, growing slightly interested in the game.

"There are monster cards that the players use to destroy their opponent's monsters and damage their opponent's life points. There are many different kinds of monster cards and they have different abilities that can strengthen your deck. There are also spell cards and trap cards that the players can activate during their turn or they can be activated later when their opponent declares an attack. Your deck has to have a good combination of monster, spell, and trap cards so you can have a good strategy to overcome your opponent," Yugi explained with a growing grin on his face as he spoke of his favorite game.

"Sounds pretty interesting," Kagome commented. It wasn't the fierce combat and battles she was used to in Edo and she doubted she'd ever become a decent player of the game, but it was worth checking out if Yugi and the others liked it so much.

'I don't want to be completely out of the loop,' she thought.

"My deck's in my room if you want to check it out," Yugi suggested with slight blush tinting his cheeks, "Then I can tell you more about how to play the game."

"Sure!" Kagome exclaimed, "If you don't mind, Sugoroku-san."

"Just be sure you don't stay up too long," Sugoroku said, "You have to go to the museum in the morning and, of course, we don't want a repeat of what happened when you two were younger, do we?" Sugoroku winked at his grandson causing his blush to deepen.

"What is he talking about?" Kagome inquired, turning towards Yugi with her head slightly tilted to the side in curiosity.

"Nothing!" Yugi yelled, standing out of his seat and grabbing Kagome's hand, "Let's just go upstairs!" Yugi rushed upstairs pulling Kagome behind him. Kagome was confused by the Sugoroku's words just before they left but giggled at Yugi's sudden urgency to leave. She'd have to remember to ask about the past incident later.

Once she entered Yugi's room, Kagome looked around while he closed the door behind them. Her eyes settled on the large window above them looking out at the night sky. They were not as bright the stars in the Sengoku Jidai, but it was a better view than she had in Tokyo.

"Wow, pretty nice," Kagome mentioned, turning back to Yugi, "I love the sky light."

"Thanks," Yugi muttered with a blush. He was feeling a little nervous; Kagome was the first girl he had brought up to his room alone.

'You must like her,' the spirit commented with a smirk, 'You haven't even invited Anzu up here without Jonouchi or Honda with her as well.'

'I don't like Kagome-chan like that!' Yugi protested, 'We're living together now, so it's only natural that we see each other's rooms.' The pharaoh chuckled before retreating into the confines of the puzzle.

"Are you gonna keep talking to yourself or do you have something you'd like to show me?" Kagome asked with a crooked grin as she took a seat on Yugi's bed.

Yugi blushed at the implications of Kagome's words, remembering it was possible she could see the spirit. If she was a devious as the spirit suggested, she could be teasing him about it. Yugi quickly shook his head of those thoughts and walked toward his desk to retrieve the golden box that contained his deck.

"Here, this is my deck," Yugi said and handed Kagome the stack of cards as he took a seat next to her.

Tentatively, Kagome took it in her hands and began shuffling through the cards. As she looked at each one and skimmed through their descriptions, she quickly saw how the game could get complicated.

"So this is what all the fuss is about?" Kagome mused out loud, "I have to admit they look pretty cool."

Yugi smiled as Kagome continued and asked him about the card descriptions and his previous duels. Without hesitation, he readily answered all of her questions. She seemed to be truly getting into the game and no just humoring him about it.

"I think I like this guy the most," Kagome mentioned as she held up an image of a furry, brown creature with large purple eyes, "Isn't he cute?"

"You like Kuriboh?" Yugi remarked, "He may be a weak monster, but he's one of my favorites too."

Kagome nodded at the explanation before placing the card back into the deck and handing it to Yugi. He took it, placed it in the box, and put the container back on his desk. He glanced at his clock next to his bed; it read half past midnight.

"It's gotten pretty late. It looks like we were up here longer than I thought," Yugi observed. Kagome looked at the clock and groaned.

"I should have gone to bed ages ago," Kagome commented dryly, "I have to leave early, and I'll be gone all day."

Yugi frowned at the tired tone in her voice. It seemed like Kagome had a lot of work to do and, on top of all of that, she had to do it alone.

"Would you like me and the others to join you?" Yugi suggested, causing Kagome's eyes to whip toward him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "You guys have class on Saturday, right? You shouldn't skip on my account. Besides, do you really feel like hanging around a museum all day?"

"It'll be fine!" Yugi insisted, "We did say we'd check out the museum exhibit, and we just have half days on Saturday. We won't be missing much, and we'd much rather hang out with you."

"If you say so," she replied with a sigh, "I suppose that even if you don't end up liking the exhibit, you'll all get in free since you'll be with me!"

Kagome finally stood up from Yugi's bed and stretched her arms high over her head while yawing.

"Good night, Yugi-kun," she said softly over her shoulder just before she left his room, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Kagome-chan. Sleep well."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That's a wrap, people! XD Send me your Comments, Questions, and Words of Wisdom! Until next time, TCB!
> 
> (revised 05.13.2013)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, yall!
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> It seems that once again I ended up cutting this chapter short while I was working on it. I just can't help being excited for this story! I love Yu-Gi-Oh! and InuYasha crossovers. If you know any good ones, please send them my way.
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: MidnightReader1, ToonyTwilight, Wicken25, an anonymous reviewer with no name (…who are you? This question confounds me), JayceeJade, Cosmic-lover, Martyna1, Obscure Stranger, hieikag, DragonFire Princess, watergoddesskasey, Bumblebeecamaro38, cherry-888, chibi-mary-chan, Vanilla Twilight5896, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, animelver14, sousie, YueLilianPotter, Red-Cinnamon Apple, RebellAngell21, Applejax XD, TsukiyoTenshi, Pumpkin Maximus, Watashi No Sukinahito, ana90, Rc1212, and AnimeFreak! XD

**Chapter 5**

With a devious grin stretching across her face, Kagome slowly opened the door to Yugi's room and eased inside, closing the door softly behind her. Yugi was still sleeping and curled tightly in his bed sheets. Creeping toward his bed, Kagome placed her lips directly above his ear.

"Yugi-kun," Kagome whispered sweetly into Yugi's ear.

She suppressed giggles when he sighed contently in his sleep and shifted his head closer to her. His unconscious behavior was so cute that she almost didn't want to wake him up, but it couldn't be avoided.

"Rise and shine!" Kagome shouted abruptly.

At the sudden, unexpected, and loud voice in his ear, Yugi jolted upright and tumbled out of bed landing on his bottom. He winced and groaned loudly at the force of the impact. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Kagome standing near his bedside laughing loudly while clutching her stomach with her wild raven hair fanning around her. Yugi frowned as he stood up, realizing he was the brunt of her joke.

"Geez, Kagome-chan," Yugi said with a yawn, "Did you get up at the crack of dawn?"

Kagome fought the urge to sigh as her laughter subsided. She became an early riser thanks to InuYasha's morning routine deeply ingrained in her mind. Sleeping in was a luxury she rarely enjoyed unless she exhausted by activities from the day before.

"It's only 7:15, sleepy head," Kagome replied with a grin, "When I was done getting ready, I decided to wake you myself!"

Yugi nodded at the end of Kagome's short explanation then noticed what she had chosen to wear today, a white skirt coupled with a dark blue sleeveless top accessorized with blue heels, silver earrings, and a matching bracelet. Subconsciously, his eyes zeroed in on a smooth, light pink pendant around her neck peeking from underneath the V-neck of her top.

'How odd,' he thought, 'It seems like it could be similar to my Millennium Puzzle.'

"Yugi-kun," Kagome called out to him, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine! I just noticed that you look really pretty today," Yugi shyly commented with a slight tinge of pink across his nose, "Is this a formal event or something?"

"Not really, but I am a representative of my family and our shrine," Kagome answered flippantly, tugging on the hem of her skirt, "I might as well part. Thanks for the complement though!"

"You're welcome. So do we have to leave right away?" Yugi asked, moving to his closet to pick out his outfit.

"There's no rush," Kagome answered, "You can take your time, but we need to be at the museum for 9:00." She turned and began walking to the door.

"I also made rice balls from some leftovers in the fridge for breakfast if you're hungry," Kagome called out happily over her shoulder before closing the door behind her.

Once Kagome was gone, Yugi pulled one of his nicer pairs of black pants and a white button-down shirt out of his closet. After shrugging off his pajamas and changing into the outfit, Yugi walked over to his desk and picked up his cell phone. Flipping the device open, he quickly composed a short text message to his friends to tell them that he and Kagome would be at the museum and asked them to attend if they could. He hoped they would receive his message before heading to school. Once he was satisfied with his words, Yugi sent the message and placed his phone in his back pocket.

'Excited?' Yugi called out to the spirit of the puzzle as he slipped it on.

His other half huffed slightly in response after taking a brief visible form before nodding slightly. Yugi's mood dampened; the spirit still didn't trust Kagome, but he hoped that would soon change.

'He still hasn't found out anything about Kagome-chan's energy. The only thing he might know for sure is that she can see him which isn't a lot,' Yugi thought, 'Considering how he doesn't like losing, the pharaoh must not like that very much.'

'I heard that,' the spirit dryly mentioned, intruding on Yugi's inner musings.

'Oops, forgot to keep that to myself. Sorry about that,' Yugi sheepishly apologized, hoping he didn't offend his friend. The pharaoh simply shook his head before smiling slightly in Yugi's direction.

'It's alright, aibou,' the spirit replied, 'I'll see you later.'

Yugi nodded as the spirit disappeared before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up then the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Upon entering the kitchen, Yugi saw his grandfather seated at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and wearing a sly grin while Kagome sat across from him scowling.

"Did I miss something?" Yugi inquired, immediately feeling uncomfortable at the tense atmosphere in the room. It was very unexpected seeing as Kagome was so cheerful when she left his room just moments ago.

"No!" Kagome answered sharply with a slight touch of red to her cheeks.

Sugoroku began to snicker and folded over the newspapers to showcase the particular article he was reading.

"Oh, I don't see what the fuss is about?" he commented, "It's just a picture from the auction."

Yugi took the newspaper and looked at the section his grandfather was referring to. Printed on the pages was an article about the Japanese Historic Relic auction at the Higurashi's shrine and the companion museum exhibit opening today. There were several images taken from the auction associated with the article.

"Oh!" Yugi exclaimed when he spotted the only picture that could have caused Kagome's adverse reaction, "It's a picture of you and Kaiba-kun."

Although the image was in black and white, Kagome and Kaiba actually looked like a good match in the photo. If you didn't know any better, the two seemed like a decent couple.

"You two actually look good togeth—hey!" Yugi stopped speaking when a clump of rice hit him in the forehead and fell to the floor. He playfully glared and pouted in Kagome's direction only to see her innocently munching one of her rice balls that had a corner suspiciously pinched off.

"Wasn't me," she remarked with a cheeky grin.

Yugi sighed before using his hand to wipe off the excess rice particles adhered to his skin. Kagome popped the rest of her rice ball in her mouth before wrapping the few remaining rice balls in a napkin and standing up.

"Leaving already?" Sugoroku commented.

"Yep, we need to leave now if we want to be on time. Come on, Yugi-kun," Kagome said. She quickly grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him alongside her toward the exit of the Muto's home. Yugi blushed at the sudden contact and momentarily forgot his skipped breakfast.

"Have fun you two!" Sugoroku called out to them as the two teens left.

Once outside the shop, Kagome let go of Yugi's hand and offered him the bundle she held. Yugi eagerly opened it and began eating its delicious contents. Even though they were only made of leftovers, Kagome made some pretty tasty rice balls.

"So other than school and museums and card games," Kagome began, trying to pull Yugi into a conversation after he finished eating, "what else does Domino City have to offer?"

"Lots of things!" Yugi replied excitedly, "It might not be as big as Tokyo, but me and the gang hang out around town all the time. I'm sure there's something you'll like around here. What do you normally do at home?"

"I'm not really picky," Kagome answered with a shrug, "I actually don't spend much time outside the shrine grounds."

"Really?" Yugi inquired, slightly surprised with Kagome's answer. She was very likeable and outgoing, the type of person to have a lot of close friends and go out with them often.

"Are you too busy working?" Yugi asked. It was the only substantial reasoning he could think of.

"You could say that," Kagome answered quickly causing Yugi to frown.

The sudden, unsteady tone of her voice made it appear like she wasn't telling him to whole truth. He couldn't help but feel a little upset that she didn't trust him with that information. Also, if he could tell that much from her voice, he knew that the spirit would be more than able to pick up on it. As Yugi expected, the spirit appeared and began observing Kagome suspiciously.

'That spirit is watching us,' Kagome thought, looking in his direction from the corner of her eye, 'I don't think he likes me very much.'

His piercing stare was more than enough to convince her of that, and she hoped he hadn't caught on to her little white lie. She had a feeling that being untruthful around him wouldn't help improve his opinion of her.

'Shard hunting should technically count as work, right?' Kagome thought guiltily.

She was slightly disheartened that the spirit didn't trust her let alone like her, and she would make sure that changed soon. She was apprehensive of his presence at first, but, while she got settled in her room last night, she periodically felt his energy emitting from Yugi's bedroom. She also heard two distinct voices coming from inside when she was in the hallway. Before the end of the night, Kagome was convinced that Yugi and the spirit coexisted peacefully and interacted with each other on a regular basis. The spirit had ample opportunities and more than enough power to harm his host if he wanted to. Kagome decided to accept his existence and try to get on good terms with him. It would make living in the same home much easier knowing the other wasn't a threat. She just wasn't sure how to approach him.

'A direct approach might not be the best way to go since he's so suspicious of me,' she thought, 'A more subtle route might be the best way to go.'

"Now that you're here, you can take all the breaks you need!" Yugi reassured with a smile, interrupting Kagome's thoughts, "And you definitely have me and the others to hang out with. Especially Anzu. She's been dying to have another girl around!"

"Looking forward to it!" Kagome said with a giggle, "Speaking of her, did you tell the others we'd be at the museum today?"

"Yeah, I texted them this morning," Yugi answered, patting the pocket containing his mobile, "I haven't gotten replies yet, but they'll send them soon if they decide to join us or not."

Kagome nodded after he finished speaking before changing the subject. The two continued walking to the museum, engaging in friendly chatter and getting to know each other further.

"We're here!" Kagome cried excitedly once the white marble steps leading to the Domino City Museum came into view.

The two teens quickly rushed up the stairs and into the museum. The security guards at the main entrance immediately recognized Kagome and let them both pass once she announced Yugi was one of her guests. Yugi smiled as Kagome enthusiastically looked around the exhibit and commented that everything looked better than she could have imagined.

'She's so cute!' he thought happily while listening to Kagome speak eagerly about all the display cases. He could tell history was her passion and she loved talking about it. She halted abruptly when the two heard one of the museum officials call her.

"Do you need me to go now?" Yugi asked tentatively and he stepped a few paces away from her, "I bet you have a lot of work to do."

"I do," Kagome replied, "but you can stick with me until the others get here. Unless you're trying to ditch me, of course."

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that," Yugi exclaimed, waving his arms wildly in front of him, "I just didn't want to get in your way."

Kagome giggled behind her hand; she hadn't meant the last part of her statement, but she knew Yugi would react this way. She reached out and playfully flicked his nose.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kagome stated with a lighthearted smile before sending a wink in Yugi's direction, "Besides, I'm really hard to get rid of."

After she finished speaking, Kagome briefly looked toward the spirit and locked eyes with him as he hovered beside Yugi. His purple orbs widened slightly, shocked that Kagome was looking at him again, before they sharpened and a smirk slowly stretched across his face. His energy flared in small, cool ripples pricking Kagome's skin as it grazed her senses. She eyed him for another brief moment before turning her attention ahead of her and walking to the official who called her with Yugi following close at her side. The spirit remained, watching her pensively.

'So it is a challenge?' he deduced. There was no doubt that Kagome intended that subtle jab for him as she addressed his host, daring him to make a move.

As he continued his observation, it was easy for the spirit to see that his other half was quickly becoming taken with Kagome. Because of this, he didn't want their budding relationship to end badly when he confronted her even though he was still suspicious of her strange energy. As much as he hated to admit it, he doubted the girl could cause anyone harm. She possessed the same kind heart and pure soul that Yugi did and, in a sense, he admired her and was sure Yugi felt the same.

'But if she wants to play this game, I will gladly contend,' the pharaoh thought, never one to back down from a challenge.

Like Yugi and himself, Kagome had a secret and she wasn't going to hide it for much longer. He was confident that he would discover what kind of power Kagome possessed before she learned anything about the Millennium Puzzle.

-O0o0O-

Within the next few hours, the museum was crowded with hoards of visitors looking at the various displays and exhibit features. Yugi stuck close to Kagome's side while she mingled with the museum officials and other prominent figures in the historical field. Many of the people she spoke to also knew of Yugi's grandfather and his exploits in Egyptology, so he wasn't completely left out of the loop. Kagome was impressed with the knowledge Yugi shared on the subject and began increasingly interested when he mentioned the pendant around his neck was Egyptian in origin.

"Excuse me, Higurashi-san, Muto-san," a security guard addressed the two teens, pulling them away from their current discussion, "There are some people at the front entrance creating a scene. They claim to know you and say you invited them here."

Yugi and Kagome followed the guard to the large front door. They were immediately confronted with the sight of Jonouchi and Honda harassing the guards trying to keep them from entering the building while Anzu stood behind them with her face buried in her hands noticeably embarrassed.

"What's the hold up?" Jonouchi shouted angrily, "Our friends are in there! Let us in already!"

"I'm sorry, but you will need to calm yourself and pay the museum's admission fee or vacate the premises immediately," one of the guards warned Jonouchi while the others around him stood their ground preventing the group from advancing.

"Jonouchi-kun…" Yugi started with a pitiful sigh at his friend's behavior, but some things will never change.

"It's alright," Kagome called out to the guards, "We invited them here, so please let them in."

Recognizing Kagome and Yugi as her other guest the security guards relented and stepped aside to let Honda, Anzu, and Jonouchi inside the building.

"It's about time," Jonouchi commented, causing Anzu to jab in him in the arm.

"They just got us in. Don't blow it!" she whispered harshly to his rowdy friend.

"Hey guys!" Yugi welcomed his friends once they joined him and Kagome.

"Glad to see you all made it," Kagome greeted the trio with a smile.

"Sorry for showing up so late. We tried to get here earlier," Anzu began, "but two of our friends absolutely needed to stop for breakfast on the way here." She glared pointedly at Honda and Jonouchi who seemed unconcern with their apparent guilt.

"Hey, a guy's gotta eat," Honda mumbled underneath his breathe.

"At least, you're all here now," Yugi hastily injected before Anzu could comment.

"I tried to call and let you know we'd be late, but you didn't answer your phone," Anzu said to him.

Yugi reached inside his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. There were no missed calls displayed on the screen, but the signal it received inside the museum was very poor.

"Looks like the signal's bad in here," he stated, "That's probably why I didn't get your call."

"It would have been better if I had another way to contact you guys," Anzu mused aloud before reaching into her pocket for her cellphone and turning to Kagome, "Wanna exchange numbers, Kagome-chan?"

"Really?" Kagome asked at the unexpected question. Anzu nodded eagerly.

"It'll be much easier to get ahold of you that way instead of going through Yugi again," she explained. The others agreed obviously wanting to share their contact information as well.

"Well, I don't exactly have a cellphone," Kagome admitted, causing the others to go into various states of shock.

"What?" Anzu exclaimed, clutching her mobile as if someone was going to take it.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Just never felt the need for one," Kagome answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

As absurd as it sounded to the others, it was true. Kagome remembered asking for one prior to her fifteenth birthday, but, after she began traveling back and forth between eras, the device's utility to her quickly plummeted, and she never saw the need for one.

"Geez, Kagome," Jonouchi commented, "You're a lot more ancient than you look."

This time Honda jabbed Jonouchi in the arm to shut him up.

"So do we get the grand tour or what?" Honda asked, gesturing toward the wide array of artifacts on display.

"Sure, follow me," Kagome said and led the group throughout the entire exhibit, showcasing all of the relics pertaining to Japanese nobility displayed on the museum walls.

She explained everything thoroughly to the entire group: handcrafted sculptures in wood and bronze including several, artfully crafted Noh masks, woodblock prints and multiple ink paintings on paper and silk, lavishly designed haori and kimonos, ornate and worn katana displayed with other weaponry, and framed haikus and calligraphy written by renowned shogun and samurai.

Anzu asked Kagome as many questions as she could think of with Honda and Jonouchi cracking a few jokes in between them. Yugi already saw most of the exhibit with Kagome but enjoyed the second walk through with his friends, occasionally throwing in a comment or two. Kagome was delighted to see everyone enjoy the exhibit and her excited ramblings especially since there were no other interruptions from museum personnel. Hanging out with friends in a normal modern setting was something she hadn't enjoyed in a long time, and she liked the idea more and more with each passing second.

"All this stuff looks so cool!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Yeah, but my favorite segment is going to be set up in the last two months of the exhibit," Kagome mentioned.

All of the relics surrounding them were very interesting and she liked learning about them from her friends in the Feudal Era, but nothing could compare to sharing a history she experienced firsthand. She would enjoy every second of that segment even though she couldn't reveal she had a part in the past events.

"You mean there's more?" Honda asked and Kagome nodded.

"There's going to be two other main segments of the exhibit after this one," Kagome explained briefly.

"What's your favorite one about then?" Yugi asked. Kagome giggled before pressing her finger to her lips and winking at her new friends.

"It's a secret!" she sang playfully.

"Come on!" Anzu urged, latching onto Kagome's arm, "Tell us!"

"No can do!" Kagome countered. She yelped with Jonouchi caught her in a headlock, ruffling her raven hair with his fist.

"Let me go, Jonouchi-kun!" she pleaded, but her giggles prevented anyone from taking her seriously.

"Not until you tell us!" Jonouchi remarked with a large grin on his face.

"Someone help me!" Kagome exclaimed through fits of laughter while trying to pry Jonouchi's arm from her neck, "Yugi-kun?"

"Sorry, Kagome-chan!" Yugi responded good-humoredly, "You just have to tell us what you know first."

"Honda-kun?" Kagome beseeched the brunet, but he shook his head at her.

"No can do!" he lightheartedly repeated what she said earlier.

Kagome whined before continuing to struggle against Jonouchi's arm causing all of the others to do nothing but laugh.

"Excuse me, Higurashi-san?" one of the museum curators called out over the commotion caused by the roughhousing teens. Everyone quieted and stilled at the sound of his voice. Kagome used the pause to slip from Jonouchi's loosened grip.

"Yes, what do you need?" she answered, straightening out her clothes. The coordinator awkwardly cleared his throat before continuing.

"We need your authorization on some documents," he informed her, "If you would please follow me to the back of the building, we can get everything taken care of."

"Yes, if you will please give me a moment," she replied. The curator nodded before turning and heading toward the back of the museum, walking slowly so Kagome could catch up with him.

"This may take a while," Kagome told to the group standing next to her, "I already showed you all there is to see, so you could get going if you want."

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" Anzu asked.

"I'll be fine," Kagome said with smile, "I wouldn't want you to get bored waiting up for me, and it is nearly lunchtime."

Although Honda and Jonouchi perked up at the mention of food, the group seemed like they would stand their ground and wait for her to return from her errand. Kagome mentally sighed before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a few folded bills.

"And," she added sheepishly, "Do you think you guys can bring me some lunch? I'm starved and won't be able to leave until much later."

On cue, her stomach growled loudly to convey her hunger causing her friends to snicker.

"No problem!" Honda exclaimed, taking the money Kagome pressed into his hands, "Anything specific you want?"

"I'll eat pretty much anything at this point!" Kagome replied.

"You know what that means?" Honda asked Jonouchi, who readily nodded.

"Burger World!" the two boys shouted, raising their fists in the air and drawing the stares of many of the passersby. They were already headed to the museum exit leaving Anzu, Yugi, and Kagome behind.

"I'll make sure they don't order you five pounds of grease on a bun," Anzu reassured.

"I could care less as long as there are no bite marks in it when I get it!" Kagome replied.

Yugi and Anzu laughed at Kagome's remark before hurrying after Jonouchi and Honda. Kagome waved at them until they exited the building before following after the coordinator.

-O0o0O-

InuYasha's nose twitched when an unmistakable odor entered his nostrils. Today was another slow day for shard hunting, so he thought he'd relax atop Kaede's roof and occasionally help out any of the villagers if he was needed. Sango and Miroku were busy conversing on the porch of the small home just below him while Shippo and Kirara ventured out with Kaede in her herb garden.

Taking a few more delicate sniffs, InuYasha growled when he confirmed the owner of the disgustingly, familiar smell. Without warning, he jumped off the roof and landed in front of the hut, his legs spread apart in battle stance and hand inching toward the hilt of his katana.

"What's coming?" Sango inquired also reaching for her weapon. InuYasha didn't answer her.

"Do you know?" she asked Miroku, seeing as InuYasha was too tense and uptight to answer her.

"I don't feel any malicious aura approaching us," Miroku explained but stood to his feet holding his staff ready to confront whatever threat InuYasha sensed.

In a flash, a dusty brown whirlwind appeared before them making the wooden structure and surrounding fauna rustle before it quickly settled. Sango and Miroku immediately faltered from their battle stances at the sight of their supposed assailant.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Sango exclaimed, upset that InuYasha got her worked up for nothing and didn't even bother to explain himself.

"Yō, mutt-face!" Koga called out to InuYasha, his bright blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

Staggering behind their leader's grand entrance, Ginta and Hakkaku appeared behind him both fighting to catch their breath with half a dozen brown wolves surrounding them.

"Koga?" InuYasha snarled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The wolf had never shown his face around Edo before, so he could only guess what dragged him here now. Knowing Koga, it was bound to grate on his nerves.

"Word is your pack's been in Edo all this time," Koga began smugly, ignoring InuYasha's question, "Naraku's defeat must have made you lazy. Too bad a pathetic creature like that was the peak of your fighting career."

"Why you—" InuYasha ground out and placed his hand on Tessaiga, preparing to unsheathe it. Koga quickly followed his lead and slipped into battle stance with a smirk extending across his tanned face.

"Come on, Koga," Ginta quietly spoke up while nudging his leader and friend in the arm, "We didn't come all this way just so you could pick a fight with InuYasha."

"You really want  _imouto_ -chan to see this?" Hakkaku added.

He knew that mentioning Kagome would remind Koga of his intended goal and get him to calm down. The large canines around them even whined to illustrate Ginta and Hakkaku's point. Groaning, Koga relaxed and crossed his arms over his chest before taking in the scents of his surroundings. It took longer than usual before he could pick up Kagome's familiar sweet smell amongst the other odors of the village. It was stale and diluted like she had been gone for a few days.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked InuYasha roughly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, "Her scent is too weak. Don't tell me you let something happen to my intended!"

Miroku jumped in front of InuYasha before he could antagonize Koga further. Though his claim on Kagome wasn't taken very seriously, it was clear that Koga and his underlings cared deeply for her and were concerned for her wellbeing. Because of this, he felt the wolf was owed some sort of explanation.

"Kagome-sama is attending to affairs with her family in her homeland and has been away for some time," Miroku politely explained, "She will not return to us for a few days, but I assure you that she is not in any danger."

" _Imouto_ -chan's homeland?" Hakkaku repeated; they never heard of or really questioned where Kagome was from.

"Is her family well?" Ginta asked with a concerned tone.

"All is taken care of," Miroku happily informed them, "Kagome-sama is also utilizing this time to relax and stay with her family before we resume shard hunting."

"So just tell us whatever you need to say, so you can take your flea-ridden ass back to your mountain cave dump," InuYasha gruffly interjected, causing Miroku to frown. InuYasha always made his job as mediator more difficult than it had to be.

"Not so fast, mutt-face," Koga responded harshly, "If my woman's visiting her native country, then I'll just stay here and wait for her to return."

"You'll what?" InuYasha shouted barely containing his growing ire, "No fucking way!"

"Please reconsider," Miroku began, "We don't have enough room to lodge you and your men in the village, and we are unsure of the specific date of Kagome's return."

"You don't have to worry about that," Koga insisted arrogantly, "We'll stay in the woods and out of the way for my woman's sake." As much as he loathed staying in a forest baring InuYasha's name, he would do it for Kagome.

"Why you—" InuYasha started, but Miroku quickly clasped his hand over InuYasha's mouth before he and Sango pulled him inside the hut. Once he was hidden from view, InuYasha pulled himself from Sango and Miroku's combined grip.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked in a harsh whisper although, he was sure Koga might still be able to hear him from outside.

"Calm down, InuYasha," Sango stated in a reasonable tone, "You know Koga-san's stubborn! He made up his mind about staying, and he's not going to back down no matter what you do. It's best not to antagonize him!"

"You're seriously considering letting his stay here?" InuYasha asked indignantly.

He was sure Sango couldn't actually be thinking about siding with Koga. Knowing Miroku, he would gladly follow her lead if she did.

"He has information he specifically wants to share with Kagome-chan," Sango explained, "It's likely that it's concerning the location of jewel shards. That's the kind of thing he would only want to tell her."

"That seems like a reasonable conclusion," Miroku added.

"Or maybe he just wants her here to sprout out all his romantic bullshit!" InuYasha countered angrily.

"It's probably the best and only lead we have," Sango insisted, "It wouldn't hurt to hear him out."

InuYasha huffed and stuffed his hands in his haori sleeves, but he couldn't argue with her logic.

"Well, he ain't gonna tell us shit without Kagome here," InuYasha said as he headed toward the door, "I'll go get her." His actions were immediately impeded when Miroku blocked his path with his staff.

"Kagome-sama deserves more time to rest after all she's been through," Miroku stated evenly, "Give her some more time in her era to herself."

"She'll definitely need it if she's going to deal with Koga-san when she gets back," Sango added dryly.

"I'll see if I can coerce Koga-san to tell us anything without Kagome-sama here," Miroku stated, "My rhetoric skills should be more than enough for that."

"If not, we just have put up with Koga-san for a few days," Sango said, "I'm sure you can handle that at least."

InuYasha scowled and looked outside for any signs of Koga and his wolves. They were quiet for most of their talk, and he hoped they didn't get into any trouble with the villagers. Outside, he saw that Kaede and Shippo had returned from the herb garden. Koga was standing off to the side of his wolves looking bored while Ginta and Hakkaku politely conversed with Kaede, possibly explaining their current situation to her.

The smaller sized wolves in Koga's pack were chasing after Shippo, barking and nipping at his bushy, cream-colored tail. The grimace currently on InuYasha's face straightened until his lips were pressed into a thin line as he fought the urge to turn up their corners. Maybe he could deal with this for a while.

"Alright," InuYasha relented, plopping down against the wall of the hut, "but he better not piss me off."

-O0o0O-

"I hope Kagome-chan likes this," Anzu commented, keeping a tight hold on the bag of takeout. She and the rest of the group were headed back to the museum after gorging themselves on burgers and fries and buying Kagome some lunch.

"Of course she will. Everyone likes a good cheeseburger!" Jonouchi exclaimed as he tried to subtly inch toward the bag Anzu held.

"Stop trying to snatch her fries, Jonouchi!" Anzu shouted, moving the bag away from his sneaky fingers.

"She's not gonna mind!" Jonouchi protested but stuffed his hands in his pockets.

The group continued until they reached the museum once more. Remembering the earlier misunderstanding, the security guards quickly let the group pass through the entrance. It didn't take long for them to find Kagome near the back of the museum seemingly pushed into a corner by a familiar face. Searching out of the corner of her eye, Kagome spotted the group had reappeared.

"You're back!" she exclaimed in relief and pushed herself in front of her current companion, "Meet—"

"Oh, we already met, Kagome-dear!" Pegasus interrupted, stepping to her side with a large grin on his face, "Yugi-boy did win my Duelist Kingdom Tournament after all."

"So how did you two meet?" Yugi asked Kagome after overcoming his surprise at seeing Pegasus again. He had been out of the public eye ever since his defeat at Duelist Kingdom, and it was clear by the looks on his friend's faces that he wasn't entirely forgiven for his earlier actions.

"I heard about Kagome-dear's historic exploits and simply had to come meet her!" Pegasus declared answering for Kagome as he proudly placed both his hands on her stiff shoulders.

"He also attended the auction and donated a lot of money to our cause," Kagome added, shrugging Pegasus's hands off of her.

"Well, I believe I should take my leave. I'll see you again very soon, Kagome-dear," Pegasus stated before turning and walking away from the group of teens.

"Bye, Pegasus-san," Kagome cordially called out as he walked away. Once he was gone, she let out a deep breath and relaxed her posture.

"Thanks for the save!" Kagome said thankfully, "Pegasus-san was really getting on my nerves."

"No problem!" Honda said.

"And we brought your lunch," Anzu added, holding up the paper bag.

Kagome gratefully took it and began walking toward the museum exit. Once outside the group sat on the museum steps while Kagome began chewing on her burger, savoring the greasy, grilled goodness with a happy sigh.

"How did you get involved with someone like Pegasus?" Honda asked.

"There really isn't much more to it than what he said," Kagome answered in between bites, "He just showed up at the shrine one day when I came home from the museum and asked if he could go to the auction. And I'm pretty sure he was hitting on Kaa-san while I was gone."

"Creepy!" Anzu commented, and all of the other shuddered in agreement.

"That's not the worst of it," Kagome added, "Kaa-san seems to genuinely like him, and he told me he was taking her to dinner tonight to celebrate the exhibit opening."

"I'm not trying to start anything, but there's a bit of bad blood between us," Jonouchi admitted, "You might wanna watch out for him."

The atmosphere quickly grew tenser at the mention of the past the group and Pegasus shared, and Kagome wasn't sure how to respond to the change in mood. Pegasus had an annoying and insistent personality, but he didn't seem like he could accomplish anything truly horrible.

"I'll be sure to," she said quickly before eating the last of her fries. She wiped her hands on a few paper napkins before standing up and dusting off the back of her skirt.

"Well, time to head back," Kagome said, holding her trash in her hands, "Only a few more hours to go!"

"Wow, that's the fastest I've ever seen a girl eat!" Honda exclaimed.

"Yeah, you could give Jonouchi-kun a run for his money," Yugi added playfully.

"It's just a talent I picked up," Kagome replied with a shrug and a grin, dumping her trash in a nearby garbage can. There were times during her travels that InuYasha only gave the group a few minutes for their breaks, so she and the others had to perfect the skill of speed eating if they wanted to finish their lunch.

The group returned inside the museum and rejoined the exhibit. Having already seen all of the showcases, the group mingled with all of the other visitors in the building. Kagome and Yugi carried on most of the conversations with their acquaintances seeing as they both had connections to the historic community, but Honda, Anzu and Jonouchi made a few comments when they could. After the museum was closed for the day, the group was the last of the visitors to exit the building. Once outside, Kagome stretched her hands high above her head and let out a loud sigh.

"Glad to be out in the open again!" she exclaimed, happily looking up at the darkening sky.

"You said it!" Honda agreed. The group began walking in the direction of the Kame Game Shop, the closest building to the museum.

"So you start school with us Monday, right?" Anzu asked Kagome to spark up a conversation.

"Yep," Kagome answered, "I'm really looking forward to it."

"Why is that?" Jonouchi inquired, appalled that someone could actually view school in such an appreciative light.

"It'll be nice to give normality a try for a change," Kagome said with a giggle.

"Believe me," Anzu began understandingly, "we know exactly how that feels."

"After Duelist Kingdom, we were all glad to get back home," Yugi stated.

"I imagine anything put together by Pegasus-san would be tiring," Kagome quipped.

"You don't know the half of it!" Jonouchi shouted and went into a detailed explanation of their entire tournament experience.

Like when Yugi explained Duel Monsters to her, Kagome listened intently to her friends' explanations about their experiences at Duelist Kingdom. Frankly, she had no idea that the card game could be so dangerous or competitive, but she was beginning to like it.

'It would be nice to control monsters and demons for change instead of being chased and hunted by them,' Kagome thought with a giggle, 'Even if they aren't real.'

Just as Jonouchi began describing the tag team duel between teams consisting of him and Yugi and the Meikyū Brothers, Kagome shuddered when she felt a cool rush of dark energy lightly sweep against her spine. It felt like the gentle caress of fingertips running from the length of her neck to her lower back. It didn't take her long to figure out the source of it.

'Looks like he finally decided to play,' Kagome thought mischievously, 'He must have gotten bored of being left out.'

She searched for the spirit out of the corner of her eyes, but she didn't see his ethereal form floating around Yugi. Kagome reasoned that he must be watching them from inside the golden pendant.

Releasing the tiniest tendril of her spiritual energy, Kagome reached out and wrapped it loosely around the golden pyramid. It wasn't nearly enough to harm the spirit. The amount she released would only give him a few small tremors if he had a real body. It only took a few moments before the hum of dark energy returned stronger than it was before. Kagome stiffened when it wrapped around her entire body as if she was being encircled by two strong arms from behind holding her tightly. When she recovered from her shock, Kagome pouted—she was sure that he could see her—before extending her energy and wrapping around the pendant again, encasing it tighter. Again, he countered with a larger show of his energy and wrapped her from head to toe. Soon the nudging of spiritual energy became something like a game of spectral footsie with each player trying to top the other at every turn.

"Kagome-chan," Yugi asked her when she had been silent for a while, "Are you alright?"

Kagome jumped at the sudden intrusion to her and the spirit's game.

"You must be bored with all of Jonouchi's tournament talk," Anzu commented, "Not that I can blame you."

"I'm fine," Kagome answered, "I was just thinking."

Jonouchi frowned before playfully slinging an arm around Kagome's shoulders, a gesture she was quickly becoming accustomed to.

"It's time to come back to earth, space cadet," he jested.

"You're awfully touchy feely there, Jonouchi," Honda commented as Kagome wriggled and Jonouchi refused to set her free with a crooked smirk, "Trying to get yourself a girlfriend?"

Kagome and Jonouchi both stiffened at the accusation and quickly pulled away from each other.

"Don't be stupid!" Jonouchi shouted, moving away from the group and looking ahead, "I'm… just…trying to make sure…she's alright, you know?"

"Sure you are," Anzu mentioned sarcastically and Kagome to playfully punch her in the arm.

The group continued to the game shop lightly joking with each other along the way. When they reached it, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi left Yugi and Kagome behind, telling them they'd see them at school on Monday. After they left, Yugi used his key and opened the front door allowing him and Kagome to step inside.

'Yugi,' the pharaoh called out to his host as he was locking the door back, 'I believe now is the time to properly introduce me.' Yugi nearly dropped his house keys.

'You want to meet her now?' he asked, surprised he would suggest something like this. He had a feeling his other half was up to something today, but he didn't have access to any of his thoughts or possible actions.

'I'm certain,' the spirit answered.

Truthfully, he didn't expect to meet Kagome so soon, but her eagerness was contagious. He wanted to officially meet the young woman who drew him in their previous game, something he didn't have the opportunity to enjoy before, more than ever. The feel of her energy was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and it piqued his curiosity further. That combined with the others' interest in her strengthened his anxiety.

"Looks like Sugoroku-san went to bed already," Kagome commented, looking around the darkened game shop as she navigated her way to the stairs.

"Kagome-chan," Yugi addressed her before she could ascend the steps. She stopped and looked back at him with curious eyes.

"Yes?" she responded. Yugi gulped nervously before continuing.

"Would you…I mean…would you mind…that is…could you come up to my room for a minute?" Yugi stammered aware at how his request must have sounded.

"You want me back in your room already?" Kagome asked, feigning innocence. She had a good feeling what Yugi was trying to initiate but couldn't resist teasing him a little especially when he looked so cute when he was flustered.

"You must really like me, Yugi-kun."

Kagome grinned when Yugi began to stutter and the blush on his face darkened.

"No, I don't!" Yugi shouted then realized what he had just said. "No! I mean I do like you—a lot! But not like that! I just wanna...I mean…well…"

'A little help here?' Yugi desperately asked the pharaoh when he trailed off.

'But you're doing so well,' the spirit commented with a light chuckle.

Yugi sighed; he wasn't going to get any help from him.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Kagome said over her shoulder. She was already half way up the stairs and tittered when Yugi hurried behind her to catch up.

Once they were in his room, Yugi closed the door behind them. For a few quiet and awkward moments, the two stood in Yugi's dimly lit room neither one speaking. Yugi grew increasingly nervous as Kagome looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. For some reason, this confrontation seemed much harder to accomplish than it did when he revealed the spirit to his friends, and Yugi wasn't sure how to begin. Once again, he urgently called out to the spirit, hoping he would help him this time.

'Think you can take it from here now?' he asked exasperatedly.

'Leave it to me,' the spirit responded with a light chuckle before taking hold of Yugi's body.

Standing a short distance away from Yugi, Kagome watched in rapt attention as the spirit's transparent form began to replaced Yugi's and his body slowly shifted to his image. Yugi's limbs and hair features lengthened, his eyes narrowed and sharpened, and his face lost its childlike roundness and quality. It was entirely different seeing the spirit in this physical form rather than his ghostly appearance. Kagome had to stop herself from reaching out and touching him to confirm he was real. Realizing her lapse in judgment, she steeled herself and stood her ground. She stiffened further when an unexpected wave of cool energy rushed over, causing the physical spirit in front of her to chuckle. Kagome blushed lightly when the deep, rich sound met her ears.

"Hello, Kagome," he greeted her in an octave much lower than Yugi's voice.

"Hi," Kagome replied before deciding to jump right to the point, "You must be the presence I've sensed around Yugi-kun."

"I am," he responded with a slight smirk, "My soul resides in this, the Millennium Puzzle."

He reached down and grabbed the large pyramid shaped pendant around his neck before holding it out to Kagome. The gesture startled her. She was sure the spirit would be more difficult during their confrontation, so she was a little cautious with his actions. After deciding there wasn't much at stake, Kagome tentatively reached out and pressed her fingertips to the sides of the offered golden pendant, placing her hands just underneath the spirit's. Instead of the cool, metallic texture she was expecting to feel, the puzzle possessed intense warmth and a gentle hum of magic that heated her fingers and tickled her senses. Cautiously, Kagome pressed more of the pendant into her hands, sweeping its surface with her fingers and feeling the heat spread through her palms. Gently probing the object with her energy, she discovered that the energy surrounding it was more aged and complex than she imagined.

"It's amazing," Kagome stated in awe as she continued to hold the pendant and looked up from it into the spirit's eyes, "Why was your soul sealed in here?" His confident resolve cracked and Kagome watched a forlorn look creep across his face.

"I don't know," he answered, averting his eyes from Kagome's, "The Millennium Puzzle dates back over three thousand years to a time when I lived in Egypt as pharaoh. I know nothing of my past or why I am here."

The spirit jumped slightly when he felt Kagome's hands shift reposition themselves on top of his, giving them a small, comforting squeeze. The gesture was small but oddly comforting. As she watched the slight change in his despondent expression, Kagome couldn't fathom how the spirit must have felt. She could only offer what relief she could, hoping it would alleviate a portion of his apparent sorrow. However, when he looked her in the eye again, she was unable to focus on his penetrating gaze. No longer was the cool and confident look contained in them. Instead there was something else residing in those amethyst depths, something Kagome could not readily identify.

"So," Kagome began in an effort to relieve some of the tension in this situation, "Where's Yugi-kun now?"

"I'm right here," Yugi announced, appearing next to the spirit occupying his body, "Can you see me?"

He was slightly unnerved about intruding on the moment between the pharaoh and Kagome. Everything was going well until the pharaoh offered the Millennium Puzzle to her for closer inspection. It seemed like an innocent gesture at first, but it quickly evolved into something more intimate. He was the only one the spirit displayed any signs of vulnerability to until now.

"I can," Kagome answered, removing her hands from the puzzle. Raising her index finger, she jabbed it through Yugi's hair, but it went right through. A silly grin made its way to her face before repeated the action, poking her fingers through Yugi's ghostlike form.

"Kagome-chan?" he questioned in a slightly deadpanned voice. She immediately stopped her antics and pulled back, flustered.

"Sorry!" Kagome immediately amended, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. She hastily turned her attention back to the puzzle.

"How did you find this, Yugi-kun?" she asked, "I'm guessing by its name that it used to be in pieces, right?"

"Yep!" Yugi enthusiastically answered, "Ojii-chan gave it to me as a gift. He found the puzzle pieces in an Egyptian tomb on one of his expeditions. When I completed it, I released the spirit inside."

"Was there anything in the tomb that said why he was inside the puzzle or any clues about it?" Kagome inquired.

"No," Yugi answered sullenly, "We've been trying to find out more about who he is, but all we know now is that he's a pharaoh that defeated an ancient evil that almost destroyed the world."

"Well then," the spirit began, crossing his arms over his chest and keenly looking in Kagome's direction, "now that we have told you our secret, it's time you told us yours."

'Of course, that's what he's after,' Kagome thought with a slight huff, 'but I suppose it's a fair trade.'

"What do you want to know exactly?" Kagome asked.

"You possess a magic unlike my own and that of the other Millennium Items," the spirit explained briefly, "What is it?"

Kagome quietly contemplated her response before reaching into her top and pulling out the portion of the Shikon no Tama she kept hidden around her neck. Like the pharaoh did before her, she held the incomplete gem out to him, holding it tightly between her thumb and forefinger. The pharaoh reached out and ran his fingers over the jagged edges of the imperfect jewel with Yugi looking on as he did. He noticed the previously pearly pink stone marginally darkened where the pharaoh touched it.

"What is that?" Yugi asked.

"It's a jewel called the Shikon no Tama. It was embedded in my body when I was born," Kagome explained.

"This was in your body?" the pharaoh inquired, sounding slightly skeptical as he removed his hand from the jewel.

Kagome sighed, muttering that a three thousand year old spirit shouldn't have any problem believing something like this before shyly pulling up the hem of her shirt to expose the left side of her abdomen.

"Kagome-chan!" Yugi shouted blushing furiously and blocked his view with his hands, "What are you doing?"

"Relax," Kagome said, although she was pink in the cheeks as well, "I'm just showing you both a little proof."

"Proof?" the spirit questioned.

He kneeled down and looked closely at Kagome's milky white skin. In the dim lighting of Yugi's room, he could see a starburst shaped mark etched in her side. Yugi finally removed his hands and observed the mark from a distance. He was slightly shocked with his other half's bold behavior but decided that it was not in the pharaoh's personality to be as timid as he was.

"This is where the jewel was taken from my body," Kagome stated before quickly lowering the fabric over her figure.

"But it looks like it's broken," Yugi mentioned, looking at the jagged edges of the gem.

"And it possesses energy separate from your own," the spirit added suspiciously as he stood to his full height once more.

"Well," Kagome began, "the jewel was whole when it was ripped from my body and it's the beginning of a really long story about my power."

The spirit gestured for her to continue. It was obvious that the length of her story wasn't going to deter him from finding out her secrets.

"How long is it?" Yugi asked curiously.

"If you're willing to hear the whole story, I spread it out over the rest of the weekend," Kagome started, "I suppose I could be finished…around the time school starts Monday!" She giggled when Yugi and the spirit faltered.

"I'm just kidding," Kagome said wearing a grin, "but it will take a while."

Yugi and the spirit looked at each other before they exchanged places. Yugi took a seat on his bed drawing his knees to his chest and patted the spot next to him for Kagome to sit down.

"Let's get started," Yugi suggested enthusiastically, "Tell as much as you can until we both get too tired."

Kagome smiled before taking a seat next to Yugi in a cross legged position. The pharaoh joined them and sat on the bed next to Yugi with his transparent legs hanging off its edge.

"I hope you're comfortable," Kagome playfully warned the two before jumping right into her tale.

-O0o0O-

Yugi yawned as he supported his head on his hand with his elbow propped on top of his desk. He tried to listen to his teacher's drawl at the head of the classroom, but he was too tired. He didn't get a full night's sleep the entire weekend.

That night when Kagome first began her story, she spoke until they both fell asleep on Yugi's bed. They slept well into noon until Sugoroku came into the room and loudly woke them up. Once awake, Kagome shot up and rushed to the bathroom to shower and left Yugi to endure one of the most embarrassing talks he had ever had with his grandfather about the birds and the bees.

After Kagome and Yugi both showered and changed out of yesterday's clothes, Honda called and suggested they all hang out and show Kagome around the city. They ended up at the arcade, where the group discovered Kagome was surprisingly good at the first person shooters even beating Yugi a few times.

When the two returned home, they took care of all their night time rituals before returning to Yugi's room for Kagome to finish her story. With Sugoroku constantly interrupting until he went to bed for the night, the remainder of the tale lasted well after the sun set Sunday night and into dawn the next day.

Despite his apparent fatigue, Yugi didn't regret listening to Kagome speak. Her account was one of the most remarkable tales he ever listened to especially since one of the Yu heroines was recounting it to him. He had to admit that Kagome had him a tiny bit star struck once she was finished.

Kagome was also an avid story teller. She made elaborate hand gestures and impersonations of the beings she described in her accounts to make it more entertaining. Her impressions of her friends were extremely enjoyable to watch; they reminded him a lot of his own group of friends. Her interpretations of the inu hanyou, InuYasha, and the Buddhist monk, Miroku, were Yugi's favorites.

After the story was finished, Kagome and Yugi spent the remainder of their night, or more specifically early morning, talking. Even the spirit actively engaged them, asking questions and making comments. Yugi couldn't help but smile fondly when he thought of the closeness they now shared. It may have happened much faster than he expected, but Yugi was glad for it.

The spirit didn't seem too concern about the situation when he mentioned it to him as they walked to school. He surmised their bond was strengthened due to the magnitude of the secrets they shared and the acceptance they found in each other. The explanation made since to Yugi. Though he wasn't entirely comfortable living with a girl at first, he was glad Kagome decided to stay with them.

'Although I can do without Ojii-chan's interruptions and innuendos,' Yugi thought with a sigh. He hoped Kagome never found out about the streaking incident from their childhood or his grandfather would be even more relentless with his teasing.

"Looks like you had a long night," Honda said just above Yugi's head.

"Is class over?" he asked, fighting a yawn. His surrounding friends laughed.

"Not even close, buddy. Morning announcements just finished," Jonouchi said, wearing mischievous grin, "You look pretty tired. You and Kagome spent the night getting to know each other, didn't you?"

"What?" Yugi exclaimed, sitting straight up and blushing at his friends' lewd suggestions.

"You perverts!" Anzu cried indignantly, "Don't suggest things like that!"

"Actually, Kagome-chan and I did spend a lot of the time together last night," Yugi interjected, "That's why I'm so tired."

All three of his friends gasped before Honda and Jonouchi grinned and waggled their eyebrows.

"Thatta boy, Yugi!" Jonouchi congratulated him with a strong pat on the shoulder.

"Who knew you had it in ya?" Honda added.

"What a minute! It wasn't like that!" Yugi protested, "We just talked."

"All night long?" Jonouchi asked suspiciously.

"Yes, we talked all night long," Yugi reiterated.

"Really?" Anzu commented, "If you talked for that long, did you mention…"

She trailed off and gestured to the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck. Yugi nodded affirmatively, and his friends subsequently leaned closer and lowered their tones to keep their conversation from intruding ears.

"The spirit insisted actually," Yugi mentioned.

"Really?" Anzu asked, "Why's that?"

The others leaned in even closer to Yugi's desk expecting to hear his answer.

"I think it's best if she told you about that herself," Yugi finally answered.

His friends blinked owlishly at Yugi's lack of an actual answer, but he didn't elaborate. He didn't like keeping secrets from his friends, but this wasn't something for him to tell especially in their classroom where others could hear.

'It's Kagome-chan's secret. She'll tell the others when she's ready,' Yugi reasoned.

"In that case, let's go to Kagome's class during lunch!" Jonouchi said, raising his fist determinedly into the air, "She'll have to tell us then."

Before anyone could continue the discussion, the teacher called the class to order and started teaching.

-O00O-

'School's just as boring here as it is at home,' Kagome thought while fighting to keep her eyes open.

In hindsight, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Yugi her entire story in only two nights; it certainly took a lot out of her. Her fatigue wasn't helped when she met her new classmates either. When she stood at the head of the classroom to make her introduction, her teacher cheerfully introduced Kagome to her peers as a local celebrity and even produced the newspaper article with pictures of her draped on Kaiba's arm. The educator also couldn't help but mention that she, like Kaiba, was given special permission to work while still enrolled in school. In fact, the older woman spoke of the two of them like they were the latest celebrity couple. Kagome couldn't help but cringe at that thought.

Of course, Kagome's inability to keep her eyes open was not entirely her instructor's fault. She, Yugi, and the spirit of the puzzle talked from last night into the early hours of the morning. She didn't intend to speak with them so long, but she could hardly contain her excitement at finding someone in her era that experienced equally strange and unimaginable events in life like she did. Connecting with someone on that level in just a few days was more than Kagome could have ever hoped for.

It was decided without question that Kagome had the more dangerous adventures. Poor Yugi began to fret and worry for her wellbeing and brought up all sorts of safety issues. A lazy grin stretched across her face when she thought of how adorable his concern was. Even the pharaoh's spirit, who seemed much more stoic and subdued compared to Yugi, expressed his concern with her wellbeing. Then he added he couldn't comprehend how someone like her managed to stay alive so long in such harsh times. Kagome pouted and began tossing punches at his ghostlike form even though he didn't react.

'I don't have anyone to talk to in here. I should have been placed in Yugi-kun's class,' Kagome thought wearily and didn't notice her eyelids begin to close.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Yugi suddenly shouted inside Kagome's ear.

Her eyes shot open, and she saw Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi standing around her desk. After sending Yugi a playful glare, Kagome sat up and stretched her arms high above her head into the air. Then she noticed the classroom was nearly empty, and her friends were carrying bento boxes and lunch trays.

"Lunch time already?" she asked, shocked that she had almost slept through lunch.

"Yeah," Yugi answered, pulling a desk next to Kagome's, "We thought we'd join you today."

The others followed his lead and arranged themselves around the other two.

"We stopped by the canteen before we came," Jonouchi explained, "We woulda got you something, but Yugi said you made a bento for lunch."

Kagome nodded before pulling her lacquered lunch box from her school bag.

"I made it early this morning," Kagome stated. Because she and Yugi were already awake there was plenty of time to make a boxed lunch for school.

"Yugi-kun has one too."

Yugi happily nodded as he popped open the top to his bento. Jonouchi and Honda peered inside it with a hungry gaze.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a meal like this?" Jonouchi asked. He reached over and plucked a bit of omelet from the bento before tossing it in his mouth.

"Hey, this is my lunch!" Yugi protested and pulled his bento away from his thieving friends.

"If I'm already making one for me, then it's no trouble to make another for a friend," Kagome explained, answering Jonouchi's question.

"Then how about one more?" Jonouchi pleaded with his hands clapped together in front of him.

"Or five more?" Honda added hungrily, "For your two best friends!"

"You pigs," Anzu commented, digging into her own lunch before they could go poking around in it.

"I'll see what I can do for you," Kagome replied with a smile, "but you guys might end up sharing one."

"Don't encourage them. They'll just keep asking for more," Anzu said pleadingly, but Jonouchi and Honda were already looking in Yugi's bento to pick out their favorite pieces.

"I call dibs on tamagoyai!" Jonouchi said, pointing at the fluffy yellow bits of egg.

"Yeah?" Honda countered, obviously wanting the omelet as well, "Then I call dibs on the fish cakes!"

"Hey!" Jonouchi protested, "I was just about to call that!"

"Guys," Yugi interjected, "You might wanna tone it down a bit. We don't want to get in trouble again."

Kagome snickered as Honda and Jonouchi ignored Yugi and continued arguing over the contents of their nonexistent bento. Yugi persisted in his efforts to calm them down while protecting his own lunch at the same time. Anzu shook her head at all of them before drawing Kagome into their own discourse.

'So this is a normal life, huh?' Kagome mused, 'Ya know? It's not all that bad.'

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I'm really happy with how that turned out! Even if it took a while to get typed. I haven't forgotten about the Kaiba brothers; they will show up next chapter. Remember: Any comments? Questions? Words of Wisdom? Send them to me! XD
> 
> Until next time, TCB!
> 
> (revised 05.19.2013)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, everybody! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> I'm back in school so updates may be scarce once classes get into full swing. I will try my best, but classes always come first! (GEAUX TIGERS!)
> 
> There have also been a few questions concerning the appearance of other Yu-Gi-Oh! characters like Ryou/Bakura and Marik. Ryou will show up soon and Marik and other characters (Rishid, Ishizu, Ghouls, etc.) will show up during the Battle City arc. I haven't forgotten about them! XD I also mentioned the Kaiba brothers would be in this chapter…yeah, not so much, but I haven't forgotten about them either!
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: ToonyTwilight, Obscure Stranger, ShiTsukisama, animelver14, an anonymous reviewer with no name, Fyuu, inuxkag1000, foxgodess07, MidnightReader1, pacchiri cherii, Pumpkin Maximus, Black And White Kirara, Aryabloodlust, Wicken25, DragonFire Princess, zoey tamagachi, hmmm, Mariklover222, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, lovelyanimeangel, Red-Cinnamon Apple, animemangalover13, Cosmic-lover, SweetHunniiBunnii, Mistra Rose, Bumblebeecamaro38, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, cherry-888, gemava, RebellAngell21, JaycessJade, avalongal316, Uchiha Bitch, Ryn-grace, ShadowFoxMoon, Shojinanime 2, Sin of the Fallen, Lauramichca, moi-moi819, MoonStar005, and Unnamed Wanderer!

**Chapter 6**

"I can't take it anymore!" InuYasha bellowed, crushing his bowl in his hands and spilling rice onto the floor.

Shippo sighed before setting down his own bowl. He rushed over to clean up InuYasha's mess so Kaede wouldn't have to bother with his childish behavior. The elderly woman smiled at the young kit before casting a disapproving look at the hanyou.

"InuYasha, calm down," Kaede told him sternly, "Koga-san and his men have been in the village for less than two weeks. There is no reason for ye to be so agitated."

"But it's been ten days of absolute flea-ridden hell!" he countered angrily, "He's loud, obnoxious, and could really use a damn bath! And he's not gonna leave until Kagome finally gets off her ass and gets back over here!"

"I guess there's not enough room around here for two people like that," Shippo commented under his breath as he finished cleaning up. He yelped when InuYasha hit him on the head causing his forehead to crash against the wooden floor.

"InuYasha, please let him be," Sango said and motioned for Shippo to move away from him.

She too was tired of Koga's continued stay in Edo and wanted him gone nearly as much as InuYasha did. However, it had little to do with the wolf personally. Her reasons were mostly attributed to the influence his presence had on InuYasha's behavior. No matter what he did, Koga always brought out the worst in him. She was sure Miroku, Kaede, and even Shippo felt the same way.

"Perhaps Kagome-sama did have enough time to get settled in her era," Miroku mused aloud, "It would be wise to retrieve her now if we want to obtain Koga-san's information and get him out of our hair as soon as possible."

"It's about time you got onboard," InuYasha commented, giving the monk a cocky half grin with a single fang showing. Miroku turned his head to the side, rolling his eyes at InuYasha's response.

"Koga-san has been asking a lot of questions concerning Kagome-chan's whereabouts," Sango added, "You better go quickly if you don't want to draw his attention."

The hanyou immediately tensed. Koga still wasn't aware of Kagome's exact location and the magical properties of the well, and he intended to keep it that way.

InuYasha nodded before rushing off into the forest at a moderate speed. He hasn't seen Koga around the village for a few hours, but there was no doubt that he had his wolf lackeys skulking around and listening in on their conversations in Kaede's hut. He was confident he could easily sneak past Ginta and Hakkaku and reach the well before they even noticed he was gone.

Just as he reached the halfway mark on the trail to the well, InuYasha's legs were jerked backward when two unexpected weights attached to them, causing him to fall to the ground. He lifted his head and looked behind him to see Ginta and Hakkaku latched onto his legs.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, thrashing his limbs about, "Let me go!"

"No can do!" Ginta shouted, keeping a tight hold on InuYasha's right leg while Hakkaku did the same with his left one, "These are Koga's orders!"

"We gotta stop you before you go get  _imouto_ -chan," Hakkaku added.

"What?" InuYasha yelled, continuing his attempt to remove Ginta and Hakkaku from his legs. They held fast to him and tightened their grip to keep InuYasha from moving. He had to admit he underestimated the two wolves; he didn't expected them to give him this much trouble.

"Let me go!" InuYasha growled through his teeth, "Like hell I'm gonna let Koga follow me to see Kagome!"

"Tough luck, mutt-face!" Koga countered as he appeared alongside the three demons in a dusty whirlwind. He knelt down peering into InuYasha's reddened and dirt spattered face wearing a wide, victorious smirk.

"You can't keep me from my woman," Koga declared proudly, "I plan on visiting her home and formally declaring my intentions to mate her. You don't have any say in the matter."

"Is that what you were waiting all this time to tell her?" InuYasha bellowed angrily.

He finally managed to kick Ginta and Hakkaku off of him, causing Koga to stumble back slightly before he stood to his full height. InuYasha abruptly stood to his feet, giving Koga a harsh look as he expected him to answer.

"What I have to say to gain my intended's favor has nothing to do with you," Koga stated, crossing his arms across his chest and giving InuYasha a look daring him to suggest differently. To his surprise, the hanyou backed off and began walking at a pace that was easy for him to keep up with.

"Fine, follow me and try to keep up," InuYasha relented, keeping his gaze ahead of him.

Koga narrowed his eyes in suspicion but followed close behind InuYasha with Ginta and Hakkaku bringing up the rear. He didn't know what caused InuYasha's sudden change of heart, but he was certain his speed would be more than enough to counter any tricks or traps InuYasha planned to throw him off Kagome's trail.

'Once we get close enough for me to catch Kagome's scent, I won't even need him,' Koga thought confidently.

InuYasha continued stomping on the trail to the well with Koga following close behind until the worn wooden structure came into his sights. He grinned briefly before breaking into a sprint and vaulting over its edge. InuYasha snickered when he heard Koga's fading shouts as he dispersed through time. He would have loved to see the expression on his face and, knowing Koga, he'd probably jump in after him. Despite the humor of this situation, he knew left behind some trouble for the others to deal with. Koga was going to demand answers after he was unsuccessful using the well. They might end up revealing its true attributes, but it was worth it to get one over on the wolf after the hell he put him through.

Once his feet touched solid soil, InuYasha jumped out of the wooden structure and landed beside the door of the well house. He braced himself for the usual onslaught of scents Kagome's era produced that always irritated his senses. He frowned when he couldn't detect Kagome's scent as strongly as he usually could; there was only the hint of her greatly diminished, faded smell.

'Looks like she really isn't here,' he thought grimly.

InuYasha didn't want to depend on Kagome's family to retrieve her, but he really didn't have a choice. It would take him days to track down her trail possibly more with the barrage of other scents that would interfere with his search. In addition to that, whatever odor he could detect from her would be considerably weak.

InuYasha exited the well house and made his way to the main house, finding the front entrance unlocked. Immediately after he entered the house, he saw Nodoka sitting in the living room.

"InuYasha-kun," she greeted cheerfully as soon as she saw the hanyou, "How have you been?"

"Fine," InuYasha replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I take it you're here for Kagome, right?" she asked but already knew the answer. She stood to her feet and went to the kitchen to retrieve the phone.

"I just have to give her a call, and let her know you're here. She'll probably be home by tomorrow morning if she doesn't have any tests or assignments coming up," Nodoka told InuYasha before dialing the number and waiting for an answer.

InuYasha nodded and took a seat on the couch. It wasn't long before Nodoka began speaking with the phone to her ear. It wasn't too much of a strain for InuYasha to hear the conversation over the receiver. He couldn't tell who Nodoka was speaking to on the other end, but he knew it wasn't Kagome. It sounded like an older man around her grandfather's age, but the voice didn't belong to Soijiro either. InuYasha's eyes narrowed considerably; he would definitely have a word with Kagome about the people she was boarding with.

Nodoka said a few parting words before hanging up the phone and rejoined InuYasha in the living room.

"Kagome hasn't returned from school yet, so I passed along the message," Nodoka informed him, "She'll call as soon as she gets back. Why don't you stay here until she does? Sota should be home from school soon to keep you company or you could play with Buyo if you want. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Sure," InuYasha replied and made his way upstairs to look for the large feline. He needed something to occupy his time while he waited for Kagome to return.

-O0o0O-

After the school day ended, Yugi, Jonouchi, and Kagome walked away from the doors of Domino High toward the game shop. Anzu left the group early to arrive at Burger World before her shift started, and Honda said something about taking care of a few errands before he headed home. The remaining three were left to continue without them.

They walked down the sidewalk with Kagome in between Yugi and Jonouchi. The two boys were talking about their past duels and, after a few minutes of gentle probing from Kagome, Yugi and Jonouchi agreed to have a friendly match for her to watch. She thought that actually witnessing a game would make the complex gameplay easier to understand.

"Then I wiped beat that lousy cheater with my best card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jonouchi excitedly finished detailing his semifinal match with "Bandit" Keith Howard, a finalist in the Duel Monsters Intercontinental Championship tournament in New York City, proudly showing Kagome his rarest card.

"Sounds like an interesting match," Kagome commented, smiling at Jonouchi's enthusiasm.

"Jonouchi-kun really improved his dueling skills," Yugi commented proudly, "He really grew as a duelist in the Kingdom."

"I guess I'll see how much after you two duel for me," Kagome added playfully.

"Why don't you take up the game if you're so interested?" Yugi suggested, "You can get all the cards you need at the game shop."

"I don't think I'd be very good at it," Kagome admitted shyly, "I think I'd rather watch the game than play it."

"Don't worry about it!" Jonouchi exclaimed, "I'll take you under my wing and teach you everything I know!"

As expected from his previous behavior concerning the young priestess, Jonouchi placed his arm over Kagome's shoulders and playfully pulled her to his side.

"Again with this Jonouchi-kun?" Kagome commented blithely not at all minding the contact. She had gotten used to it by now and accepted Jonouchi's bold nature.

"Maybe Honda-kun was right and you are looking for a girlfriend," Yugi jested causing Jonouchi to sigh.

"Not again," Jonouchi groaned, "Can't a guy get close to a friend without everyone giving him a hard time?" He looked to the ground to hide a slight splash of pink dotting across his nose.

"We're in high school, Jonouchi-kun," Yugi began, "Of course you can't!"

He broke into a run, laughing as he ran with Jonouchi chasing after him after letting go of Kagome. Kagome giggled before rushing after the two boys, holding the straps of her backpack tight.

Yugi approached the game shop and quickly opened the door to see Sugoroku posted at the counter helping a few school aged boys with their purchases. He barely had time to greet his grandfather before Jonouchi came in after him and promptly grabbed him around the neck, ruffling his large mass of hair. Sugoroku shook his head and quickly finished the transaction, taking his clients' money and bagging their purchases.

"Move away from the door please," Sugoroku instructed dryly.

"Sorry about that," Jonouchi said before letting go of Yugi's neck, and they both let the other boys pass. Kagome slipped into the store just as the two customers left.

"Kagome-chan," Sugoroku called out as soon as he saw her, "Your mother called and left you a message."

"Really?" Kagome inquired, approaching the older man at the counter, "What did she say?"

"She asked for you to call home once you get back," Sugoroku informed her.

"Alright," Kagome said, "I'll go call her now." Sugoroku nodded and passed her the store phone.

"We'll be upstairs when you're done," Yugi said when Kagome began to dial.

"Okay," Kagome said and put the receiver to her ear.

Yugi and Jonouchi walked upstairs to Yugi's room leaving Kagome downstairs to talk to her mother. Once they reached it, they each pulled out their decks to get ready for their duel.

"I just added some new booster packs to my deck, and I'm dying to try them out," Jonouchi boasted, "This time I'm gonna win!"

"Alright, Jonouchi-kun, but I won't hold back," Yugi replied shuffling his cards.

After waiting a few more minutes for Kagome to join them, Yugi and Jonouchi heard hurried footsteps ascending the stairs and rushing down the hall passing Yugi's room.

"That must be Kagome-chan," Yugi mused before standing up and walking to his door.

Peeking outside, he saw Kagome's door ajar and the light on in her room. He walked to her room with Jonouchi getting up and following after him. Inside, Kagome was on her knees digging through her yellow book bag as she frantically looked inside for something. Her face lit up when she found it, a cat shaped wallet.

"What's the rush?" Jonouchi asked and caused Kagome to jump. She turned and noticed Yugi and Jonouchi standing in her doorway. She quickly stood to her feet holding her wallet tightly in her right hand and nervously rocking back on her heels.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked, growing increasingly concerned. Kagome's anxious behavior after talking to her mom was very disconcerting. He hoped there wasn't a family emergency or anything like that.

"Nothing at all," Kagome quickly replied, "You just frightened me."

"Sorry bout that," Jonouchi amended, "But what's going on? You going shopping or something?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, "Kaa-san called and told me I have to go back home for a few days. There are some things I need to pick up before I head back."

Again her nervousness was evident although she was trying to hide it from her friends. Yugi and Jonouchi could easily pick up on it.

"Want some company?" Jonouchi offered not wanting to let Kagome go out alone especially at this hour.

"We can go with you if you want," Yugi added.

"No, I'll be fine on my own!" Kagome quickly responded, "I'll try not to be out too long." She rushed passed the two boys and sprinted to the stairs giving them a small wave over her shoulder before descending to the lower level and outside to the street.

"What was all that about?" Jonouchi commented, curiously looking in the direction Kagome disappeared to.

"Kagome-chan is probably a little uneasy," Yugi considered, "She must be worried about missing school while she's gone. It is the middle of the week, and she just started."

"You might be right," Jonouchi agreed.

Although Yugi explained his reasoning for Kagome's actions to Jonouchi, he wasn't so sure about what he told him. He had a feeling that her apprehension was due to something else and not missing school.

'Perhaps she's going back to the Feudal Era and is trying to maintain her secrecy,' the spirit's voice resounded in Yugi's head.

'That makes sense,' Yugi thought, 'She's been away from home for nearly two weeks. Something must have happened in the Feudal Era, and she has to go back right away.'

That also explained why Kagome was being so secretive and jittery in front of Jonouchi. She hasn't told the others about her travels to the past yet, and Yugi didn't pressured her to say anything about it. He was confident Kagome would tell them when she was ready.

"You wanna duel without the audience? I still gotta test my deck out!" Jonouchi asked, breaking Yugi from his reverie.

"Sure," Yugi answered with a smile and followed Jonouchi back to his room.

Jonouchi stayed at the Muto residence until he needed to head home for the night. Kagome returned to her room some time during his stay but holed herself in her room after giving the boys a quick hello from the hallway. Before Jonouchi went home, she left her room long enough to tell him goodbye as she and Yugi walked him to the front door.

"Sorry for not being a good co-hostess, Jonouchi-kun," Kagome said apologetically, "I didn't realize I'd have so much to do before I went back home."

"Not a problem," Jonouchi dismissed, giving Kagome a large grin, "Don't work too hard while you're gone!"

He pulled her into a tight hug and gave Yugi a thumbs-up after letting her go. The two waved after their friend as he walked down the sidewalk to his own home.

When Yugi and Kagome closed the door behind them, Sugoroku called them to the kitchen for dinner. Kagome was quiet throughout the entire meal and ate quickly, drawing Yugi's attention as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Shortly after dinner, she returned to her room bidding Sugoroku and Yugi good night. Yugi did the same before he left the table and followed after her.

"Kagome-chan?" Yugi asked through the door knocking on it slightly, "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" Kagome instructed.

Yugi opened the door and walked into the room closing the door behind him. He saw her seated on the floor organizing her purchases while simultaneously going over a written check list. There were bottles of water, various types and brands of junk food, instant ramen, first aid supplies, a sleeping bag, clothes, and many other items strewn across the floor. Her yellow book bag was emptied, ready to be packed and stuffed to its bursting point.

"Sorry for being so distant tonight," Kagome said, pausing her efforts and looking Yugi in the eye, "I wasn't expecting to go home so soon. I didn't know I needed to stock up on some many supplies!"

Yugi quickly shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it! As long as you have everything you need, it doesn't bother me."

Kagome didn't seem too convinced with the excuse but accepted it and went back to work. Yugi's smile began to fade as he watched Kagome busily move items around and begin placing them in her bag.

"You're going back, aren't you?" he asked in a low, somber tone.

Kagome paused in her packing and tightly clenched the current item in her hands. There was no doubt in her mind about where Yugi was referring to.

"I am," she answered solemnly, "I may be gone for about a week or so."

"When do you leave?" Yugi probed.

Kagome took a deep, shaky breath and lowered her gaze to the floor. "I'm leaving in the morning. Early enough to beat the traffic going into Tokyo on the subway. Knowing InuYasha, the group will be ready to head out long before I get there."

"Oh," was all Yugi managed to utter.

As much as Yugi hated to admit, he didn't want Kagome to leave so abruptly if at all. He liked having her around, sharing breakfast with her every morning, walking to school with her, eating the lunches she made just for him, hanging out with their friends after school, and talking with her at night until they finally went to bed. It was a routine he quickly grew accustomed to. However, anything involving Kagome was far from being routine. She had a way of making even the mundane, ordinary, and predictable appear exciting, unique, and completely unexpected.

Yugi was certain he wasn't alone in his feelings. Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu were all growing closer to Kagome, although their relationships with her hadn't developed as quickly as the one he shared with Kagome. Even the spirit shared a close bond with her, though it wasn't exactly obvious since Kagome initiated most of the contact between the two of them. She constantly attempted to coax him out of the puzzle whenever she pleased. When he did appear, Yugi and Kagome carried on most of the conversation with the spirit making a few sparse comments and occasionally teasing one of the two other teens.

'He might not admit it directly if I ask him about it, but I'm sure my other half will miss Kagome-chan just as much as I will,' Yugi thought.

Without warning, Kagome stood to her feet and smoothed out the wrinkles on her skirt. While Yugi stood still thinking as he casually leaned against her door, she finished packing her yellow bag.

"Yugi-kun?" she addressed the silent boy; he nodded when she gained his attention.

"Would you mind if I take the tub first?" Kagome asked, trying to use her usual cheerful tone. Yugi couldn't blame her for trying to lighten the mood; the tension between them had grown increasingly thick.

"No," he replied, unable to find the words to say anything that was really on his mind, "You can go ahead."

Kagome nodded and started to bypass him in the doorway.

'Say something to her,' the spirit urged, 'Don't let her walk away.'

Yugi was startled by the pharaoh's sudden advice but took a deep calming breath and reached for Kagome's hand. Just before she left her room, Yugi grasped it in his and held it tightly. Nervously, he looked up at her curious blue gaze.

"Kagome-chan," Yugi whispered, tightening his grip on her hand, "Promise me you'll be careful."

Yugi swiftly turned his head to the side after speaking, feeling embarrassed about what he said. He wasn't sure if this was what the spirit meant for him to say, but it was the first thing that came to his mind.

With a smile stretching across her face, Kagome encircled Yugi in her arms and pulled him tightly to her. He immediately blushed at the close, unanticipated contact but slowly nestled into the comforting warmth Kagome produced. He was willing to bet this was one of the reasons Jonouchi initiated so much contact with her.

"I promise I will, so try not to worry about me too much while I'm gone, Yugi-kun," Kagome told him reassuringly.

After a few more moments of hugging, she withdrew from Yugi leaving small gap between them before she pressed her lips to his cheek and gave him a small kiss. At the sudden, unexpected gesture, Yugi immediately stiffened in Kagome's arms causing her to giggle against his reddened cheek. The spirit chuckled lightly at Yugi's predicament causing his blush to deepen.

'So would this happen to be your first kiss?' he jested.

'Shut up!' Yugi retorted, feeling the heat spread to the tips of his ears.

Although Kagome couldn't see him, she knew without a doubt that the spirit was giving Yugi a bit of a hard time right now. She wasn't going to let him off easy for that.

"Don't think I forgot about you!" Kagome said slyly.

After releasing Yugi from her embrace, Kagome reached for the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. She held it up to her lips and pressed a light kiss on its embossed Eye of Horus design. She wasn't sure if the spirit would be able to feel it, but she was certain he'd stop teasing Yugi.

'Pharaoh?' Yugi asked when the spirit's laughter stopped.

Instead of answering him directly, he appeared next to him, staring at Kagome with a muted expression of shock. It was hard to tell on his transparent form, but Yugi spotted a pale pink blush dotting his cheeks. It was the first time he saw the spirit completely speechless and, judging by the smug look on her face, Kagome was more than pleased with the reaction.

"Stay outta trouble, you two!" she happily instructed before turning and walking toward the bathroom leaving Yugi and the spirit in the doorway of her bedroom.

-O0o0O-

Yugi awoke the next morning and got ready for school as he usually did. After he was finished, he walked down the hall and lightly knocked on Kagome's door. He frowned when there was no answer, not that he expected there to be one.

'I guess Kagome-chan really did leave,' he thought as he headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

" _Ohayō_ , Yugi," Sugoroku said, looking up from his newspaper once his grandson entered the kitchen, "Kagome-chan left early this morning. I think she left you a note on the fridge."

"A note?" Yugi repeated and turned to the refrigerator. Attached on door by a small magnet was a piece of paper covered in Kagome's messy scrawl.

"I made enough for everyone so be sure to share!" Yugi read aloud from the sheet.

Placing the note aside, he opened the fridge and immediately saw four bento boxes on the first shelf arranged in a neat little stack. Yugi grinned before taking all four lunches and placing in his backpack.

"I'm headed to school," Yugi said to his grandfather as he headed to the door.

"Have a good day," Sugoroku replied, sending his grandson a parting smile.

Yugi left the game shop and met up with Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda on the way to school. Jonouchi already explained Kagome's situation back home, so Anzu and Honda weren't too worried when she didn't show up with Yugi like she usually did. Once the group reached Domino High, their classes passed without consequence until lunch time.

"Hold on, guys!" Yugi called out to his friends before they went to the cafeteria. He pulled out the lunches from his bag.

"Kagome-chan made us each a lunch for today," Yugi explained. The trio took their seats next to Yugi and eagerly began to dig in.

"It's delicious!" Anzu exclaimed, "We really need to make it up to her."

"Hopefully not with any of your cooking," Jonouchi commented, and Anzu angrily jabbed him in the stomach causing him to yelp in surprise.

"So when's Kagome gonna come back?" Honda asked.

"She didn't give me an exact date," Yugi answered, "Kagome-chan might be gone as long as a week. Maybe two."

"Say it ain't so!" Jonouchi exclaimed loudly and stopped eating.

"Jonouchi, calm down!" Honda remarked, "You knew she would be gone before me and Anzu."

Anzu grinned cheekily as she twirled her chopsticks on her fingers. "You're more concerned with the food than her wellbeing, aren't you?"

Jonouchi abruptly closed his bento and held it protectively to his chest. "It's not like that!"

"Then explain why you're hugging your lunch," Honda said dryly.

"This boxed lunch is all I have left of her!" Jonouchi declared dramatically, "I will savor each bite!"

"Like Yugi said she'll be back in a week or two," Honda replied, "I'm sure your stomach will be fine until then."

"Did Kagome-chan say what she would be up to?" Anzu asked, ignoring Jonouchi's outburst.

"I don't really know," Yugi answered, "She left so suddenly, and I didn't get any details. I assumed it had to do with work."

"I wish she had a cellphone so we could at least talk to her!" Anzu declared in dismay, "Yugi, do you think we could get the number to the shrine? I'm sure Nodoka-san won't mind us calling for Kagome-chan if she isn't too busy."

"I'll see what I can do, Anzu," Yugi replied quietly.

The quartet continued eating their lunch, delighting in the meal Kagome made. However, Yugi ate less enthusiastically than the others. Even though he didn't want to reveal Kagome's secret to their friends, but he wasn't entirely comfortable lying to them either. In addition to that, he couldn't keep her out of his mind, and he knew it would only get worse the longer she was away.

'You shouldn't worry about her,  _aibou_ ,' the pharaoh said, 'Kagome knows what she's doing and has all her companions to protect her.'

'I can't help it,' Yugi admitted, 'She's still putting herself in constant danger. Anything could go wrong, and there's nothing we can do about it.'

'She'll be fine,' the pharaoh reassured him, 'She promised you she'd be careful. The only thing we can do is wait.'

Yugi had to concede that the spirit was right. Incessantly worrying about Kagome wasn't going to do him any good. He'd have to trust that she would be alright. He knew she was strong, so he had no reason to doubt she'd return safely.

'You're right,' Yugi affirmed, 'I have faith in her.'

-O0o0O-

Gingerly, Kagome eased the door to the well house open and stepped inside the small wooden building. When she arrived home, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon as it started to rise. Not wanting to wake her family, Kagome left a note in the kitchen to let them know she arrived safely.

'InuYasha should be up by now,' Kagome thought; that was one of the reason she left so early.

'I hope the others aren't giving Yugi-kun any trouble,' she thought, feeling guilty that she left Yugi to explain her disappearance to the others.

There were many times when she considered telling them about her true nature, but she was unsure of how they would react. Yugi told her the others knew about the spirit dwelling inside the Millennium Puzzle so he knew could trust them with her secret. He didn't press the issue anymore after that, and Kagome was grateful. She intended on telling the others when she thought the time was right.

Kagome approached the well and took a deep breath, holding the straps of her backpack tight before leaping over the edge. When she finished traveling through time and landed safely in the Feudal Era, she heaved herself and her bag over the edge. Kagome set her bag on the ground and took a seat on the well's rim. She didn't have to wait long before someone came to meet her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Koga and InuYasha rapidly making their way toward her arguing as they approached. Ginta and Hakkaku followed behind them and didn't even attempt to stop their squabbling. Kagome loudly cleared her throat to gain their attentions when they stopped in front of her.

"My intended, you've returned!" Koga exclaimed after he tore his focus away from InuYasha, causing the hanyou to snort.

"What's with the new getup?" InuYasha quipped while eyeing Kagome's new uniform with distaste, "You couldn't stick to your old one?"

"Nonsense! You don't know what you're talking about, mutt-face," Koga protested, "I like the new colors. There are very…flattering?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt to spare her feelings about her new wardrobe change. She looked down with a pout at her pink Domino High blazer and the navy blue bow tied around her neck. After placing her feet on the ground, she quickly shrugged off the jacket and pulled off the bow. Satisfied to be dressed in only the white, short-sleeved Oxford shirt and navy blue skirt, Kagome leaned forward and tucked her discarded clothes in her bag.

"Better?" Kagome asked dryly when she stood to her full height.

"Much," InuYasha answered smugly and gave the girl a fanged grin.

Upon further inspection of Kagome's appearance, InuYasha noted that the uniform wasn't the only thing different about her. The thing that stood out to him the most was that her sweet scent was marred with several unfamiliar odors. Underneath the distinctive smells of the future, InuYasha could pick up a few new scents heavily intertwined with Kagome's own smell. Two in particular saturated her completely. InuYasha's grin receded. Who could have been in such close contact with her?

"So, Koga-kun," Kagome began, "What brings you all the way here to see us?"

Rushing to her, Koga gently clasped Kagome's hands in his and pulled her to him. Although he usually performed this gesture, Kagome couldn't help but notice his grip was tighter than usual and, if she didn't know any better, a bit anxious.

"I'll tell you when we reach the village, my beloved," he told her sweetly.

"Alright," she said, withdrawing her hands from Koga's, "Let's get to it then."

Kagome hoped for Koga's sake that he had some useful information. While she was sure Koga had good intentions, she didn't want to imagine what the others had to put up with while she was gone. They were not going to be pleased if they went through all of that for nothing.

The group began making their way back to the village with Koga and InuYasha fighting to see who would lead. As usual, the others traveled behind them to keep out of the line of fire.

"So,  _imouto_ -chan, is it really true?" Ginta asked Kagome abruptly while they were walking.

"Is what true?" Kagome asked, though she had an idea what the ookami was referring to.

"Are you from the future?" Hakkaku clarified.

Kagome was not surprised by the question. She suspected that the others told Koga and his pack about the well's mystic abilities. Koga didn't mention the fact she suddenly appeared and climbed out of it, and she doubted it was completely due to his excitement at seeing her again.

"It is," Kagome answered briefly, giving the two demons a playful smile, "There are only a few people who know that so try to keep it a secret, kay?"

"You can count on us,  _imouto_ -chan!" both wolves chorused in unison, causing her to snicker.

The group hastily continued their way to the village where Miroku and Sango were seated outside Kaede's hut, waiting for their return with Kirara waiting faithfully by her mistress's side. Shippo eagerly ran from inside the hut to meet the futuristic miko and immediately took his customary perch in her arms. Their happy faces were the only greeting they could send to their absent companion before their reunion was cut short.

"Alright, Koga," InuYasha began, eager to get this long awaited encounter over with, "What the hell is it you've been waiting to tell us, and it better be good!" He angrily crossed his arms over his chest and pierced the ookami with his gaze.

"It is," Koga answered gruffly before beginning his account, "Several weeks ago, there were a few rumors circulating about the one of the southern wolf tribes. One of the pack leaders acquired a shard of the jewel and was preparing to challenge the surrounding clans for their power."

InuYasha scoffed and tilted his head to the side looking uninterested. "Looks like all you mangy wolves think alike, eh?"

"Quiet, InuYasha!" Kagome whispered harshly and motioned for Koga to continue.

Koga already relinquished his shards to them and added them to the sizeable chunk around Kagome's neck, so there was no need to egg him on with something that was already rectified.

Koga stole an appreciative glance in Kagome's direction before continuing. "As I was saying, when the rumors reached the remaining members of my tribe, I took it upon myself to check it out."

"So I take it you ventured to the southern tribes' territory to investigate only to find the leader was not there and that you require Kagome-sama's abilities to locate him if he has this supposed shard?" Miroku finished, sounding a bit more peeved than normal. It was understandable if this was all Koga had to divulge.

"There's more to it than that!" Ginta protested the monk's statement, loyally defending his leader's integrity. Koga, while appreciating the gesture, motioned for him to stand down.

"What happened, Koga-kun?" Kagome asked slightly anxious for the close to his story. She had a feeling it was much more complicated than the group could have ever imagined. After facing and defeating Naraku, that was certainly saying something.

"We traveled to the southern tribe, and the leader was there along with his tribesmen," Koga began but started to trail off at the end.

"Well?" InuYasha shouted impatiently, "Did he have a shard or not?"

"I'm certain he did," Koga continued, "but someone else got to it first. The entire tribe was wiped out. There were no survivors. Only rotting corpses."

Koga's message stunned the entire group, minus the surrounding wolves, to silence.

"The entire tribe?" Shippo whispered fearfully, and Koga nodded grimly in response.

Recovering from his shock, InuYasha took an irritated stance, raising his fists angrily at the wolf. "You waited so long to tell us the asshole who killed 'em is long gone by now, you idiot! Who knows how long it will take to track him down again?"

"We couldn't leave without  _imouto_ -chan!" Hakkaku protested.

"We knew you'd want to jump right into action whether you waited for her or not," Ginta added accusingly, "It would have been suicide if we left without her!"

"Why do you need me so badly?" Kagome asked, peering into Koga's eyes curiously. She knew she was a crucial member to the team and was powerful in her own right, but she doubted success depended solely on her.

Koga returned Kagome's look with a mournful gaze of his own. It was clear the loss of more tribesmen whether they were part of his pack or not hurt him. "The tribe was poisoned before they could even go into battle, and there was no mistaking the stench. It was miasma."

"Surely you are mistaken!" Sango quickly countered, "Naraku's dead and so are all of his incarnations. He is the only one who could have created such a deadly miasma."

Fury burned in Sango's eyes at the slightest reminder of the dead hanyou, but her words rang true. Miasma was one of the tools he regularly utilized in his quest to defeat them. He used it to the point where he perfected the deadly vapor. All of Naraku's detachments were accounted for; they were either dead or reabsorbed by the demon himself. It was hard to believe someone could appear out of nowhere produce an equally powerful noxious, fatal gas.

"There is no mistaking it," Koga said and, as hard as it was, no one could doubt the solemnness in his words.

Even if it was only a rumor, there was no doubt the group would look into it. Their adventures were not secret and anyone who paid enough attention to them would know that the deadly poison was an integral obstacle in their way. Whoever was behind this should not be taken lightly.

"So another enemy is utilizing miasma," Miroku mused, "A copycat perhaps?"

"We'll know after we check it out," InuYasha answered gruffly.

"That's not a problem," Koga supplied, "The battlefield is still intact."

"How are you so certain?" Miroku inquired.

"No one goes near it," Ginta answered, "There are rumors that it's cursed.'

"How far south is it?" InuYasha asked.

"It'll be nearly three days on foot," Koga answered.

'Looks like I'll be gone for a while,' Kagome mused and thought back to the promise she made one of her newest friends.

'I'll be back as soon as I can, Yugi-kun,' she thought, hoping that that would be the case.

"Then it's settled," InuYasha stated, "Point us in the right direction then you can be on your way."

"You seriously think I'm gonna leave this up to you?" Koga shouted, "I didn't wait all this time just to be dismissed!"

"Oh and you think you could lead us there?" InuYasha retorted, "Fat chance!"

Kagome sighed when InuYasha and Koga began to bicker and drew the attention of the surrounding villagers. Sango and Miroku already retreated inside Kaede's hut and quickly emerged with all the necessities for their travels.

"Think you two can take the lead?" Kagome asked Ginta and Hakkaku sweetly, "Those two"—she jerked her thumb in the direction of Koga and InuYasha—"will catch up when they realize we left them behind!"

Ginta and Hakkaku both grinned at the suggestion of leaving their leader and InuYasha behind. Their reactions to being ditched would definitely provide a good and much needed laugh.

"You got it,  _imouto_ -chan!" they sang before they began to lead the way, conversing with their new companions as they walked. Though they were headed toward a darkened and grim site, the two groups minus their respective leaders merged and began travelling south.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That is a wrap! XD All feedback is appreciated! Furball, out! XD
> 
> (revised 05.23.2013)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, everyone! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> So I was actually supposed to post this chapter out much sooner, but it just didn't work that way. Things came up in this life of mine that demanded my immediate attention. So to compensate, I added a little more content to this chapter than I originally intended to post! X3
> 
> Just so everyone's on the same page, about a month has passed in the timeline. The date is around early to mid October.
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Yoruko Rhapsodos, MiyukiSun, moi-moi19, animelver14, foxgoddess07, Pumpkin Maximus, Aryabloodlust, an anonymous reviewer with no name (from this day forth, I dub thee NoName), DragonFire Princess, RebellAngell21, Bumblebeecamaro38, Sin of the Fallen, Azalie-Kauriu, TsukiyoTenshi, Cosmic-lover, MidnightReader1, Lauramicha, Peaceful Dragon Rose, Unnamed Wanderer, zoey tamagachi, AnimeFreak, DragonLord of The West, and Blackmoon OniOokami! XD

**Chapter 7**

"How much farther do we have to go, Koga-kun?" Kagome asked the ookami running alongside InuYasha as the hanyou carried her on his back. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo rode on Kirara in the skies above them while Hakkaku and Ginta took up the rear traveling on the ground.

"We're almost there," Koga answered, "Trust me; you'll know it when we see it."

InuYasha scoffed before muttering that this whole endeavor was a waste of time. Kagome bopped him on the head for his rudeness; she was tired of his constant attempts to discredit Koga's information. InuYasha was skeptical of this whole scenario from the beginning and was jumping at any chance to pick a fight with Koga to showcase his displeasure. The location of the tribe they were looking for was considerably south from Edo, and it took nearly five days to get this far. Because of the group's large size, they had to rest frequently for a large portion of the daylight hours, lengthening the duration of their expedition. In addition to that, Kagome didn't sense any jewel shards as they traveled. Everyone in the travelling group was understandably tensed and irritable because of these conditions.

Suddenly, Koga came to an abrupt halt causing the others to skid to a stop along with the two members of his pack. InuYasha crouched down and let Kagome's feet touch the ground. Kirara landed beside them and Miroku and Sango slid off the large feline who quickly reverted to her smaller form. Shippo remained perched on Miroku's shoulder.

"So are we here or what?" InuYasha asked gruffly.

"Look ahead, mutt-face," Koga stated. Everyone looked in the direction Koga indicated and saw a large mass of purple mist hanging above the ground. The patch of earth in hovered over was much darker in color than the surrounding soil.

"So this is the battlefield," Sango commented. Tightening her hold on her large weapon, she began advancing toward the fog with the others doing the same. Koga immediately stopped them.

"What's your problem now?" InuYasha demanded.

"We can't go any further," Koga stated.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" InuYasha shouted, though he could tell Koga was telling the truth. From this distance, he could pick up the strength of the poison. The smell completely engulfed him, burning his nostrils and making him dizzy. The others in the group—human or demon—weren't faring much better. The entire area was seeped was the deadly poison, and its intensity was so great that it was nearly impossible to detect the exact origins of the toxin at this level of contamination, even for a full blooded demon.

"We can't go, but they can," Koga clarified, pointing to Kagome and Miroku.

"Only us?" Kagome questioned.

"I see," Miroku mused, "The miasma used here has been festering for who knows how long. The area is so tainted that it would be deadly for those without spiritual powers to enter it. This must be why the area is said to be cursed. It is fortunate that the miasma is contained here, and the wind currents did not push it any further."

"That makes sense. Nothing can live here any longer," Sango commented and the others agreed, "Look at the soil, all of the grass is dead."

Located just at the border of the stagnant mist were long, mangled strands of grass matted to the tainted earth, lacking any semblance of life. The group couldn't see anything passed that.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku addressed the young miko.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Shoot one of your sacred arrows toward the middle of the perimeter," he instructed, "We will still need to enter it to completely purify the area, but it would be fatal to expose ourselves to this level of toxicity for an extended period of time despite our spiritual powers."

Kagome nodded before taking her bow and notching an arrow. After adjusting it to just the right angle, she fired. The arrow went straight up and over until it landed in what she perceived as the center of the infected area. Her energy glowed a soft, light pink and expanded throughout the mist. When the flash of light receded, some of the poisoned gas dispersed, and its intensity was significantly reduced. The difference was immediately noticeable as the group could see more clearly in the mist, but their view was still obscured.

"Well done. Shall we go then?" Miroku asked, offering his hand to Kagome. She fought the urge to roll her eyes; he made it sound like they were going for a pleasant stroll through the forest instead of a trek through a poisoned death trap.

"No funny business, monk," InuYasha warned, glaring at Miroku. He shook off the look with a slight grin.

"Don't worry," Miroku replied, "Kagome-sama is in capable hands."

"It's your hands we're worried about," Shippo pointed out.

Miroku ignored the kit before heading toward the fog with Kagome following his lead. As soon as they entered the mist, Kagome felt her skin tingle, her eyes water, and her lungs burn as she breathed in the contaminated air. She immediately covered her mouth with her hands and Miroku did the same with the sleeves of his robes.

"Just imagine what it would be like if you didn't use your arrow first," he commented with muffled humor.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to affect us this badly," Kagome said, wincing as her eyes watered.

"I suppose it's the trade off to having abilities like ours," Miroku considered, "While we are able to easily eradicate the miasma and are not immediately killed by its presence, we also have a heightened sensitivity to it. I'd personally prefer this discomfort to a quick death."

Standing up straight and taking a quick survey of their surroundings, Miroku surmised the damage the area took and decided the best course of action.

"We should each start at opposite ends of the area and converge to the center," he began, "The damage is done and I doubt our efforts will make this land inhabitable again, but the least we can do is cleanse the area. I also doubt we'll find any survivors."

"And if we find any bodies?" Kagome inquired, "Will we be able to give the tribesmen a proper burial?"

"If we find any traces of them," Miroku answered solemnly, "We might end up purifying their remains as well during the purification process." He noticed the Kagome frowned beneath her hand.

"Of course, I'm sure no one would mind if we erected a memorial to them here if their bodies are lost," he hastily added to soothe the kind-hearted priestess.

"Right," Kagome said with a quick nod, "Let's get to work!" She and Miroku parted ways and traveled to opposite ends of the infected area. She couldn't see much through the purple haze, but she could make out the thin lines of skeletal remains as she passed by them. Once she reached the farthest edge of the toxic area, Kagome crotched down and placed one hand on to the poisoned earth, keeping the other over her mouth. She winced when she felt the extent of the devastation. She wasn't sure how long it would take to completely cleanse the area; she performed a similar task when she was called to heal the wounds Naraku inflicted on Kikyo's body. That incident was on a much smaller scale than this and she still managed to pass out once she finished.

'I can do it!' Kagome thought confidently. Holding her breath, she removed her hand from her mouth and concentrated her holy energy into her palms. Then she pressed them to the poisoned earth and allowed her energy to flow freely. After a short period of intense meditation and concentration, Kagome cleansed an area with a diameter around five or six meters. The mist slowly faded away, and the earth returned to its original brownish hue.

"I guess Miroku-san was right," Kagome mused as she looked around at the barren area she purified. There was nothing she could do about the withered and lifeless plant life and any of the remaining corpses she passed on the way. She'd destroy them too.

'I can't think about that know,' Kagome thought, taking in a deep breath of the newly cleansed air, 'Miroku-san and I have a lot of work to do before we're completely done.'

-O0o0O-

By the time Miroku and Kagome finished clearing out the area, all traces of the miasma and any other demonic presences were destroyed. The earth and surrounding water were returned to their previous untainted states. The flora and fauna that once inhabited the area could not be restored but would repopulate it in time.

"I knew you could do it, Kagome!" Koga praised the raven miko avidly, sending her a bright smile. He was sadden that the tribesmen's bodies could not be recovered due to the cleansing process, but he preferred them being purified than left to rot in the poisoned field.

"But I didn't do it alone," Kagome began and gestured to Miroku, "Miroku-san did just as much work as I did." The wolf ignored her, causing both her and the others to sigh and shake their heads.

InuYasha began sniffing the newly cleansed air and immediately frowned. "I can't smell a damn thing!"

All of the other demons began scenting the area as well and came up with the same results. Now that the mist was gone, all traces of its producer disappeared as well.

"What the hell are we gonna do now? We're right back were we started with nothing to go on," InuYasha bellowed looking accusingly in Kagome and Miroku's direction.

"It's not like it's our fault!" Kagome protested, "Did you not see what we had to deal with? We couldn't just leave everything the way it was!

"She's right," Sango said, "You couldn't pick up anything before they started either. I personally prefer this situation to that one."

"At least we are aware of our new enemy and know his last whereabouts," Miroku stated calmly, "The only realistic option is to canvas the area and any surrounding villages and tribes to see if anyone saw any suspicious activity."

"We'll take the youkai tribes in the area," Koga said, "Once they get the whiff of purification around here, I don't think you'll be very welcome."

"At least you're out of our hair," InuYasha commented though he was not looking forward to checking any of the human settlements. They weren't going to find out much from word of mouth especially since whoever did this was long gone.

Koga ignored him and clasped Kagome's hands in his. "I have to leave you, my beloved, but do not worry for me. I will find and kill the scum who did this before I return to your side."

"Be careful, Koga-kun. Be sure to let us know anything you find out," Kagome stated and easily slipped her hands from his; she had enough practice to accomplish that.

"You guys stay safe!" she called out to the trio of wolves. Koga winked at her before disappearing in a whirlwind with Ginta and Hakkaku following behind him as close as they could.

"InuYasha," Kagome began once Koga and the other wolves were out of sight, but the hanyou quickly cut her off.

"Not a chance," he stated harshly, crossing his arms and tucking his hands in his haori sleeves.

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask you!"

"You wanna go home, is that it? No way! You're not leaving as soon as we have a chance to get some real work done!"

Kagome bit her lip and tried to think. That was her intent, but she wasn't about to let InuYasha know that. It would take about at least week for them to return to Edo if they intended to investigate the surrounding villages and that was only if they didn't run into any resistance along the way. She had to think quickly if she wanted to get back home on time.

"I just wanted to suggest we split up!" she stated, "So we can cover more ground and save more time."

"Split up?" Sango repeated.

"Exactly! You and Miroku-san can investigate the surrounding villages while InuYasha and I start searching on our way back to Edo," Kagome clarified, "If we go back on a different path, we'll be more likely to run into any stray jewel shards we may have missed." She knew she had InuYasha's interest when she mentioned finding more jewel shards and that it would be just the two of them. She took a glance at Miroku and spotted a knowing look in his violet-blue depths.

'Come on,' she mentally urged the young monk, 'Help me out here.' He smirked slightly as he caught on to her true motives.

"That does seem like a suitable plan of action," Miroku commented, "There is little chance we'd discover the identity of this new enemy by asking around the villages. There is no point in wasting all of our efforts on that endeavor."

"Fine," InuYasha relented and offered Kagome his back. Hiding her glee, she took her customary post on his back, and the hanyou took off.

"You watch over the brat!" he yelled over his shoulder before disappearing in a streak of red.

"Hey!" Shippo shouted, pouting at the fact that he was left behind.

"Don't worry, Shippo-chan," Sango said, reaching down and picking up the kit.

"Indeed," Miroku added, "I'm sure Kagome-sama will rectify InuYasha's uncouth behavior soon enough." Shippo grinned as he envisioned the repercussions InuYasha would face due to Kagome's sit command. That thought was always enough to brighten up his day.

"Kagome-chan seemed eager to leave us, didn't she?" Sango mused, pursing her lips together.

"I agree," Miroku remarked, "She must have something that she wishes to return to on her side of the well."

"Something?" she asked suspiciously; she knew how the monk thought and had an idea of what the something he was referring to could be.

"Yes, something," Miroku repeated innocently. Sango growled under her breath in frustration and advanced toward her male companion. Sensing Miroku was in danger, Shippo fled from Sango's hold so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

"Don't tempt me, monk," she warned him. Miroku placed an arm around Sango's shoulders and pulled her to his side as he began walking to the nearest village.

"Now, now, my dear Sango-san," he began cheerfully, "We finally have some time to ourselves. We can have that discussion much later." Sango huffed but continued walking beside Miroku without removing from his lax hold.

"I guess we better get going," Shippo said hotly to Kirara, "or we'll be left behind again." The neko mewed before transforming and allowing the kit to climb on her back as she followed her mistress.

-O0o0O-

"I don't see why you can't stay any longer?" InuYasha gruffly asked Kagome as she packed away her belongings in her yellow backpack. She returned from the hot spring moments ago dressed in a clean and fresh school uniform. It took them over a week to return to Kaede's village, but the detour from their original path was not unwelcomed. The duo managed to recover three shards of the jewel, and Kagome joined them with their current fragment.

"I've been gone long enough," she replied in a tone much softer than InuYasha's, "I do have responsibilities back home, ya know."

"Whatever," he responded, leaning against the wall.

Kagome fought the urge to giggle; it was clear that InuYasha didn't want her to leave yet. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had yet to return to Edo, and he was probably feeling restless. She stayed in the village an extra day after they returned to soothe him, but she needed to return today.

"What do you have to do that's so damned important?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Do I really need a reason to go home?" InuYasha returned the gesture and closed his golden yellow eyes. Once she was finished packing, Kagome stood and shrugged the bag on her shoulders.

"I'm leaving," she announced. InuYasha lifted one eyelid slightly and his face twisted in a strange mix of a grimace and a crooked grin.

"Don't let me stop you." Kagome sighed before walking out of the hut and glancing at InuYasha over her shoulder.

"Didn't plan on it," she retorted. Kagome reached the beginning of the dirt path to InuYasha's forest before the hanyou himself appeared by her side. She smiled to herself and continued walking with him in a peaceful silence. Once they reached the well, Kagome sat on its edge and peered down into its dark depths.

"Come and get me when you find anything," she said, "See you later, InuYasha."

"Just be careful," InuYasha snorted. Kagome smiled at him before slipping inside the well and traveling through time. When she landed on the other side, she climbed up the ladder and emerged out of the small wooden building. She glazed at her watch and noted the time.

"Just enough time to catch the train to Domino!" she exclaimed and began jogging to the shrine exit. Nodoka caught sight of her daughter sprinting forward as she sat outside of the house sipping a cup of tea with Sojiro.

"Kagome," she called out, causing the girl to pause for a quick second.

"Hello, Kaa-san!" Kagome replied, "I'd stay to talk, but I need to catch the train!"

"Go on," Nodoka urged with a smile, "Be sure to call once you arrive in Domino!"

"I will," she said before continuing toward the stone steps.

"She's always on the move that girl," Sojiro commented, shaking his head at his granddaughter, "She never seems to slow down."

Nodoka grinned before she shrugged her shoulders and returned to her tea. "That may be, but at least she keeps us on our toes!"

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed to herself as she walked down the sidewalk and casually glanced at the surrounding shops, businesses, and people around her. She just exited the subway station after returning to Domino City. Looking at her surroundings, she guessed it was still pretty early in the morning probably around nine or ten o' clock.

'Maybe I didn't have to rush back here,' Kagome thought, grimacing at the way she abruptly left the others on the other side of the well especially InuYasha, 'I'll make it up to them when I return.' Putting the past in the back of her mind, she briefly paused in her trek and debated where she would go next.

'Should I go to school and finish out the rest of the day or to the game shop and wait for Yugi-kun to come home?' Kagome mentally debated. It took no time at all before she decided that class wasn't where she wanted to be right now even if she did miss her friends. She began walking again to find the quickest path to the Kame Game Shop. A few passersby gave her odd looks considering she was clearly a student and not attending class during school hours, they but left her alone.

When Kagome reached the card shop and walked inside, she was immediately confronted with the sight of dozens of cardboard boxes lining the walls and obscuring her view of everything else inside the store. There were several sheets of papers stacked on top of some of the boxes, possibly informational flyers about their contents. Kagome slipped her backpack off and set it out of the way in an unoccupied corner before looking around for the shop's owner.

"Sugoroku-san!" Kagome called out, craning her neck to find the shorter man. He emerged from the back room looking more distraught than usual.

"Kagome-chan," he immediately greeted her, "Back from working at the shrine I see? Get any good finds?"

"I did," she answered briefly before quickly changing the subject and turning her attention to the cardboard boxes, "So what's with all the new merchandise?"

"It came in this morning, and I just haven't gotten around to unpacking it all," Sugoroku answered causing Kagome to frown. In her short stay here, she could quickly tell that Sugoroku loved all games, puzzles, and everything else in between with a passion. It was odd to see him upset over obtaining some new items for the store.

"Why haven't you started putting it up?" she asked with growing concern, "Do you need any help?"

"It's nothing like that," Sugoroku said, "Let me show you."

Sugoroku navigated his way through the maze of cardboard and led Kagome outside the shop. Once outside, he pointed in the distance passed a few buildings to their right. Kagome squinted until her gaze focused on a large, incomplete building surrounded by scaffolding and metal framework.

"What's that?" Kagome asked not understanding what Sugoroku was showing her.

"That's the new game store that's opening up in town!" Sugoroku answered, his saddened mood quickly morphing into anger, "It hasn't even opened yet, and my business is already affected!"

After his tirade, Sugoroku sighed unhappily before turning to his shop and slowly trudging back inside with Kagome following behind him.

"I was really looking forward to this new merchandise, but I'll never be able to sell it all this without the proper advertising," Sugoroku explained sadly, "We just don't have enough money in the budget to compete with the large scale promotions that other store is doing."

Kagome couldn't help but empathize with Sugoroku and feel a little guilty as well. While it was highly unlikely she had any impact on the shop's available budget, she was staying with the Mutos without paying for room and board. She couldn't help but felt a little responsible for the store's insufficient funds.

"Don't get too discouraged, Sugoroku-san! I bet you can sell all this stuff in no time," Kagome cried happily as soon as she closed the door behind her, "You just need to get the word out and remind everyone how great the shop is!" She reached over and picked up one of the flyers she noticed earlier. After giving the document a quick look, she grinned at the detailed information it gave on the boxes' contents. She proudly held the flyer out to Sugoroku.

"All you have to do is pass out these flyers outside the shop, and everything will fly right off the shelves!" Kagome informed him enthusiastically. Sugoroku grinned slightly as his earlier mood began to slightly dissipate.

"I admire your optimism, Kagome-chan, but who's going to listen to an old man peddling on the street corner?" he asked jokingly before looking up from the flyer to Kagome. It didn't take long for his violet orbs to sparkle and his grin to widen when he got a brilliant idea.

"Now," Sugoroku began slowly, "A pretty girl like you will stop them right in their tracks!"

"Me?" Kagome inquired softly, pointing to herself with her index finger, "You can't be serious."

"Of course I am!" Sugoroku exclaimed, "With you campaigning for the Kame Game Shop, there'll be a line forming around the block!" He frowned slightly when he considered the school uniform Kagome wore. He immediately shook his head and dived through one of the boxes closest to him. Not finding anything he liked inside, Sugoroku quickly switched to another.

"That uniform simply won't do," he commented while he searched the boxes, "We'll have to get you into something more suitable. Something festive!" He grinned when he pulled out a bundle of cloth neatly folded and sealed in a plastic bag.

"Hold on!" Kagome protested "I'm no mascot girl!"

While Kagome wasn't completely confident in her looks, she considered herself to be a decently attractive young woman more or less. But flagging down people dressed in a costume? She was sure they'd get more laughs at her expense than customers at the game shop.

"Please, Kagome-chan!" Sugoroku pleaded, pressing his palms together and bowing his head dramatically, "It'll just be for a few days out of the week until we get the word out about the new merchandise. Do this poor old man this single favor!" At Sugoroku's persistent urging, Kagome couldn't help but surrender. After all, she would only be doing it for a few weeks, and she did owe the man who gave her a place to stay.

"Alright," Kagome acquiesced with an uneasy grin, "I'll do it."

"Wonderful!" Sugoroku exclaimed and pushed the bundle enclosed in plastic in Kagome's hands. She pursed her lips while looking at the image enclosed in the bag with the costume but decided the design didn't really matter since it wasn't going to be a permanent wardrobe change.

"This should be about your size," Sugoroku said, "Change into that and take to the streets! I'll start stocking the shelves."

As soon as he finished speaking, Sugoroku dove for the other boxes and began frantically removing their contents and placing them on the shelves in a hurried but excited fashion. Kagome shook her head at the old man's antics but was glad to see Sugoroku back to his old self and excited about the game shop. She walked upstairs to her room to get changed in her new outfit all the while wondering how she gets herself roped into these messes.

-O0o0O-

Walking down the streets with no particular destination in mind, three college-aged boys peeked into the windows of the various stores and restaurants lining the Domino City streets and happily conversed with each other.

"What do you wanna grab for lunch today?" the tallest of the three boys, Daichi, asked his two companions at his side.

"Definitely not burgers again," the boy to his right, Hideo, grumbled, "I spent the next few days on the can after the last time we had those."

"Too much information, dude!" the final boy, Shito, shouted with a grimace while simultaneously pushing his glasses back on his nose.

"There's a ramen stand not far from here," Daichi suggested with a slight grin at his friends' antics, "I've heard it's pretty good; we should check it." Hideo and Shito agreed and followed their friend to their next destination. There were approaching a very familiar street corner, the location of the Kame Game Shop.

"Whoa!" Shito shouted and abruptly stopped both of his companions in their tracks.

"What's the hold up?" Hideo questioned his friend's odd behavior. Shito was tomato red in the face and practically foaming at the mouth as he stared of in the distance.

"Check that out!" Shito instructed and pointed in the direction of the game shop located just beyond them. There was a large crowd gathered in front with people continually entering and exiting the building.

"So they're having a busy day. What of it?" Daichi asked. Shito sighed before directing his friends' attention to the center of the crowd. Both Daichi and Hideo gasped when they saw exactly what Shito was referring to amongst the mob of eager shoppers.

"Wow, I didn't know they had a store mascot," Daichi commented, "She's really cute! She must be who's drawing in the crowd."

"Dude, I know that card!" Hideo exclaimed, pressing his hand over his nostrils to fight the oncoming nosebleed.

"Card?" Daichi questioned while giving the girl another once over as she handed out flyers and happily spoke with the surrounding people.

She wore a skintight, golden yellow strapless dress that ended a few inches above her knees with dark purple, knee high boots fitted to her calves. The dress's stretchy material curved and contoured with her form, tastefully accentuating her figure. A lavender colored sash was tied carefully around her waist and knotted at her left hip. She wore matching elbow length gloves and a cloth collar fastened around her delicate neck. A jeweled headband was tied around her forehead her long black bangs fanning over it. Pointed ears playfully peeked from her long mass of ebony tresses swishing in the wind behind her. Large, darkly colored wings extending from her back completed her ethereal look.

"She's the Dark Witch Duel Monsters card," Shito clarified, "The hair color may be off, but there's no doubt about it!"

"Well then," Daichi announced and motioned for his friends to follow him to the crowd, "Since you guys are so star struck, let's introduce ourselves, eh?"

Alerted to the approach of the three new comers, the mascot girl turned and gave them a bright, welcoming smile as she clutched the flyers tightly to her chest. "Hello, gentleman. Please consider Kame Game Shop for all you gaming needs! We're now selling limited edition Duel Monsters costumes just in time for Halloween this year."

"We'll definitely check it out, Witch-chan!" Daichi replied, seeing as he was the only one of the three with enough composure to speak to the pretty girl. He gratefully took the flyer and looked at all of the featured costumes on the page.

"We'll go buy something right away!" Shito abruptly shouted with Hideo vigorously nodding his head in agreement. Daichi groaned faintly when he heard the mascot girl's twinkling giggles as his friends continued to embarrass themselves.

"Before we go inside," Daichi began, stepping in front of Shito and Hideo, "Can we know you're real name, Witch-chan?"

"It's Kagome," she answered sweetly while directing the trio to the shop's entrance, "I hope you find everything you need!" Daichi nodded and sent Kagome a charming smile before ushering his two friends into the store.

Kagome giggled to herself when the three boys were out of sight. She didn't think she would make a convincing Dark Witch especially since she refused to wear the purple wig that came with the costume, but the public seemed to differ. She was also having much more fun than she anticipated campaigning for the store.

"Please consider us!" Kagome continued cheerfully calling out to passersby, handing them flyers and coaxing them into the store.

"Kagome-chan!" Sugoroku cried from the doorway of the shop. She turned and gave him her full attention.

Sugoroku was grinning from ear to ear as he held up a series of different costumes. "It's time for a costume change! Which one would you prefer? Meanae the Thorn? Injection Fairy Lily? Or maybe Queen's Knight? You should really try wearing the wig this time. I think it'll really make the outfit!"

Kagome playfully rolled her eyes at Sugoroku before walking into to shop taking the new costumes in her arms as she walked passed him.

-O0o0O-

'You need to pay attention,' the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle gently scolded Yugi. For the past few days of Kagome's absence, his host paid little attention to his surroundings and would spend most of his class periods doodling in the margins of his notes lost in his thoughts. Every day Yugi anticipated Kagome's return, and every day he was disappointed when she did not appear.

'Sorry,' Yugi amended, 'I know I should have more faith in her, but I just can't stop worrying. What if the reason she's taking so long is because she's hurt or something even worse?'

The spirit scoffed before quickly reiterating what he had told Yugi the first day Kagome left Domino. 'Kagome does this kind of thing all the time. There's no point in worrying about her. She'll return when she's ready.' He was surprised when Yugi huffed in return.

'Yeah,' Yugi replied, 'but you're worried about her too. Don't try to deny it for my sake.'

The spirit chuckled. 'So you've caught me? I suppose I shouldn't have tried to hide it.'

'It's so obvious,' Yugi thought, mentally grinning, 'Kagome-chan's grown on everyone, especially you. I'd be more surprised if I couldn't tell how much you miss her.'

'Even so,' the spirit began, 'acting as you are now isn't helpful. It's acceptable for you to anticipate Kagome's return, but you mustn't worry about what hardships she'll face along the way. Support her through them and know she will succeed.'

'You're right,' Yugi replied, 'but sometimes I can't help it.'

"Hey, Yugi," Jonouchi called out to his silent friend, "you still with us?"

"Sorry," he replied and closed his notebook. He looked around the classroom and noticed it was empty. "Lunchtime already?"

"Yeah," Anzu answered, "You were being such a space cadet; we picked up your lunch for you."

Yugi smiled sheepishly at her gentle teasing before accepting the tray of food. Jonouchi and Honda situated themselves around the two in their usual fashion. Just as the group sat down, their snowy haired, doe eyed friend, Bakura Ryo, entered the classroom.

"Ryo!" Jonouchi welcomed him animatedly, "Long time no see!"

"Hello, all," Ryo greeted his friends in a soft, gentle tone. Pulling up a desk, he joined them with his own lunch tray.

"How have you been?" Yugi asked with a smile. They hadn't seen much of Ryo after the Duelist Kingdom tournament; he was still recovering from the possession of the dark spirit that inhabited the Millennium Ring. Yugi was glad to see he was doing well now that the artifact was gone.

"Never better," Ryo answered with a soft smile, "but I'm a bit out of touch it seems. A new transfer student came while I was away, right?"

"That's right," Anzu replied, "Her name is Kagome-chan, and she's been living with Yugi-kun and Sugoroku-san."

"Really?" Ryo questioned, and Yugi nodded affirmatively.

"Kagome-chan lives in a shrine in Tokyo," Yugi clarified, "but she came to stay with us so she could attend Domino High. Our grandfathers are really good friends."

"Is that so? What class is she in?" Ryo asked and immediately noticed how the group's mood seemed to dampen especially Yugi's.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Yugi immediately shook his head to soothe his friend's worries. "No, it's nothing like that. Kagome-chan had to leave about two weeks ago to go back to Tokyo. She does a lot of work with Japanese artifacts at the shrine and was called away for business."

"She actually put together the entire Japanese History exhibit at the museum," Anzu added, praising her friend.

"Really?" Ryo commented, "She must be brilliant! When is she coming back?"

Yugi sighed before answering. "We really don't know. None of us have been able to contact her since she left when we tried to call her." He didn't tell anyone he knew the reason why they couldn't reach Kagome.

"I know what you mean," Anzu replied glumly, "Every time I try to call her at the shrine, Nodoka-san says she's out of the house. Kagome-chan must be very busy. I hope she comes back soon."

Jonouchi rapidly nodded his head and comically sniffled with large tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked down disdainfully at his school prepared lunch. "During times like this I really miss her the most! School lunch can't compare to her homemade bento! My heart can't take it anymore!"

"I think that's your stomach," Honda commented wryly while swiping a piece of food from Jonouchi's tray.

"I definitely would like to meet her," Ryo added, "If she's as good as all that, Kagome-san must really be something."

"She is," Yugi stated fondly. The group began their lunch again while conversing amongst themselves when another interruption came their way.

"Hey, Muto-san!" two of their classmates called out to Yugi from the doorway before quickly approaching the group.

"Yes?" he responded. He was surprised these two were talking to him; they had never addressed him directly before.

"Your grandpa owns that Kame Game shop, right?" one of the boys asked.

"Yeah," Yugi answered. Immediately after his affirmative response, the boy who asked him playfully punched the other in the shoulder.

"I told you, man!" he gloated while the other boy simply shrugged.

"What are you guys up to?" Anzu asked the boys suspiciously.

"Nothing," one of them answered.

"We were just checking out your shop's new mascot girl," the other boy clarified with an impish grin.

"Mascot girl?" Honda repeated.

"What's he talking about, Yugi?" Jonouchi asked, but his friend only shrugged his shoulders. Yugi's grandfather didn't have anyone outside their family employed at the shop. If this mascot girl existed, she must have been hired after he left for school this morning, a very unlikely situation.

"Here," one of the boys said, handing his phone to Yugi, "My older brother sent this picture of her. She's looks amazing!" The other boy quickly did the same and offered his mobile to the group.

"I got some of her too," he said proudly, "She was dressed in a few different costumes in these."

Yugi held the phone in his hands and waited for the image to load while Anzu did the same with the other device. Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryo looked over their friends' shoulders at the illuminated screens; they all wondered who this mystery girl associated with the Kame Game Shop could be.

"What the?" the group excluding Ryo exclaimed in unison with shear shock dripping from their voices. The mobiles nearly slipped from Yugi's and Anzu's hands.

"Do you know this girl?" Ryo asked, but no one was in the right state of mind to answer him.

One image was a photo of a girl wearing a light pink wig of shoulder length hair curled at the ends underneath a gleaming white nurse's cap with a red heart etched on the front. She stood in the middle of a large group in front of the Kame Game Shop. Her outfit consisted of white shorts outlined in red bands around the hem, a bright red belt, and a sleeveless, red banded top with small white wings sewn near her bosom. Matching feathery angel wings that were light pink in color extended from her back. Her look was completed with white and red ankle boots with matching gloves and a large plastic syringe she used to playfully poke one of the surrounding people.

The other shot was of the same girl standing alone in a skintight, dark red body suit with no sleeves. Covering it was a fitted leather breast plate with metal fastenings around her waist and a thin leather cord was laced across her chest in a corset style. On her arms were dark brown arm bands reaching her elbows and around her neck was a tattered red scarf. She smiled brightly as she posed holding a whip by her side.

"Pretty hot, huh? She looks just like the duel monsters!"

"She makes a perfect Injection Fairy Lily and Meanae the Thorn. Where'd you find this hottie, Muto-san?"

"There're some pics of her as Dark Witch too. I'm supposed to be getting them real soon!"

"Yugi," Jonouchi said, the first of the group regaining his ability to speak, "It looks like Kagome in these pictures!"

"Kagome-chan?" Yugi repeated still in shock, but there was no doubt about it. The girl in the photos could be no one else.

"But why would she be dressed up like this?" Anzu interjected loudly, "It doesn't make any sense!"

"She does look good," Honda commented with a low whistle.

"When did your brother take these pictures?" Yugi asked one of the boys after he and Anzu handed them their phones.

"Maybe an hour or two ago," the boy answered, "but we're gonna swing by after school and see if we can sneak a peek of her in person." The friend at his side nodded excitedly.

"So are we," Jonouchi added.

Once lunch was over, the group departed to their assigned seats and anxiously waited for the school day to end. By the close of the last class when Yugi and the others began walking to the game shop, a large number of their classmates followed after them.

"So that girl was Kagome-san?" Ryo asked.

"That was her alright," Honda answered and looked around at the large crowd following them, "She sure is popular."

"I wonder when she got back," Anzu mused aloud.

"It must have been this morning after I left for school," Yugi stated. Despite the odd circumstances surrounding Kagome's reappearance, he was relieved she had returned and eager to see her again. She looked well enough in the pictures, so it was safe to assume she wasn't injured during her trip to the Feudal Era. He'd feel even better once he talked to her himself.

"There's the store!" Jonouchi announced once the familiar sign baring an image of a green turtle came into view.

"Look at that crowd!" Anzu exclaimed, pointing to the large mob of people their schoolmates rushed to join, "I've never seen the store this packed before."

"Let's see if we can find Kagome," Jonouchi suggested, "She has to be around here somewhere."

The group passed through the crowd and looked for any traces of Kagome. Above the throngs of people rounding the corner of the street, the group heard a familiar voice speaking loudly above all the chatter.

"Please consider us!" the voice cried happily.

"Kagome-chan!" Yugi shouted.

"That you?" Jonouchi added, peering over the mob to look for her.

"Hey, guys!" they heard her shout. Immediately, the crowd parted as Kagome rushed toward them wearing spiked, dark purple armor covering upper body with matching leg armor reaching to her knees and spiked armbands on her upper arm. She smiled brightly as she waved to them with one of her clawed, bird-like hands; the other held a stack of flyers to her chest. Once she stopped in front of them, the bright magenta hair of her wig fanned over her pointed ears.

"Harpie Lady?" Jonouchi questioned causing Kagome to giggle.

"Well, I'm Cyber Harpie Lady to be exact," she corrected.

"Kagome-chan, what in the world's going on?" Anzu asked, gesturing wildly to the entire crowd and her outlandish outfit.

"Can't a girl get a hello first?" Kagome asked playfully, "I've been gone for two weeks, ya know."

"Sorry, Kagome. I'd hug ya, but that armor might not cooperate with me," Jonouchi said with a wink, causing Kagome to laugh.

"When did you get back, Kagome-chan?" Yugi asked.

"Some time this morning," she answered, "When I got back, Sugoroku-san needed some help with advertising and I ended up becoming the shop's new mascot." She finished with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"At least you're back!" Honda exclaimed before motioning to Ryo, "There's someone who wanted to meet you. This is Bakura Ryo. He's one of our friends, but he hasn't been at school for a while."

"It's nice to meet you," Ryo said politely with a low bow, "I've already heard good things about you, Kagome-san."

"Nice to meet you too!" Kagome replied, bowing as best as she could while wearing the clunky armor, "I've heard a little about you too." It was true; Yugi mentioned Bakura when he told her more about the Millennium Puzzle and the other Millennium items. She resisted the urge to shudder when she felt the presence of a cool, dark energy surrounding Ryo much like the pharaoh did to Yugi. However, this presence lacked the benign quality of the pharaoh; it seemed truly malicious.

'But Yugi-kun told me that Ryo-kun doesn't have the Millennium Ring anymore,' Kagome thought, 'Could he have retrieved it?' As quickly as she felt the energy, it disappeared and she could no longer detect it.

"Kagome-chan!" Sugoroku called excitedly from the door of the shop, "You're due for another costume change!" Kagome sighed and shook her head at the older man's enthusiasm. She walked toward the shop with the others following behind her. Taking the light blue bundle he held out to her, she made her way upstairs and passed the crowd of customers in the store and the long line at the register.

"I'll be right back," she called to the others over her shoulder.

"Ojii-chan," Yugi began once Kagome was gone, "why did you make Kagome-chan dress up in those costumes as soon as she came back? You could have at least given her the opportunity to rest first."

"It's not like I forced her to do it," he protested as he made his way back to the register, "I just need some extra help around the store. Those Duel Monsters costumes weren't going to sell themselves, ya know."

"But you could have asked me to help you when I got home," Yugi added, "I've always helped you before."

"I know, but just face it," Sugoroku began as he resumed his duty as cashier, "You don't have the gams to pull those outfits off!"

"Perverted old man!" Anzu exclaimed, giving him a disgusted look.

"It's not like that!" Sugoroku argued, "I just needed the advertising, and Kagome-chan is one effective advertisement."

"Excuse me," one of the customers asked Sugoroku, "Do you have any more Familiar Knight costumes?"

"They're stocked in the back. I'll get you one right away," he answered and left his post once again.

"Yugi," he said to his grandson, "take over for me. I'll be right back."

"Yes, Ojii-chan." Yugi took his grandfather's spot at the register and his friends began poking around the shelves looking at all the new merchandise and picking out their favorite costumes. Ryo had to return home for the evening but informed his friends he'd be looking forward to hanging out with them soon.

"Yo, where's the mascot girl?" one of the store's patrons asked Yugi as he rang him up.

"She's changing costumes right now," he answered, "She should be out in a minute."

"So does she have a boyfriend?" the boy continued after Yugi handed him his change.

"Excuse me?" Yugi responded to the unexpected question.

"Come on!" he urged, "You have to know that much about her."

Before Yugi could answer, Kagome reappeared in the main part of the shop dressed in her new costume. She wore a light blue leotard outlined in pink with its sleeves resting on her shoulders and a pentagram design sewn in the material resting above her cleavage. Around her waist, Kagome wore a yellow band with a fluttering pink skirt that parted in the front, matching the light pink cape flaring behind her. She playfully twirled a light blue, pink, and golden staff with her fingers that were slightly obscured by the light blue and pink separated bell sleeves that complemented her calf high boots. Completing the cosplay was a light blue and pink hooked hat precariously perched upon her raven head.

'She's the Dark Magician Girl,' Yugi thought absently with a faint dust of red across his cheeks.

"So," Kagome asked, directing the question to Yugi, "how does it look?"

"You look perfect!" one of the customers shouted, and the rest surrounding him loudly agreed. With an unsure smile, Kagome thanked them and began walking toward the front door to return to her post. Yugi sent her an apologetic smile before returning to the customers.

By the time the business day ended for Kame Game Shop, many of the costumes were on backorder and several of the Duel Monsters booster packs had to be restocked. Sugoroku was more than happy to stock the empty shelves on his own.

"Looks like today was a success!" Anzu commented as she and the others headed upstairs to Yugi's room.

"Definitely. Everyone was trying to get their hands on that Dark Magician Girl card," Honda said.

"I never heard of it before," Jonouchi said, "Do you know anything about it, Yugi?"

"It's a rare and powerful spell caster card like the Dark Magician," Yugi explained, "I don't have one in my deck, but I've been looking for it for a while now!"

"Lucky for you, you got the next best thing right across the hall!" Jonouchi teased his shorter friend, "I'm sure Kagome will dress up for you anytime you want!"

"Jonouchi-kun," Anzu warned before Kagome entered Yugi's room dressed in a pair of loose fitting lounging pants and a T-shirt sighing happily.

"It's good to be me again!" she stated.

"What a jip!" Jonouchi responded, pretending to be disappointed to see her, "I thought you'd be come out as another monster card."

"What are you talking about? I'm Kawaii Kagome-chan with my super special awesome glomping attack!" After striking a comical pose, Kagome launched forward and grabbed Jonouchi around the neck, pulling him to the floor. Once he got over his surprise, Jonouchi laughed loudly as Kagome continued her assault. When he was sufficiently defeated, she stood and brought Yugi down to the floor as well hugging him tightly around the waist with her face pressed against his abdomen.

"Hey!" he protested half heartily, "Monsters can only attack once per turn!" He laughed when Kagome shook her head against his stomach and her hair brushed over his midsection.

"Kagome-chan has a special ability that allows her to attack twice when she is on the field with more than one opponent!" she said grinning widely.

"Then I'll use my special ability to counter your attack!" Yugi grinned and began tickling Kagome's underarms. As she giggled under his assault, their positions reversed. Kagome now lay beneath Yugi completely at the mercy of his tickling fingers.

"And I'll use my special ability to help him!" Jonouchi shouted, joining Yugi and tickling Kagome's sides.

"Shouldn't you be in the Graveyard?" she asked between giggles.

"Nope!" Jonouchi replied, "Jonouchi's so strong he can't be destroyed in battle!" Honda reached behind him and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Then I'll use my special ability to attack anyone who declares an attack on another monster besides me!" Honda countered, giving his friend a noogie.

"You are all insane!" Anzu said as she laughed heartily at the antics of the others. She was unprepared for the barrage of pillows stolen from Yugi's bed smacking her in the face.

-O0o0O-

Yugi collapsed on his bed after he had showered and changed into his pajamas. The puzzle was placed around his bedpost. Today was definitely much better than he expected. After the gang finished their impromptu Duel Monsters battle/pillow and tickling fight, they joined Sugoroku for dinner. Afterwards, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda left for the night.

"Yugi-kun?" Kagome called out from the hallway behind his door.

"Come in," he instructed. She entered his room and took a seat on his bed next to him. Yugi sat up and drew his knees into his chest while she sat cross legged with her hands folded in her lap.

"Welcome back," Yugi said softly, delighted to see a sweet smile stretched across Kagome's face.

"It's great to be back," she replied.

"So what happened while you were in the Feudal Era?" he asked, "Did everything go well?"

"I suppose you could say that," Kagome answered, and her smile changed into a slight grimace, "One of our allies, Koga-kun, told us about an attack on the southern wolf tribe after the leader gained a shard of the jewel." Yugi nodded. He remembered Kagome telling him about the wolf demon and motioned for her to continue.

"The entire tribe was wiped out by someone using the same poison Naraku used," Kagome finished shakily.

"Are you certain?" the pharaoh asked as he appeared alongside the two teens. The serious topic of their conversation immediately caught his attention.

"We went to check it out, and that's the only possible explanation," Kagome answered, "When we arrived in to the battlefield, everything was completely tainted. The soil and the water were both polluted, and the entire tribe was killed. Miroku-san and I had to purify everything before the others could get any closer."

Kagome hugged herself tightly when her body began to tremble as she remembered the horrible sight. Even after the purification process, the land would never be the same again.

Sensing Kagome's discomfort, Yugi reached over and clasped one of his hands tightly around hers. He didn't like seeing her so unnerved; it was a far cry from the strong, confident girl he was used to seeing. Glancing to the side, he saw that the spirit was also upset seeing Kagome in this state. He placed a transparent hand on her shoulder. Both he and Yugi were shocked when she reached up and placed her hand on top of his transparent appendage as though she could actually feel it.

"After Miroku-san and I purified the area, there wasn't anything left," Kagome continued, "Everything that was tainted by the miasma was cleansed including the corpses of the wolf tribe."

"Because you and the monk eliminated all of the poison, your group had no way to trace the creator of the miasma," the pharaoh stated.

"That's right," she replied, "We split up after that. Koga-kun and his men went to question any of the demon tribes in the area. InuYasha and I went back to the village while Miroku-san, Sango-chan, and Shippo-chan stayed behind to look for more information from the surrounding areas."

"You'll find this guy in no time!" Yugi said encouragingly, "I'm sure of it."

Kagome plopped backwards on the bed and stretched out. Her hand slipped from Yugi's lax grip as she moved into her new position. "I really do hope so."

"Come on," he urged, "I have faith in you, Kagome-chan. You can do it." He grabbed her hand again and held it tightly. She smiled brightly before sitting up and pulling Yugi into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Yugi-kun," she said happily and gave him a big squeeze, "You're a really good friend."

"Anytime," he replied, holding Kagome just as tightly. They parted and Kagome turned her attention to the phantom nonchalantly leaning against the bed.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" she asked, looking at the spirit pointedly. He smirked.

"You'll do fine. You're not completely hopeless," the spirit replied. Kagome pouted and stuck her tongue at him. He chuckled before his gaze softened, and he took a seat beside her on the bed.

"You are strong, and I do have faith in you as well," he affirmed, "Besides, someone here would be very upset if something happened to you."

"Really?" Kagome inquired.

The spirit nodded and glanced at his host. "Yugi's done nothing but worry me about you the entire time you were gone."

"That's not fair, pharaoh!" Yugi countered as a red flush crept across his cheeks, "You were worried about Kagome-chan too! Don't deny it!"

"Well…that is…I…" the spirit began but couldn't come up with a quick, witty reply. It wasn't often that Yugi put him on the spot like that. Both spirit and host turned to Kagome when she began to giggle.

"It's nice to know that you both care about me so much," she said before she stood and headed to the door.

"Goodnight," she whispered over her shoulder, "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Night, Kagome-chan," Yugi replied and the spirit nodded before Kagome closed the door behind her. Once she was gone, Yugi pulled back the covers on his bed and climbed inside. Before he could close his eyes, his cellphone vibrated from his desk. Groaning, he stood up and picked up the device. Jonouchi just sent him a text message.

Yugi headed back to his bed and flipped open the phone after he returned to the warmth of his sheets. He opened the message and took a sharp intake of breath when he saw what it contained.

"What is it?" the spirit asked. Before he could look, Yugi pressed the phone tightly to his chest and obscured the spirit's view of the screen.

"It's nothing!" Yugi replied quickly, "It was just some forwarded spam from Jonouchi-kun!"

"Aibou," the spirit lightly urged, hoping he would show him the message, but Yugi's grip on the phone tightened.

"Alright. You don't have to show me now, but I'll find out soon enough," the spirit promised with his eyes glinting slyly.

"I'll see you in the morning," he stated before his form dispersed. Yugi let out a deep breath once the spirit was gone. He knew he'd find out sooner or later, but he preferred later when he was likely to be less embarrassed.

Lifting his phone from his chest, Yugi looked at the message Jonouchi sent him again. The subject line read "This is something you'd definitely like, buddy" with a series of exclamation points and smiley faces after it. Beneath the short introduction was a picture of Kagome dressed as the Dark Magician Girl smiling as she handed out the flyers outside the store. There must have been a breeze when the picture was taken because her silky raven hair was flowing behind her and her pink skirt and cape appeared to be fluttering in the wind. After giving the photo one final look, Yugi saved the image in his phone and placed it underneath his pillow. With a smile on his face, Yugi drifted to sleep overjoyed to have Kagome back.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Who doesn't love a good cosplay every now and again? X3 I bet we all know who owns that new game shop; he'll be showing up in the next chapter! I'm really excited about the next chapter so it should be up in about two weeks—give or take a day or two. Until then, TCB! XD
> 
> (revised 11.15.2012)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, ev'rybody! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Sorry for the delay, guys, but the fall semester is almost over in my neck of the woods. I won't go into details, but it's definitely crunch time on my end!
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, animelver14, Sin of the Fallen, TsukiyoTenshi, moi-moi819, starmienight, animemangalover13, DragonFire Princess, Fyuu, Fanficlover16000, CrystalVixen93, zoey tamagachi, Pumpkin Maximus, Monk-Miko, Applejax XD, Bumblebeecamaro38, Resha Tsubaki, foxgodess07, Scrawny Scrivener, Cosmic-lover, Unnamed Wanderer, Rc1212, Kenzkitty, Speedykitten1643, AnimeFreak 49, Heiress of the Hyuuga, CrescentMelody, Mori' Tsukiko, RebellAngell21, dragonfly1339, and avalongal316! X3

**Chapter 8**

"Ojii-chan, we're leaving!" Yugi called out as he and Kagome walked downstairs. The two exited of the game shop and saw Sugoroku sweeping just outside the door. His grip on the broom handle was tense and tight, and he seemed deeply troubled.

"What's up, Sugoroku-san?" Kagome asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Yugi added.

"That new game shop finally opened!" Sugoroku exclaimed and pointed in the direction of the new building. From the distance they stood, Yugi and Kagome could see that all of the construction equipment that surrounded the building before was removed, and the large store was opened for business.

"This is a real crisis!" Sugoroku cried dramatically, "A man my age shouldn't have to go through something like this!"

"What are you so upset about?" Yugi questioned, trying to console his grandfather, "There's more than enough business in town for both stores."

"True," Sugoroku relented before confidently adding, "and it's not like they can beat my secret weapon!" He looked to Kagome and gave her a thumbs-up with is free hand and a teasing wink.

"No one can top the Kame Game Shop's mascot girl!" he stated proudly. Kagome sighed and ran her hands through her raven mane.

"Don't remind me," she said exasperatedly, "Photos of me in those costumes have practically gone viral."

"Viral?" Sugoroku repeated curiously.

"That's right," Yugi affirmed, "Almost everyone at school has at least one picture of her dressed as a Duel Monster. There are even rumors around school that Kagome-chan's fans are gonna start a club for her."

"I can't go five minutes without someone showing me one of the pictures as their phone's wallpaper or asking me to pose for a new picture," Kagome said woefully, "but hopefully this fad will be over after I quit this little side job."

"You know," Sugoroku began suggestively, "I was thinking about that. I know I promised that you could stop doing this by the end of October, but you are aware that the real holiday season starts right after Halloween, right? So I was thinking that—"

"No way," Kagome dryly cut Sugoroku off, "This mascot girl is hanging up her wigs, capes, and all the other Duel Monster accessories long before the Christmas season starts."

Sugoroku pouted briefly before grinning widely at Kagome. "We'll see about that! I'll have you know that this old man can be quite persistent!"

Yugi frowned as he watched the exchange between Kagome and his grandfather, absently reaching for his right pocket that contained his mobile. While the image wasn't his phone's background graphic, a picture of Kagome as the Dark Magician Girl was saved in its memory. He managed to keep it hidden from her and the pharaoh, but he still felt guilty about having it. Kagome was obviously upset when the pictures were being passed around at school, and their friends, the pharaoh included, teased her about it whenever they could. Yugi couldn't help but feel irritated as he watched his peers blatantly pass around pictures of Kagome without asking for her permission or even caring how she felt about it.

'But I have one too. If only Kagome-chan knew,' Yugi mused.

Jonouchi even openly admitted to having a small photo collection saved on his mobile much to Kagome's annoyance and anger. She put him on lunch probation and refused to make him boxed lunches until he deleted all of the pictures and any copies he made of them. As much as he loved Kagome's homemade bento, Jonouchi still hadn't erased the images from his phone.

Yugi quickly shook his head to throw his mind off its current train of thought.

"Well, since the store's open," Yugi began, looking excitedly in the direction of the new building, "We could probably tak—"

"Don't even think about it!" Sugoroku shouted, abruptly causing his grandson to cringe, "I don't want either of you to go near that shop. You do, and I'll mark you a traitor!"

"It's really not all that serious, Ojii-chan," Yugi commented causing Sugoroku to glare in his direction.

"You don't have to worry about that, Sugoroku-san. We won't be paying your rival a visit any time soon. We'll see you when we get back!" Kagome said while quickly grabbing Yugi's hand and pulling him forward. Once they were far enough from the shop, Kagome sighed, and her mood visibly deflated.

"Might as well get this over with," Kagome glumly muttered, "I wonder what my adoring public has in store for me today?"

There was another strong pang at Yugi's conscience. Was Kagome really that distressed about going to school?

"I'm sorry!" Yugi suddenly blurted out, causing Kagome to look at him curiously, "About the pictures I mean. I'm sure Ojii-chan never intended for anything like that to happen."

"Don't worry about it! I'm just being a drama queen," Kagome replied with a smile, "It's irritating, but, sooner or later, there'll be a new trend and I'll be yesterday's news. I'm just hoping that it happens sooner rather than later."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you look really cute in all those pictures," Yugi admitted with a faint blush.

"You really think so? Thanks, Yu-chan!" Kagome remarked, playfully blowing Yugi a kiss before dashing ahead and leaving him behind with a lobster red face.

"Kagome-chan!" he cried as he ran after her, "That's not funny!"

"Aww, you don't like me teasing you, Yu-chan?" Kagome shouted over her shoulder, "The only way to stop me is to catch me!"

"But that's not fair!" Yugi cried and increased his speed.

'At least Kagome-chan seems to be distracted with her situation at school for now,' Yugi thought with a faint smile, 'Even if it is at my expense.'

It wasn't long before the two met up with Anzu at their usual spot further up the road. Kagome skidded to a stop with Yugi appearing right behind her.

"Hey guys," Anzu greeted them happily, "You're certainly energetic this morning. Especially the Kame Game Shop mascot girl. Excited to meet your eager admirers?" Anzu giggled when Kagome glared at her before lightheartedly punching her in the arm.

"Simply ecstatic," she replied humorously as the trio began walking in the direction of Domino High.

"We're not running late, are we?" Yugi asked, "Ojii-chan held me and Kagome-chan up for a few minutes this morning."

"We're actually pretty early today," Anzu commented after taking a quick look at her watch, "It'll be nice not having to rush to class for a change."

"Actually, since we have the extra time, mind if we take a little detour?" Yugi suggested, pausing before taking a few steps backward.

"Where did you have in mind?" Anzu asked as she turned to look at him.

"He wants to go to that new game shop," Kagome answered for Yugi, "Sugoroku-san's not gonna like that."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him! You won't tell on me, right, Go-chan?" Yugi said playfully before he turned around and rounded the nearest street corner, quickly making his way to the new game shop.

"Go-chan?" Anzu repeated, giving Kagome a suspicious look from the corner of her eye, "What did Yugi-kun mean by that?"

"It's just payback for what happened earlier. He doesn't mean anything by it!" Kagome replied, turning away from Anzu as her face flushed bright pink. As naturally shy as Yugi was, she didn't expect him to turn her little comment against her especially in front of Anzu. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "At any rate, we should go after him. If we let Yugi-kun go to that game shop alone, there's no telling when he'll leave."

"I guess you have a point," Anzu remarked before she and Kagome begrudgingly followed behind Yugi at a much slower pace than he left in.

"Boys and their card games," Kagome commented with a slight snort.

Anzu sent her an extremely exasperated look and dryly responded, "Tell me about it."

Within a few minutes, the trio was standing in front of the large, three-level game store. The establishment was already crowded with game enthusiasts of all ages peering through the store's windows and walking in and out its doors. There were several women stationed around the store's perimeter, passing out flyers and coaxing passersby inside.

"The Black Clown?" Anzu read the store's name written in gold on a black background underneath the image of a large, colorful clown.

"I guess so," Kagome replied as too she looked up at the sign.

"You have to admit that it's pretty impressive," Yugi acknowledged, looking at the game store with approval, "I wonder if it looks just as good inside as it does out here."

"You better not let Sugoroku-san hear you say that, Yu-chan!" Kagome said jokingly. Playing along, Yugi placed his finger against his lip.

"But I can count on you to keep my secret, right, Go-chan?" Yugi asked and began inching to the entrance.

"Come on, Yugi-kun," Anzu reprimanded as she caught her friend moving in the direction of the store, "We don't have time to go inside. And would you two quit with the 'Yu-chan' and 'Go-chan'?" Before Yugi could reply, one of the women promoting the Black Clown and passing out flyers approached the group.

"Excuse me," she said cheerfully while holding out a flyer, "Welcome to the Black Clown Game Store! Please take one." Yugi nodded and took the handout, curiously looking it over. Over the images different Duel Monsters and a pair of red dice was an advertisement for a new game.

"Dungeon Dice Monsters?" he read aloud, "I never heard of this game. I wonder how you play it." He yelped when Anzu grabbed him by the back of his collar and started dragging him away from the Black Clown toward Domino High. Kagome giggled and followed after them as Anzu picked up the pace.

"Enough window shopping or we'll be late for class," Anzu said hotly.

"Okay, I get it!" Yugi remarked and tried to pull away from her grip, "I can walk on my own!"

"I think it'll be okay, Anzu-chan. I doubt he'll turn around as soon as you let him go," Kagome added in Yugi's favor.

"I'm not gonna risk it," Anzu replied and continued her hold on Yugi's collar. As the Anzu, Yugi, and Kagome left the Black Clown, two figures watched them from the top floor of the store. A bright green-eyed youth looked out the window over his shoulder with his black ponytail gently grazing the base of his neck. He noticed that the three teens he observed were clothed in the uniform for Domino High School, the same institution he transferred to.

"So that's Muto Yugi, eh, Otogi-chan?" the bespectacled man at his side asked. Otogi Ryuuji, owner of the Black Clown Game Store, scowled as he watched the diminutive duelist being pulled from his establishment while twirling a red die around his fingers. The girl dragging him away was clearly Mazaki Anzu. She was one of the three companions consistently seen at Yugi's side, cheering him throughout his Duel Monsters victories. The other two members of the group, Jonouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto, were noticeably absent. Otogi didn't recognize the raven haired girl with Anzu and Yugi, but assumed she was part of the same group.

"Once I get him in the ring," Otogi stated, tightly gripping the die in his palm, "his defeat will promote DDM worldwide."

The man at his side turned his attention from the window to Otogi and lightly pushed his glasses onto his nose. "I'm sure you know what you're doing, right? It would be a shame if your plan doesn't succeed."

"Don't worry about me," Otogi replied reassuringly, "You'll get your share of the profits soon enough." He left his spot by the wall and headed toward the door, grabbing his backpack on his way out. It was time to put his plan into motion.

-O0o0O-

"See you guys later!" Kagome said after Yugi and Anzu walked her to her classroom.

"Okay! We'll meet you for lunch," Anzu stated before she and Yugi left Kagome and walked down the hall to their class.

When they were gone, Kagome turned and walked into her classroom, taking her seat close to the door. Most of her classmates were already inside, sitting or standing in their usual groups and conversing loudly with each other. Within the next few minutes, their teacher arrived and quickly called the rowdy class to order.

"Good morning, everyone," she greeted her students happily, "Today, we have a new transfer student joining us, Otogi Ryuuji-san."

A black haired teen swaggered into the classroom with his bag slung over his shoulder, winking at the female students as he passed in front of them. He quickly won them over with his good looks if their love-struck sighs echoing throughout the room were anything to go by.

'I have to admit that he's a handsome one. His appearance even reminds me of Koga-kun,' Kagome briefly assessed, 'but he seems like he's the cocky type. To would be another similarity he has with Koga-kun.'

When Otogi's emerald orbs briefly flicked in her direction, Kagome was sure that he smirked at het but supposed she imagined it.

"Is there anything you want to share with the class before you take your seat?" the teacher asked Otogi.

"I hope that we'll all be able to get along this term," he announced politely, "And I also hope you'll all pay my new game shop a visit, the Black Clown."

At the end of Otogi's statement, the class was immediately thrown into a slight uproar of chatter. Apparently, many of the students knew of the newly opened establishment.

"That's that new place that just opened up down the street from the arcade, right?"

"Yeah, I stopped by this morning."

"Me too! The girls outside were pretty cute, but they have nothing on Higurashi-chan, the Kame Game Shop's mascot girl."

"She's definitely hotter! No contest!"

A majority of the class agreed and threw appreciative looks in Kagome's direction. Finding her self the object of everyone's attention, Kagome quickly lowered her head and rested it on her desk to hide her blushing face. Just before she did, Kagome saw Otogi look to her again, and she was certain he grinned at her this time.

"Settle down class," their instructor stated, causing all side conversation to cease, "But I will admit that Higurashi-chan is one of our local celebrities."

Kagome quietly groaned and kept her head firmly planted on her desk. She hoped her teacher would start the class soon. When she finally did, the instructor directed Otogi to the vacant seat next to the series of windows. The excitement of the new transfer student was quickly set aside for classes to officially begin.

When the class's free period rolled around, Otogi's desk was instantaneously surrounded by the female portion of the class who all asked him questions, trying to vie for his favor. Only a few girls, Kagome included, didn't flock to his presence. Otogi quickly had all the girls crowding him cheering when he began performing a few sleight of hand tricks with a cup and some dice he pulled from his backpack.

"Keep your eyes on me, ladies," Otogi instructed suavely causing the girls to swoon as he completed his trick.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the shameless display of her peers before looking away from them. When she looked toward the doorway, she immediately spotted Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda standing in the hall and curiously peering in the classroom. She quickly stood to her feet and walked up to them.

"Hey guys," she greeted cheerfully as she looked over the group, "I see Ryo-kun's not with you today."

"He's always in and out of school," Anzu explained with a shrug of her shoulders, "He'll pop up sooner or later."

"Yo, Kagome," Jonouchi began as he pointed to the section of the classroom where Otogi and his growing fan base were stationed, "What's going on over here? Who's that new kid?"

"That's Otogi Ryuuji-san," Kagome answered briefly, "He's also Sugoroku-san's rival."

"Really?" Yugi commented, "He's the one that owns that new game shop?"

"I guess," Kagome answered with a shrug, "It's what he told us this morning anyway."

"Just look at him over there!" Jonouchi exclaimed, watching their new classmate with a scowl, "Showing off to all those girls. How disgraceful!"

"Is that so?" Anzu asked teasingly, "Are you sure you're just not jealous he's more popular than you?"

"That's not it at all!" Jonouchi remarked, "I could act just like he does, but I'm an innocent boy! I don't go around showing off my talents in public like that."

"Sure you don't, hot shot," Kagome whispered out of the corner of her mouth, but Jonouchi heard her. He quickly appeared behind her and pulled her into a headlock, ruffling her hair.

"Let me go!" Kagome cried and squirmed in Jonouchi's grip, but, as always, she couldn't break free from his tight hold. As she began to struggle, Otogi's bright green eyes shifted in the direction of the group of friends. He watched them intently with a slight smirk on his face.

"Not until you take it back!" Jonouchi replied with a devious grin, "You know I can get the ladies without even trying! Admit it!"

"Of course you can. Besides, all the ladies love headlocks and noogies," Honda dryly pointed out.

"What are you trying to say?" Jonouchi asked him accusingly. When Jonouchi's grip on Kagome loosened, Honda managed to slip her away from him. He looked at Jonouchi smugly as he placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders standing behind her.

"Listen, Jonouchi. We all know you're sweet on our friend, Kagome, here," he stated assuredly, "There's no point in trying to deny it since it's so obvious. You might as well just tell her how you feel."

"Say what?" Jonouchi cried, turning beet red, "What the hell do you think you're talking about?"

"Don't joke about things like that!" Kagome sputtered with a cherry red face while elbowing Honda in the stomach. He barely flinched at the force of the blow but released her.

"How many times do I have to say Kagome and I are friends?" Jonouchi asked exasperatedly.

"As many times as you want," Honda replied harmlessly, "I already said denying it isn't going to make much of a difference." Jonouchi growled in frustration and quickly struck up an argument with his male friend while Kagome had to endure Anzu's gentle teasing.

"You know," Anzu contemplated aloud, "Honda-kun might be joking, but the more I see Jonouchi-kun and Kagome-chan together, the more I think you two look like a good couple."

"Anzu-chan, not you too," Kagome began warningly, and the other girl giggled.

"Relax!" she remarked, "It's just a thought I had."

"Thoughts like those should really be kept to your self," Kagome told her dryly.

Although his friends were merely joking about the idea, Yugi thought about the possibility of Kagome and Jonouchi actually becoming a couple. He wasn't sure how he would react if they actually started dating. While Yugi was certain Jonouchi never had a girlfriend or even went on an official date, he knew almost nothing about Kagome's love life. The only thing he did know was that Kagome used to be romantically involved with InuYasha to a certain extent; she mentioned it when she told him the story behind the Shikon no Tama. Kagome didn't go into many details about that aspect of their relationship, but she made it clear she no longer wanted a romantic relationship with InuYasha.

Other than InuYasha and a few clueless suitors, Kagome didn't have much experience with dating either. Yugi was surprised to hear that a girl as appealing as Kagome didn't seem very interested in having a boyfriend, but she simply shrugged her shoulders when he mentioned it. She confessed that she didn't have any time for a boyfriend in either era and, after she realized she and InuYasha would never be more than friends, she never really looked for anyone else to fill that role.

'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if those two started dating,' Yugi thought optimistically but immediately began feeling unexpectedly uneasy about the notion. He couldn't understand why.

"Yugi-kun, are you alright?" Kagome asked him, looking at him curiously.

"I'm fine," he quickly reassured her, "I'm just thinking."

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Otogi's smooth baritone coasted over the group and broke them from their engaging banter. He stood in front of them with a relaxed stance and his hands in his pockets. His eyes were instantly on Yugi.

"You must be Muto-san, the Duelist Kingdom champion," he said appreciatively, "I've heard many good things about you and your dueling skills."

Yugi grinned nervously and began to shyly rub the back of his neck. "Thanks."

"And me?" Jonouchi asked, eagerly jumping in the conversation, "What have you heard about Katsuya Jonouchi, the runner-up at Duelist Kingdom?"

"Not much," he answered, "but, if you're really that good of a competitor, how about you and I make a little wager?" Otogi pulled out a die and placed it on a desk beside him and positioned a cup over it, the same one he used for his other tricks.

"I bet that I can move the die into my right hand without touching the cup," he stated confidently.

"No way! That's impossible!" Jonouchi shouted in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Otogi asked, "Perhaps the die is already gone."

"What?" Jonouchi remarked before reaching for the cup and lifting it despite the warnings from the others.

"The die's still there!" Jonouchi exclaimed hotly. Before he could replace the cup, Otogi reached for the die and picked it up with his right hand, holding it between his thumb and index finger. It was obvious that Jonouchi fell for Otogi's trap.

"That was a dirty trick!" Jonouchi shouted angrily.

"It wasn't a trick," Otogi said innocently despite the conniving grin on his face, "I moved the die into my right hand, and I never had to touch the cup as I said I would."

"It was obviously a trap, Jonouchi-kun. Just let it go," Anzu commented as she tried to lure Jonouchi away from a possible fight, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"That doesn't matter!" he retorted loudly, "A real man would play a real man's game and not resort to dirty tricks. I challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters, Otogi!"

"I don't have a deck of my own, but I accept your challenge on the condition that we make our own decks from unopened packs of cards from my game shop," Otogi replied, "How does that sound?"

"That's no fair," Yugi immediately protested, "The game will be pure luck if you don't play with your own cards. And there are many cards that we don't even know about, Jonouchi-kun."

"Don't worry, Yugi!" Jonouchi remarked confidently, "I'm a finalist from Duelist Kingdom. I know what I'm doing."

"I wasn't doubting your—" Yugi began, but his friend quickly cut him off.

"I accept your conditions," Jonouchi told Otogi proudly.

"In that case, let's make another friendly wager," Otogi added, "If I win the duel, you have to do what I say for a week."

"Alright, but if I win, your fan girls will become my fan girls!" Jonouchi replied. Otogi's fan girls instantly cringed at the notion of having to leave their beloved Otogi for Jonouchi.

The remainder of the school day passed without any more confrontation between Otogi and Jonouchi until it was time to leave for the day. After a brief encounter immediately after classes were dismissed, the group decided to head to their homes before they met up at the Black Clown for Jonouchi's duel with Otogi.

"Kagome-chan, you ready?" Yugi asked outside Kagome's room after he had changed his clothes. He wore jeans with a long sleeve gray shirt and a black vest over it with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck around his neck as always. His outfit was a change from his usual custom of wearing his school uniform outside of school, but it seemed to fit the occasion.

"I'm ready!" she replied in a whisper before emerging from her room wearing a dark denim jean skirt and long sleeved white top. The Shikon no Tama was hidden underneath her collar leaving only a thin silver chain around her neck visible. Kagome gently closed her bedroom door behind her making sure she didn't make a sound.

"Any reason you're being so quiet?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Shush!" Kagome whispered and lightly pressed her finger to Yugi's lips, "This mascot girl is playing hooky today, so Sugoroku-san can't see us sneaking out."

"Gotcha," Yugi agreed, "Ojii-chan would have a fit if he knew we were going to Otogi-san's store!" The two quietly crept downstairs and exited the game shop through the back door without letting Sugoroku see them leave.

"Hey, Yugi-kun," Kagome began once they were far enough away from the game shop, "I have a question."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Kaiba-san goes to school with us, right?"

"Yeah. He's in the same class as me and the others."

"Then where is he most of the time? I haven't seen him once since I transferred to Domino."

"Since Kaiba-san runs KaibaCorp, he has an arrangement with the school just like you do so he can leave school to do his work." Yugi paused and looked thoughtful for a moment as he recalled the last time he saw Kaiba on campus. "I haven't seen at school since the day you transferred. I don't think he's ever been away for so long, so I expect he's been working on something big. Why do you ask? Is there a reason you want to find him?"

Kagome flippantly shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just a little curious. Sota's started talking to Mokuba-kun a lot lately, and he's been asking me questions about Kaiba-san. I don't know what he sees in that guy, but he practically idolizes him."

"I see," Yugi replied with a slight smile, "Kaiba-san is a really good duelist despite how he acts sometimes."

"I guess, but, even so, Sota always asks me about the King of Games! You'll always be his favorite duelist, Yu-chan!" Kagome added jokingly and giggled when Yugi became flustered. Within the next few minutes of walking, the two arrived in front of the Black Clown and met the others standing outside the store's entrance.

"Bout time you two got here!" Jonouchi greeted them enthusiastically, "I'm ready to kick some butt!" He began heading inside the Black Clown and left the others behind him.

"I really hope Jonouchi-kun's not getting in over his head," Anzu remarked, "He better not be too cocky."

"I'm sure he'll do fine," Yugi reassured, but he didn't seem completely convinced of his friend's future victory.

"And this is Kagome's first official duel," Honda added, "It'll be a shame if he lost with her watching."

"Don't worry," Anzu said to Kagome, "This duel is just the first of many more."

"I'm sure I'll be looking forward to see those!" Kagome remarked cheerfully.

The group entered the store behind Jonouchi to see him being greeted by someone who worked for Otogi. When he finished speaking to him, the elevator door behind them opened. Otogi stood inside with a knowing smirk on his face and a large cardboard box stationed by his feet.

"You showed up," he welcomed Jonouchi and gestured to the box, "Go ahead and pick out your cards. I've already got mine." Otogi held out his hand to display several unopened packs of cards. Without any further encouragement from Otogi, Jonouchi knelt down before the box, pulled out several packs, and opened them. He grinned widely as he looked at the cards he obtained.

"I'm guessing by the creepy grin that you got some good cards?" Kagome commented.

"Don't worry about it!" Jonouchi reassured her as he stood to his feet, "I got this duel in the bag."

The remainder of the elevator ride was short, and the group quickly reached the basement floor that contained the dueling arena. Otogi's fan girls turned cheerleaders were awaiting their arrival and eagerly welcomed them to the arena with a series of cheers.

"It's so big!" Kagome exclaimed as she and the others exited the elevator, looking wide eyed at the expansive area nearly spanning over the entire basement floor.

"That's so cute!" Honda commented and fondly ruffled Kagome's hair, "I remember the first time I saw a Duel Arena." Kagome rolled her eyes but didn't move away. Between Honda and Jonouchi, she was already too used to this treatment to care.

"It looks exactly like the one Yugi-kun dueled Kaiba-san in," Anzu noted.

"I rented it from Kaiba-san so duels can be conducted on site," Otogi explained after he overheard her, "And it wasn't exactly cheap."

"But what's with all the cameras?" Jonouchi asked. Surrounding the impressive display were several lights and video cameras pointed at all angles.

"Duels are far more interesting when there's a large audience to watch them," Otogi explained, "To ensure that this duel is truly spectacular, it will be broadcasted worldwide so everyone will have the chance to see the second best duelist's defeat."

"Listen, Otogi," Jonouchi countered confidently, "I'm gonna win this match for sure! Then your fans will be cheering 'Jonouchi' from now on!" The cheerleaders sobbed loudly and protested leaving Otogi until he promised to spare them from such a fate. While Jonouchi began to further posture Otogi, Kagome turned her attention to the Duel Arena and looked over the edge at the large gridlines etched on the white surface below.

"So exactly how does this thing work?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Each player goes to opposite ends of the arena where they'll each have a digital Duel Mat to play their cards on," Yugi began, "When a duelist sets a card down on the mat, it will appear on the field as a giant hologram that will represent the monster, trap, and spell card the duelist played. Kaiba-san's company invented it."

"Is it safe?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"Of course it is!" Honda exclaimed, "You really need to keep up with the times, Kagome!"

"Excuse me, but I guess I'm just an old fashioned girl," Kagome replied with a pout.

"They're about to start," Yugi announced and everyone grew silent.

Otogi and Jonouchi both approached the opposite ends of the arena and placed their decks on their respective Duel Mats. They each drew the cards for their first hand, and Otogi made the opening move.

"I begin by summoning Oni Tank T-34 in attack mode," Otogi announced and placed down his card. A large armored tank with a large horned ogre's head on the front materialized on his side of the Duel Arena.

"That thing is huge!" Kagome exclaimed. Whatever she expected to appear, this certainly wasn't it. The metal tank looked so realistic; it seemed like she could reach out and touch it!

"Yugi-kun did say 'giant holograms', Kagome-chan," Anzu jested. Kagome rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the duel and waited for Jonouchi's turn. From the look on his face, he drew a good card.

"I summon Sword Hunter in attack mode and use him to destroy your Oni Tank," Jonouchi said proudly. A great armored man appeared on the arena floor and charged the large tank. With a single swipe of his mighty sword, Sword Hunter reduced the Oni Tank to a mass of dispersing pixels.

"Not only is your monster destroyed, but Oni Tank becomes a chunk of Sword Hunter's armor and raises his attack power by 200 points," Jonouchi finished with a grin.

"Wow," Kagome commented, "That attack took a lot of Otogi-san's life points."

"Yeah, Jonouchi might just win this one, right Yugi?" Honda said.

"Right!" he replied, but he didn't seem too sure. It was Otogi's next turn, and he placed the Dark Bat in defense mode before setting a card face down on the arena. Jonouchi drew and summoned the Mad Sword Beast before using it to attack the Dark Bat.

"Good thing my monster was in defense mode," Otogi stated, "No damage done."

"No way!" Jonouchi countered, "Mad Sword Beast has a special ability! It can do battle damage to your life points even when the monster it attacks is in defense mode." Otogi's life points quickly plummeted to 550 while Jonouchi's remained at the original 2000.

"You made a better move than I expected," Otogi began, "but you also made a mistake. I activate my face down trap card, Michizure. It allows me to destroy one monster on the field when one of my monsters is sent to the graveyard. Say goodbye to your Sword Hunter." Large arms reached out from beneath the overturned card on the field and grabbed the Sword Hunter by the waist before both disappeared in a storm of pixels.

"Don't underestimate him, Jonouchi-kun!" Anzu shouted, "Start thinking more than one move ahead!"

"Don't worry!" Jonouchi replied, his voice was shakier than usual, "I'm just making this game more interesting to watch! You know since I have to use all these boring cards." Anzu and the others sighed and continued to watch the game.

"Now, it's my turn," Otogi announced and drew, "I place one card face down and summon Spikebot in attack mode to destroy the Mad Sword Beast." Jonouchi cringed as Otogi destroyed his monster and left him with no cards on the field.

"Jonouchi-kun, get serious!" Anzu yelled.

"There's a lot at stake here!" Honda added, "Don't lose it!"

'They're right. I can't slip up now,' Jonouchi thought before taking a deep breath and drawing his next card. He grinned wildly at his draw.

"I play Goblin Attack Force and use it to attack the Spikebot!" he announced after playing the card on the field. A horde of green goblins clothed in matching uniforms with yellow hardhats appeared on the field and destroyed the Spikebot. Otogi's points were reduced to 50. The Goblin Attack Force lapsed into to defensive mode after attacking and Jonouchi ended his turn.

"Awesome!" Anzu said, "There isn't much Jonouchi-kun can do to mess this up now."

"But Otogi-san's been using a lot of cards played face down," Kagome commented, "Jonouchi-kun's not worried just playing monster cards?"

"Don't worry!" Honda remarked, "Otogi's got 50 points left. There's no way he can pull through from that last attack."

"But you do have a point, Kagome-chan," Yugi commented before looking worriedly at Otogi, "Otogi-san looks so calm. Even if he has a plan to recover from Jonouchi-kun's attack, he should still show some signs of being nervous. He must be up to something." Yugi leaned over the arena and began shouting at Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi-kun, be careful—" he began, but Jonouchi already entered his own fantasy world as he thought of what he would gain when he won the game. Yugi gave up trying to reach out to his friend and placed his face in his hands dejectedly.

"He just won't listen. He's hopeless!"

"Time to finished this!" Otogi stated before he began his next move, "I summon Gradius in attack mode and play my set magic card, Limiter Removal. This doubles Gradius's attack points from 1200 to 2400." Gradius appeared on the field as a large space shuttle that doubled in size once Otogi played Limiter Removal.

"That won't do ya any good!" Jonouchi shouted assuredly, "I have my goblins on the field in defense mode. Even if you destroy them, my life points are safe!"

"That's why I have this," Otogi said and held up a magic card before placing it on the field, "I equip Gradius with Fairy Meteor Crush. This card allows my monster to act just like the Mad Sword Beast you summoned before. My monster can now inflict battle damage to your life points equal to the difference between my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points when it attacks one of your monsters in defense position."

"But Goblin Attack Force has 0 defense points!" Jonouchi exclaimed just before Gradius attacked his mob of goblins. Jonouchi lost the remainder of his life points from the single attack. Listlessly, Jonouchi retreated from his position as Otogi's cheerleaders praised Otogi and applauded his victory.

"Jonouchi-kun," Anzu scolded when he reached the group, "You were way too full of yourself!"

"Yeah, I know," Jonouchi replied with his eyes pointed to the ground.

"But you did your best, right?" Kagome tried to console her friend, but she didn't sound very convincing.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better, Kagome," Jonouchi remarked and looked up at her, "I was nowhere near my best today. Anzu was right; I have gotten too cocky."

A cheerleader walked up to the group holding a looked folded one piece suit and handed it to Jonouchi.

"What's this?" Jonouchi asked as he unfolded the bundle. It was a tan dog suit with brown spots and floppy ears sewn on the head piece.

"It's your new uniform," Otogi informed him arrogantly, "Don't forget your end of the bargain. For the next week, you're my personal dog. And the entire world will witness your humiliation." A camera zoomed in on Jonouchi's expression as he stared at the dog suit.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kagome shouted, protesting the treatment of Jonouchi with a scowl on her face, "You can't humiliate Jonouchi-kun like this even if he did lose."

"That's right," Yugi agreed strongly, "You're taking this too far!"

"It's alright," Jonouchi interjected, "Otogi won the duel fair and square, and I'm a man of my word." He grunted with Otogi tossed some dice in his direction and hit him in the middle of the forehead.

"You're my dog now," Otogi stated harshly, "All you're allowed to say is 'woof'." Without another word, Jonouchi slipped the dog suit over his clothes before dropping to his hands and knees.

"Now bark!" Otogi ordered. Jonouchi gritted his teeth together firmly and tightly closed his eyelids before letting out a pitiful barking noise.

"Enough!" Yugi shouted and protectively stepped in front of his friend, glaring harshly at Otogi, "How dare you treat my friend this way!" The transformation was swift, but Kagome noticed it instantly.

'The pharaoh?' she thought curiously, 'What's going on? Why did he and Yugi-kun switch places all of a sudden?'

"Your next battle is with me," the pharaoh under the guise of Yugi stated firmly, "If I win, you will let Jonouchi go!"

"Fine," Otogi replied with a smirk, "but we're gonna change the game for this round. We'll duel in the game of my choice, Dungeon Dice Monsters. If I win, you give up your Duelist Kingdom championship title to me and vow to never play Duel Monsters again."

'So he wants Yugi-kun's title?' Kagome thought, 'That must have been Otogi-san's plan all along from the moment Jonouchi-kun challenged him to a duel.'

"No way," Anzu protested, "You can't do it, Yugi-kun. That's way too much for you to lose."

"She's right," Honda agreed, "Jonouchi was too cocky; he asked for this."

"They're right, Yugi!" Jonouchi shouted and stood to his feet, "Don't risk your title for me!"

"I told you not to speak!" Otogi shouted before flicking another die at Jonouchi's forehead. The pharaoh caught the die in his palm just before it made contact. He clenched it tightly in his hand before dropping it to the ground and stepping on it.

"I accept your challenge and all your terms," the pharaoh stated causing Otogi to grin.

Kagome looked back and forth between the next two combatants before sighing deeply.

'I don't get it. This was only supposed to be a simple card game, right?'

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hope you enjoyed! So the owner of the new game shop is Otogi as I'm sure we all guessed at one point or another. And do I detect a little jealousy? The Dungeon Dice Monsters arc will be over with by the next chapter so things won't get too boring. Until next time, TCB! X3
> 
> (revised 11.14.2012)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What up, ev'rybody! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on FF .net: Speedykitten1643,TsukiyoTenshi, Fanficlover1600, DVP21, SweetHunniiBunnii, animemangalover13, Pumpkin Maximus, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, foxygodess07, Sin of the Fallen, Bumblebeecamaro38, AnimeFreak4959, Monk-Miko, Unnamed Wanderer, Mori' Tsukiko, Cosmic-lover, Watashi No Sukinahito, Applejax XD, Merble, and WraithReaper! ~_^
> 
> Once again, most of this chapter is the last part of the DDM arc except for four to five pages toward the end. Hope you enjoy! ^.^

**Chapter 9**

The spirit and Otogi silently approached the opposing sides of the dueling arena. Both players had confident looks etched on their faces when they reached their stations, although Otogi's looked much less serious than his opponent's.

"Yugi-kun's actually going through with this game," Anzu mused aloud, "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"I think he can handle it. After all, Yugi-kun is the King of Games for a reason, right?" Kagome stated proudly, remembering to address the spirit as Yugi while he was in control of his body. Although she knew that Yugi told their friends of the spirit's existence, no one else around her seemed to notice the difference when the spirit took control. She had to be careful not to slip up and address him the way she usually did; they were on camera, after all.

"You have a point, Kagome," Honda commented, "Yugi can definitely get through this."

"I have to admit that you are bold, Yugi-kun," Otogi said mockingly, "You don't even know the rules of the game, but you accepted my challenge. I assure you that this will be your last day as a duelist!" The raven's smirk grew. "But since you're so confident in your abilities to win, why don't we add another condition to our little wager?"

"What is it?" the pharaoh asked coldly. Kagome resisted the urge to cringe at the sound of his voice. She never heard him speak in such a tone before even when she irritated him.

'It's just something else that makes him and Yugi-kun so distinguishable,' Kagome mused. She looked at Honda and Anzu out of the corner of her eye. 'Is it really that hard for them to tell the difference?'

From his spot at the arena, Otogi took a sly glance at Kagome, winking when his sudden attention on her broke Kagome from her reverie. "In addition to keeping Jonouchi-san as my personal dog when you lose this game, I want Higurashi-chan in my service as well."

"Me?" Kagome questioned, pointing to herself with her index finger.

"You can't be serious!" Anzu cried angrily, "You can't go around adding people to your personal collection of mindless followers!"

"And I am not a prize to be bartered for and won!" Kagome added, shouting indignantly and angrily raising her tiny fist at the emerald-eyed teen. He didn't seem too fazed by her reaction. In fact, she only amused him.

'What a jerk!' Kagome thought before she came up with a brilliant idea, 'Well, two can play that game. I'll show him not to mess with me and take him down a peg or two!'

"On second thought," Kagome stated assuredly, grinning widely, "I'll take you up on that offer, Otogi-san. If Yugi-kun loses, then I'll become your personal dog just like Jonouchi-kun."

"Kagome!" Honda protested.

"What are you thinking?" Anzu asked her in disbelief.

"Kagome, you don't have to do this," the pharaoh gently urged her, looking at her with softened violet eyes. He was furious when Otogi suggested Kagome serve as a supplementary prize and callously treat her the same way he did Jonouchi. He would pay for both misdeeds in full.

"Don't worry about me!" Kagome remarked happily, "I know that you can win, Yugi-kun!"

Nodding and suppressing a sigh, the pharaoh nodded in Kagome's direction before returning his attention to Otogi.

Otogi grinned at the thought of his approaching victory and adding Kagome to his collection of followers. From what he observed so far, Yugi held a strong amount of affection for the girl, so it would definitely be an additional blow to him when he lost this game. It was big plus that Kagome was easy on the eyes.

"Very well, Higurashi-chan," Otogi said, "Since you are the one making the bet, you may ask something of me if Yugi-kun does win."

"Deal!" Kagome replied with a devious grin.

"I really hope you know what you're doing," Honda said to Kagome, "I don't want you to end up as one of Otogi's cheerleaders or in a dog suit like Jonouchi."

"You haven't even seen Yugi-kun duel before," Anzu added, "How can you be so confident that he'll win?"

"I have faith in him," Kagome answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "You guys say he's good so he must be!" Like Yugi and the spirit had faith in her, she would return the gesture and gladly place hers in both of them. They wouldn't let her down.

"Let's begin the game," Otogi announced and snapped his fingers once. The dueling arena below began to change. The original playing field sank into the ground and a more pronounced grid made of evenly sized squares appeared over it. The two platforms he and the spirit stood at narrowed considerably and changed to display two large heart symbols. An additional heart appeared beneath them when the platforms elongated to touch the grid below. Adjacent to where each duelist stood was a small computer monitor and keyboard.

"I'll never get used to this!" Kagome cried woefully as she watched the arena completely transform. With her luck, this game would be as difficult to follow as Duel Monsters. Both Anzu and Honda patted one of her shoulders in reassurance. They both knew that there would be more surprises to come as long as Kagome remained friends with them and that the small display of technology was only the beginning.

On both platforms, a tray opened and revealed three rows of dice. The spirit looked at them all curiously; each die was a different color and had various designs on each side.

"Choose fifteen dice from this array to play the game with," Otogi instructed. Yugi and the pharaoh didn't seem to know which ones to pick, but Otogi quickly selected out his and clutched them tightly in his fist.

"What is it?" he asked arrogantly, "Are you getting scared just before we start?"

The pharaoh quickly picked out a handful of dice making sure he mixed up the colors and designs. "I've decided."

"Now that you have your dice, place them in the chute in front of you. They will be randomized and returned three at a time in the slot to your right." Both players simultaneously placed their dice in the open chute and, within seconds, three dice appeared at their right. Otogi continued to explain the rules of the game.

"During your turn, you roll all three dice at once, and the result of the dice roll determines what you can do during your turn. We each start the game as Dungeon Masters with three heart points and whoever loses all of their heart points first loses the game. So after three direct attacks, you're out." As soon as Otogi finished speaking, the large heart shaped symbols on the front of each platform lit up brightly.

"So let's get started," Otogi stated and his cheerleaders began to cheer him on, encouraging his victory.

"They're about to start?" Kagome asked, "But Otogi-san barely told Yugi-kun anything about the game." Yugi's lack of information gave Otogi a large handicap for this game.

Anzu shook her head disdainfully before casting a worried look at Yugi. "It's not fair for Yugi-kun to compete in a game he's never played before. Otogi should have told him all the rules first."

"It's just how Otogi planned it," Honda added with disgust.

"Yeah," Jonouchi said as he overheard his friend's conversation from his spot leaning forward the dueling arena, "Otogi's a real sneaky guy." He cringed when he heard upset growls coming from behind him. Instantaneously, two of Otogi's cheerleaders had a strong grip on his neck and constricted him tightly.

"Dogs are not allowed the talk!" one shouted angrily. Jonouchi could put up no defense as the three girls dragged him to the ground and proceeded to pummel him into submission.

"I'll go first," Otogi said before he rolled his three dice. His roll resulted in two star-shaped symbols appearing face up. "The markings on the dice are called crests. The star-shaped crests are summoning crests, and, since I've rolled two of them, I can summon a monster during this turn using one of the dice with the summoning crest face up." He hummed lightly to himself before continuing his explanation. "There are a total of six crest types: the summoning crests in the shape of five pointed stars, the movement crests in the shape of pointed arrows, the magic crests are hexagrams, the attack crests are two crossed swords, the defense crests are shields, and the remaining symbol represents the trap crests."

Otogi held one of the dice with the summoning crest face up between his index finger and thumb before placing it on the grid in front of him and pushing it until it completely disappeared.

"Dimension the dice! I summon Ryu-Kishin," he shouted. A large die appeared on Otogi's side of the field and unfolded to reveal a concealed monster. A large winged creature colored a sickly, fleshy pink stood in the middle of the unfolded die with long elfin ears and a devilishly, sinister grin. Kagome involuntarily stepped back and stared wide eyed at the new creature. No one seemed to notice her reaction.

"There was a monster inside the die?" the pharaoh exclaimed, looking at the game pieces from a different perspective.

"And the die created a path on the field," Anzu added as she peered closer at the grid. While the others leaned forward for a closer look at the arena, Kagome backed further away.

'It's not real,' Kagome sternly told herself, 'That monster is not real.' Of all the creatures she saw today during these games, this Ryu-Kishin looked eerily similar to the truly demonic monsters and fiends that lived in the past. Due to her discomfort, her energy pulled to the surface and reacting to her fear in other to purify the creature. She fought to reel it back in, but it instinctively pulled forward.

Noticing Kagome's spike in energy, the pharaoh looked at her from the corner of his eye with a slightly puzzled expression. Yugi briefly appeared at his side and eyed her worriedly. Kagome steeled herself before locking her energy inside once more. An embarrassed flush coated her cheeks from her obvious lack of self-control. Once she was completely composed, the pharaoh nodded slightly in her direction before turning his attention back to the game as Otogi began to explain yet another unknown feature of it.

"When you summon a monster, the unfolded die becomes a dungeon pathway the monsters can use to get to your opponent's heart points. The summoned monster can move on this pathway based on the combination of crests on the dice you roll."

'I see,' the pharaoh thought, 'Because the summoned monster moves according to the crests that are rolled, the game continues to expand based on the different combinations of crests. This is a good game.'

"Yugi-kun, it's your turn," Otogi stated before crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for his opponent to make his move.

The pharaoh clutched the dice tightly in his fist and took quick glance to the side at his and Yugi's friends. Honda and Anzu were both fine as they intently watched the game, and Kagome seemed to recover from her earlier episode. He'd have to see what caused that reaction in her later. It was very distracting to her powers flare up like that, and it worried Yugi to no end. It seemed that when his spirit was not in control of his body, Yugi had a greater awareness of Kagome's residual spiritual strength. He and his partner completely relaxed the second Kagome did. Lastly, he looked to Jonouchi who, for all intents and purposes, was fine other than being forced to wear that dog suit.

"Alright," the pharaoh stated, "but don't forget that once I win, you set Jonouchi free."

"That's right, Yugi!" Jonouchi exclaimed having escaped the grasp of the tyrannical cheerleaders, "I'm counting on ya!"

"Bad dog! Be quiet!" Otogi's supporters snapped. Not wanting to be subjected to anymore physical abuse, Jonouchi whined slightly before sinking to his knees and cowering behind the arena walls.

"Poor Jonouchi-kun," Kagome remarked, sympathizing with the boy's predicament, "Hang in there!" Not wanting to risk anymore retribution, Jonouchi only smiled in her direction before both teens turned their attention back to the duel.

"Dice Roll!" the pharaoh shouted as he tossed his dice but yielded no matching summoning crests.

"There wasn't a match!" he shouted crossly.

"The summon failed," Otogi commented, "The level of dice you used was way too high; that's why it was difficult to summon a monster. The level of a die determines how often a summoning crest appears on it. The level two dice I used during my turn each had three summoning crests, so the summon was easy to complete, although, the monster summoned was on a low level. Now look at the dice you have."

The spirit picked up the dice and turned them over, looking at the image on each of their sides. "Each die only has one summoning crest!"

"Yes," Otogi replied, "If there is only one summoning crest on each die, it'll be hard to summon a monster to the field, but, if you complete the summon, it will be a high level monster. The point of this game is to summon the most monsters you can. If you only use high level dice, you won't win."

"That's not fair, Otogi!" Kagome shouted, dropping the honorific in her anger.

"You should have told him that before the game started!" Anzu added, "Yugi-kun's at a major disadvantage."

"It's impossible to win like this! You should start the game over!" Honda suggested harshly.

"The game has already started, and it can't be stopped," Otogi said simply before grabbing his next three dice, "It's my turn. Dice roll!" He rolled his dice and came up with two summoning crests. Once again, he dimensioned the dice and placed the die of his new creature such that the unfolded path connected with the previously laid one. He then used the movement crests he rolled to advance the purple demon concealed in a chest, Yuranzo, forward on the path.

"When you summon another monster, its unfolded path must be connected to previous your dungeon path. There can be no breaks in the path and the two Dungeon Masters' paths cannot intersect," Otogi explained, "Also, you can save the crests you've rolled during your turns in your crest pool for later if you don't want to use them on the turn you roll them." By the end of his explanation, Otogi casually twirled a free strand of hair around his finger. "And it's your turn again, Yugi-kun."

The spirit rolled his dice and, once more, he came up with no matching summoning crests.

"If you don't summon a monster soon, Yugi-kun, you won't be able to defend yourself," Otogi said smugly. He took his next turn and rolled another pair of summoning crests to summon the Gator Dragon. He used a movement crest to move it forward. The spirit took his turn and finally rolled two summoning crests.

"I have two summoning crests!" he stated proudly.

"Hold on," Otogi interjected, "Look closely at your dice. The summon doesn't work unless the dice you use are the same level." He quickly pulled out his next three dice and prepared to roll.

"This game is really boring," Otogi stated dully, "so allow me to make things a bit more interesting." He grinned as he rolled two summoning crests.

"Dimension the dice!" Instead of another monster appearing on the field, a chest appeared when the die unfolded.

"What's that?" the spirit asked, looking at the field curiously. In addition to having no monsters on the field to protect his heart points and no dungeon path, there was this new twist to the game that Otogi probably wasn't going to inform him of anytime soon.

"I'll save that for later," he replied as everyone expected, "Your turn."

The pharaoh took his dice and again rolled no matches to summon a monster.

"It looks like the great Muto Yugi isn't so great after all," Otogi said with a chuckle. He took his dice and rolled another pair of summoning crests. The skeletal warrior, the Thirteenth Grave, was summoned on the unfolded pathway.

"That monster is only three squares from Yugi-kun's heart points!" Anzu exclaimed.

"He really needs a monster this time or he's gonna be wide open for an attack," Honda said.

"You can do it, Yugi-kun!" Kagome cheered as she leaned over the arena and smiled encouragingly in his direction. She really hated to admit it, but she was beginning to enjoy this game and watching the pharaoh and Yugi play. It wasn't as exciting as watching and participating in true demonic battles, but this kind of combat had its own allure and she eagerly anticipated the next move.

"It's your turn," Otogi stated and waited for Yugi to make his move. He wasn't worried with the outcome of his dice roll. From what he had seen, Yugi made the mistake of choosing only high level dice and the odds of summoning were against him. Otogi had hoped for a more interesting game, but he wouldn't complain. He would achieve his goals one way or the other.

Taking a deep breath, the pharaoh picked up his level four dice and rolled, determined to make a match.

"Dice roll!" he shouted and tossed the dice onto the grid. It seemed to take minutes for the roll to finish, but the outcome was clear.

"I have a pair of summoning crests!" the pharaoh exclaimed and placed a die into the grid, "Dimension the dice! I summon the Little Wizard." A small but powerful mage clothed in blue appeared on the field and began Yugi's blue dungeon path.

"I use the movement crest I rolled to advancement the Little Wizard toward the Thirteenth Grave and I'll use a magic crest from my crest pool to destroy it," the pharaoh stated. With a swing of its mighty staff, the Little Wizard defeated the skeletal warrior, clearing it from the field in a shower of pixels.

"Awesome!" Anzu cheered, "Yugi-kun summoned a monster and destroyed one of Otogi's!"

"Yugi's made a good move, but he's still way behind," Honda remarked, "Otogi's dungeon path reaches all the way to his side of the field and he has way more monsters."

"Keep it up, Yugi-kun!" Kagome yelled, "You can do it!"

"Otogi!" the pharaoh shouted with a confident grin, "This game has just begun!"

"We'll see about that," Otogi stated before his next roll of the dice. He managed to summon the bomb baring Blast Lizard close to Yugi's heart points.

"Even though Blast Lizard has a low attack," Otogi began, "he has a special attack that he can use on higher level monsters."

The spirit reached for his next set of dice and smiled as he held them in his hand. He had selected a few sets of low level dice, so this summoning would be easier to complete.

"Dice roll!" the spirit shouted as he tossed the dice and ended up with another pair of summoning crests.

"Dimension the dice!" He summoned the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress on the defensive a few squares away from the Little Wizard. Otogi took his next turn and rolled his dice, producing no summoning crests.

"Summon failed," the spirit remarked, but Otogi smirked.

"You still don't know about this game," he replied, "As I said before, different combinations of crests permit for different types of moves including attacks."

"A combo attack?"

"By uniting the power of the crests, I use a movement crest to advance Blast Lizard and four magic crests to use his special ability to attack your monster." Immediately, the Blast Lizard moved forward and used its bombs to destroy the Winged Dragon.

"You worked so hard for that summon," Otogi said condescendingly, "How sad."

The spirit took his next roll, but it yielded no usable crests. On Otogi's turn, he was able to summon the Dark Assailant and he moved the Blast Lizard and Gator Dragon within striking distance of Yugi's heart points.

"This doesn't look good," Anzu said under her breath, and the others couldn't help but agree.

"Are you ready to give up, Yugi-kun?" Otogi asked, "You're doing so poorly that you'll need a miracle to defeat the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"What?" the spirit exclaimed, "You created this game?"

Otogi sneered. "The whole world should acknowledge me as the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters!" he shouted angrily, quickly losing his teasing demeanor, "Your defeat of Pegasus-sama at Duelist Kingdom ended my dream."

"What is he talking about?" Kagome questioned.

"I don't know," Anzu answered, "Yugi-kun did beat Pegasus-san at Duelist Kingdom, but I don't know what it has to do with Otogi."

Otogi scowled. "I spent the past few years of my life creating Dungeon Dice Monsters. Once I completed it, I sent the game to my idol, Pegasus-sama. Within days, he contacted me, and I flew to meet him at Duelist Kingdom. Pegasus-sama challenged me to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters, and, even though it was his first time playing the game, he quickly overpowered me and won. He enjoyed it so much that he told me he would partner with me to produce it worldwide. The official contracts were to be drawn up after Pegasus-sama finished hosting his Duel Monsters tournament. But ever since Yugi defeated him in that tournament, I had been unable to contact him. Everything I had worked so hard for was shattered, and it was all Yugi's fault!"

"I never intended for that to happen," the pharaoh tried to explain, but Otogi wouldn't hear of it.

"After playing the game with him, there is no way I can believe you defeated Pegasus-sama fairly," he continued angrily, "You must have pulled some dirty tricks on him in order to win!"

"No," the pharaoh protested, "This is a misunderstanding."

"I don't believe you," Otogi countered, "When I defeat you, you will never play Duel Monsters again and I will have avenged Pegasus-sama!"

"If Otogi really wants to see Pegasus-san that badly," Kagome began sourly, "he should just ask to see Kaa-san."

"Really?" Anzu asked, "So that means those two are…"

Kagome cringed but nodded affirmatively. "Sota told me about it."

"Creepy!" both Anzu and Honda exclaimed.

The pharaoh silently took his next turn and rolled two summoning crests to summon Thunderball, a large, black, and round creature with metallic appendages. Otogi smirked at the summoned monster but said nothing.

'Thunderball is not all that powerful unless Yugi uses its special attack,' he thought, 'but he doesn't know how.'

Otogi rolled and came up with one attack crest and two movement crests. He moved the Gator Dragon and Blast Lizard into position just in front of Yugi's heart points.

"Oh no!" Anzu exclaimed, "Otogi is about to attack!"

"Gator Dragon, destroy one of Yugi's heart points!" Otogi ordered the large winged reptile. With a large blaze of fire from his mouth, the dragon successfully eliminated one of the hearts and left two behind.

"Now my monsters are in place to take the rest of your heart points," Otogi said proudly, "I won't let you play Duel Monsters again."

The pharaoh clenched his fist tightly around his next set of dice. 'I will not let you take away the honor that Yugi and I rightly deserved! I won't lose.' He looked to the side and saw Jonouchi and Kagome watching from the sidelines. 'And for Jonouchi and for Kagome. I have to win!'

"Go, go, Otogi! Defeat the treacherous Yugi!" Otogi's cheerleaders cheered loudly.

"Shut up!" Jonouchi shouted angrily.

"Dogs are not supposed to talk!" the head cheerleader said and the others gathered around the boy dressed as a dog to thrash him thoroughly.

"I've got something to say!" Jonouchi shouted and the trio of girls shrunk back away from him, "I won't allow anyone to call Yugi treacherous! He earned his victory at Duelist Kingdom."

"Pegasus was the one who cheated using his Millennium Eye to mind-scan his opponents," Honda added.

"It's no use telling Otogi that now," Anzu said, feeling disheartened, "He believes that Yugi-kun shattered his dream and won't listen to reason. The only way to get through to him is for Yugi-kun to win." Both teens gave Kagome a quick glance.

"You know what we're talking about, right?" Honda asked, not wanting to go into all of the details pertaining to Pegasus and the Millennium Items right this moment.

"Don't worry," Kagome answered with a wink, "Yugi-kun told me everything, but thanks for making sure I'm still in the loop!"

"This isn't about me anymore, Yugi!" Jonouchi continued to speak proudly, "You have to fight to defend your honor!"

"Makeinu!" the cheerleaders shouted, regaining their courage. Jonouchi recoiled and sunk to the ground, tracing circles on the ground with his finger while he whined.

"They've really broken him," Honda observed dryly.

"I believed in that makeinu and now he barks like one," Anzu added humorlessly.

Unable to take any more of the cheerleaders' mistreat of her friend, Kagome approached the trio of girls with anger filling her sapphire orbs.

"Knock it off already!" she shouted, "Leave Jonouchi-kun alone!" The girls attempted to intimidate Kagome only to fall back when she gave them a cold stare powerful enough to freeze them in their tracks. She only faltered when she felt Jonouchi latch onto her legs, squeezing her thighs gratefully.

"My hero!" he exclaimed happily. Awkwardly, Kagome bent down and petted Jonouchi's head between his costume's floppy ears.

Turning his attention away from his friends, the spirit prepared to roll his dice, more determined than ever to win. 'The key to making Otogi understand is to learn more about his game and defeat him at it. I have to make him understand the heart of the game.'

"Dice roll!" he shouted as he tossed his dice; his roll yielded two double magic crests.

"I'm going to use three magic crests to activate Thunderball's special effect to move him forward," the spirit stated, "Any monster he comes in contact with is automatically destroyed."

Thunderball retracted his limbs and rolled along Yugi's pathway, decimating the Blast Lizard. The spirit used another three magic crests from his crest pool and demolished Gator Dragon, clearing away all the immediate threats to his heart points.

The cheerleaders wailed loudly as their beloved Otogi's monsters disappeared while Jonouchi cheered Yugi on as he made playful barking noises.

"Alright!" Honda shouted, "He's making a comeback!"

"Keep it up, Yugi-kun!" Kagome shouted encouragingly.

"A monster can only attack once during your turn, but its special power can continue to be used as much as you like as long as you have the appropriate crests available to use," Otogi said, "I'm surprised you managed to figure that out, Yugi-kun."

"I had my doubts about the game at the beginning, but now I see how great it is," the spirit said appreciatively, "It is a game fit for the world."

Otogi looked pleased for a moment, but he quickly reverted back to his previous incensed state. "Flattery won't get you any closer to winning this game." He took his next turn, but he didn't summon any monsters.

"Hmm, summon failed," he noted before motioning for Yugi to take his turn.

"Dice roll!" the spirit called out before rolling two summoning crests and a movement crest, "Dimension the dice!" The spirit summoned the Knight of Twin Swords to the field, but its position was not within striking range of any of Otogi's monsters.

"I add the movement crest to my crest pool," he stated before ending his turn.

"You're learning to save your crests at least," Otogi congratulated.

"I don't follow," Jonouchi commented, "What did Yugi do exactly?"

Otogi sighed before reminding Jonouchi of the key rule to the game. "If you don't use your crests during the turn you roll them, you can store them in your crest pool for later. It's one of the basic rules of the game."

"I get it now!" Jonouchi exclaimed happily.

"You really are slow," one of the cheerleaders commented with her arms crossed haughtily over her chest.

"I can't believe he challenged Otogi," another added, "That's why you're a makeinu." Jonouchi whined pitifully before sinking back to his cowering position.

"Those girls can really damage a guy's ego," Anzu commented. Kagome once again approached the cheerleaders with an impressive glare accompanied by a very animalistic sounding growl. The girls quickly fell back and cowered behind each other, leaving Jonouchi alone.

"It's a good thing Jonouchi has Kagome to keep them in line," Honda observed and Anzu readily agreed.

Just before Otogi began his next turn, he looked at his opponent and noticed Yugi was clicking away at the keyboard stationed below the monitor at his side. It seemed he was fully utilizing the available help screen to decipher his monsters' abilities.

'He's learning the game at an impressive speed,' Otogi thought before his emerald orbs hardened, 'The more he learns, the more I want to beat him.'

"Dice roll!" Otogi shouted and rolled a pair of summoning crests to summon his next monster, the enormous Battle Ox.

"I use four stored movement crests to move Battle Ox in position to attack the Knight of Twin Swords," Otogi stated, "Battle Ox also gains additional attack points raising his attack power."

Just before the large ox's axe came in contact with Yugi's knight, the spirit switched his monster into defense mode.

"Knight of Twin Swords has enough points to withstand the Battle Ox's attack and he loses twenty of his hit points," the spirit stated after he finished his maneuver. Otogi looked furious seeing Yugi utilize his monsters in the defensive position.

"My turn," the spirit stated before picking up his dice and rolling two attack crests.

"I use two attack crests to activate the Knight of Twin Swords' special ability to attack the Battle Ox twice during one turn." The warrior swung both his swords and easily overpowered the large ox. Anzu, Honda, Kagome, and Jonouchi began to cheer, but they halted when Otogi started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jonouchi asked suspiciously.

"This game is not restricted to the use of monsters alone," Otogi indicated.

"What are you trying to say?" the pharaoh asked.

"Still clueless?" Otogi commented before gesturing toward the field below, "You may have destroyed my monster, but take a look at the battlefield." Yugi in addition to all of the observers looked at the field, trying to find what Otogi was referring to.

"What's going on?" Honda asked.

"Did Yugi-kun make a mistake?" Anzu added.

"It's the dungeon paths!" Kagome realized and pointed to the spot where the Knight of Twin Swords defeated the Battle Ox, "Otogi's red path is blocking Yugi-kun's blue one!"

"Right, Higurashi-chan," Otogi stated, "Allow me to explain. When the monster's summoning die is on the field, the path that results from its summoning must connect to the rest of the dungeon path. With that last move, Yugi-kun has run out of space to expand his path to me."

"If that's so, how is Yugi-kun supposed to win?" Anzu asked worriedly.

Otogi chuckled lightly before responding to her question. "He can still reach my heart points, but he must travel through my dungeon path and defeat all of my monsters along the way."

Otogi took his turn and rolled two summoning crests. With a large grin on his face, he took the black die from his set of three and pressed it into the grid near the start of his dungeon path. Instead of summoning a monster, a large circular portal appeared in the middle of the unfolded die.

"This is called the Warp Vortex that can only be summoned using a black die," he explained, "When two of these portals are on the field, a monster jumps into one and appears where the other is set on the field instantly."

The pharaoh immediately looked at the opening on his side of the field where a portion of Otogi's dungeon path was laid out. "So you'll place the next vortex on my side of the field."

Otogi nodded and his grin grew. "Once the vortex is completed, I'll have the game won."

The spirit took his turn and managed to summon to the field the Strike Ninja, who grunted loudly upon his appearance causing Kagome to recoil.

"He talked!" she exclaimed, pointing at the warrior clothed entirely in black. Honda placated her with a pat on the shoulder, hiding his snickers.

'It's a good monster,' Otogi thought as he recalled its design, 'It can move three spaces for every movement crest, but that isn't enough to help Yugi get through my territory.'

Otogi began his turn by grabbing his set of dice. He held another black die in his palm.

"Dice roll!" he shouted, but his summoning failed.

The pharaoh prepared for his turn and chuckled lightly as he picked up his next set. "Otogi, there is one thing you miscalculated when you developed your strategy. I also have a black die."

"What?" Otogi exclaimed as Yugi rolled and came up with two summoning crests. He summoned the second Warp Vortex on his side of the field.

"Now I send Strike Ninja into to the vortex," Yugi stated. The ninja ran into the portal and appeared on Otogi's side of the field, where it destroyed Ryu-Kishin with a single slash of his kunai. Strike Ninja was a few spaces away from Otogi's unprotected heart points.

"Alright, Yugi-kun!" Kagome shouted happily; she was glad to see the creepy monster gone.

Otogi took his turn but didn't roll enough summoning crests to summon a monster to shield his points. Yugi took his next turn and rolled two movement crests.

"Strike Ninja, use the movement crests to advance toward Otogi's heart points and attack him directly!" Yugi instructed his ninja. With a barrage of kunai, the Strike Ninja attacked and destroyed one of the heart points. Honda, Anzu, Kagome, and Jonouchi all applauded at the blow, but Otogi began laughing loudly, confusing all of them.

"How dare you hurt me, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters?" he exclaimed; "Now I can see why you're the champion of Duelist Kingdom. This is a very exciting game, Yugi-kun. But I won't let you go any further than this!" Otogi rolled his next set of dice and rolled two summoning crests.

"Dimension the dice!" he shouted and summoned Orgoth the Relentless to the field. The large armored monster towered over the Strike Ninja.

"I'll use two magic crests to raise Orgoth's attack power by ten points giving him a total of thirty attack points," Otogi announced, grinning as his monster increased in size, "Now I'll use my movement crests to advance him in position to attack Strike Ninja." Just as he declared his attack, Yugi started to hurriedly search the help screen at his side.

"Looks like Yugi's ninja is a goner," Honda said worriedly. Orgoth swung his mighty axe down at the Strike Ninja, bringing up a large cloud of dust and debris. Otogi smirked in delight.

"It's defeated," he said proudly. He faltered when Yugi smirked in return.

"Really?" Yugi questioned, "Why don't you take a closer look?" Otogi huffed before leaning forward and waiting for the smoke to clear.

"No way!" Otogi exclaimed when he saw the Strike Ninja remained unharmed on the field with his arms folded over his chest.

"Yugi-kun's ninja survived!" Anzu exclaimed, "But how?"

"Strike Ninja has a special defensive maneuver that can be activated with a trap crest," the pharaoh explained, "I activated it before Otogi completed his attack and blocked Orgoth's assault."

"Way to go, Yugi-kun!" Kagome shouted and the others readily followed her lead.

'What's this?' Otogi thought, clenching his fists tightly, 'I can't believe Yugi learned so much about the game so quickly. Did he actually have the skills to defeat Pegasus-sama fairly?'

"My move," the pharaoh declared before grabbing his next set of dice, "Dice roll!" He tossed his dice and rolled two movement crests.

"I use my movement crests to advance Strike Ninja," the pharaoh stated, "and use him to destroy another of your heart points." After side stepping Orgoth, Strike Ninja launched a barrage of kunai to destroy Otogi's second heart point.

"One more attack and I win," the pharaoh announced with a victorious grin, "I end my turn."

Otogi growled before snatching his dice and taking his turn.

"Now Orgoth will attack the Strike Ninja again!" Otogi declared and moved his monster into position to attack Yugi once more. Yugi didn't have anymore trap crests to activate Strike Ninja's special ability, so it was inevitably destroyed.

"Without your Strike Ninja, you are defenseless!" Otogi shouted, "None of your monsters will be able to withstand the power of Orgoth the Relentless." Yugi looked over his field and debated his next move; there wasn't much he could do now that his only monster on his enemy's field was destroyed. Otogi's cheerleaders began another cheer, praising Otogi's latest move. Yugi took his next turn and rolled a movement crest.

"I use my rolled movement crest to move the Knight of Twin Swords in front of my heart points," the pharaoh stated as his monster moved into position.

"All you can do now is retreat," Otogi said smugly before taking his turn, "Dice roll!" With his rolled crests, he moved Orgoth the Relentless four spaces toward the Warp Vortex.

"I will use the Warp Vortex to infiltrate your field the same way you did to mine," Otogi said. Orgoth entered the Warp Vortex and appeared on Yugi's side of the field. Yugi took his turn and used his movement crests to position the Little Wizard and Thunderball in front of his points alongside the Knight of Twin Swords.

Otogi grabbed his dice and began his turn. "Dice Roll!" He moved Orgoth closer to Yugi's monsters and used one of his rolled magic crests to increase Orgoth's attacking power.

"Orgoth, destroy Thunderball!" Otogi ordered. Orgoth quickly attacked and destroyed the spherical monster leaving Yugi with only two remaining to protect him.

"It'll be no time at all before Otogi destroys all of Yugi-kun's heart points," Anzu said worriedly, "He's running out of monsters and he has no more space to summon one, right?" Jonouchi, Honda, and Kagome looked over the edge of the battle arena. There didn't seem to be a place on Yugi's field where the previous dice patterns would fit.

"That's right," Honda agreed, "There's no more space."

"There has to be another way," Kagome protested, "He can't be out of options yet."

"You've done well you're first time playing the game," Otogi said, "but there's no way you can win now."

"The game isn't over yet!" the spirit shouted and took his turn, "I use the Little Wizard's special ability to attack monsters two spaces away to attack Orgoth the Relentless."

"I use a defense crest to increase Orgoth's defense points," Otogi said just before Yugi's wizard attacked, "Your attack fails."

Otogi took his next roll and moved Orgoth forward one space then used three magic crests to increase the large armored monsters attack points by thirty. Using his powered up creature, he declared an attack on the Little Wizard; it couldn't withstand the direct hit and was destroyed.

'I only have one monster left,' the spirit thought as he clutched his next set of dice in his fist, 'What should I do? I won't be able to beat him and Yugi and I will lose Duel Monsters forever.' He lowered his head and cast a glimpse at his friends out of the corner of his eye. There was more on the line here than just that.

'Jonouchi. Kagome. I'm sorry for letting you down.'

"Yugi, pick up the dice and fight!" Jonouchi shouted from his spot on the sidelines. The spirit turned to him with confusion in his eyes.

"There is no guarantee I can win," he said solemnly.

"That doesn't matter!" Jonouchi retorted, "You're not just fighting for my freedom anymore! You're fighting for all the duelists who fought you with everything they had—even Pegasus! You have a responsibility to go on fighting and not give up before the game is over!"

"That's right!" Honda shouted encouragingly with Kagome and Anzu readily agreeing, "Fight like a champion!"

The spirit and Yugi both smiled and felt truly encouraged by their friends' faith in them. They would succeed.

'Here it goes, partner,' the pharaoh thought before taking his next turn. He rolled his dice and used a movement crest to move the Knight of Twin Swords toward Orgoth.

"I use six attack crests from my roll and crest pool to increase the number of my knight's attacks and attack Orgoth!" he declared.

"I use Yaranzo's special ability to change any crests in my crest pool to defense crests," Otogi countered, "I'll use them to increase Orgoth's defense points so it can withstand the Knight of Twin Swords' attacks!" Strike for strike, Orgoth blocked each attack and remained on the field.

"My turn," Otogi announced before grabbing his next set. He rolled his dice before launching an attack on the Knight of Twin Swords with Orgoth and destroyed it.

"All of your monsters are gone. There's nothing you can do!" Otogi exclaimed with confident smirk.

"I won't give in while I still have heart points! I am still in this game," the pharaoh declared without an ounce of fear. Otogi frowned.

'Why Yugi isn't afraid?' he thought, 'How can his heart be so strong?'

"My turn," the pharaoh announced before tossing his dice. He didn't have any matches. "There's nothing I can do this turn."

"It's already too late," Otogi insisted, "Admit defeat." He grabbed his dice and rolled two movement crests.

"I use my movement crests to move Orgoth the Relentless in front of your heart points," Otogi stated, "And now he can attack you directly." Orgoth destroyed one of Yugi's heart points leaving him with one and tying the game.

"On my next turn, I will destroy your final point, Yugi, and win this game!" Otogi declared proudly.

"All I have to do is summon a monster to turn the game around," the spirit replied.

Otogi snickered before pointing to the field. "Your friends already pointed out that there's no more room for you to dimension the dice and play a monster on the field. It's over."

"We'll see," the spirit said before rolling his next set of dice. He managed to roll two level four summoning crests.

"How unfortunate!" Otogi sneered with a laugh, "There's nowhere left to summon that monster."

"There are many different ways to dimension the dice," the spirit stated confidently before placing his die over a vacant square.

"Dimension the dice!" he shouted and pressed the die into the grid. The pattern fell perfectly into position and his new monster was revealed. Everyone immediately recognized the handsome spell caster clothed in purple.

"It's the Dark Magician!" Kagome exclaimed; she recalled seeing the spell caster in Yugi's deck.

"Yugi's got this in the bag now!" Honda shouted, "The Dark Magician is his favorite monster."

Otogi stared wide eyed at Yugi's summoned creature. He had never integrated him into Dungeon Dice Monsters and had no clue what abilities he could have.

'How can he summon the Dark Magician?' Otogi thought before he remembered his meeting with Pegasus, 'Pegasus-sama wanted to add a new monster with special abilities to the game, but he told me I'd discover it when I played again. Did he mean the Dark Magician?' He frowned and clenched his fists. 'I should have done more research on it.' Yugi was already doing research on the monster as he steadily typed at his help screen.

"I move the Dark Magician forward so he can launch an attack on Orgoth the Relentless," the pharaoh stated. The spell caster approached the large monster and devastated him with his immense magic assault.

"Alright, Yugi!" Jonouchi cheered while the cheerleaders sobbed.

"So you've made another comeback, Yugi," Otogi stated, obviously furious, "I believe now is the time to use that chest I laid on the field." He rolled his dice and moved the Dark Assailant forward onto the item chest he had previously summoned. Dark Assailant opened the chest to reveal a large blue dragon with a large cannon mounted on its back.

"This is the Monster Cannon, a weapon that fires a monster at the enemy," Otogi explained, "I'll use it to attack your Dark Magician directly with the Dark Assailant."

"I activate my Dark Magician's special ability to conceal him under the Magical Hats!" the spirit stated. Just before the Monster Cannon fired the monster, the Dark Magician was concealed by a black silk top hat and three other hats budded from the original, lining up in a row of four.

"You have to choose which hat the Dark Magician is hiding under," the pharaoh said and waited for Otogi to attack. Otogi was silent for a few moments before he fired the Dark Assailant at the second hat from the left. The attack missed and the Dark Magician emerged from another hat unharmed.

"Yaranzo fall back," Otogi instructed and the chest enclosed monster retreated to his side of the field, "End turn."

"Dice roll!" the pharaoh shouted and took his next turn, rolling two magic crests, "Using these magic crests and the ones in my crest pool, I activate another of Dark Magician's special abilities, the Mystic Box." Two black boxes appeared on the field; one entombed the Dark Magician and the other did the same to Yaranzo. A series of swords appeared and skewered the box that appeared around the Dark Magician. When the box opened, it was revealed that Yaranzo had taken the Dark Magician's place.

"What?" Otogi shouted in shock, "It can't be!"

The Dark Magician emerged from the box Yaranzo was previously in, the perfect position to attack Otogi's heart point. Kagome giggled when the sorcerer playfully wagged his finger in Otogi's direction. These holograms certainly possessed well programed personalities.

"Dark Magician," the pharaoh ordered, "Use Dark Magic Attack and destroy Otogi's last heart point!"

Dark Magician attacked swiftly and wiped out Otogi's last heart point, winning the match for Yugi and the spirit and causing the entire gang to cheer. Jonouchi quickly tore off the dog suit and tossed it haphazardly at his former tormenters before joining his friends.

The pharaoh turned to them after he descended the platform of the arena. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Kagome latched onto the pharaoh's arm, hugging him tightly. He stumbled back a few steps, complete caught off guard.

"You did it!" Kagome exclaimed happily, "That was amazing!"

"Ka-ka-kagome!" the pharaoh uncharacteristically stuttered and blushed faintly as the girl pressed herself against him. He wasn't accustomed to this type of contact even though Kagome and his host frequently treated each other with such familiarity. This was the first time he was on the receiving end of it, and he wasn't quite sure if he liked it or not.

'Knowing Kagome, I had better get used to it,' the pharaoh thought fondly as he regained his composure.

"Hey!" Jonouchi called out playfully, "Quit hogging the champ!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at the blonde, but she gave Yugi's arm one final snuggle before letting him go. The pharaoh sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before switching control over to Yugi.

"Yugi!" Sugoroku shouted as he came rushing to the teens as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"Ojii-chan!" Yugi replied in shock, "When did you get here?"

Sugoroku panted as he stopped in front of the group and quickly regained his breath. "I was coming to check out the competition when I saw the duel being broadcasted on monitors outside the store." Yugi and Kagome gulped at the apprehensive tone in his voice.

"So you figured out we snuck out, huh?" Yugi asked.

"Since you put on such a good match, I suppose I can forgive you," Sugoroku relented and gave both teens a quick wink, "Next time, don't leave this old man out, okay?"

"Sure thing, Sugoroku-san!" Kagome responded. While the group was celebrating, Otogi left his platform and retreated from the arena.

"He doesn't look too good," Anzu commented as they watched the raven leave.

"Who would after a loss like that?" Honda asked.

"Even so, it was a really close match," Yugi said, "We should check on Otogi-kun to make sure he's alright."

The group followed Otogi until they reached what looked like an office. When they opened the door, they saw him seated with his head in his hands, looking completely defeated and downcast.

"My dream has been crushed," he lamented through his fingers, "I have nothing left."

"That's not true," Yugi interjected. Otogi looked up and saw everyone seated around him. Yugi was stationed at his right.

"Dungeon Dice Monsters has the potential to become a really great game," Yugi continued.

"Do you truly believe that?" Otogi asked in awe.

"Of course he does!" Sugoroku asserted, "It's been a long time since I've seen a duel that exciting!"

"Yeah, DDM is really awesome!" Honda praised, "I'd love to learn how to play."

"Same here," Jonouchi added.

"If you want, I could teach you," Otogi offered awkwardly.

"Now that everyone's interested in Dungeon Dice Monsters, you should continue to work on your game and make it even better," Yugi said proudly.

"You feel that way even after all that's happened?" Otogi asked doubtfully.

"Otogi-kun, games aren't created for causing hatred and gaining revenge," Yugi explained, "They're about making friends and having fun."

"You really think that?" Otogi asked hesitantly, "Could I also be your friend?"

Jonouchi crossed his arms over his chest with a slight huff and looked over all of the room's other occupants. "I don't know guys. He was pretty rotten to us. Maybe we should put it to a vote? All those in favor?"

"I am!" Honda, Anzu, Kagome, and Yugi chorused.

"All opposed?" Jonouchi asked and received no responses, "Looks like it's official. You're one of us, Otogi."

"Thanks," Otogi remarked when he received the notification from an incoming message in his email on his laptop; the sender was Industrial Illusions. He opened the message and grinned widely as he read it.

"Pegasus-sama sent me a contract!" he exclaimed happily.

"Awesome," Yugi remarked. Otogi looked at the diminutive duelist, marveling at his capacity for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry for mistreating you," Otogi amended, "You really are a great duelist. I can now see that you defeated Pegasus-sama fairly."

"Thanks, Otogi-kun, but I didn't win on strength alone," Yugi replied, "I won because I have a group of friends that support me."

'And a great partner,' he thought, looking at the Millennium Puzzle.

"The bad things I did to Jonouchi-san…I really am sorry," Otogi apologized, but the blonde merely shrugged it off with a wide grin.

"And sorry to you, Kagome-chan," he added, "I shouldn't have pulled you into it too."

"Think nothing of it," Kagome replied, "Friends forgive friends, right?"

"Please let me make it up to you," Otogi insisted with a grin, "How about I take you on one date?"

"No thanks," Kagome replied quickly with a deadpanned look.

"Please, Kagome-chan!" he pleaded, "You'll have fun. I promise!"

"Not interested!" she reiterated with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wanna date my store's mascot girl," Sugoroku stated with his arms folded a nod of his head.

"Temporary mascot girl!" Kagome insisted, "But, even if we're friends now, you do owe me something, Otogi-san, if you remember our wager."

"Oh, that's right," Otogi said, "So what'll it be?" He cringed and shrunk when Kagome smiled sneakily at him.

"Kagome, you're creeping me out," Jonouchi stated, "What are you going to do to him?"

She turned her large smile toward him causing Jonouchi to jump. "I'm glad you asked!"

-O0o0O-

"Kagome-chan, you are pure evil," Otogi whispered to the girl as he walked into their classroom. All morning he received prolonged stares, odd looks, and snickers behind his back. A few of his fans even complemented his new look, but that only made it worse. He grumbled and took a seat in the unoccupied desk in front of Kagome.

"It's not so bad," Kagome said with a smile, "I happen to think your hair looks cute this way." She reached up and playfully tugged one of the many braids plaited in Otogi's hair. Because he lost yesterday's duel, Otogi had to agree to let Kagome braid his hair for the entire school day. She even added a few brightly colored flowers to his locks to complete the look.

"Of course you would," Otogi remarked dryly and blew up a stray braid intertwined with a flower. It was humiliating, but he supposed he deserved it for the way he acted. He was sure Kagome could have come up with something much more horrible than a bad hair day.

"Well, now that I have you for a moment, I have a bit of a favor to ask," Otogi began.

"What is it?" Kagome inquired.

"Wanna go out with me?" he requested, receiving a blank look in return.

"Come on!" Otogi urged, "Pegasus-sama invited me to an event for the opening of Dungeon Dice Monsters this week. I need a date!"

"You have no shortage of people willing to go out with you," Kagome reminded him and gestured to the girls on the other side of the classroom. Otogi's fans were glaring at her for being so close to him. She sent them a much colder look, and they quickly turned away.

"Ask one of them to go with you," she suggested.

"But I don't wanna take one of those girls!" Otogi whispered harshly, "I need someone who'll look good with me; it would be a total nightmare if I took one of them. I promise you'll enjoy it! Please, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome sighed before tiredly resting her head in her hands. Otogi's persistent begging was very pathetic and very convincing. It was only one date; she'd go if he really needed her help. "Alright, I'll do it. When and where?"

"Thanks, Kagome-chan!" he exclaimed, "I'll pick you up from your place this Sunday at 6:30 pm."

"Great," she replied before pulling out a piece of paper and jotting down the address and phone number for the game shop. She folded it and handed it to Otogi.

"Be sure to wear something nice," he suggested before stuffing the paper in his jacket pocket. Kagome rolled her eyes before mentally counting her blessings. At least Otogi didn't tell her what color to wear unlike her last date.

'I still haven't seen Kaiba-san around even though he goes to school here,' Kagome thought, not that she was worried about him. Her younger brother began a friendship with Mokuba, and the two were constantly contacting each other. She hadn't heard anything bad about Mokuba from Sota, and, as long as there was nothing amiss with him, she knew the elder Kaiba was okay. However, Kagome had a feeling the next time she saw him, she'd end up with a massive headache.

When classes let out for the day, Kagome immediately sought out Anzu. She was still in her classroom with Jonouchi, Honda, and Yugi as they all prepared to leave.

"Anzu-chan," Kagome called her, "Mind if we have a little girl time today?"

"No problem," Anzu answered without hesitation, wearing a large grin before both girls started to leave the classroom.

"Hey, what gives?" Honda asked.

"Sorry, guys! Girl time always takes priority!" Anzu called out over her shoulder before she and Kagome left the school building.

"So what's the occasion?" Anzu asked Kagome once they were outside.

"We need to go shopping," she answered, "I need a formal dress for Sunday. It's a good thing I have a little spending money on me today." Kagome didn't keep an excess amount of cash on her, but her mother insisted she used some of it to spoil herself and set aside more in a separate account after all of the available funds were allocated. She had no choice put to nod and agree.

"You have much more self-control than me," Anzu commented, "After I got paid for those exhibits, I would have definitely been to the mall on a few shopping sprees. And splurged on a new cellphone!"

Kagome playfully rolled her eyes as Anzu shook her head at her. "I just don't see the need for one."

"Anyway, what's this dress for?" Anzu asked, "Is there a big event you need to go to at the museum?"

"No," Kagome clarified, "Otogi-kun needed a date for the release of Dungeon Dice Monsters, and I'm his girl."

"He asked you?" Anzu questioned incredulously.

"And what's wrong with that?" Kagome countered with a dangerous edge to her tone.

Anzu chuckled and held up her hands defensively. "I honestly meant no harm! I just assumed Otogi-kun would turn to his loyal fan base if he was desperate enough for a date. Those girls would all jump at the chance to go out with him."

"Apparently none of those girls fit Otogi-kun's dating criteria," Kagome remarked with a shrug, "He seemed like he really needed my help, so I didn't want to say no to the poor guy."

"So you're not going because you like him, right?" Anzu asked.

"Not really," Kagome responded flippantly, "Don't get me wrong. Otogi-kun's an alright guy and he's really cute, but he's not the kind of guy I'd seriously date. I can only see the two of us as friends." She had long since had her fill of the overconfident, flirtatious type.

"So what is your type?" Anzu pressed, "Have any prospects I should know about?"

"Anzu-chan," Kagome said with a knowing smile, "you sound like you're trying to meddle."

"Sorry, but this is exactly what I needed a girl friend for!" Anzu cried, "You honestly think I can shop for clothes and talk about boys with the guys?"

Kagome giggled but couldn't help but empathize. Before Sango joined the group, she was surrounding with the boys and Shippo. Between all the travels and battles, it was nice to have someone around to talk to and share the hot springs with.

"Then let's get to it!" Kagome exclaimed. The mall came into view and both girls walked inside. Anzu seemed to know where she was going and quickly took the lead with Kagome following closely at her side.

"Right," Anzu replied as they walked, "After we get the dress, we're gonna do some real clothes shopping and finally get you a cellphone!"

"Sure thing!" Kagome replied excitedly.

After browsing in a few stores Anzu picked out, she helped Kagome find a red halter style cocktail dress and a pair of gold wedges to go with it. Anzu insisted Kagome borrow some of her jewelry and makeup so she wouldn't have to buy anything new. After Kagome paid for the dress, Anzu dragged her to some of her favorite places and coerced her into trying on a handful of outfits.

"Are you sure this isn't too revealing?" Kagome questioned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Anzu had good taste in clothes, but she and Kagome both had different styles.

"Come on, girl!" Anzu urged her with a playful wink, "It looks great on you! You have killer legs and a tight, tone tummy. Show them off once in a while without cosplaying!"

"If you say so," Kagome said and settled on buying some pairs of skirts and shorts, a few midriff showing tops, and a pair of brown boots. She wasn't sure when she would ever wear these clothes, but they all looked nice on her. The last item Kagome bought on their shopping trip was a cellphone. The device was nothing too expensive or extravagant; it could make calls and send text messages. It was all she really needed.

"How about you, Anzu-chan?" Kagome asked, "Any possible boyfriends for you?" She grinned when the brunette blushed and turned away from her.

"Come on!" she insisted, "Tell me!"

"Would you look at all these cellphone charms?" Anzu said nervously, pointing to the display, "You should get one for your new phone!" Kagome huffed before picking out a furry brown Kuriboh charm and bringing it to the register.

"You're not off the hook, missy!" Kagome warned after paying for the trinket. She and Anzu started walking to the shopping center's exit.

"I'll tell you what," Anzu suggested slyly, "When you finally tell me who you're crushing on, I'll gladly return the favor!" She laughed when Kagome good-humoredly punched her in the arm.

Once they were far enough from the mall, the two girls parted ways. It didn't take long for Kagome to arrive at the game shop with her purchases. The shop was fairly busy so she didn't have time to greet Sugoroku other than giving him a brief wave before she shuffled upstairs.

"Kagome-chan?" Yugi called out from his room; he had heard her walking up the stairs.

"I'm in my room," she answered. Just as she placed her bags on her bed, Yugi walked inside.

"Welcome home," he greeted cheerfully before he spotted the bags Kagome set down, "What's with all the bags?"

"Anzu-chan and I went shopping," Kagome answered, "Otogi-kun asked me to go with him to a benefit for DDM and I needed to buy a dress." She chuckled as she looked at all of her purchases again. "I guess we went a little over board."

"Really?" Yugi asked with an unpleasant feeling settling in his stomach, "I thought you didn't want to go out with him."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I'm only doing him a favor by going. He couldn't find anyone else to go with." She pulled out the strawberry red dress she planned to wear and held it up to her chest.

"What do you think?" she asked, "Pretty cute, right?"

"Yeah, it looks great," Yugi agreed with a slight gulp. The dress was short and ended just above Kagome's knees. Once she put it on, it would fit and contour to her curves, flaring playfully at the bottom. Yugi was certain she'd look beautiful in it.

"And what about you? What do you think?" Kagome asked and impishly flicked the puzzle around Yugi's neck. Within seconds, the pharaoh took Yugi's place, standing before her.

"So?" Kagome repeated and gave a little twirl causing the dress to lift up. After staring at her for a few seconds, the pharaoh shrugged his shoulders before crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's nice," he commented with a slight smirk, "but we can't really tell how it'll look until you try it on." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sorry! That's reserved for Sunday," she retorted.

"I see," he continued, "You must be very fond of Otogi." Kagome wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"He's okay, but he's not the type of guy I go for," she answered.

"Is that so?" the pharaoh stated, taking a seat on Kagome's bed.

"Geez, you're starting to sound like Anzu-chan!" Kagome replied before she hung up the dress in her closet. She took a seat next to the pharaoh and pulled out her new phone.

"I finally got a cellphone," she said, waving the device in the pharaoh's face, "Does Yugi-kun have his on him? I need to give him my number."

"He does," he answered, but before the pharaoh reached for the phone, Yugi appeared and held onto his arm tightly. Kagome was surprised Yugi was able to restrain him in his current state.

"Don't!" he pleaded.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

The pharaoh smirked. "There must be something he's trying to hide from us."

"Really?" Kagome said with a grin before reaching for Yugi's pockets. His phantasmal form blanched and he tightened his hold on the pharaoh so he couldn't help, but Yugi could do nothing to impede Kagome's search.

"It's in this pocket, right?" she asked as she forced her hand into Yugi's right pocket. With a bit of maneuvering, she managed to pull out his mobile.

"Kagome-chan, don't look through it!" Yugi beseeched.

"What are you so worried about?" she said and teasingly flipped open the device.

"It's private!" he continued. He'd never live it down if they found the image he was hiding. The pharaoh would tease him relentlessly and Kagome would no doubt be upset about it.

"I was just teasing! I promise I'll just add my number to your address book," Kagome said as she punched in her new number, "Nothing else." Relieved that she was telling the truth, Yugi let the pharaoh go. Once she was finished, Kagome handed the phone to the pharaoh so he could replace it in Yugi's pocket. Yugi panicked.

"Not him!" he cried, "He'll look!"

"I won't, aibou, since you seem so adamant about it," the pharaoh conceded before sipping the phone back into his pocket.

"Kagome-chan!" Sugoroku called out before he walked into her room, holding the cordless phone, "That Otogi boy is calling for you." His purple eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're not dating him, are you?"

"Of course not!" Kagome answered before she took the phone from him, "Now shoo!" She ushered the pharaoh and Sugoroku out of her room and closed the door behind her so she could speak privately. She had a feeling this date was going to be much more trouble than it was worth.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hope you enjoyed this installment and look forward to the next one! I have a feeling Kagome's gonna meet up with someone she didn't expect when she and Otogi go their date. I wonder who it could be! XD
> 
> Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> (revised 10.09.2012)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, ev'rybody! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on FF .net: cherry-888, Sin of the Fallen, Fanficlover16000, Venas, CrystalVixen93, kakashixangela, Speedykitten1643, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, WraithReaper, foxgodess07, Aryabloodlust, animemangalover13, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, TsukiyoTenshi, Bumblebeecamaro38, Pumpkin Maximus, dragonfly1339, Monk-Miko, FanFic Fan, Teenage Ninja Sea Horse, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, avalongal316, Mori' Tsukiko, Applejax XD, aurla0, Cosmic-lover, dislami-chan, 1234, MoonStar005, moi-moi819, Blue Wolf Miko, Regin, and sonamy123! X3
> 
> Fun fact: In the manga and Japanese anime, Yami is totally a peachshipper i.e. a supporter for the Yugi and Anzu pairing. I will be making references to that so this is just a heads up!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! XD

**Chapter 10**

InuYasha's suddenly nose flared when he picked up the familiar scents of his absent friends entering the village and approaching Kaede's hut. He had to restrain himself from venturing out to meet them in person; his days of solitude after Kagome left were beginning to wear on his nerves. He didn't have to wait much longer before they arrived in Kaede's hut to meet him.

"It's about time you got back!" InuYasha said from his spot seated against the wall as soon as the trio plus the fire cat stepped inside, "Find out anything good?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Shippo shouted, leaping from Miroku's shoulder, "The villages were a complete bust!"

Miroku sighed and began massaging his temples as he took a seat across from InuYasha. "Kagome-sama must stop teaching him those phrases, but he's telling the truth. We could find nothing pertaining to the identity of our new enemy. The only information we were told that was remotely useful were the rumors of similar events occurring in other areas that he might have had a hand in."

"So you don't know anything about this guy?" InuYasha asked with a frustrated groan, "Not even what he looks like or where he could be?"

"No," Sango replied, taking a seat next to Miroku, "We didn't even find out anything on the way back. Did you and Kagome-chan find any jewel shards at least?"

"We found a few shards before she went cavorting back to her time," InuYasha answered, stuffing his hands in his haori sleeves in irritation. He never liked it when she returned home and her last departure was more abrupt than usual making him more than a little suspicious about it.

"Did she say or do anything before she left?" Sango suddenly asked him, "Anything that seemed out of character for her?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" InuYasha snapped distrustfully causing the female slayer to bristle.

"Nothing," she replied tersely.

"What are you talking about? I thought you wanted to know what Miroku-san was talking about," Shippo commented.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked the kit.

"Sango-chan's been trying to figure out what Kagome-chan's going home to ever since Miroku-san brought it up," Shippo quipped. Miroku cringed when he heard the young kit's voice and glanced at InuYasha out of the corner of his eye. As he expected, InuYasha's golden irises narrowed and his ears twitched. The hanyou's suspicions were already piqued and, unfortunately for the monk, Miroku was his new target.

"Well," InuYasha began, looking directly at Miroku with a harden stare, "what were you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," Miroku replied with a slight wave of his hand, "I assure you it was just a passing comment with no real meaning behind it."

"Are you sure?" Sango pressed, "You seemed quite certain when you mentioned it." Miroku gulped when he noticed the devious grin Sango sent his way. Maybe he shouldn't have teased her so much on the way back.

"Sango-san, please—"

"Out with it, monk," InuYasha harshly interrupted, waiting for Miroku to answer his question.

Shippo sighed as he watched the other two adults menacingly approached Miroku as he continued to evade giving them any answers. In his opinion, the monk deserved it. He could have spent the past few days having a perfectly good time with Sango without making all those cryptic comments about Kagome. Instead, he had to go and waste his opportunity.

'He should have known that Sango-chan would get InuYasha on her side the minute she mentioned Kagome-chan,' Shippo thought. He would also admit to playing a part instigating the ensuing confrontation, but he wanted to know what Kagome could be returning to as well. As far as he knew, the miko was preoccupied with living in a new city and going to work and school. It didn't seem like she would have much time for anything else.

'So could that mean Miroku-san was talking about a person?' Shippo mused. Kagome must have met a lot of new people over the past few weeks; it was evident from the new scents that mingled with her own. It wouldn't be hard to believe she made some new friends with her outgoing and accepting personality. If she liked them enough, Kagome could be returning to her era to see them.

'Just how important could these new people be?' Shippo thought with a small frown.

"Shippo-chan!" Kaede called from the back entrance of the hut, "Would you like to help me in the herb garden?"

"Coming!" Shippo shouted and turned to the nekomata at his side. Kirara was exhausted from their trip and laid down for a short cat nap shortly after they arrived home. "You can take care of them, right?" Kirara mewed in an annoyed fashion before retreating to a shady spot away from the hut to watch the three adults squabble from outside.

-O0o0O-

"Good morning, Sugoroku-san!" Anzu greeted the older man happily. From his spot behind the register, Sugoroku looked up from his newspaper and saw Anzu as she walked into the game shop with a small black backpack slung over her shoulders.

"Anzu-chan," he replied, "what brings you here today?"

"It's Kagome-chan's big date night!" Anzu cried excitedly, "I came to help her get ready."

"It's not a date!" Kagome shouted from upstairs. Anzu rolled her eyes before she began walking up the stairs to Kagome's room.

"Right!" Anzu loudly replied so Kagome could hear her, "Then let's just get your hair, makeup, and outfit ready for your not date." Kagome met Anzu on the top of the stairs and gave the girl a playful glare. Anzu defensively held up her hands in front of her causing Kagome to giggle before she led her to her room.

Hearing all of the commotion in the hallway, Yugi peeked outside from his bedroom. "Hey, Anzu-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Just spending the night hanging out with my gal pal!" Anzu announced as she slung her arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"We'll be in my room if you need us, Yugi-kun," Kagome said sweetly and he nodded in response.

"We're going to be busy, so try not to interrupt while I'm at work!" Anzu exclaimed before muttering under her breath, "Believe me; I have a lot of work to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"I'm just saying that guys don't normally go for the sweatpants and T-shirt look on a first date," Anzu commented cattily with sly grin. She grunted when Kagome pulled her into a sudden headlock.

"If you have so much work to do, let's get started!" Kagome countered, playfully ruffling Anzu's hair.

"Okay!" Anzu replied as she squirmed to get away, "I think Jonouchi-kun is a bad influence on you."

Kagome grinned as she let Anzu go. "Okay, master of makeovers, let's get to work!"

"I hope you have fun. Try not to get too rough, you two," Yugi playfully remarked.

"No promises!" Kagome commented while Anzu giggled behind her hand.

Yugi watched as both girls disappeared into Kagome's room before closing his door behind him. After letting his cheerful façade drop with a heavy sigh, he slumped onto his bed and fell backward on his back.

"You seem down. What's wrong?" the pharaoh commented as he appeared alongside his partner.

"Yeah," Yugi replied, rolling onto his stomach, "I guess I'm feeling a little restless." He stuck his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He began scrolling through his address book until he found Jonouchi's and Honda's numbers.

"I might message Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun to see if they want to hang out today."

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer hanging out with Anzu after she and Kagome are done for the night?" the pharaoh suggested with a knowing grin causing Yugi to blush, "Or maybe you could wait and see Kagome in her new dress? I think she'll be very cute, don't you?" Yugi blushed harder. The spirit frequently tried to bring Yugi closer to Anzu when he discovered the concealed feelings he had for his female friend. Also in addition to his encouragement and usual teasing, the spirit tried to get him to do the same with Kagome. His heart began to flutter thinking of her before it sank.

'Kagome-chan would never go for a guy like me,' Yugi thought dejectedly. Kagome and Anzu were both way out of his league and, no matter what the pharaoh said, they won't see him as anything more than a good friend. If anything, the pharaoh was the type of guy they would prefer. Anzu proved many times that she had grown fond of the pharaoh after he revealed himself to the others. It was times like that when Yugi became increasingly aware of his inferiority to the spirit.

'It's only a matter of time before Kagome-chan begins to do the same,' Yugi thought.

"Partner?" the spirit questioned when Yugi grew silent. He frowned when Yugi look at him wearing an obviously forced smile.

"I'm fine," he answered, "I think it'll be better if I go out today."

"I see," the spirit replied, "Have fun." He faded from sight and returned to the Millennium Puzzle. After he did, Yugi stood and grabbed his jacket before he started to walk downstairs while texting Jonouchi and Honda to meet him at the arcade.

-O0o0O-

"My face feels heavy," Kagome complained as she sat on her bed with her eyes closed with Anzu working around her. She already changed into her red dress and was waiting for Anzu to finish her hair and makeup. Anzu lightly huffed at Kagome's grumbles but continued to apply the eye shadow on her eyelids. As she worked, Anzu avidly told Kagome of her love of dance and musicals which subsequently inspired her interest in the hair styling and makeup application aspects of such performances. The appearance of the on stage performers she admired was always impeccable, and, as Anzu said, you had to be prepared to fix on any wardrobe malfunctions once you made your way to the big stage.

"Hold still!" Anzu gently scolded, "I'm nearly done." She lightly brushed the last of the makeup on Kagome's eyelid, smiling at her finished work.

"And now it's finished!" she exclaimed and reached for a mirror, proudly holding it in front of Kagome's face. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her image in amazement. A blend of soft browns and gold highlighted her eyes, her smoky black lashes were long and full, and her ebony mane was curled and pinned up in a stylish up do.

"So do you love it or do you love it?" Anzu asked with a cheeky grin.

"It looks amazing, Anzu-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, "Thanks so much!"

"No problem! You happen to be a really good canvas to work with," Anzu replied as she set down the mirror, "But you're missing something." The brunette reached for her backpack and began searching through its contents. After a few minutes of digging, she pulled out a pair of sparkling golden drop earrings and matching necklace. She handed them to Kagome before returning to her bag.

"I know put my gold bangles in here too!" Anzu muttered to herself as she continued to riffle through her bag.

Kagome quickly put on the pieces Anzu gave her before turning to her. "Anzu-chan, this is enough. Anymore would be too much!"

"But this is what girl friends are for!" Anzu protested and smiled when she found the thin metal bracelets she was looking for. She proudly handed them to Kagome who gratefully slipped them on her wrists.

"Now that's perfect!" Anzu exclaimed and glanced over at the clock, "It's almost 6:30! I'll go see if Otogi-kun is downstairs."

"Should I come too?" Kagome asked.

"I'll call you when it's time to come down," Anzu replied with a wink, "Let's let Otogi-kun sweat for a little while." Kagome giggled as Anzu made her way downstairs. Once she was gone, Kagome grabbed her golden clutch and matching wedges before walking outside her room. She approached the door to Yugi's room and lightly knocked on his door. As she waited for him to answer, Kagome fiddled with a few stray curls, nervously twirling them around her fingers.

'I just wanna show him how I look in my dress,' she reasoned, 'I did stay he and the spirit could only see it on me today.'

When he didn't answer immediately, Kagome knocked again, feeling a little confused. Whenever she came to Yugi's room, he'd always answer the door for her even if he was busy beforehand. After a few more minutes of waiting, Kagome turned the knob and gently pushed open the door.

"Yugi-kun?" Kagome called out gently but received no response. The lights in his room were turned off, but the golden hue of the setting dusk sun shone brightly through the skylight window. Despite the warm, welcoming glow, Kagome felt a sudden chill.

"He's not here."

"Kagome-chan!" Anzu shouted from downstairs, "Otogi-kun's here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" she answered. She turned and walked into the hallway, closing the door to Yugi's room behind her. Kagome walked downstairs and entered the main section of the game shop. Otogi was talking with Anzu and Sugoroku as he waited for her dressed in black dress pants and matching blazer with a dark grey silk shirt underneath it.

"Hey, everyone," Kagome announced as she entered the room. She turned to Otogi. "Hi, Otogi-kun."

"Wow, Kagome-chan!" he exclaimed after taking a good look at Kagome's appearance, "You look great! Wanna get going?"

"Sure," Kagome replied, "See you later, Sugoroku-san and Anzu-chan."

"You have her back at a decent hour, Otogi-san," Sugoroku ordered, pointing his finger at the male teenager, "And no funny business! Kagome-chan is my responsibility, so don't let anything happen to her."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Anzu interjected, lightly rolling her eyes at the old man, "But these two need to get going or they'll be late!" Kagome sent her a grateful smile before slipping on her shoes and walking to the door with Otogi right behind her. Both teens waved goodbye to Anzu and Sugoroku before Otogi stepped forward and led Kagome out of the game shop with his hand placed on the small of her back.

"Thanks for coming with me," Otogi said with a hopeful smile, "Maybe you can become my official girlfriend after tonight?"

"Not a chance, Casanova," Kagome replied, playfully punching her escort in the arm. When they reached his car, a nice dark blue vehicle, Otogi opened the door for Kagome before entering on the driver's side.

"I figured you say that," Otogi remarked in a slightly defeated tone though he still wore a smile,

"But, if you don't, you're still available, right?"

"Otogi-kun!"

"Okay, I get. You and I are just friends," he said sarcastically wearing a roguish grin as he began driving. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. She hoped Otogi's flirting would be the worst thing she had to deal with tonight.

-O0o0O-

Kaiba quietly groaned as he looked around the grand ballroom filled to the brim of business partners of Industrial Illusions and Duel Monsters enthusiasts. The unveiling of the hot new game, Dungeon Dice Monsters, produced by Pegasus's company was the last place he wanted to be. He came here an hour, and the game's creator had yet to arrive. But, as much as he hated attending events like this, it was Kaiba's duty as CEO and president of KaibaCorp to attend. In addition to that, he had been out of the public eye for a while. This appearance was long overdue unless he wanted his competitors to get suspicious of his whereabouts and his current project.

Kaiba nearly contemplated calling Higurashi to act as his escort for the event knowing just how boring this function would be. She was an attractive and intelligent young woman and, as much as he hated to admit it, she looked good on his arm. She was also sharp change from the arrogant, pushy debutantes that regularly attended these functions hoping to catch his eye. The only prominent flaw Higurashi had was that attitude; she made it abundantly clear how she viewed him and the feeling was mutual. In the end, he decided not to contact her; it would have been more trouble than it was worth.

Even though he didn't call her and hadn't seen her since the auction, Kaiba was well informed on Higurashi's recent activities by his staff. Mokuba insisted on being friends with her younger brother, so he had to make she and the rest of her family were worthy of association with the Kaiba name. He was told she was currently working in Domino City in conjunction with the town's museum, attending Domino High, and living with Muto for the duration of her stay in the city. The thought of her staying with his rival caused him to sneer. He knew she'd get mixed up with him and his band of misfits.

The only other mildly significant piece of information Kaiba obtained on the Higurashi family was that Nodoka and Pegasus were currently dating. When he saw the silver haired main flaunting his new woman, Kaiba cringed. The older woman seemed nice enough when he met her, much too nice to be involved with Pegasus, but to each their own.

After a few more minutes of socialization, Pegasus called the large gathering to order. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad to announce that our honored guest has finally arrived. I present to you the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, Otogi Ryuuji!"

A raven haired teen stood beside Pegasus and basked in all the applause and cheers he received. But he creator himself wasn't who caught Kaiba's attention. Stationed at his side and holding onto the hook of arm was Higurashi grinning brightly as she surveyed the room with her date.

'She's here after all,' Kaiba thought with a slight smirk, 'I guess I found some entertainment.'

-O0o0O-

"Mind if we go somewhere else?" Kagome whispered in Otogi's ear once he finished talking with Pegasus and a few of his associates, "I don't like to see Kaa-san with Pegasus-san any more than I have to." Although her mother looked positively radiant in her modestly cut black dress, Kagome preferred not to see her flirting with Pegasus. She wasn't used to their new relationship yet, and it was still too weird to see. Otogi chuckled at her behavior before chivalrously holding his arm out to Kagome.

"Anything for you," he answered as he led her to the opposite side of the ballroom.

"So," Otogi began, "other than watching your mom and Pegasus-sama make googly eyes at each other, are you enjoying yourself?"

Kagome giggled behind her hand. "I am. Much more than I thought I would."

"Then why do I get the feeling there won't be a second date?" Otogi asked glumly.

"Otogi-kun, you're a great guy and all, but, with all the things I'm doing right now, I'm just not looking for a boyfriend," Kagome answered, "I hope you can understand that."

"I do," Otogi replied, "So we're just friends?"

"Don't sound too disappointed about it," Kagome said with a playful hint to her voice.

"Who wouldn't be upset after a pretty girl like you rejects him?" he replied jokingly.

"Oh, please," Kagome responded lightly smacking Otogi in the arm, "You'll find another girl who'll catch your eye soon enough! I bet she'll be much cuter than me!"

"I doubt that," Otogi commented, "but I do have extremely good tastes so she'll definitely be a close match to you."

"Hopefully, she isn't as cocky as you," Kagome mentioned dryly.

"Hello, Higurashi," a cool voice addressed Kagome from behind. She abruptly turned and stared heatedly at her addresser.

"Kaiba," she answered in a voice just as cold as his.

Otogi immediately recognized the tall brunet, and he didn't need to know Kaiba personally to be aware of his abrasive personality. From the growing tension between Kaiba and Kagome, the two of them had a bit of a history together. It was his cue to steer clear.

"I'll go get us some drinks while you two catch up," Otogi announced and quickly left the two alone. Kagome sighed softly as she watched him retreat.

'Coward,' she thought before turning her attention back to Kaiba.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Kaiba casually commented.

"What's it to you if I'm here or not?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You don't seem the type of girl to frequent these events," Kaiba added, smirking condescendingly at the shorter girl, "Has your local fame already gone to your pretty little head?"

"Not at all," Kagome replied smoothly, crossing her arms over her chest, "but I'm surprised to see you as well considering how antisocial you are. I'm glad to see you're working on that. It'll one less personality flaw for you!"

"Flaw?" Kaiba repeated with a dangerous edge to his voice.

Kagome smiled sweetly and gently patted Kaiba on the shoulder. "I'm glad that you realize it! It would be much more pathetic if you didn't know about."

"If you want to talk about flaws," Kaiba began after shifting his shoulder so Kagome's hand would fall away from him, "why don't we talk about the company you keep, Higurashi?"

"And what exactly is wrong with my company?" Kagome countered, losing her previous mocking tone and speaking more seriously.

"I knew you'd end up with Muto and his gang of useless supporters," Kaiba replied without answering her question, "even after you saw Jonouchi for the dog he is."

"You don't know anything about my friends," Kagome stated harshly with her tiny fists clenched at her side. Kaiba smirked in the face of her anger. It was apparent that she was just like Muto; she was quick to defend those she dubbed friend.

"There's that temper," Kaiba commented, mocking her, "Another flaw of yours I know very well."

"Shut up!" Kagome hissed as she flushed in anger.

"The red on your cheeks really goes with that dress you're wearing, but it's not your color," Kaiba teased while lightly brushing her pinked skin with his fingertips, "Blue is much more becoming on you, don't you agree?" Embarrassed and angered by Kaiba's remarks and actions, Kagome's flush grew, and she took one backward step away from him.

"You are impossible!" Kagome groaned before she turned heal and stomped away from Kaiba. In the midst of her retreat, she met up with Otogi who was carrying the drinks in his hands he went to retrieve.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he handed her one of the glasses he held, "How was your chat with Kaiba-san?"

"Peachy," Kagome remarked dryly as she took the offered cup.

"Don't let him ruin your good time, Kagome-chan," Otogi said reassuringly.

Kagome sighed and took a small sip of her drink. "I know. Am I being a bad date?"

Otogi chuckled as he watched an adorable pout work its way onto Kagome's face. He placed his free hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze before he replied. "Never."

Kagome smiled and placed her hand on top of Otogi's. "If that's the case, you're the one who's the bad date for leaving me alone with Kaiba in the first place."

"It seemed like you two needed some alone time," Otogi replied with a sheepish grin, "May I make it up to you with a dance?" Kagome gave him a grin and placed her drink on a nearby table, motioning for Otogi to do the same.

"Sure!"

-O0o0O-

"You seem out of it, Yugi," Jonouchi observed as he looked at his diminutive friend stationed on the other side of the arcade game. It wasn't hard to notice his usual cheerful attitude was forced and something was amiss.

"Oh," Yugi commented, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, your game's really off," Honda added as he stood behind his two friends, "You usually beat Jonouchi by way more points than that."

"What's on your mind?" Jonouchi asked, ignoring Honda's comment.

"It's nothing really. I guess I just have a lot to think about lately," Yugi replied and stepped away from the machine. He looked at his watch and noted it was almost midnight and the arcade would close soon. "Maybe we should call it a night? We do have school in the morning."

"If you say so," Jonouchi said, and Honda nodded in agreement. The trio walked out of the arcade and onto the sidewalk.

"Want someone to walk back with?" Jonouchi asked Yugi as one last attempt to coax his friend into talking.

"I'll be fine," Yugi assured, sending his friends a halfhearted grin. Begrudgingly, Jonouchi and Honda accepted the excuse and began walking in the opposite direction Yugi headed in toward the game shop. As soon as Yugi was left alone, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle appeared by Yugi's side wearing a concerned expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked without any preamble. Like the others, he could tell that something was troubling Yugi.

"I'm fine," Yugi answered without slowing his gait, "I'm just a bit tired." The spirit nodded and accepted the answer without any arguments, but he was still suspicious. He hoped it had nothing to do with the comments he made earlier about Kagome and Anzu. He wasn't trying to make Yugi feel bad about himself; he only wanted to encourage him to make some progress with either girl.

'I hope this wasn't my doing,' the spirit thought as he continued to shadow Yugi until he arrived at the game shop. He quickly opened the door and let himself inside. Because it was so late, Sugoroku already closed up the shop and went to bed.

'I wonder if Kagome-chan has made it home yet,' Yugi mused before he walked upstairs. He paused in front of Kagome's room and lightly knocked on her door. When he received no answer, he opened the door and peeked inside.

"She's not here," he thought aloud before closing the door. Yugi sighed before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once all his bedtime chores were done, Yugi crawled into bed and fell asleep within minutes. The pharaoh appeared at Yugi's bedside watching him as he slept. He reached out his transparent hand and lightly brushed his cheek.

'What's troubling you, aibou?'

"Yugi-kun?" a soft voice called out from beyond Yugi's door; the pharaoh immediately knew it belonged to Kagome. He turned to the door and waited for her to enter the room. On cue, the door knob turned and Kagome gently pushed the door open with one hand and held her shoes and purse in the other. She looked through the small opening she created and surveyed Yugi's darkened room.

"You're back," the pharaoh stated softly and immediately caught Kagome's attention.

"I am," Kagome whispered without moving from the opening, "I was hoping to catch Yugi-kun before he went to bed. I guess I'm too late."

The pharaoh watched as Kagome's shoulders instantly slumped. The new expression on her face was similar to the dejected one Yugi wore earlier.

'So she is also…?' the spirit thought, 'Could their feelings be related to each other?'

"Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked, "You seem troubled."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, smiling weakly. "I suppose I am. Honestly, you're the last one I'd consider telling my troubles to."

"You'd be surprised. I am a good listener," the pharaoh insisted.

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip as she debated her response. 'I guess there wouldn't be any harm speaking with him. It's not like I have a better option right now.'

"Fine," Kagome answered in a whisper, "but what about Yugi-kun? He's still asleep, and I don't want to wake him."

The spirit looked at Yugi as he slumbered then at the Millennium Puzzle resting on his desk.

"Put the puzzle around Yugi's neck," he suggested, "Then I can take over while he's sleeping, and he won't be disturbed by our conversation."

"Alright," Kagome replied and quietly inched inside the room closing the door behind her. After setting her belongings by the doorway, she tiptoed to Yugi's desk and gently picked up the golden pendant. Once she had it, she walked over to Yugi's bed and lifted his head off his pillow, cradling it gently in her hands. She quickly slipped the cord over Yugi's head and secured it around his neck. Immediately, the spirit took over Yugi's body, opening his sharpened amethyst eyes and sitting up.

"Are you sure we aren't bothering Yugi-kun?" Kagome asked, eyeing the pharaoh cautiously.

"I'm certain," the pharaoh replied and stood up, "So what's upsetting you?"

"Hold on a minute," Kagome said before she turned to Yugi's desk. Abruptly, she climbed on top of it in a kneeling position.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" the pharaoh asked, careful to keep his voice down.

"Opening the window," Kagome answered matter-of-factly without looking in the pharaoh's direction. She slowly stood to her feet and reached upward to unlock the skylight window. Because of her height, it was a bit difficult for her to reach the latch, but she managed to accomplish that feat when she stood on the tips of her toes. The pharaoh quickly moved beside the desk and watched Kagome carefully, spotting her in case she lost her balance. Kagome let out an excited sound once the window was opened, letting in the cool night air into Yugi's room.

"Don't just stand there," Kagome urged as she turned to the pharaoh, "Come up with me!" The spirit watched in amazement as Kagome hoisted her body through the window and onto the roof. Again, he watched her to make sure she didn't fall. How she managed to climb like that dressed so formally was beyond him. Once she was settled on the rooftop, the pharaoh climbed on the desk and joined her.

"Awesome view, right?" Kagome commented once the pharaoh took a seat by her side. The street lighting in Domino City was considerably dimmer compared to Tokyo's so it was much easier to see the stars that dotted the night sky.

"I suppose so," the spirit replied.

"Has Yugi-kun ever been up here before?" she asked.

"Not that I know of." The spirit looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye and noticed she was shivering and hugging her knees close to her chest to fight the cold. He rolled his eyes before scooting closer to her so they could share body heat.

"You really should think before you act," he mentioned when he felt her cool skin.

"Sorry, but I wanted to come up here every since I saw the window! I just didn't realize how cold it would be. Otogi-kun and I spent most of the night inside." The pharaoh shook his head before leaning closer to Kagome and letting her rest her chilled cheek on his shoulder.

"Did everything go well with Otogi?" he asked, knowing that Otogi was the last person Kagome saw before returning and, due to that fact, the most probable cause of her current mood.

"Everything was going great until I ran into Kaiba." Kagome snorted. "I don't know what his problem is, but he really pushes my buttons."

The spirit fought the urge to chuckle; the look on Kagome's face was just too cute. He was willing to bet that her expressive face was one of the reasons Kaiba antagonized her. "Don't let Kaiba get to you."

"I know, but I don't get why he went out of his way just to make me argue with him."

The pharaoh smirked. "I suppose in his own way, Kaiba is expressing his interest in you."

"Interest?" she asked, curiously lifting an eyebrow, "You're kidding, right?"

"You have to understand how he operates," the spirit elaborated, "Kaiba rarely recognizes other people unless he finds them worthy of his association. He does the same with Yugi and the others. While his interaction with them isn't exactly positive, it is proof that he acknowledges them more than anyone else."

"I guess it makes sense when you put it like that." Kagome paused and shifted her position to get more comfortable. "But he's still an arrogant ass."

"I never said he wasn't."

Kagome giggled and looked to the pharaoh with a grin. "You know, you really are easy to talk to."

"Thank you, but I believe it's mostly due to Yugi's influence," the pharaoh replied.

"How is Yugi-kun?" Kagome abruptly asked as soon as the pharaoh mentioned her friend, "He left without saying anything after Anzu-chan showed up. I wanted to know if anything was wrong."

The pharaoh sighed and shook his head. "Something is upsetting him, but he hasn't told me or anyone else about it. I hope it's nothing too serious."

"Me too." Kagome looked from her companion to the shimmering sky. "I'll have to take him up here some time. I think he'll like it."

The pharaoh quietly huffed. Of course, Kagome would suggest bringing Yugi up to his own roof. "Hopefully when it isn't so cold out. We should go back in before you catch a cold."

"Let's stay out for just a few more minutes!" Kagome begged, turning to him and pressing her palms together in front of her face. The spirit's shoulders slumped in defeat before he wrapped an arm around Kagome's bare shoulders, pulling her close. She was cool to the touch and needed the extra heat his body could provide.

"Thanks," Kagome said, eagerly snuggling against the spirit.

The spirit playfully rolled his eyes and leaned his cheek against Kagome's hair. "Yugi wouldn't let me hear the end of it if you got sick on my watch, so I'll only indulge your request for a few minutes."

"Thanks again. But while we're out here, I have another question about Yugi-kun." The pharaoh nodded, motioning for Kagome to continue. "You said that he is in the puzzle when you two switch, right?"

"At times, yes. For the most part, Yugi exists in his own subconscious when he isn't in control of his body. In this state, he is unable to perceive everything I do unless he is sufficiently aware and alert within his mind."

"How is possible for the two of you to share the same mind if you two are separate entities?" Kagome continued curiously.

"We don't exactly share the same mind," the spirit explained, "Yugi's mind is divided between the two of us so we can both exist separately because of the puzzle. It forms a connection between his soul room and mine."

"What's a soul room?"

"A soul room is a room that exists within an individual's subconscious. Think of it as a manifestation of everything that person is and has the potential to be: their personality, their aspirations…their memories."

"I see." Kagome felt the spirit stiffen against her, a sure sign of his discomfort. She decided to end this conversation; she was still curious about it so she might Kaede or Miroku more questions about it. It was a long shot, but maybe they knew what a soul room was.

The wind picked up and Kagome began to shiver again despite her closeness to the pharaoh. He smirked at her and brushed her fluttering strands of hair away from her face. "Now it's time for us to go inside. No more arguments from you."

Kagome smiled. "Alright, I know when I've been beat."

The spirit pulled away from Kagome before climbing down the window first, firmly planting his feet on Yugi's desk. He held out his hands to catch Kagome should she fall during her descent.

"Come on," he urged her once Kagome swung her legs over the opening, "I won't let you fall."

"Okay, just don't look up my dress!" Kagome giggled while the pharaoh rolled his eyes before slowly easing herself down. The spirit caught her around the thighs as she placed her arms around his neck to keep her balance. It was a bit difficult for the spirit to hold her because they were the same height, but he managed to grip her securely.

"Thanks," Kagome said, sliding from his arms and placing her feet on the desk before she touched down on the floor. The spirit closed the window and locked it before doing the same.

"See you in the morning," Kagome said before walking to the door. The pharaoh nodded in her direction before climbing into bed for the remainder of the night. Even though Yugi was at rest within his mind, his body still needed to recover energy for the morning.

Once she entered the hallway, Kagome walked to her room and began getting ready for bed. As soon as finished and her head hit her pillow, she fell asleep.

-O0o0O-

"Good norming, Yugi-kun!" Kagome greeted him cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen. She stood in front of the counter, packing the yummy contents of today's lunches in bento boxes. Yugi grinned and walked up to Kagome with his backpack hoisted on his shoulders.

"Morning, Kagome-chan," he replied, looking at the bento she was making for today, "There's more here than usual."

"One's for Otogi-kun, and the other one is for Jonouchi-kun," Kagome explained as she put the finishing touches on the bento, "Jonouchi-kun's off probation as long as he doesn't join any new fan clubs that might pop up." Yugi chuckled when Kagome let out an irritated huff.

"I doubt he'll do that since he can enjoy the real thing any time he wants to," Yugi quipped with a grin. Kagome turned to him with a deadpanned look on her face.

"I can put you on lunch probation too, ya know," she informed him, "Any time I want."

"There's no need to resort to that, Kagome-chan!" Yugi said, defensively holding his hand in front of him.

Kagome grinned and started packing away the lunches in her bag. "I'm glad we have an understanding."

Yugi nodded while laughing nervously. 'Kagome-chan can be really scary!'

Once both teens were ready, they left for school walking side by side. As they silently followed the sidewalk to the usual spot where they met up with Anzu, Kagome looked at Yugi from the corner of her eye. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary this morning, but there had to be something he was hiding.

"Yugi-kun?" Kagome asked. Yugi slowed his gait and looked up to her.

"Yes, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nervously bit her lip as she thought of how she should proceed. Yugi's wide violet orbs eyed her expectantly, and she felt vulnerable under his scrutiny.

"Well," she began shakily, "You do know that if there's something bother you, you can tell me, right?"

"Bothering me?" Yugi repeated in a barely audible whisper, "What gave you that idea?"

"You so suddenly yesterday that I didn't get to see you before Otogi-kun came to pick me up. I thought that something might be wrong."

"There's nothing wrong. I just needed some time to think," Yugi answered softly, "I'm sorry if I made you worry, Kagome-chan. I never meant to do that."

Kagome frowned at Yugi's response but decided it was better than him denying anything was wrong at all. She could still try to make him feel better.

"Alright, I'm here if you need me," Kagome stated, giving Yugi a sweet smile. Yugi quickly returned her grin.

"I know," he replied, "I must have worried a lot of people. Everyone's been telling me that since yesterday. Even the other me."

Kagome frowned; she heard Yugi refer to the spirit that dwelled in the Millennium Puzzle by the name before. She could understand the reasoning behind giving him that title when he first appeared to Yugi but continuing to call him that after learning he was a separate being rubbed Kagome the wrong way.

"Why do you call him that?" Kagome asked.

Yugi shrugged. "When the spirit first showed up and started taking control when I needed him, I thought that he was another me emerging from somewhere deep inside." Yugi paused and looked at his feet. "And so did everyone else. I only found out that he was separate from me when he began speaking to me. But even so, no one can really tell which one of us in in control."

"It's not fair," Kagome remarked and abruptly came to a stop a block or two away from their meeting place.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked and stopped alongside her.

"You two are completely different and separate beings even if you do share the same body now," Kagome stated, "The two of you should be treated that way."

Yugi honestly didn't know what to say. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. He couldn't help but feel a bit happy that she felt that way.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about that kind of thing," Yugi commented.

'You don't know that half of it,' Kagome thought. She pursed her lips as she thought of a way to help Yugi understand how she felt.

"Do you remember when I told you about me and the jewel?" she asked him.

"Of course I do," Yugi answered earnestly; it was a hard story to forget. He wondered why she would be asking about that now.

"Do you remember Kikyo-san?" Yugi nodded; Kagome was noticeably strained when she spoke of the priestess, so Yugi didn't ask for any more details about her than Kagome told him.

"As I told you before, I am her reincarnation. Because of this, she and I look very similar, and we are often mistaken for each other. Even InuYasha thought I was Kikyo-san when we first met." Kagome sighed and let out a bitter laugh. "Without even realizing it, everyone compared the two of us. And, compared to Kikyo-san, I am always second best."

Although Kagome had vastly improved as a miko, Kikyo was still an unintentional and constant reminder of what she was not. Kagome bore the reanimated priestess no ill will, but, in her mind, the facts were the facts. A Kikyo was a sweet blooming bell flower that everyone enjoyed and loved. A Kagome was nothing at all, a little lost nothing that couldn't hope to compare.

Yugi grabbed Kagome's hand and laced their fingers together. "You're not to me, Kagome-chan. You'll never be."

Kagome grinned and squeezed the warm appendage. "Thank you for understanding."

"Same here," Yugi responded with a nod.

"Hey, you two!" Anzu called out as she rushed toward them with her school bag flailing in her hands. Just before she reached them, Kagome and Yugi immediately let their hands separate and fall to their sides, looking away from each other in embarrassment.

"Sorry I'm late," Anzu amended once she reached the two. She took a few moments to catch her breath before speaking again. "You weren't waiting long, were you?"

"No," Kagome answered, "We just got here a little while ago."

"Right," Yugi added with a nod, "We should get going if we don't want to be late." Anzu nodded and the trio began walking in the direction of their school.

"You two were pretty close earlier," Anzu causally commented, "Were you talking about something important?" She failed to notice both of her friends faltered in step. Kagome and Yugi shared a look; they didn't want to share something so personal with Anzu right now especially out in the open.

"We were just about talking the next segment of the exhibit," Kagome answered, trying hard to keep her voice even, "I have to make another appearance at the museum soon."

"That's right! It's hard to believe you've been here for two months," Anzu replied, "It seems like much longer."

"Really?" Kagome asked, "I didn't really notice."

Yugi nodded and grinned softly at Kagome. "Neither did I. You just seem to fit here."

Kagome returned the smile and tightened her hold on the straps of her backpack. "I think so too."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, TC B! XD
> 
> (revised 08.09.2012)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Sorry about the delay. I had a lot of final projects due at the end of this semester and final exams right after that. Luckily, I got all my studying in and projects finished; all I gotta do now is wait for the grades. More updates are on the way, so sit tight! XD
> 
> I also made some revisions to the previous chapters, so they should flow much better now and have minimal grammatical and spelling errors. If you catch any, please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on FF .net: Yoruko Rhapsodos, Blackmoon OniOokami, TsukiyoTenshi, WraithReaper, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Cosmic-lover, Monk-Miko, Sin of the Fallen, foxgodess07, ShiTsukisama, Bumblebeecamaro38, Fanfic Fan, Last Laugh, ShadowStar09, Witch of Tragedies, Unnamed Wanderer, Keema Lana, c3lph t1rl3d, Helena Jade, and riotgirl777!

**Chapter 11**

Kagome frowned as she looked at the Duel Monsters cards in her hand. Then she viewed the cards spread out on the paper duel mats placed between her and Yugi as they sat on opposite ends of his bed.

"So all trap cards must be set face down before I play them?" Kagome asked.

"That's right," Yugi answered with a nod, "That's why you couldn't play that trap card last turn straight from your hand."

"And since you already saw my card you knew how to counter it, right?" she continued.

"I wouldn't say that," the spirit commented, leaning against Yugi's bed as he watched the two discuss their last duel, "You didn't play the card correctly either."

"Butt out!" Kagome spurned him with a glare, "No one asked for your commentary!" The spirit playfully chuckled at her but didn't stay anything else.

"You've been doing better," Yugi stated to calm Kagome down, "You lasted two more turns than our last duel, Kagome-chan."

"That brings me to a grand total of six turns a game," Kagome said with a snort before she set down her hand, "Maybe I should stick to the real monsters and leave the card games to the King of Games. I'm hopeless."

"Don't say that, Kagome-chan," Yugi reassured her, "You just need more practice." He set his deck aside and picked up Kagome's. He quickly shuffled through her cards, skimming through all of their descriptions with a keen eye.

"Maybe we can rebuild your deck with cards better suited to you," Yugi suggested, "That should improve your gameplay."

"So they have half demons, cursed jewels, and reincarnated priestesses in this game?" Kagome asked him dryly.

"Not exactly," Yugi began, "but you might prefer using Warrior, Fiend, and Spellcaster monster cards. Then we can pick out magic and trap cards to complement them."

Kagome flopped on her back. "Yugi-kun, let's save all that for our next dueling lesson. I'm not in the mood for all that right now after losing seven times in a row."

"I understand," Yugi replied with a grin and started to put everything away, "Wanna watch a movie or something till dinner?" Before Kagome could reply, her cellphone rang in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at its screen.

"It's a call from my house," Kagome mentioned as she sat up, "I'll just be minute." She flipped her phone open and placed it to her ear.

"Moshi moshi?" she greeted politely. Kagome winced and quickly pulled the phone away from her when a loud shout invaded her ear. Yugi and the spirit could both hear the harsh voice on the other end of the line. Kagome groaned before putting the phone back to her ear.

"InuYasha, osuwari!" she shrieked into the receiver. Kagome grinned before putting the phone on speaker for the sake of her ringing eardrums. Yugi and the spirit heard loud, angered groans and growls over the mobile.

"What the hell did you do that for?" a male voice yelled at Kagome.

"Just because you're impatient doesn't mean you can scream my eardrums out, InuYasha," Kagome explained with a short sigh, "I take it you want me to come back now, right?" Kagome and Yugi waited for InuYasha to respond, anxiously listening to the silence on the other end of the line.

"Who's with you?" InuYasha asked harshly, "I hear someone else breathing." He snarled. "It's not that Hojo brat is it?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kagome stated with a dejected sigh before she hung up the phone and slipped it in her pocket. She tiredly placed her head in her hands, gently rubbing her temples.

"So that was InuYasha-san?" Yugi asked.

"Yep," Kagome answered, lifting up her head with a crooked grin, "Quite the character, isn't he?"

"Charming," the spirit wryly remarked.

"I'm sorry about that. He isn't exactly fond of other people from this era and can be a little over protective," Kagome amended, but the spirit shook his head, signaling it wasn't a big deal.

"It's alright," Yugi said with small grin, "I guess you need to get started packing since you're leaving tomorrow."

"I do; that movie will have to wait till I get back," Kagome replied as she stood and walked to Yugi's door. She paused just as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Yugi-kun?" she began, turning to her friend.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Would you like to go with me tomorrow?" Kagome timidly requested.

"You want me to go with you?" Yugi repeated in surprise.

"I mean, you obviously can't go through well," Kagome clarified, "but you and the spirit could come to the shrine with me. To see me off before I leave." Her hands nervously wrung the edge of her skirt. If Yugi accepted her offer, he would the first person from this era outside her family to actually see her use the well. Kagome wanted Yugi to accept her offer to come with her to the shrine. After the spirit mentioned he was feeling upset about something, she earnestly wanted to discover what that was.

'If I share something like this with him, maybe he'll tell me why he's been feeling so down lately,' Kagome mused. When Yugi's eyes brightened considerably, she knew she made the right decision.

"I'd love to!" Yugi eagerly replied. He then turned to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. The spirit nodded also agreeing with the idea.

"It should be interesting."

"Great!" Kagome said, "I'll start packing, and we'll leave in the morning."

Yugi nodded and Kagome rushed out of his room to get ready, physically and mentally. Even though Yugi and the spirit agreed to go with her, she was still understandably anxious about tomorrow's trip.

'They're bound to see InuYasha. He wouldn't have left my house after that phone call,' Kagome thought with a sigh before she started packing her bag, 'I hope he doesn't cause too much trouble with Yugi-kun and the spirit.'

-O0o0O-

Kagome gently knocked on Yugi's door with her backpack hoisted over her shoulders. She woke him up earlier a few minutes after she awoke so he could get ready in time for their departure.

"Yugi-kun, are you ready?" she asked through the door.

"Coming!" Yugi replied before he stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him.

"Let's get going!" Kagome suggested. The two teens walked downstairs and out of the game shop, telling Sugoroku good-bye as they left. They quickly made their way to the subway station to catch the train to Tokyo. After paying for their train tickets and boarding the car, Kagome and Yugi took a seat in a sparsely occupied section.

"Thanks for coming with me," Kagome told Yugi after the subway began rolling.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it," Yugi stated, "But there is something I wanted to ask you about."

"Go for it," Kagome encouraged.

"When are you going to tell the others about all this?" Yugi asked. Kagome lived in Domino City for over three months and started the second segment of the museum exhibit one month before now. Just like before, Kagome gave everyone their own personalized tour, eagerly sharing her knowledge and expertise on the past. Everyone in their group of friends welcomed her, and they all quickly grew close. Yugi frequently wondered how much longer Kagome would wait before telling them all she shared with him.

"Well, it's not really all that simple," Kagome replied sullenly.

"But you told me," Yugi countered.

"In all fairness, you caught me off guard when I told you," Kagome remarked with grin, "Besides, it's different between you and me." She reached out and playfully flicked the Millennium Puzzle. "We share something, don't we?"

Yugi blushed but was undaunted.

"Even so, I share with them too," Yugi continued, "They know everything that you do about the Millennium Puzzle and have been put in dangerous situations before."

"I know, but that's just it," Kagome responded, "You all have each other right here. None of you can come with me, so you don't know for certain when or if I'll come back." She paused and looked out the window, passively staring outside the subway car. "I don't like keeping secrets from our friends, but I prefer that to making everyone worry about me when they don't have to."

"I understand where you're coming from, Kagome-chan, but think of it this way," Yugi suggested, causing her to look at him again, "I know where you actually go when you're gone, and I do worry about you…a lot. But I think that knowing where you are is so much better than wondering about it when I can't reach you. You're not alone here or there, and the others would want to support you with me."

Kagome shyly looked down at her lap. "I never thought of it like that before."

Yugi smiled and gently placed his hand on Kagome's, giving her small squeeze. "I'll keep everything a secret as long as you want me to, but promise me you'll tell the others when you're ready."

"I will," Kagome replied, returning Yugi's grin, "Until then, it'll be our little secret, kay?"

"Sure thing."

When the subway came to a stop, Kagome and Yugi got off and began walking onto the sidewalk toward the shrine. They walked side by side until they heard someone call Kagome's name. Kagome tensed, abruptly coming to a stop and looking behind them.

"Oh no," Kagome muttered underneath her breath.

Yugi paused and looked at her curiously. Kagome's attention was focused on three school-aged girls rushing toward them and loudly calling her name.

"Is there something wrong?" Yugi asked. Kagome quickly whipped her head in his direction and visibly relaxed.

"Not necessarily," Kagome answered, "Those are my friends from my old school."

Yugi chuckled at the comically depressed look on Kagome's face. "You don't seem too excited to see them."

"You don't know the half of it," Kagome dryly replied.

"Are we going to wait for them to catch up to us?" Yugi asked. The three girls were stopped at a traffic signal at an intersection one block away from Kagome and Yugi. It wouldn't take long for the trio to reach their current position.

"It'll be hard to lose them at this point, so we might as well wait," Kagome answered tersely, "A word of warning before they get here, they come across as a little pushy when they first met people."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Yugi said. After all, any friend of Kagome's was definitely worth meeting.

When the light changed, the three girls rushed across the street. All three of Kagome's friends immediately threw themselves at her, engulfing her in a large group hug and disregarding Yugi's presence in the process. They held her tightly for a few brief seconds before letting her go, cheerful smiles highlighting their faces. Yugi smiled at the touching reunion.

"It's been a while, Kagome-chan!" the short haired girl wearing a yellow headband shouted.

"It's so good to see you!" the curly haired raven exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you guys too," Kagome replied cheerfully though she was less enthusiastic than her three friends.

"You could be a little more excited to see us," the other short haired girl commented, haughtily crossing her arms over her chest.

The girl wearing the headband sighed. "It's no use. Kagome-chan's forgotten all about us now that she's big and famous."

"It's not like that!" Kagome quickly protested, "I just have a prior engagement today."

"A prior engagement?" the curly haired girl repeated before her eyes skirted over to Kagome's previously unnoticed companion.

"Oh!" she exclaimed before bowing low at her waist, "Sorry for interrupting!" Her two friends eyed her curiously before looking at Yugi as well. A sly look simultaneously crept onto both of their faces.

"Yeah, sorry about that," the girl in the headband stated, "My name's Eri. This is Yuka-chan and Ayumi-chan!" She pointed to the other short haired girl and one with curly hair respectively.

"I'm Muto Yugi," Yugi introduced himself with a short bow, "It's nice to meet you."

Eri grinned deviously. "So are you two on a date?" Kagome and Yugi blushed and sputtered unintelligibly at the sudden question.

"So it's true!" Yuka exclaimed, taking the reaction as positive response.

"It's not like that!" Yugi protested and frantically turned to Kagome for help.

"He's right," Kagome explained after taking a few moments to compose her self, "Yugi-kun is just walking me back to the shrine today. I've been living with him in Domino City and—"

"You two are living together?" the trio exclaimed in unison. Kagome winced; that wasn't the best place to start her explanation.

Ayumi sighed happily and clasped her hands together. "How romantic!"

Eri and Yuka both shook their heads at their love-struck friend before each girl grabbed one of Kagome's arms and pulled her close to them. Kagome lurched forward at the unexpected contact. Yugi helplessly watched on the sidelines as the two girls managed to bring Kagome into a stooped huddle on the sidewalk.

'Should we do something?' Yugi asked the spirit.

'I think she can handle it,' he replied in a slightly playful tone. Yugi had a feeling the spirit was enjoying this more than he should.

"What are you guys doing?" Kagome asked her friends. She tried to jump back when Yuka and Eri violently shushed her, but their grip on her shoulders was firm.

"You have to whisper, Kagome-chan!" Yuka scolded her.

"Why?" Kagome asked, feeling more confused by the minute.

"We don't want him to hear us!" Eri answered with Ayumi and Yuka nodding their heads in agreement.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kagome reluctantly whispered, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Even if they whispered, she was certain Yugi—and the spirit—could still hear them.

"What's really the deal with you and him?" Yuka asked, getting straight to the point.

"We all saw you in the paper with that Kaiba guy a few months ago," Eri stated, "We thought you were dating him or something."

"I'm not dating anybody right now," Kagome stressed, "Least of all Kaiba." She didn't have any recent encounters with the arrogant CEO and was not about to discuss him.

"Does that mean you finally broke up with that two-timing jerk?" Yuka questioned.

"So you two couldn't work it out?" Ayumi asked, sounding a little saddened. She was always the main supporter of Kagome and InuYasha's romantic relationship.

"Of course they didn't!" Yuka loudly hissed.

"Kagome-chan is way too good for a guy that would cheat on her," Eri added.

"Do you think we can wrap this up?" Kagome asked, "Yugi-kun and I have to get going." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone.

"I can give you my cell number so we can talk later," Kagome suggested, holding out her phone for all to see.

"It's about time you got a cellphone!" Yuka exclaimed. All four girls stood and quickly exchanged numbers. Kagome gratefully placed her phone back in her pocket. She wasn't sure how often they'd call her, but at least she got them off her back for now.

Kagome quickly returned to Yugi's side and grabbed his hand. Without hesitation, she began walking again and pulled him alongside her.

"I'll talk to you guys later!" Kagome called out over her shoulder, giving her girl friends a parting wave. They happily returned it before going back to their own devices.

"Kagome-chan, aren't we going a little fast?" Yugi asked, fighting to keep up with her long strides.

"I just don't want to risk anymore run-ins like that," Kagome explained, "InuYasha is already upset with me as it is without me being late!"

'And with my luck, we might run into Hojo-kun!'

-O0o0O-

"Here we are," Kagome announced as she and Yugi reached the top of the shrine's steps. They let their hands separate and fall to their sides once they started approaching the house.

"Do you think InuYasha-san is still here?" Yugi asked, looking around curiously for the hanyou. From Kagome's description of him, he shouldn't be hard to miss.

Kagome shrugged with a small grin. "Knowing him, he's waiting in my room to tell me off for using the subjugation beads over the phone yesterday."

"Will he come out in the open with me here?" Yugi continued. Even though Kagome invited him to come with her, he couldn't help but feel like he was in the way.

"Depends," Kagome replied, "He has met Eri-chan, Yuka-chan, and Ayumi-chan before." Yugi's eyes shot up at that statement.

"You never mentioned that," Yugi commented.

"Well, it wasn't that long of a meeting so I didn't feel the need to mention it. Besides, he was in disguise," Kagome replied shakily, "Sort of."

"I could only imagine," the spirit commented sarcastically; Kagome throw a halfhearted punch at his transparent form.

Once the two reached the house, Kagome opened the door and set her bag on the floor. Yugi walked in behind her. Nodoka greeted the two teens as they left their shoes by the doorway.

"Hello, Kagome and Yugi-kun," she welcomed them cheerfully.

"Hi, Kaa-san!" Kagome greeted, giving her mother a big hug.

"Hello, Higurashi-san," Yugi greeted her with a bow. When Kagome pulled away from Nodoka, she began walking upstairs with Yugi following behind her.

Nodoka nervously looked back and forth between Yugi and her daughter. "Kagome, your friend is upstairs in your room. Maybe Yugi-kun should stay downstairs until you two have a chance to talk."

"It's okay," Kagome said, pausing for a short moment, "We'll be fine."

When Kagome and Yugi reached the door to Kagome's room, she opened it and both teens stepped inside. InuYasha was no where in sight. Kagome hummed lightly to herself and began poking around her room to look for the missing half demon.

"Let's see," she mumbled to herself, "If I were a hanyou, where would I hide?"

"Should I go downstairs and wait?" Yugi suggested when Kagome kneeled next to her bed and looked underneath it.

"Nope, I'll find him," Kagome insisted. She stood in front of her closet and slide the door open. InuYasha tried but failed to shuffle to the other side of the closet before he could be seen. His hair and clothes were in disarray, and an angry scowl accompanied with a faint blush decorated his face.

"Hello, InuYasha," Kagome greeted him with wide, cheeky grin, "You can come out now."

InuYasha crawled out of the closet and quickly stood to his feet, righting his appearance as quickly as he could. He briefly glanced at Yugi, raising a brow at the sight of the diminutive teenager. Yugi stiffened as InuYasha appeared before him and leaned forward, taking several sniffs of the air around him.

'So this is a half demon,' Yugi thought nervously in the face of a being so powerful that could completely destroy him without a second thought. He looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes; she smiled encouragingly in direction and Yugi felt at ease.

'InuYasha-san is Kagome-chan's friend. She trusts him and so will I,' Yugi affirmed.

When Inuyasha was satisfied with his assessment, he stood to his full height and turned to Kagome.

"So this is the runt you've been living with," InuYasha casually commented. He recognized the boy's scent as one of the many new odors Kagome was drenched in. His was much more prominent compared to the others.

"InuYasha," Kagome stated her voice full of warning. The half demon's back became rigid; that tone meant a sit command was on the way. Kagome moved beside Yugi, ready to defend him should InuYasha step out of line.

"It's alright, Kagome-chan," Yugi said, knowing InuYasha was probably cautious of his sudden appearance with Kagome. Being polite would make this strained meeting a little less awkward. "My name is Muto Yugi, and Kagome-chan has been staying with me for a while. It's nice to meet you, InuYasha-san."

InuYasha huffed but nodded in greeting to the small boy. He quickly turned his attention the Millennium Puzzle and sneered.

"What the hell is wrong with that?" he questioned harshly. It was no longer the boy himself that had InuYasha on edge. It was the large golden accessory around his neck. He didn't need to be a monk to know it meant bad news.

"InuYasha, be polite. I invited Yugi-kun here," Kagome warned him, "You wouldn't want me to say your favorite word, would you?"

InuYasha huffed and stuffed his hands in his haori sleeves. "Whatever. Are you ready to go? We don't have time for this." Kagome sighed and shook her head. This meeting wasn't going well, but she supposed it could have gone worse. She glanced at Yugi from the corner of her eye, and he gave her a reassuring look and a smile.

"You two should get going so you won't be too late," Yugi suggested. InuYasha snorted before disappearing from the room in a quick flash of red.

Yugi looked around the room curiously. "Where did he go?"

Kagome giggled before pointing to the opened window next to her bed. "Out the window. That's usually his escape route of choice."

"Looks like he's taking my advice then," Yugi mentioned.

"I suppose so," Kagome replied and grabbed Yugi by the hand, "Come on, let's go to the well."

The duo walked outside the house to the small wooden shack containing the mystical well. Once they walked inside, they saw InuYasha waiting for them—or, more specifically, Kagome. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Yugi again.

"You gonna show this runt everything?" he hissed.

"Would it kill you to be a little more civil?" Kagome asked in exasperation. Once again, Yugi placated the frazzled priestess by placing his hand on her forearm. When he was sure she was calm, Yugi turned to InuYasha.

"I'm sorry if my being here is making you uncomfortable," Yugi began apologetically, "Kagome-chan's told me so many amazing things about you and your friends, and I really wanted to meet you because of it."

"Really?" InuYasha replied, his countenance relaxing slightly. He never expected to hear something like that from someone outside of Kagome's family let alone this kid. In addition to that, Yugi radiated a purity that InuYasha didn't associate with most humans. He wasn't on par with a holy person of Kagome's caliber, but it was enough for InuYasha to notice.

Yugi nodded, wearing a big smile. "I'm glad I got to meet you today, InuYasha-san. I know that I can trust you to take care of Kagome-chan and keep her safe while she's away."

"Whatever," InuYasha stated as he turned away from Yugi and Kagome. He didn't want either of them to see the faint blush across his nose; he wasn't used to hearing compliments like that. "Just say your goodbyes so we can get going."

Kagome quietly giggled behind her hand. Even though she knew Yugi was being honest, she had to admit that he knew just how to stroke InuYasha's ego.

"I'll see you when you get back," Yugi said to Kagome after turning to face her, "Promise me you'll be careful."

Kagome drew Yugi into a hug and held him tightly; he gladly returned the embrace. "I will. I promise I'll be back soon."

InuYasha's ears twitched impatiently as he waited for the two to finish, keeping his back to them.

"Be safe, Kagome," Yugi stated. InuYasha sharply turned around to see Kagome and Yugi still locked in their embrace.

Kagome rolled her eyes and playfully tapped Yugi on the nose. "Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone, kay?"

"Of course," he answered, wearing a slight smirk.

'What the fuck?' InuYasha thought in disbelief, 'Did this kid's balls drop in the last five seconds?' Before now, Yugi was noticeably shorter than Kagome; she was about a head taller than him. Now, they were the same height. His features sharpened—his eyes in particular—and lost their boyish roundness. His voice also deepened to the smooth baritone that alerted InuYasha's attention to the changes in Yugi.

The change in Yugi wasn't limited to those physical alterations; his entire attitude changed as well. He gained an air of confidence and regality, appearing much more experienced than a boy in Kagome's era should be. Kagome even spoke to him as though he were a different person. InuYasha turned his attention to the golden pendant around Yugi's neck. Something about it seemed ancient and powerful.

'I bet that thing has something to do with this,' InuYasha realized.

Kagome pulled away from Yugi and turned to InuYasha. "Ready to go?"

"I've been ready," InuYasha replied gruffly.

"Good luck on your journey," Yugi stated, his voice still hadn't returned to its initial pitch, "and guard her well, InuYasha."

"I can take care of myself, you know!" Kagome exclaimed, childishly stomping her foot on the ground.

"I'm sure you can," Yugi replied playfully.

Kagome huffed and turned to the well. She gave Yugi a wave and a smile over her shoulder before sitting on the rim of the well and sliding inside. Yugi stepped closer and silently peered into the dark depths of the well lit up by a brief show of magic. InuYasha quickly took this chance; he had to figure out what this boy was. If he proved to be a danger to Kagome, he wouldn't hesitate to get rid of him.

"What are you?" InuYasha asked with his hand hovering above Tessaiga's hilt, "You may have Kagome fooled but not me."

Yugi turned around and faced InuYasha with an amused violet stare. He slowly crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the well. "I have not deceived Kagome in anyway. She knows me just as I know her. I assure you; no harm will come to her by my volition."

InuYasha quietly growled at the smug boy, but he could not detect any dishonesty coming from him.

'Smug bastard,' he thought.

"I'll be watching you," the half demon warned before jumping into the well and disappearing.

Once InuYasha was gone, Yugi regained control of his body and gave the spirit, who appeared at his side, a disappointed look.

"Did you really have to say that?" Yugi asked, "I don't think InuYasha-san appreciated that comment very much." He wanted to give the spirit time to give Kagome his own goodbye, but he didn't expect him to speak to InuYasha like that. Yugi had a feeling that he didn't like either of them very much if at all.

"I simply made it clear that we both have the same thing in mind," the spirit remarked.

"What's that?" Yugi questioned.

"Kagome's wellbeing," the spirit answered and looked to the well, "However, he's more concern with her safety in this era than the other."

"This one?" Yugi questioned, "What makes you say that?"

The spirit grinned. "I suppose you could say that he's suspicious of us."

"Is it because of the Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi asked, absently touching the golden pendant. InuYasha made it clear he did not like it.

"Perhaps."

Yugi sighed before he made his way out of the well house. When he appeared outside, Nodoka called him into the kitchen for some tea and a light snack. Yugi immediately acquiesced and joined the older woman in the house. It was clear she had a lot of questions for him.

While Yugi conversed with Nodoka inside, the spirit retreated to his soul room to reflect on their meeting with the notorious InuYasha. The hanyou was exactly as Kagome described him, so he wasn't shocked at his treatment of Yugi and himself. InuYasha was also clearly suspicious of the puzzle; the spirit assumed he had sufficient spiritual awareness to detect its power but not its purpose. However, the bulk of InuYasha's unease during this meeting was due to something much simpler than the presence of the artifact.

When Kagome mentioned her relationship with InuYasha, she said that they both had no interest in developing a romantic relationship with each other anymore. That didn't mean InuYasha didn't greatly value their current friendship. The closeness Yugi and Kagome displayed struck a chord with the hanyou, and both mortals were none the wiser. Unlike them, the spirit was quick to discover InuYasha's perception of their relationship.

'He sees Yugi as competition.'

-O0o0O-

Kagome leaned against the well with her bag resting on the ground and waited for InuYasha to arrive. She'd given him and the spirit—under the guise of Yugi—some of alone time, thinking they would be able to reach an understanding without her around. Despite what anyone else would say about leaving the two alone, Kagome knew InuYasha had more self-control than he let on. He wouldn't hurt Yugi or the spirit even if he seemed to dislike them. She hoped InuYasha didn't give the spirit too much trouble.

'Then again,' she mused with a knowing grin, 'maybe I should be more worried for InuYasha.'

Kagome turned when she felt InuYasha appear at the bottom of the well. He jumped outside and began walking to the village without waiting for Kagome to follow him.

"Let's go," he said tersely without looking back at her. Kagome shrugged her shoulders before grabbing her bag and jogging to catch up with InuYasha. Once she reached him, InuYasha continually glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye. It quickly irritated her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kagome inquired indignantly, "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" InuYasha repeated heatedly, coming to an immediate halt and facing Kagome, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"'Oh, Yugi-kun, I promise I'll be careful!'" InuYasha shrieked, trying to imitate Kagome's voice in a high falsetto, "'Oh, Yugi-kun, I promise I'll be back soon!' You have got to be bullshittin' me! What the hell is up with you and that twerp?"

"Yugi-kun is my friend, and he worries about me," Kagome replied angrily.

InuYasha snorted. "Friend my ass! You never let any of your other friends hang off you like that! You never told them about all of this either." He gestured wildly to their surroundings. "What the hell makes this guy so special? Unless—" He leaned forward and sporadically sniffed Kagome from head to toe, obviously searching for something she could be hiding. She angrily pushed him back and began stomping toward the village, fighting the urge to subdue him.

'Who does he think he is?' Kagome thought angrily. She had no clue what he was looking for when he scented her; but she didn't need to know that to know he crossed the line. Her aura was a flaming beacon warning all those with youkai blood and spiritual awareness to steer clear. Hopefully, InuYasha got the message. When she travelled further down the dirt path, Kagome collided with Shippo, who sprinted to her as an auburn colored torpedo. Kagome took a deep, calming breath and managed to smile as she held Shippo in her arms and continued to walk to the village.

"Kagome-chan, you're back!" Shippo exclaimed happily until he noticed how disturbed she seemed, "Why are you so upset?"

"It's not important, Shippo-chan," Kagome remarked, smoothing the kit's unruly hair, "InuYasha was just being his usual charming self when he came to pick me up today."

"He's been on edge ever since me, Sango-chan, and Miroku-san returned to the village a few days ago," Shippo explained with a brief nod.

"I take it that means you guys didn't find out anything useful."

Shippo sighed unhappily and shook his head. "Not a thing. We were waiting for Koga-san and his men to bring us any new leads they found and for you to come back too."

"I see," Kagome replied, tucking Shippo's head comfortably under her chin, "Let's meet up with the others. InuYasha should catch up with us eventually."

Shippo nodded and nuzzled closer into Kagome's neck, breathing in her sweet scent. He immediately detected another scent laced with Kagome's. It was fresh and heavily imprinted on the little priestess, an unmistakably masculine odor. Shippo was willing bet that this was what—or, more accurately, who—sparked the argument between Kagome and InuYasha that put them both in such a bad mood. Once again, ever since Miroku let his comment slip, Shippo couldn't help but wonder.

'Where have you been, Kagome-chan?'

When Kagome and Shippo reached the village entrance, Shippo leapt from her arms to run toward some of the village children that called out to him. Kagome smiled and briefly watched as they began to play, happy to see Shippo having fun with his friends. When she walked further into the township, she saw Miroku seated outside Kaede's hut. The older priestess Kaede and Sango were no where in sight.

"So you've returned," Miroku commented with a grin.

"I have," Kagome replied, standing in front of the monk, "Shippo-chan told me we didn't have any leads."

Miroku sighed. "It's true. The only option we have left from our previous venture is to wait for Koga-san and any information he might have recovered."

"Doesn't sound like a promising route to take," Kagome mentioned.

"That's why Sango-san and I suggested we set out on our own to see if we can find any leads," Miroku explained, "If Koga-san finds anything worthwhile, he's more than capable of finding us."

Kagome nodded before she walked inside and placed her bag against the wall.

"Kagome-chan, it's good to see you again!" Sango exclaimed. The slayer, who was previously seated in a corner tending to her large weapon, jumped to her feet to greet Kagome at the door. Kirara was startled by the quick movements of her mistress, mewing loudly to show her irritation.

"Oh, hello, Sango-chan," Kagome greeted; she eeped when the female eagerly grabbed her hand and pulled her back outside passed Miroku.

"It's been so long since we've had time alone together, don't you think?" Sango began as she led Kagome to InuYasha's forest, "How about you and I have a little girl talk?"

"Of course!" Kagome exclaimed, immediately feeling guilty for leaving Sango alone.

"Where's InuYasha?" Sango asked once she and Kagome entered the flora, "I thought he went to get you."

Kagome snorted. "He did."

"I take you two had a disagreement."

"You could say that." Kagome sighed. "It's partially my fault. I caught him off guard earlier."

"How so?"

"Well, I introduced him to a friend of mine before we left."

"A friend?" Sango inquired, "You told someone in your time about the well and InuYasha?"

"Yes," Kagome answered shyly, "I told him about everyone from this era."

Sango nodded and smiled slightly. "This friend of yours must be really important to you."

Kagome beamed. "He is."

Sango was encouraged by Kagome's response, remembering Miroku's cryptic words. "So tell me more about this friend. How did you two meet?"

"His name is Yugi-kun. We met at the auction the shrine hosted before the museum exhibit opened in Domino City." Kagome took a deep breath before she said her next piece. "He's the one I've been living with him in Domino for the past three months."

"You're living with him?" Sango asked, fighting to keep her voice down. No wonder InuYasha had a fit!

Kagome nodded. "Our grandfathers are old friends, so Yugi-kun's grandfather, Sugoroku-san, offered me a place to stay in Domino City with him and Yugi-kun." She turned her head to the side so Sango wouldn't see her flustered face. The way the slayer and Kagome's other friends before her reacted made the arrangement seem much more scandalous than it actually was.

"Did you tell anyone else about the well?" Sango asked.

"No. Just Yugi-kun."

Sango frowned when Kagome hesitated to answer. "Do you plan to tell others?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's complicated."

'Kagome-chan wants to tell someone else, but she hasn't yet,' Sango mused, 'I wonder why.' She came to a sudden realization when she considered Kagome and InuYasha's earlier confrontation. It was likely that he didn't know Kagome told her new friend; she and the others would have heard about it before if she had.

'Is she worried about our reaction to all this?'

Sango knew Kagome did not reveal the existence of the well to anyone outside her family before; the risks were far too great. If she was considering telling others now, Kagome must have trusted them completely. Sango was not as upset by this information as she thought she would be. When their journey was over and the jewel was complete, there was no guarantee that the well would continue to work or where Kagome ultimately would end up. As selfish as it sounded, Sango would not be upset if Kagome remained in this era. At least here, she would be acknowledged as the hero she was and not have to hide her true nature. If she returned to her era for good, Kagome could not openly be the proud warrior she learned to be. She would be all alone.

'Like I was,' Sango thought sullenly. Due to Naraku's machinations, she was the sole demon slayer left alive, and she had no time to pass on the teachings of her clan while shard hunting. But she wasn't alone anymore. She had InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and many others to share the burden of her family's demise and help her move on.

'Perhaps Kagome-chan has found others like that in her era.' As much as she hated the thought of losing her, Sango would be relieved to know Kagome had friends in her era she could rely on should she not be able to return here. Friends she didn't have to hide from.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome questioned when the young woman grew silent.

"Kagome-chan," Sango began, looking Kagome in the eye, "you should trust your judgment. If you think you can trust these people, tell them anything you wish."

"It's not that I don't trust them," Kagome clarified, "I don't want them to worry about me. They don't need to know the danger I'm in. They have more than enough to worry about without adding me to it."

"Then tell them when you're ready," Sango suggested, "They'll understand once you tell the whole story. You have my support on that."

"Thanks, Sango-chan," Kagome replied with a grin, "And what a story it'll be."

Sango giggled behind her palm as she nodded. "At least no one can accuse you of being boring."

"Definitely," Kagome said before turning and looking back at the way they came, "We should be heading back. InuYasha will want to get going while it's still daylight."

Sango nodded and both girls began walking back. "Hopefully, he won't push us too hard."

Sango discretely sighed as she and Kagome quickly made their way back to the village. She wanted to know more about this Yugi person and the other people Kagome met, but it would have to wait for later. They should have time for more girl talk when they stopped at a hot spring to bathe.

'If we stop at a hot spring,' Sango added with snort. Knowing InuYasha, the hanyou would push them until he was satisfied with their progress. Having a decent bath after they stopped for the night wasn't his top priority.

"Bout time you two showed up," InuYasha shouted when he saw the girls emerge from the forest. He and everyone else were all prepared and ready for travel. "Let's get moving!"

-O0o0O-

"Okay," InuYasha announced when the shard hunting group reached a small clearing, "Let's stop here for the night." Everyone eagerly placed down their belongings and stretched their sore muscles. Their trek was long and uneventful; they travelled northeast from mid-afternoon until dusk, following distant rumors of suspicious demonic disturbances.

"It's about time," Shippo grumbled as he took a seat by Kirara. The neko mewed in agreement and shrunk to her smaller form; she was clearly exhausted. InuYasha rolled his eyes before taking a quick survey of the area. He turned to Kagome as she set down her bag and started to unpack their necessities for the night.

"There's a stream up ahead," he told her gruffly, "It ain't much, but you can get cleaned up there."

Kagome grinned; she and InuYasha hadn't spoken much after they returned from her era. She rode Kirara with Sango and Shippo while he and Miroku travelled on foot. Now, he was trying to make amends for his actions earlier today.

'We were both being childish by not talking about it. I suppose he's earned a few extra servings of ramen tonight as part of my apology,' Kagome thought as she gathered her bathing supplies, fully intending to take advantage of InuYasha's suggestion. After all, a quick, cold bath was better than none at all.

'Still, a hot spring would have been so much better!'

"Are you coming with me, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked. She already grabbed enough soap and shampoo for the slayer to use and an extra towel.

"Sure," Sango answered and stood by the priestess.

"Me too!" Shippo explained and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. The duo began walking ahead with Sango following behind them. Sango was a little bit disappointed by Shippo's appearance. Kagome probably wouldn't speak freely with the kit around; he was notorious for being a blabbermouth like other children his age. In addition to that, it was difficult to keep a conversation going while rushing to bathe in an ice cold stream.

'Looks like our talk will have to wait,' she thought, hiding her disappointed pout.

Miroku quietly waited until the girls and Shippo were out of earshot. InuYasha was upset for the duration of their travels, and he wanted to approach him about it. He guessed it had something to do with InuYasha's retrieval of Kagome and knew the hanyou wouldn't want to discuss that topic with the others around.

'Now is the perfect opportunity,' Miroku surmised. Just before he could initiate a conversation with his hanyou friend, InuYasha beat him to the punch.

"What is it, monk?" InuYasha asked Miroku harshly.

Briefly caught off guard but undeterred from his task, Miroku cleared his throat before replying. "InuYasha, what are you talking about?"

"You've been staring at me," InuYasha grumbled.

"I apologize," Miroku amended, "but you have been acting particularly agitated today. What is troubling you, my friend?"

"Nothing," InuYasha quickly remarked.

"Are you certain?" Miroku inquired, trying the coax the information from him, "It will certainly ease your mind if you tell me."

"I told you I don't have nothing to talk about," InuYasha reiterated firmly. He quickly stood and sniffed the surrounding air. "They're coming back. I'm going to patrol the area."

Miroku sighed once InuYasha was gone. 'That accomplished nothing.'

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo returned to the campsite, cleaned and freshly clothed, and took seats in the center of the clearing.

"Where's InuYasha?" Shippo asked the monk.

"He went to oversee the area and check for dangers," Miroku answered.

"We should get dinner started so it'll be done when he gets back," Kagome suggested. She quickly unpacked a pot, cups of instant ramen, and a pack of matches from her backpack. They still needed to fetch water and firewood to start cooking.

"Sango-chan, Shippo-chan?" Kagome addressed the slayer and the kit.

"Yes?" Sango replied.

"Would you two mind getting dinner started without me tonight?" Kagome requested with a small, unsure grin.

"Any particular reason why?" Sango questioned; Kagome always assumed the task of preparing dinner—with or without anyone's help—without fail.

Kagome apologetically pointed in the direction of Miroku. "I need to speak to Miroku-san for a moment."

"What do you need to speak with him for?" Shippo asked.

"I just have questions about a certain technique he might know about," Kagome answered.

Before Shippo could ask anymore questions, Sango nodded and stood to her feet.

"We'll do it," she said and turned to the kit, "Shippo-chan, grab the water bottles then we'll head to the stream. We'll collect the firewood on the way back." Shippo pouted before following Sango and Kirara away from the campsite, carrying the canteens.

"What can I do for you, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, having heard the exchange between her, Sango, and Shippo. Kagome scooted on the forest floor until she sat at Miroku's side.

"Miroku-san," Kagome began, "have you ever heard of something called a soul room?"

"I can't say that I have," Miroku replied, "Could you describe it, please?"

Kagome pursed her lips together as she thought of an accurate explanation. "It's basically a space that exists in your mind." She briefly pointed to her forehead. "A space that contains everything about you. Your personality, your hopes and dreams, your memories, and maybe even more than that."

"An interesting concept," Miroku remarked, "How did you come across this term?"

"I heard it from a friend of mine," Kagome stated.

"Surely, he would more knowledge on this topic than I. Why not ask him what you want to know?"

Miroku frowned when Kagome looked down and began absently plucking blades of grass. "It's a sensitive subject for him, so I don't want to upset him by asking any questions about it."

"I see," Miroku said with a quick nod. This person and the notion of a soul room were clearly important to Kagome. Miroku could only speculate why.

"While I'm not sure entirely about the concept of a soul room, I can provide some insight of my own on the topic."

Kagome looked at him with a wide grin on her face. "Go for it!"

Miroku briefly chuckled in the face of her enthusiasm before he began to speak. "I believe that you should be able to examine your soul room and possibly those of others with a significant amount of meditation and projection of your spiritual energy."

"Do you really think so?" Kagome asked.

Miroku nodded. "I have heard of spiritual beings transcending the physical plane through meditation. Perhaps this soul room is among their destinations." He thoughtfully placed his hand on his chin. "However, many of them used some sort of catalyst or medium to aid their endeavors."

Kagome immediately thought of the Millennium Puzzle; that should work the same way if Yugi and the spirit let her use it.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Kagome remarked, "So will you teach me?"

"Of course," Miroku answered, "I may not have tried this technique myself, but I am educated enough to instruct you how to properly perform it. We can get started as soon as you'd like."

"Thank you, Miroku-san."

"You're most welcome." The monk smirked knowingly. "Your friend's situation must interest you a great deal."

"You could say that," Kagome replied shakily with a tint of color across her nose.

"Do I get to learn the name of this new acquaintance that captivates you so?" he continued to tease her. He laughed when Kagome tensed. "I only jest. You don't have to tell me."

"It's okay," Kagome replied, "His name is Yugi-kun." At that moment, it occurred to Kagome that the spirit didn't have a name or title other than spirit or pharaoh.

'Maybe we should start calling him something else,' Kagome thought but quickly dismissed that idea, 'He only knows so much about himself. It might make him feel worse about not knowing his own name. I better not bring it up until we know more.' She sighed and looked up to the sky. With any luck, she might be able to help him with his lost memories after she learned this technique or at least make him feel better about it.

'Assuming Miroku-san knows what he's talking about,' she mused but didn't worry about that too much. The monk proved on numerous occasions that he knew his stuff and was as capable a teacher as Kaede.

Sango and Shippo reappeared in the campsite with canteens full of fresh water; InuYasha was not far behind them carrying the firewood. He placed it down and began digging a pit for the fire while Sango waited so she could start the flames.

"If all goes well, we'll begin training tomorrow night if you wish," Miroku suggested.

Kagome grinned before going to help Sango with dinner preparations.

"Perfect."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That's a wrap! XD I hope you enjoyed. If you have any comments or questions, don't hesitation to contact me.
> 
> Also, if you have not voted in the poll in my profile, please take the time to do so. All information pertaining to it is there. Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (revised 07.31.2012)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> My fellow Yu-Gi-Oh! and InuYasha crossover lovers, I'd like to say that "Soul Ties" by moi-moi819 is a good read if you're looking for some Kagome/Atem action. Reading it got me fired up to finished this update, and it gets the furball stamp of approval (as if that means anything in the real world…).
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on FF .net: TsukiyoTenshi, inuluvskags, DragonFire Princess, WraithReaper, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Mistra Rose, ChikaneUchiha666, kakashixangela, Cosmic-lover, foxgodess07, MyLovelyRabbit, Scrawny Scrivener, Merble, Xireana Zetsubou, RoxasIsReal13, Sin of the Fallen, Bumblebeecamaro38, CroOkedTwiSted, Unnamed Wanderer, Star Shatterer, FanFic Fan, and moi-moi819! ^.^
> 
> Thanks to everyone who alerted and favorite-d this story. But my reviewers, you guys are special. Each update is dedicated especially to you! XD

**Chapter 12**

"Morning, Yugi-kun!" Anzu cheerfully greeted her friend as he approached his seat. Jonouchi and Honda each stood beside hers as they waiting for their teacher to arrive and greeted him as well.

"Good morning, everyone," Yugi replied in a more subdued tone as he took his seat behind Anzu.

Anzu sighed and her lips stretched into a lopsided grin. "I see Kagome-chan has run off on another expedition, right?"

"Yeah, she left this weekend. How did you know already?" Yugi asked; he hadn't seen anyone else since Kagome left or had any opportunity to tell them about it. He yelped when Jonouchi reached out and pinched his left cheek.

"It's this sad look on your cute little face," he explained with a grin, giving Yugi's skin a slight tug before he let go, "You get like this whenever she's gone."

"Am I that obvious?" Yugi asked as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Like an open book!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

Honda scoffed. "As if you've ever opened a book."

"Well, in addition to that," Anzu added, "Kagome-chan sent me a text the day before she left." She smiled softly as she looked at Yugi. "She told me you went to see her off. Do you know how long she'll be gone this time?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "Kagome-chan didn't say. I suppose she'll be gone as long as last time. It might be longer if she finds something of interest while she's gone."

Anzu pursed her lips together in thought. "It's nearly winter break; if that's the case, Kagome-chan might end up coming back just before the holiday." She suddenly clapped her hands together, wearing a big grin. "We should have a party when she gets back!"

"A party?" Jonouchi repeated in confusion, "What for?"

"Since Kagome-chan's been missing in action for a while, we'll set aside some time just for us to be together during the holidays. It'll be a Christmas party!" Anzu explained happily, "It'll be so much fun! We could even do Secret Santa!"

"I guess so," Honda answered with a shrug, "Where would we have it?"

"You think Nodoka-san would let us have it at the shrine?" Anzu suggested, "There will be more than enough room for all of us, and I bet the shrine grounds are so pretty when it snows!"

"I don't think she'd mind as long as we ask her beforehand. I'll call the shrine in the next few days," Yugi responded. The more Anzu spoke, the more he liked this idea. A party would be the perfect opportunity for Kagome to unwind and relax after she returned from the Feudal Era.

'Especially if she, InuYasha-san, and the others don't find any jewel shards or information about their new enemy,' Yugi thought, 'It'll lift her spirits.' It wasn't that Yugi doubted the abilities of Kagome and her friends; he believed wholeheartedly in them and their ability to succeed in their epic quest. However, he knew it would take more than a few encounters in the past for them to be victorious.

Yugi smiled softly to himself. 'Kagome-chan will do it. I know she will.'

"Great!" Anzu cried excitedly. She grabbed one of her notebooks from her bag and ripped out a sheet of paper from it. She then divided the sheet into seven smaller strips.

"What are you doing?" Honda asked her.

"Making the names to draw for Secret Santa," Anzu answered matter-of-factly. She fished out a pen from her bag and began scribbling a name on each strip of paper.

"So soon?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Jonouchi added, "We just thought of it, and Kagome's not even here."

"The sooner we pull the names, the more time we'll have to find good gifts!" Anzu explained, "Once we all pull one, Kagome-chan can have the name that's left over as long as it's not hers."

"So whose names are you writing?" Jonouchi asked, peering over Anzu's shoulder.

"All of ours, Kagome-chan's, Otogi-kun's, and Ryo-kun's," Anzu responded, "I'm not sure if Otogi-kun is here today, but I did see Ryo-kun earlier this morning. Everyone should get their name today excluding Kagome-chan."

"I'll give it to her," Yugi suggested.

Jonouchi smirked as he pulled Yugi into a headlock. "You should be the one to do it. After all, you two do live together!"

"Not so loud!" Yugi hissed as he tried to pull away, "I don't want anyone to hear." Other than his friends and the school's faculty, no one knew he and Kagome lived together at the Kame Game shop.

"Come on," Honda countered with a grin, "It's not like anyone cares."

"Tell that to Kagome-chan's fan club," Yugi retorted, struggling to get away from Jonouchi's grip, "I'll never hear the end of it if they find out she lives at the game shop, and they'll only show up to bother her. I don't wanna put Kagome-chan through that."

"I'm surprised you kept it from them this long," Honda said with a chuckle.

"They really are a persistent bunch." Jonouchi released Yugi and put his hand to his forehead in a mock salute. "'Our duty is to serve and protect Domino High School's idol, the talented and beautiful Kagome-sama!'" He lowered his hand and crossed his arm over his chest. "He lowWhat a load of crap!"

"I thought you'd be a member of the club for sure," Honda commented with a sly grin, "According to them, only club members are worthy enough to be Kagome's boyfriend."

Jonouchi scowled. "A real man wouldn't go around claiming a girl by saying shit like that. He'd tell her up front that he's interested." His frown morphed into a smile. "I can't wait to see Kagome's face when she finds out. I bet she'll give them an earful. Don't you think, Yugi?"

"Yeah," Yugi answered with a brief nod. For what Kagome told him, she had a bit of trouble with persistent suitors that couldn't take a hint. He could only imagine how she'd react if she got a confession from all of her fan club members on a daily basis. He almost felt sorry for them.

"If you really believe all that," Honda began in a singsong voice, "Why don't you take your own advice?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," Jonouchi retorted with a snort.

Anzu rolled her eyes as she finished writing down everyone's names. When she was done, she folded the strips of paper into small, equally sized squares. She put them away when the teacher entered the classroom and called the class to order. After the students were dismissed for their lunch period, Anzu pulled out the names again. Her three male friends dutifully appeared by her desk.

"What are we gonna put 'em in?" Honda asked.

"We can use this," Anzu answered as she emptied out her school bag and dropped the names inside.

"One of you guys get Otogi-kun and Ryo-kun," she instructed, "Then we can start." Jonouchi left the classroom to retrieve Otogi and Honda walked to the opposite end of the classroom to get Ryo.

"Hi," Ryo stated when he and Honda reached Anzu's desk. Jonouchi and Otogi arrived right after them.

"Hey, guys," Otogi greeted them, "What's up?"

"We're planning a Christmas party for the winter holidays and are pulling names for Secret Santa," Anzu answered, giving her bag a shake so the names would be jumbled together.

"It's a bit early for something like that, don't you think?" Ryo commented. He looked at Otogi from the corner of his eye.

"Hello," he said, turning to face the emerald eyed teen, "I don't believe we've met."

"The name's Otogi," Otogi replied with a grin, "I guess I'm the most recent member added to the gang."

"I'm Ryo. Nice to meet you," Ryo stated with a smile and a polite bow.

"Now that we're all introduced," Anzu began as she held the bag out to Otogi, "pull a name!"

"Okay." Otogi reached into the bag and pulled out one of the folded paper squares. "So do I tell you guys who I got?"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "It's called 'Secret Santa' for a reason. The only reason you should tell us who you drew if you pulled your name. You can't buy your own gift, and you also can't get any help picking out a gift; you have to do it yourself."

"Fine," Otogi answered with a shrug of his shoulders and pocketed the scrap of paper after reading the name. Ryo went next, then Honda, and Jonouchi. As Jonouchi read the name he pulled, his jaw dropped and the expression on his face comically soured.

"What's the matter?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing!" Jonouchi shouted and hid the slip behind his back, "This person's just gonna be a bit of a challenge to get a gift for."

"A challenge, eh?" Honda questioned with a sly grin, "In that case, just get me money or a gift card. ¥40,000 will do me just fine."

"Very funny," Jonouchi replied with a slight roll of his eyes.

Yugi took his turn and pulled one of the names from Anzu's bag. "Looks like I pulled my own name."

"Put it back and draw another one," Anzu instructed. Before Yugi could do as he was told, Jonouchi grabbed him around the wrist.

"No!" he insisted as he pulled Yugi's hand away, "Trade with me!" Jonouchi slipped Yugi's piece of paper from his hand before he tossed his diminutive friend the name he pulled.

"Jonouchi-kun, that's not fair," Anzu scolded, "You only did that so you could ditch that other name, and now Yugi-kun knows you have his."

"It's okay," Jonouchi assured her, "It's not like I know what gift I'm getting him."

Yugi grinned and quickly put the name in his pocket. "It's alright, Anzu-chan. I don't mind."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "I suppose it's fine if no one else has a problem with it."

Seeing as no one had any objections, Anzu pulled one of the remaining names from the bag. Yugi took the left over name to give to Kagome when she returned to Domino City. When Anzu wasn't looking, Yugi peeked at the small paper slip; Kagome was left with Jonouchi's name. After each teen received their piece of paper, they all left for the day.

As Yugi walked home, the pharaoh appeared at his side. Yugi quickly filled the spirit in on the details of their holiday plans.

"So whose name do you have?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yeah," Yugi replied absently, "I didn't look after Jonouchi-kun gave me the name he drew." Yugi pulled the name from his pocket and read it silently to himself. Soon after, he blushed bright red from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears.

"Who is it?" the spirit asked, chuckling at Yugi's reaction. If he had to guess, he'd say that it was either Kagome or Anzu. Having to buy a gift for either girl would cause such a response in his host.

"It's Kagome-chan," Yugi answered softly, his blush slowly subsiding.

The spirit smirked. "I suppose she would be a difficult person to buy a gift for. I understand why Jonouchi was so eager to trade with you."

Yugi nodded. He had no clue where to begin looking for a gift for Kagome. She was unique and very different from most people he knew, even their own friends. Yugi knew right away that he wanted it to be special; the usual gifts advertised for girls her age would never be enough for her. He wanted to give her something that spoke of their budding friendship and how much she meant to him.

"Let's start looking, partner," the pharaoh suggested. He sensed Yugi's thoughts and shared his sentiments. This was an opportunity to show the young miko how they both regarded her, and he was never one to waste opportunities like this one.

"Really?" Yugi questioned.

"We might as well get an early start," he replied, "As difficult as Kagome is in person, this task will be just as daunting to deal with as she is."

Yugi laughed and changed course, heading for the shopping district. Together, he and the spirit would find a gift Kagome would always remember.

-O0o0O-

'Just a little bit more,' Kagome thought, huffing loudly as she tried to maintain her concentration. Her muscles were taut and tight and her brow was dripping in sweat as she stood in her meditative stance. If one slight twitch messed up her form, it would all be over, and her efforts so far would be for nothing.

"Miroku-san," Kagome groaned pitifully, trying to remain as still as possible, "I'm reaching my limit here!"

"Try to hold on a little longer," Miroku instructed her firmly, circling the priestess as he observed her form, "Focus your energy, and maintain your stance. You're almost there."

Kagome grunted and kept her composure for a few more minutes before she collapsed on her back, landing on the lush green grass beneath her. She closed her eyes and greedily sucked air into her aching lungs. She moaned when she heard Miroku chuckling above her.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, weakly cracking open one of her eyelids.

"No need to apologize," Miroku assured her, kneeling down by Kagome's side, "You did very well, much better than I expected considering the amount of practice we've had."

"Really?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Miroku nodded. "You must have great motivation to achieve this amount of progress in only a few days."

Kagome opened both her eyes, grinning from ear to ear. "I do."

Miroku stood and held his hand out to Kagome. "At any rate, I believe your efforts have earned you a nice, long bath tonight. InuYasha was considerate enough to stop for camp near a hot spring."

"Alright!" Kagome exclaimed as she shot to her feet, "Thank you, InuYasha!"

Despite her aching muscles, Kagome skipped back to the campsite to grab her bathing supplies before heading for the hot spring. Miroku chuckled as he watched the young woman leave to claim her justly earned prize.

"Our lesson is over," Miroku abruptly shouted into the trees, "You can come out now, my friend."

Just as Miroku expected, InuYasha appeared at his side from the dense expanse of trees. He stood next to the monk with his arms tucked in the sleeves of his haori.

"So you knew I was watching," InuYasha stated gruffly, trying to appear uninterested. Miroku quickly saw through his attempted rouse.

"Of course," Miroku answered, "Meditation in all its forms, including the one Kagome was performing, induces a state of hyper awareness as the meditator pulls his internal energies to the surface. Under such a state, one can easily detect any and all other energy signatures within a certain radius determined by their individual spiritual strength." He thoughtfully tapped his chin. "Incidentally, Kagome-sama's is quite large."

InuYasha nodded; he couldn't tell one form of mediation from any other but could feel Kagome's purity saturating all it touched as she practiced. He snorted to himself. Knowing her, she probably didn't realize what she was capable of.

"Of course," Miroku added, "considering the fact that you didn't attempt to conceal your aura which, by this point, is unmistakable to Kagome-sama and I, the increased awareness is simply a moot point."

InuYasha snorted. "If her awareness is so increased, why does Kagome feel so weak right now? What kind of mediation does that?" As far as he knew, meditation was a rejuvenation exercise and not one that exhausted energy.

"The purpose of the particular meditation Kagome-sama has been practicing differs from more traditional methods," Miroku explained, "Instead of only concentrating on her energy, Kagome-sama is directing it at a single, fixed point for a specific period of time which results in an expenditure of her power."

"And that would all mean?" InuYasha asked pointedly.

"Simply that, in that instance, the practice of meditation becomes less of an energy recovery exercise and more of an energy intensive one," Miroku stated, "Right now, her energy has been depleted to the level you sense now, but, the more Kagome-sama practices, the less it will affect her and the shorter her recovery period will be. Within a few weeks, I believe it will shorten considerably."

"Good," InuYasha commented, "I don't need another reason to look after her. She gets in enough trouble as it is."

Miroku chuckled. "She will be fine. I'm sure Sango-san accompanied Kagome-sama for her bath, and she's more than enough protection for the both of them should an attack occur."

Both men quickly turned their heads when they heard a scream in the distance.

"It's Kagome!" InuYasha shouted before taking off in a blur of red and white.

Miroku let out a tired sigh. "It seems I spoke too soon. No matter what the circumstances are, trouble always has a way of finding Kagome-sama."

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed happily as she sank into the waters of the hot spring. Sango was sharpening her Hiraikotsu and Shippo and Kirara were lightly snoozing by the camp fire, so Kagome had to visit the spring on her own. She shrugged it off, grabbed her bag, and headed for the natural spring, grabbing her bow and arrows just in case.

"This is exactly what I needed!" Kagome exclaimed. She had been working hard and deserved this break. The only drawback from all her practice was the recovery period she endured after her meditation ended. She didn't like feeling so weak afterwards, but the end result was completely worth it. The chance to see Yugi's and the spirit's soul rooms, that was the goal she sought and would gladly work for.

Kagome grinned widely. "They'll never see it coming! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!"

After a few more minutes of soaking, Kagome grabbed a washcloth and her favorite scented body wash from the bank surrounding the spring. Just before she could begin bathing, she heard the crack of a snapping branch in the surrounding flora. She stilled; she hadn't sensed an opponent stalking her. Her powers were still in their weakened state so whatever lurking in the underbrush could be any number of humans or demons whose energy she could not detect.

'If it's an enemy,' Kagome thought, 'neither possibility is exactly good.' Slowly, she reached for her towel and stood from the spring, covering herself. Acting as calmly as she could, she began reaching for her bow.

"Halt, woman!" a warped voice shouted from the trees, "Surrender and relinquish the Shikon shards to us!"

'Defiantly a demon,' Kagome thought. She quickly reached for her bow and notched an arrow. Without warning, she fired in the direction she heard the demonic voice. Though her energy was still weak, the target screamed in agony when her arrow made contact.

Kagome nearly cheered. "Looks like I killed it. Thank goodness it was just a weakling!"

Before Kagome could get dressed, a swarm of slimy, wormlike creatures materialized from the bushes forming a black, amorphous blob of wriggling flesh. The same voice she heard shouted again from the quivering mass.

"Kill her!"

Kagome cringed as the blob slithered toward her and loaded another arrow. "Why are the weak ones always the grossest?" She fired again destroying a large portion of the swarm with her weakened energy, but their number was still considerably large.

'They may be weak, but demons attacking in large numbers have the advantage against a single opponent especially someone without energy to fight, spiritual or otherwise,' Kagome thought with a grimace, 'If I continue like this, I'll eventually lose what little power I have left. Normal arrows won't work against them.'

"The women is weakening! Merge together and attack!" The remaining swarm pooled their bodies together and became a mid-sized humanoid creature. It stretched its arms to her with a killing intent. Kagome quickly dodged and managed to hold onto her towel.

"Nice technique," Kagome begrudgingly commented, standing up from the ground, "They're a lot stronger this way." Even so, this new form also possessed a blatant weakness; she only needed enough power to channel in one arrow to destroy them all. Kagome tried to bring forth what remained of her energy and found herself at her limits. She was tapped out and vulnerable to attack.

The composite creature reeled back its limbs again, preparing for attack. "Now we have you!'

Kagome held up her arms in a weak attempt to block the assault and screamed.

"Sankon Tosso!" InuYasha shouted, raising his claws and rendering the composite demon to shreds. In a desperate move, one of its arms flew in the Kagome's direction as the rest of its body was destroyed. She tried to back away with her arms still raised in defense, but it was too late. The end of the limb attached to her right arm, expanding around her pale limb and creating blistering ooze.

"Shit!" she cursed as the liquefied creature ate away at her skin. InuYasha immediately turned to her, assessing the threat.

"Easy!" he urged her as he grabbed the demonic limb around the middle, squeezing tightly. Under the pressure InuYasha created, the appendage fell apart into its original form of wormlike creatures and died on impact with the ground.

Once the creature was gone, InuYasha worriedly examined the wound encompassing Kagome's forearm. It was angry red and smoking as whatever liquid the demon expelled continued to burn her skin. Kagome quickly reached for her bag and pulled out one of her bottles of drinking water. She unscrewed the cap and poured the purified water over her wound to soothe the sting. Once it was emptied, she grabbed another and did the same thing with it, clearing the corrosive fluid from her wound. InuYasha stepped away and let Kagome work; she had enough experience to know what she was doing.

"I heard screaming! Is everyone alright?" Sango shouted as she burst onto the scene. Miroku was at her side along with Kirara in her transformed state with Shippo riding on her back.

Sango skidded to a stop and threw a worried glance in Kagome's direction. "What happened?"

InuYasha angrily snarled at the slayer. "Where the hell were you? You were supposed to go with her!"

"InuYasha," Kagome spoke up before Sango could reply to InuYasha's rude remark, "Please don't start a fight. If anything, it's my fault this happened. I knew I was weak, and I shouldn't have come out here alone. Even after it came, I didn't call for help right away because I thought I could handle it." With the constant stinging sensation in her arm, she wasn't in the mood to hear an argument.

Sango then disregarded InuYasha and walked to Kagome, looking at her injury. Kagome cringed as the slayer gently grabbed her arm, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Shippo jumped off Kirara's back and trotted to the two females, standing at their side.

"How badly does it hurt?" Shippo asked her softly.

"It could be worse," Kagome answered through grit teeth.

"There isn't any major discoloration," Sango stated as she turned Kagome's arm over, careful not to hurt her, "It looks like the combination of a minor burn and a bite wound. Are you feeling disoriented at all?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, so I'm guessing I wasn't poisoned. It was probably some kind of acid that caused the burns."

Sango nodded and finished her assessment, gently letting go of Kagome's arm. "Luckily, you weren't in contact with it long enough to cause any serious damage. As far as I can tell, the acid only ate through your skin."

Miroku stepped forward and gave the wound a look as well. "It's not an extremely serious injury, but it'll take longer to heal properly without your energy at its normal level."

Kagome took a deep breath. "In that case, I need to get this cleaned up and go home until it heals."

"Again?" InuYasha protested, "What the hell for?"

"Look at this!" Kagome shouted and held up her injured arm, "I can't regenerate several layers skin on the spot in my condition. I need antibiotics and disinfectants if I want this to heal properly. And, believe me, I do."

"Fine," InuYasha relented, "but no more of this meditation shit. I don't care what the fuck it's for. We can't afford for you to get injured by such a weakling again."

Kagome obediently nodded. She didn't want a repeat performance of this either, and she could easily practice her meditation at home where there were no threats to her safety.

"That would be my fault," Miroku quipped, "I knew the consequences yet I pushed Kagome-sama too fast too soon."

"How long will she be like this?" InuYasha grunted.

"Using what little energy she maintained so soon after meditating certainly didn't help Kagome-sama's recovery," Miroku explained, "Normally, I'd expected her to be perfectly fine in the morning. This episode set recovery back about two or three days at the most. Until then, she's a liability." He held his hands up defensively when Kagome glared in his direction. "Nothing against you, Kagome-sama, but the facts are the facts."

"We're not far from Edo," Sango surmised, "We can leave in the morning and arrive Kaede's village in no time at all."

"Sorry about the set back," Kagome amended sheepishly.

"It's not your fault!" Shippo asserted.

"He's right," Sango added, "And it's not like we have any solid leads to follow. You're hardly setting us back at all. We can use this time to regroup before the weather changes slow down our travels."

"Indeed," Miroku concurred, "It's nearly winter."

Kagome nodded and turned to Miroku and InuYasha. "Now if you two would kindly leave me alone so I can finish my bath and get this wound cleaned up, I'd appreciate it."

"Don't worry," Sango said when InuYasha looked like he was about to make a fuss, "I'll be with her, and I'll have everything under control."

"Me too!" Shippo cried and Kirara mewed in agreement.

InuYasha rolled his eyes before grabbing onto Miroku's collar and dragging him away from the clearing. He and the monk needed to have a little heart to heart about all this.

-O0o0O-

The group awoke the next morning, packed up their campsite, and headed for Kaede's village. InuYasha was still reluctant to let Kagome go home, but, when her weakened state showed no signs of improvement, he decided it was for the best.

"It's starting to get cold," Kagome commented as InuYasha walked her to the well, "I should bring get some supplies while I'm away so we can be prepared for the winter."

InuYasha snorted. "That'll just be another reason we can't find that guy."

Kagome grimaced; she knew exactly who InuYasha was referring to. The maker of the miasma used to attack and kill the wolf demon tribe hasn't been sighed thus far, and it was very unsettling to say the least. Normally, their enemy would make a move and attack either directly or indirectly.

"I know how you feel," Kagome replied, "This guy is nothing like Naraku, toying with us at every turn and stringing us along. He sure is taking his sweet time."

"It could have been him last night," InuYasha scolded her roughly, "Then your dumb ass would have been killed."

Kagome sighed. "Trust me; it won't happen again."

"Better not," InuYasha grunted.

Kagome pursed her lips together as the well came into view. "It feels like we're at a stalemate. He made the first move, and then we countered by destroying all his poison. Now, we're running in circles trying to find him while waiting to see who'll crack first."

"When he tries something, we'll need to be ready," the hanyou declared firmly.

"Ready or not," Kagome mentioned with a grin, "we always seem to come out on top."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but couldn't help but agree as he and Kagome stopped in front of the well.

"Make sure you bring plenty of supplies for the winter," InuYasha instructed, "If it snows, we won't be able to travel long distances like we usually do. We'll have to stick close to the village and be prepared for an attack; we'll make that bastard come to us when he finally decides to show his sorry ass."

"So we'll have a home field advantage," Kagome concluded, "It's a clever battle move, but I'd rather not be mooned by the enemy." She giggled at her pun, but InuYasha was not impressed by her joke.

"Whatever." InuYasha watched as Kagome sat on the edge of well with her legs hanging over the edge and her bag slung over her shoulders.

"Any last words before I go?" Kagome asked.

"That Yugi boy," InuYasha stated without hesitation, "Be careful around him."

Kagome snorted. "I have nothing to worry about from Yugi-kun. I trust him, so you should too."

"Do what you want then," he replied flippantly. He had a feeling Kagome wouldn't listen to him, but he'd keep watching out for her regardless. Something about that kid was off, and he was going to find out what.

"I'm serious!" Kagome stressed, "Yugi-kun is my friend, a very close friend. He has his own special path in life like I do, but that's no reason you shouldn't trust him. You might see him again, so try to get along."

"If you say so."

Kagome grinned before bidding InuYasha goodbye and slipping into the well. When she landed in her time, she began climbing up the ladder. She had a little difficulty due to her arm injury but managed to heave herself up and over the edge without irritating her wound. Once she touched down on the other side, Kagome readjusted her uniform blazer just in case her bandages were showing. She normally wouldn't wear the pink jacket, but she didn't want to openly display her injury. As much as she didn't like it, she'd have to wear it to school for the next few days. Hopefully, no one would make a big deal about her wardrobe change and suspect it was due to the imminent cold weather.

Kagome walked out of the well house and into her home, calling out to her family after slipping off her shoes.

"Hello?" she cried out but received no answer. She took a glance at a nearby clock; it read 11:45 AM.

"Let's see," Kagome thought aloud, "Sota's at school, and Kaa-san and Jii-san must be out running errands."

With nothing better to do, Kagome went upstairs to her room and retrieved her cellphone from the charger after placing her bag on the floor. As she expected, there were several missed calls cataloged on the small device. She plopped down on her bed as she scrolled through the list of numbers. Anzu's, Jonouchi's, Honda's, and Otogi's were listed, but there were also four other unknown numbers. Three of them had to belong to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. The other unknown number was more of a mystery. It couldn't be anyone from the museum; Kagome gave the officials the numbers to the shrine and the game shop so her mother or Sugoroku could handle them directly if need be.

"It must be Hojo-kun's," Kagome mumbled with a frown, realizing her friends probably gave him her number. She sighed and rolled over on her stomach; she'd deal with that later. Kagome flipped open her phone and began to dial. It was lunch period at school, so hopefully she'd receive an answer.

The phone rang a few times before someone answered on the other end. "Hello?"

Kagome grinned before replying. "Hi, Yugi-kun."

"Kagome-chan," he responded happily, "How are you? When did you get back?"

"I'm fine," Kagome answered, "I just got back home a little while ago."

Before Yugi could speak again, Kagome heard a commotion over the phone. Then she perceived Jonouchi's voice in her ear.

"Hey, Kagome!" he greeted her, "Where ya been? Don't you know it's rude to ignore your friends when they call you?"

"Sorry," Kagome replied, "I had bad reception so I didn't get anyone's calls."

"Well," Jonouchi began, "are you headed to class or do we get another surprise when we drop by Yugi's place?"

"No and no," Kagome answered with a giggle, "Now could you give the phone back to Yugi-kun, please?"

"Just wait a minute." Kagome heard Jonouchi pass the phone, but it wasn't Yugi's voice she heard on the other end.

"Kagome-sama!" Honda exclaimed.

"'-sama'?" Kagome repeated in confusion, "Since when you call me that?"

"That's your official tittle according to your newly established fan club," Honda informed her.

"They really made me a fan club?" Kagome asked in disbelief, "You can't be serious?"

"I most certainly am," he replied cheekily, "They meet in your classroom after school on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays."

"Oh my goodness," Kagome said with a sigh; she could practically hear Honda grinning over the phone. Once again, there was another tussle accompanied with several pained yelps over the receiver before hearing a different voice on the line.

"Hey, Kagome-chan," Anzu stated, "I got the phone back from those knuckleheads."

"Thanks, Anzu-chan," Kagome replied, "Now can you please give the phone back to Yugi-kun?"

"Sure thing."

The next voice Kagome heard was Yugi's. "It's me again, Kagome-chan. Now what did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm staying home for the night, and I'll meet you at school tomorrow," Kagome answered.

"Really? You came back pretty early this time," he mentioned curiously, "Did something bad happen while you were gone?"

"No," Kagome quickly retorted, not wanting Yugi to worry about her arm, "I'm just taking a little breather for the time being and came back to restock some supplies."

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Yugi-kun."

"Bye, Kagome-chan."

-O0o0O-

Yugi idly twirled his pencil around his fingers as he glanced away from his textbook and notes on top of his desk. School was long over, and he wasn't in the mood to do his homework now that he was at home. From the corner of his eye, Yugi spotted his cellphone resting next to his textbook. He picked it up and scrolled through his contact list, immediately finding Kagome's number. He thoughtfully pursed his lips together as he looked at her it; she didn't say much about her trip to the Feudal Era on the phone earlier not that she could freely speak about something like that with the others around to snag his phone away.

"I wonder if she can talk right now," Yugi thought aloud, "I better not call just in case she's busy. Maybe just a text will do." He quickly typed his message and sent it.

Hey, K-chan! ^.^ What's up?

Yugi didn't have to wait long for a response to appear on his phone's screen.

Nothing much, Yu-chan! XD I'm kinda bored though. How bout you?

Yugi grinned as he typed his reply, his homework resting on his desktop forgotten. Well, I'm not doing my homework. I'm totally bored too.

Eww, that's no fun. :P So did anything interesting happen while I was away?

Oh! Anzu-chan came up w/ an idea for a Xmas Party for the holidays. We're doing a Secret Santa too.

Awesome! I'm already there! Yugi chuckled; he could vividly see Kagome's excited reaction in his head with her signature smile stretching across her face. He couldn't wait to see her in person in the morning.

'It's weird not having her down the hallway,' he absently thought to himself and considered what happened in class just the day before, 'I guess it really is obvious how much I miss her.'

Great! We're pulled the names today. You ended up with Jonouchi-kun's.

Really? Hmm…What would he want?

… Lewd videos?

Yugi!

Lol, just kidding! Besides, Anzu-chan said no helping. You're on your own.

Fine, don't help me. I see how it is!

Yugi laughed before taking a glance at his clock; it was nearly midnight.

It's getting pretty late. We should head to bed.

Okay. Night, Yugi-kun. See you tomorrow! ~.^

Night, Kagome-chan! ^.^

Yugi grinned as he put his cellphone aside and closed his school books. He stood and stretched before getting ready to turn in for the night.

-O0o0O-

Kagome panted as she sprinted up the stairs of Domino High's main building to her classroom. The subway ride from Tokyo to Domino City was way more crowded than she expected, so she was running late for class.

'I'm almost there!' Kagome burst into the classroom, feeling extremely relieved when she didn't see her teacher present. She straightened her posture, caught her breath, and took her assigned seat behind Otogi.

"Hey, Kagome-chan," Otogi stated, turning around in his seat to greet her, "Long time no see."

"Hey, Otogi-kun," Kagome replied.

"Why do you look so winded?" he asked, noting her flustered appearance.

"I took the train from Tokyo this morning," she answered, "I got off a little later than I expected so I ran to make it to school on time."

Otogi whistled, sounding impressed with her feat. "That was some run. If you're tired from you little workout, I won't snitch if you try to sneak in a few winks during class today."

Kagome giggled when Otogi playfully winked. "Thanks."

Within minutes, their instructor arrived in the classroom and quickly commenced teaching. Everything ran smoothly until it was time for gym. When Otogi and Kagome stood up from their seats, they were confronted with a group of three boys that sat in the back of their class. With stark white bands tied around their heads, they bowed deeply in front of the duo.

"Kagome-sama," the boy in front began, "please allow us to escort you to gym class!"

Kagome blinked owlishly, not expecting the strange request. "Umm…why?"

"You are our school's idol, and it is our duty to protect you!" the male student answered as he stood to his full height. His two companions did the same and vigorously nodded in agreement.

"That's okay," Kagome placated them while fighting the urge to roll her eyes. It seemed that Honda wasn't lying about her fan club's formation. "I'll be fine, so you don't have to protect me."

Instead of being deterred by her obvious refusal, the fan boys looked at Kagome with nothing short of awe. "You're so independent, Kagome-sama!"

"Absolutely amazing!"

"Oh good grief!" Kagome groaned underneath her breath and walked out of the classroom with Otogi laughing as he followed behind her.

"Shut up!" she hissed, and his laughter dulled down to a few snickers.

When the two reached their destination, their P.E. instructor was already addressing the class. "Alright, class, because of the cold weather, we'll be playing volleyball inside today. Boys, you take the right side of the gym. Girls, you're on the left."

Kagome left Otogi and joined the other girls in their designated changing area. She changed into her gym clothes, a long sleeved shirt to hide her bandages and the shorts issued to all the other girls, in an isolated corner to avoid having her injury seen. Once she was done, she joined a team of six on an unoccupied court and began to play. She didn't push herself to play the game, and her movements were noticeably restrained.

"Hustle, Higurashi!" her teacher instructed, blowing his whistle to catch her attention.

Kagome nodded and increased her efforts despite the stinging sensation in her right arm. After a particularly strong spike from her opponent, she dove for the ball. It ended up striking her wound with a surprising amount of force. It wasn't long before red colored the sleeve of her shirt. Her teammates immediately stopped the game and helped her stand, cringing at the blood slowly dripping onto the floor.

"Coach!" one girl shouted, "Higurashi-san's bleeding!" The coach quickly ran to Kagome and inspected the blood on her sleeve before instructing her to pull it up to her elbows. One the other side of the room where the boys played there were several pained and frantic shouts from Kagome's fan club members at the sight of her blood.

"Kagome-sama!" her fan boys cried in desperation.

Ignoring the other students, the teacher worriedly eyed Kagome's bandaged injury. "You better go see the nurse; I don't think the first aid kit can cover this." He gave Kagome's arm a tentative pat before turning to the rest of the class. "I need a volunteer to escort, Higurashi to the nurse's office.

"I'll take her," Otogi announced, stepping in front of all the other boys who clamored for their coach's attention.

"Alright, Otogi," the coach replied and returned to instructing the rest of the class. Otogi placed his hand on Kagome's back and ushered her out of the gym. Kagome could tell by the pensive and worried look on his face that he wanted answers.

"You don't have to bring me to the nurse," Kagome suggested as they walked down the hallway, "I'll be fine on my own."

"You can't be serious, Kagome-chan. Your arm is bleeding," Otogi stressed, looking at her incredulously, "What happened to you?"

Kagome tried to smile and gave a small shrug. "I had a little accident on the job. It's really no big deal."

Otogi shook his head and didn't ask anymore questions, continuing to lead Kagome to the nurse's office. They walked inside and quickly took a seat; no one else was inside so the nurse could attend to Kagome without any distractions.

"Alright, Higurashi-chan," she began kindly, "I'm going to unwrap your bandages. Tell me if it starts to hurt."

Kagome nodded and glanced at Otogi from the corner of her eye. He remained firmly planted in his seat with no apparent intentions of moving. Kagome quietly gulped as the nurse began removing the bandages from her wound.

'It's not that bad, right?' she thought, 'It looked better this morning than it did yesterday!'

"Oh dear!" the nurse exclaimed when she saw the burn mark on Kagome's flesh. Otogi's emerald eyes widened considerably before he looked pointedly at Kagome, silently demanding an explanation.

"It looks worse than it actually is," Kagome assured them.

After a few minutes of observing the injury, the nurse nodded. "I have to agree. I wasn't expecting this, but it looks well taken care of so far. There isn't much I can do for you now, but it should heal in the next few days. I'll clean you up and change your bandages. You should see a physician if you haven't already." She moved away from the two students to retrieve her medical supplies. "You've lost a lot of blood, so I want you to rest here for at least an hour or two. No arguments."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, sensei."

The nurse returned to her seat in front of Kagome and began cleaning away the dried blood. Without looking up, she addressed Otogi. "You can go back class. Higurashi-chan will be fine, and you can come back to check on her later."

Otogi nodded and reluctantly left Kagome alone. On the way back to the gym, Otogi passed by the classroom of his other friends. Without hesitation, he stepped inside. The teacher stopped in the middle of her lecture and looked at him in surprise.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"I need to see a few students in your class please," Otogi said, "It's urgent."

Though irritated at having her class interrupted, the instructor nodded. As soon as she did, Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryo stood to join Otogi, who moved to the hallway. The teacher watched them from her spot in front of the classroom, making sure they weren't purposely wasting her time.

"Hey, Otogi," Jonouchi greeted him cheerfully.

"So what are you up to?" Anzu asked, "Why'd we have to leave class?"

"I had to take Kagome-chan to the nurse's office," Otogi answered. As he expected, his friends' faces simultaneously fell.

"Is she alright?" Yugi asked in concern, "What happened to her?"

"According to the nurse, she's fine," Otogi replied, but he didn't sound too convinced, "She got hit with a ball during gym class. It hit an injury she got while she was away at work and started bleeding."

"She's bleeding?" Ryo repeated softly.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Anzu asserted.

"Like I said, the nurse said she is," Otogi reiterated, "She's gonna clean her up, and make her rest a bit."

"Sensei!" Yugi exclaimed, turning to his teacher, "Can I go visit Kagome-chan? We live together so—"

"It's okay," she answered, already aware of the living situation Kagome had with the Muto family, "Go see her now, but come right back. The rest of you," she pointed her attention to the remainder of her students and Otogi, "return to class."

Yugi nodded and quickly left the others behind. His heart raced and his mind was buzzing with thousands of possibilities, each one increasingly terrible.

'Please be alright,' he thought as he rushed to the nurse's office. When he reached it, Yugi threw open the door, startling the nurse inside.

"I'm sorry," Yugi amended, "I came to see Kagome-chan."

"Oh," the nurse replied and gestured to one of the beds with the curtains draw in a corner of the room, "Higurashi-chan should be resting right now." The nurse stood and walked to the door.

"I'm stepping out for a while, so don't disturb her if she's asleep," the nurse told Yugi.

"Yes, ma'am" Yugi answered. When the young woman was gone, Yugi approached the bed and pulled back the curtain. Kagome was lying on her back with her arms folded behind her head and her eyes closed. Yugi could easily make out the thick, white bandages tied around her right forearm. She opened her eyes when she heard the movement of the curtain.

"Yugi-kun!" Kagome exclaimed as she sat up causing the thin sheet covering her to pool around her waist, "What are you doing here?"

"Otogi-kun told all of us what happened, and I came to see you," Yugi answered, "Kagome-chan, how did this happen to you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I just got a little careless and had an accident while I was away." She shied away from the pained look in Yugi's eyes as he stood with his fist clenched at his sides. She couldn't understand why he'd look at her that way.

"Yugi-kun?" Kagome questioned.

"It's more than just a little accident," Yugi asserted in a firm voice, "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't serious. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you? How could I tell you?" Kagome repeated in confusion, "This is my first time seeing you since I got back."

Yugi shook his head and raised his voice. "You had opportunities to tell me. I even asked you if anything went wrong while you were gone! You didn't tell me anything." Kagome nearly flinched when Yugi stepped closer, amethyst eyes blazing. "I asked, and you lied to me!"

-O0o0O-

Jonouchi hummed to himself as he walked down the hallway. After one quick excuse to use the restroom, he left his class on the way to the nurse's office to check on Kagome. In addition to being worried about her, he was also concerned about Yugi. The frantic way he left the class to check on Kagome's wellbeing unnerved him, and he hoped he was okay too.

Jonouchi made it just outside the door when he heard Yugi shout. "I asked, and you lied to me!"

'Huh?' Jonouchi thought. He rarely heard his best friend raise his voice like that. 'He must be talking to Kagome.' He snuck into the room and sat on of the beds, hiding behind the curtains to listen in on the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked softly, trying to defuse the situation. Like Jonouchi, it seemed she was at a loss dealing with their mutual friend in his incensed state.

"I asked you on the phone yesterday!" Yugi shouted, "You didn't have to give me any details, but you could have at least told me you were hurt."

"Well, I'm sorry!" Kagome responded, her voice growing in volume, "I didn't want you to worry about it."

"So you weren't going to tell me at all?" Yugi countered, "Is that it?"

"Honestly, I didn't plan on it," Kagome stated in a small whisper.

"You know that I worry about you. Why would you do something like that?" Yugi yelled, "Did you think I wasn't going to find out? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No!" Kagome shouted, "Whether I told you or not, these things happen! What do you want me to do? Just give up? Stop fighting? That's not an option for me, Yugi!" She shot out of the bed and stood toe to toe with Yugi, angrily looking down at him due to his short statue. He was not intimidated by the height difference and looked up at her just as fiercely.

'Fighting? Is Kagome in a gang or something?' Jonouchi thought in surprise, 'Whatever she's gotten herself into, Yugi must be the only one that knows about it.'

"All I want is for you trust me!" Yugi cried; his voice was a chilling mixture of anger and desperation.

"You have a funny way of showing it!" Kagome angrily countered. She huffed and pushed Yugi away, storming toward the exit. Jonouchi lied on the bed as flat as he could to prevent his shadow from appearing on the curtain, not that Kagome and Yugi were paying much attention to anything but each other.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked her, a bit of concern seeping into his voice.

"Why do you care?" Kagome hissed over her shoulder and exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

Yugi groaned and shouted at the closed door. "Fine, go ahead and be difficult! See if I care!"

After a few minutes of waiting, Jonouchi peeked from behind the curtain. He saw Yugi slumped on top of Kagome's bed with his head buried in his hands. Jonouchi couldn't help but feel relived that Yugi calmed down; he'd never seen his friend react that way before with anyone. Even when he was angered, his ire was calm and controlled due in part by the ancient spirit that resided in his body. The level of passion Yugi displayed was reserved only for duels or in defense of his friends but never against them.

'I guess this means there must be something else going on between them,' Jonouchi deduced, 'I wonder what.' He fell back down when Yugi finally stood and stepped out of the room, most likely heading back to class. Jonouchi felt conflicted; his best friend was distraught, but he was heading back to class where they couldn't talk about what happened.

"But Kagome…" Jonouchi stood and waked to the hallway, looking in the direction of this classroom. There was no guarantee she'd return to her class in the state she was. After a few minutes of thought, Jonouchi ran down the hall in the opposite direction he looked in, hoping to find her.

-O0o0O-

Kagome ran upstairs to the roof of the school and closed the door behind her once she reached the top. After leaving the nurse's office, she ran in a random direction, trying to get as far away from Yugi as she could. When she slowed down and felt her anger fade, Kagome quickly decided she didn't want to be around anyone else either. The roof was the closest place she could think of to be alone.

Kagome found a spot against the fence guarding the edge of the school building and sank to the ground. After the adrenaline from her shouting match with Yugi faded, Kagome came crashing down from her emotional high and felt completely awful and drained.

'What a mess,' she thought miserably. Kagome didn't mean to say such horrible things to Yugi, but, like her arguments with InuYasha, she couldn't stop herself before it went too far. However, this altercation felt different. She never saw Yugi react so angrily before; it was almost frightening how quickly his demeanor changed.

'He must have been so worried about me,' Kagome reasoned. She had to admit; she would have reacted the same way if she found out someone she cared about was injured, serious or otherwise, and he wanted to hide it from her.

Kagome grimaced at the bandages around her arms. 'It really is my fault.'

"Dammit!" Kagome slammed her fist in the ground in frustration. Immediately after that, she squealed and cradled her fist to her chest.

"That hurt!" she whined.

"I'll say. That was pretty dumb of you." Kagome looked up and saw Jonouchi standing over her wearing a silly grin.

"Jonouchi-kun," Kagome addressed him, "what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you," he answered and took a seat next to her.

"So I heard what happened between you and Yugi," Jonouchi stated without any preamble.

"You did?" Kagome replied and hung her head in shame.

"Don't worry about it too much," Jonouchi mentioned, "I bet Yugi feels the same way about it. I'll have to see about him later."

"You mean you didn't talk to him?" Kagome asked, looking at the blonde in surprise.

"He was headed for class and I knew we couldn't talk there," Jonouchi said with a shrug, "Anzu and Honda will take care of him. I was worried about you too."

"You were?"

"Of course!" Jonouchi cried indignantly, "I still am."

Kagome slumped further against the fence. "I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted is for you to worry about me."

"It's alright," Jonouchi assured her with a smile, "I'm not gonna ask any questions; I know you're going through some heavy stuff right now. I did too." He took a deep breath before continuing. "My mom left my dad a few years back and took my little sister with her. After that, I got mixed up with some pretty bad guys. Honda, Yugi, and Anzu are the ones that got me of that especially Yugi. They care for me, and we all care for you."

Jonouchi placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Like I said, you don't have to tell us anything, but know that you can. You can always trust your friends."

"Jonouchi-kun," Kagome whispered softly. Without warning, she threw her arms around Jonouchi's neck and held him tightly, sobbing into his uniform jacket.

"What?" Jonouchi exclaimed in surprise. He definitely was not expecting this reaction from Kagome; he was supposed to make her feel better not worse!

"Why are you crying?" he asked her in a panic, "Stop it, Kagome!"

Kagome pulled away and began to laugh, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she amended, "I didn't mean to start crying, but I just couldn't help myself."

Jonouchi took a deep breath and relaxed. "It's alright. Just give me a warning next time before you decide to turn on the waterworks."

"I will," Kagome replied and immediately sobered, "Jonouchi-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"There is something going on with me," Kagome admitted, "Something very unusual, and that is why I got the injury on my arm. I can't tell you all the details now, but soon I will! You and everyone else will know everything! I trust you."

"I'm glad to hear that," Jonouchi replied and playfully ruffled Kagome's hair.

Kagome grinned in return before rising to her feet. "We should probably get going. We can't stay up here all day."

Jonouchi sighed before he also stood up. "I guess you're right."

Kagome squeaked when Jonouchi suddenly scooped her up and began walking toward the roof's exit, humming a cheerful tune.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked him.

"Taking you home," Jonouchi answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Home?" Kagome repeated, "but I just—"

"You got hurt in P.E. and I, being the amazing guy that I am, am going to escort you home," Jonouchi began, cutting her off, "It's the only logical thing to do."

"Yeah right," Kagome commented dryly, "You just wanna ditch class, and I'm your excuse to."

"That is an unintended perk," Jonouchi countered with a sly grin.

"You could at least let me walk," Kagome stated glumly and wriggled in his grip, "I hurt my arm not my legs."

Jonouchi shook his head. "Another unintended perk. You really are cute; any guy would want to hold onto you like this!" He playfully nuzzled her hair with his chin. "I hope we run into your fan club before we leave. They'll be so jealous!"

"You're terrible!" Kagome scolded, but she grinned and relaxed in Jonouchi's tender hold. All the while, her thoughts were on Yugi, and she was determined to apologize and gain his forgiveness.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Well, it was going to happen sooner or later; relationships can't be all fluff. This chapter was also very light on the pharaoh. The next chapter will be loaded with reconciliation and his sexiness! XD
> 
> Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (revised 07.28.2012)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, you all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Sorry for the delay, guys. My senior year in college is really starting to take a toll on me, but I'm taking care of business. XD I still scribble down chapters whenever I get the chance, so bare with me.
> 
> I've been revising some of the previous chapters of Fragmented Fate and completed chapters 9-12 thus far. There aren't any major changes to the storyline; I only corrected any grammar and spelling mistakes I caught, tweaked a few parts here and there, and added a few small scenes/dialogue to make the flow of the story smoother.
> 
> I've also been working on a few other updates and some new stories, the most recent being a Young Justice and InuYasha crossover, Forgotten Hero (shameless plugging! XD) Check it out if you get the chance.
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on FF .net: moi-moi819, TsukiyoTenshi, Blackmoon OniOokami, Aryabloodlust, Sin of the Fallen, Mistra Rose, animelver14, inuluvskags1, WraithReaper, ShiTsukisan, Fanfic Fan, CroOkedTwiSted, cadverific-jellyfish, Guest, Koizumi Rokai, Scrawny Scrivener, Dragon10, falcon1loam, Cosmic-lover, Lozenger12, bur bur, Tico, minory-chan, and Nostalgic Beauty! ^.^
> 
> Special thanks to all who followed and favorite-d as well!

**Chapter 13**

Yugi returned to his classroom and took his assigned seat as quickly and quietly as possible. Honda, Anzu, and Ryo looked at him expectantly as they waited from him to report Kagome's condition, but Yugi made no effort to turn in their direction and acknowledge their looks. When lunch time rolled around, the group planned to see Kagome in the nurse's office. Yugi was hesitant to join the others but relented and followed them wordlessly.

"Hey, Otogi!" Honda called out when he spotted the teen leaving his classroom as well.

"Hey," he replied, "You guys going to check on Kagome-chan too?"

"Yeah," Anzu answered. She was surprised when Otogi sighed in exasperation.

"Then we might as well get in line," Otogi commented wryly.

"What are you talking about?" Anzu asked pointedly.

Otogi turned heel and began leading the group to the nurse's office. "You'll see."

When the group was closer to the nurse's office, Otogi pointed to the large mob of male students crowding outside its entrance.

"What in the world is going on?" Anzu exclaimed.

"Apparently, Kagome-chan's fan club calls first dibs on seeing their idol," Otogi explained, sneering in disgust, "I tried to break through them, but they are a relentless bunch."

"Are you serious?" Honda shouted, "We're her real friends! We should be able to see her!"

The school nurse opened the door to her office and angrily pushed the closest set of boys away. She was obviously not pleased with the scene forming in the hallway.

"All of you leave this area immediately!" she shouted angrily, "This is a place for students to recover, so show some respect for your peers! If any of you continue this behavior, I will notify the principal and ensure that you are all suspended."

There were a few disgruntle murmurs from the assembled group of fan boys, but they didn't want to risk their permanent records. They cried out several encouraging statements meant for Kagome through the small crack in the door before retreating. The nurse huffed and slammed the door to her office.

"I guess we'll have to wait again," Anzu declared, placing her hands on her hips, "I can't believe those guys acted like that. Do they really think that kind of behavior is going to get Kagome-chan to like them?"

"I know, right?" Honda commented with a chuckle, "You better watch out on your way home, Yugi. After you let it slip that you and Kagome live together, I bet they'll be waiting to jump you both." When Yugi didn't respond to Honda's joke, the group noticed that he turned and left them, seeing his retreating back as he returned to the classroom.

"What's with him?" Otogi questioned.

Ryo shrugged. "He's been acting like that since he came back to class."

"He must be worried about Kagome-chan," Anzu reasoned. She frowned and hastily punched Honda in the arm.

"Ouch!" he cried, rubbing the growing sore spot she created, "What did I do?"

"Yugi-kun doesn't need you cracking jokes about Kagome-chan when she's seriously hurt," Anzu informed him, waving a reproachful finger in his face.

"It's not like I meant it," Honda weakly mentioned.

Anzu huffed before walking passed him toward the cafeteria and the others shortly followed behind her. Once lunch period ended, the group disbanded and returned to their respective classrooms for the remainder of the day. For the rest of class, Anzu, Ryo, and Honda noticed that Yugi continued to act withdrawn and didn't try to speak to them at all when he had the opportunity to. When the final bell rang to dismiss the student body and everyone else rushed out of the classroom, the trio approached Yugi at his desk as he packed away his books.

"Yugi-kun," Ryo asked him worriedly, "are you alright? You seem really distracted."

"Is it about Kagome-chan?" Anzu suggested when Yugi didn't answer immediately, "Did something happen when you saw her?"

"She's fine," Yugi answered, his voice sounding hollow.

"Oh," Anzu replied softly. His emotionless tone was unexpected considering what they heard about Kagome's condition. It was unheard of for Yugi to regard the safety and wellbeing of one of his friends with such a nonchalant, uncaring attitude.

"I wonder where Jonouchi-kun got to," Ryo commented to relieve some of the tension caused by Yugi's current state, "He left just after you did and never came back."

"Knowing him, he probably went to see Kagome," Honda said, "We'll probably see him when we try to see her again. After that scene in the hallway, I don't think there'll be many people lined up to see Kagome this go round."

"I hope so," Anzu retorted. The quartet finished gathering their belongings and exited the classroom. Anzu, Honda, and Ryo began heading for the nurse's office while Yugi went in the opposite direction to leave the school. The others immediately stopped when he didn't follow them.

"Yugi-kun, aren't you coming with us?" Ryo called out.

He paused and shook his head without looking back at them. "I'm going home."

"But what about Kagome-chan?" Anzu questioned as she approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Don't you care about how she is? Why are you acting like this?"

Yugi jerked away from Anzu's grip and began walking away from her. She stood in disbelief with her hand still hovering in midair. She couldn't fathom why he was walking away from a friend that needed them. In all this time that she had known him, Yugi never did that before.

'Yugi…'

"What's up with him?" Honda commented. He and Ryo walked to Anzu when she didn't rejoin them or run after Yugi.

"I dunno," Anzu answered sullenly as her hand fell to her side, "Something definitely happened when he went to see Kagome-chan. I can't think of anything else that would make him act this way."

Honda shrugged. "Ditto."

"Maybe Kagome-chan knows something," Ryo proposed.

"Maybe," Anzu replied quietly, sounding uncertain about that notion.

The trio continued their trek and met up with Otogi along the way, carrying Kagome's bag with him. He raised an eyebrow at Yugi's absence but said nothing about it. When they arrived at the nurse's office, but it was completely empty excluding the presence of the school nurse.

"Excuse me, but is Kagome-chan still here?" Anzu asked politely. When the nurse's expression hardened, she hastily added, "We tried to see her during lunch, but there was a lot of fuss going on. We wanted to give her backpack and make sure she got home okay."

The nurse noticed Otogi, whom she recognized from earlier, was present holding Kagome's bag and relaxed.

"I'm sorry but Higurashi-chan is not here," she informed the group, "She actually left before I returned to my office before lunch period. I assumed she went home and called her residence to alert her guardian. I didn't say so sooner because I didn't want that group of boys bothering Higurashi-chan while she recovers."

"Okay," Anzu replied and bowed politely, "Thanks for the help."

The group exited the school building and started making their way to the game shop.

"Maybe that's way Yugi-kun left like that," Anzu deduced, "He knew Kagome-chan went home and probably wanted to check on."

"But if that's the case, why didn't he tell us about it?" Ryo pointed out.

Anzu sighed wearily. "I have no idea."

"Let's hurry up," Otogi suggested and successively quickened his pace, "Once we get to the game shop, we'll get our answers."

It wasn't long before they ended up at the front door of the Kame Game Shop. Sugoroku was inside taking care of a few grade school customers at the cash register when he noticed them enter. He quickly dealt with them before he approached the group at the door.

"Hello, kids," he greeted them cheerfully, "What brings you here?'

"We came to see Yugi and Kagome," Honda answered, not wasting time with anymore pleasantries.

"Those two?" Sugoroku questioned, "They haven't come home yet."

"Seriously?" Anzu mumbled, her shoulders slumping. At this point, she felt completely discouraged.

"Yes," Sugoroku clarified, "In fact, I didn't know Kagome-chan returned to the city until I received the call form the school about her injury. I was waiting for her to come home and assumed she would be with you all."

Otogi shook his head. "I brought Kagome-chan to the nurse's office, and Yugi-kun was the last one to see her."

"So they are together then?" Sugoroku asked.

"We thought so, but now I'm not so sure," Anzu answered, "Yugi-kun acted strangely and left the school before we found out Kagome-chan was gone."

"I see," Sugoroku retorted, placing his hand on his chin, "Jonouchi-kun isn't with you as well. Do you know where he disappeared to?"

"Not really," Honda stated, "He left class after Yugi but didn't come back. We thought he'd be with Kagome too."

Sugoroku hummed thoughtfully before moving his hand. "Whatever's happened, I'm sure those three will find each other and resolve it soon enough."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Anzu asked skeptically, "Sit here and wait for them to show up?'

"Why not?" Sugoroku replied with a hopeful smile, "If we don't hear from them before dark, we'll go look for them. Until then, it's best we wait."

"Then we can stay here until they show up?" Ryo pressed.

"Of course. Honda-kun, flip over the closed sign," Sugoroku instructed, "I'll go to the kitchen and make some tea while we wait."

Honda did as he was told before he and the rest of the boys stayed in the store section of the Muto home. Anzu followed behind Sugoroku as he made his way to the kitchen and took a seat at the dining table while Sugoroku went to the pantry to retrieve the tea.

"Do you really think they'll all show up?" she inquired softly.

"We can't know for sure," the older man answered, "but Yugi and Kagome-chan have to come home sometime. Besides, there's no telling where they can be even if we assume they all end up in the same place especially if they don't want to be found right now. The best course of action is to wait."

"I guess so," Anzu replied with a sigh. She then reached into her backpack and pulled out her cellphone.

"I'm going to try calling them," she announced, "Maybe one of them will answer me."

"There's no harm in trying," Sugoroku commented as he added water to the tea kettle and placed it on the stove.

Anzu tried calling Yugi first but didn't receive an answer. Then she dialed Kagome and again got no response.

'Just one more to go,' she thought before dialing Jonouchi's number and waiting for an answer. After a few rings, someone picked up on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" Anzu asked, "Jonouchi-kun, are you there?"

"I'm sorry," a strange, squeaky and distorted voice replied, "but Jonouchi-sama isn't here right now. Can I take a message?"

"What?" Anzu questioned before rolling her eyes, "Jonouchi-kun, is that you?" She frowned when she heard muffled laughter through the receiver.

"Sorry, Anzu, but I already told you that Jonouchi-sama stepped away for a moment."

"I never told you my name," Anzu declared haughtily.

The voice speaking to her faltered, returning to its original sound. "Well, I umm...I read it on the caller ID?"

"Jonouchi, you idiot!" Anzu shouted, exasperatedly slamming her hand on the table. Behind her, Sugoroku hid his chuckles behind his hand.

"Okay, you caught me in my totally amazing scheme!" Jonouchi exclaimed, "So what's up?"

"Kagome-chan or Yugi-kun wouldn't happen to be with you right now, would they?"

"Those two? Let's see."

Anzu's eyebrow twitched when Jonouchi annoyingly hummed his own variation of hold music in her ear instead of answer her question. "Jonouchi-kun, if you don't answer me I swear—!"

"Easy!" he interjected, "As far as I know, Yugi has departed for parts unknown. Kagome on the other hand…"

"Well?"

"She's in good hands, so don't worry," Jonouchi informed her cheekily.

"I'm guessing that means she's with you."

"Yep!" Anzu groaned; she could practically see the stupid grin plastered on Jonouchi's face when he answered her.

"Don't just say that!" Anzu admonished him, "What happened? Is she alright? Why did you two run off like this?'

"Listen, Anzu," Jonouchi began, his tone changing to a serious one, "what happened was between Kagome and Yugi, and it's not for me to tell you."

"Are they alright?" Anzu beseeched, "Can you at least tell me that much?"

"They're fine. A little shaken up but fine. I'll bring Kagome home in a bit, and Yugi will come around as soon as he's ready. So just stop worrying your pretty little head about it."

"Fine," Anzu snapped, "Goodbye, you big oaf!"

"Hey! I resent th—" Anzu hung up before Jonouchi finished speaking and pocketed her cellphone.

"So what's the report?" Sugoroku probed, absently checking on the boiling water.

"I think Yugi-kun and Kagome-chan are okay," Anzu replied, "At least that's what Jonouchi-kun told me. He was the only one I could get on the phone."

"That boy," Sugoroku commented as he shook his head and opened the cabinet to retrieve the tea bowls. When the kettle began to whistle, he removed it from the stove and prepared the tea. Once it was ready, he poured a cupful and handed it to Anzu.

"Here," he stated, "It'll calm your nerves."

"Thank you, Sugoroku-san." Anzu took the offered cup and took a sip. The warm liquid definitely had a calming affect on her senses.

"They'll be fine. Just have a little faith," Sugoroku told her with a smile, "You'll see."

Anzu looked up from her cup and smiled. "You're right."

-O0o0O-

When Yugi left school, the spirit silently watched as he aimlessly walked the city streets until he reached Domino City Park. He continued wandering until he found a series of secluded benched surrounded by dense overgrowth. Yugi quickly chose a bench and took a seat, dropping his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. The spirit frowned at the mournful sight Yugi made. Something was obviously troubling him, yet he made no efforts to speak to him about it. He couldn't stand to see his host in such a state. It wasn't long before the spirit appeared next to Yugi on the bench, taking his usual transparent form.

"Partner," he began solemnly, "what's wrong?"

Yugi was quiet for a few moments as though he didn't hear the spirit speak before he answered in a small voice without moving from his current position. "I've done something horrible."

"What happened?" the spirit pressed, hoping to get more information from him. Yugi simply shook his head and kept his face hidden. The spirit scooted closer to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't help if I don't know what's wrong, Yugi," he told him in a stern but comforting voice, "You must look up and tell me what happened."

Yugi finally lifted his head, sniffling as he wiped his face on his sleeve. The pharaoh's frown deepened; Yugi's eyes were rimmed in red and nearly bloodshot, a sure sign that he was crying. He wondered what in the world could have happened while he was unaware in his subconscious state.

"Something bad happened," Yugi admitted softly, "It's all my fault."

"What?" the pharaoh silently urged Yugi to continue, maintaining his hold on his shoulder.

"Today at school," Yugi began, "Kagome-chan was sent to the nurse's office. An injury she got in the Feudal Era started to bleed again."

"Kagome has returned?" the spirit inquired in shock.

"Yes," Yugi replied, "She called me yesterday when she got back." He shifted away from the pharaoh. "I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner."

The spirit shook his head and moved toward to Yugi to close the distance he created between them. "It's fine. Is Kagome alright?"

"I don't know," Yugi answered; he looked away in shame.

"What do you mean?" the pharaoh couldn't stop himself from asking, "You saw her, correct?"

"I did," Yugi replied earnestly, "but, when I got there, I…"

"Yes?"

Yugi shook his head and tiredly ran his fingers through his bangs. "As soon as I saw Kagome-chan, I just…exploded!" His voice raised in volume, letting his frustration show. "I had no idea she got hurt and I had to find out from Otogi-kun even though she talked to me yesterday. And when she finally told me what happened just because I already found out about it, I felt so angry. I've never felt so angry before especially at one of my friends. For Kagome-chan to hide this from me and even consider not telling me about it after saying she trusted me…"

Yugi trailed off and began again, his voice much softer than before. "I yelled at her, and we fought for a while before she ran away from me. I can't believe I said all those terrible things to her. Kagome-chan will never forgive me."

The spirit felt the need to take a deep breath even though he didn't need to breathe. It sounded like a very bad situation and he could understand why Yugi was so distraught. He'd have to get more facts about this from Kagome later. For now, he had to tend to his partner's wellbeing.

"I doubt that," the spirit said, "Kagome would not do such a thing to you."

"How can you be so sure?" Yugi asked him incredulously.

The spirit smiled slightly. "How can you not be? You know her as well as I do. In fact, I'm certain her forgiveness is already yours. You need only accept it and give her yours in return."

"I need to forgive her?" Yugi countered, "What for? I know she lied to me but…"

"You didn't need to react so rashly," the spirit explained, "but you do have the right to be angry with Kagome. She is someone you care about, and she hid the fact she was hurt from you. I'm sure Kagome had no malicious intent behind her actions, but she still wronged you. In fact, I feel the same you do about it."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I care for Kagome too," the spirit said, admitting what Yugi suspected for a while now, "Even knowing she is with capable friends and protectors is not enough to keep me from worrying about her. It's because she's somewhere I can't reach, somewhere I can't protect her." He tightened his hold on Yugi's shoulder before slowly slipping his hand away. "Kagome's trust is the only assurance I have when she is gone, and I can only be at ease when she returns."

Yugi nodded; he felt exactly the same.

"Truth be told," the spirit continued, "I would have reacted the same way you did."

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "I doubt that. You may tease her, but you'd never speak to Kagome-chan like I did even if you were mad."

"Don't be so sure," he told him, "Passion can make a man do things he wouldn't expect himself to normally do." Yugi looked at him in disbelief and began to blush bright red.

"P-p-pas-passion?" he stammered.

The spirit wasn't prepared for Yugi's sudden change in demeanor. At least, it seemed that he was feeling better than he did before.

"Yes," he stated matter-of-factly, "How else would you describe how we both feel about Kagome?"

"I don't know," Yugi answered shakily. He turned his attention this his lap and began to nervous twiddle his fingers. "Passion just makes it all sound so…"

"So what?"

"It's nothing!" Yugi said as he abruptly stood to his feet, "We should go home."

"If you insist," the spirit replied, "Kagome should have returned by now. Before you go, you should probably check your phone in case someone tried to contact you."

Yugi nodded and fished his phone out of his pocket. "I probably have at least one. I left right after class. I didn't even talk to the others." He grimaced; Kagome wasn't the only person he mistreated today. He'd apologize to them too.

"It'll be fine," the spirit assured him, "Everyone will understand after you've explained what happened."

"You're right," Yugi responded as he flipped open his phone, "Looks I got a call from Anzu-chan." He quickly called her back and pressed his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Anzu addressed him on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Anzu-chan," Yugi replied hesitantly, "It's me."

"Yugi!" she exclaimed happily, "Thank goodness! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's alright," Anzu replied, "I'll forgive you this time, but you'll definitely be explaining what happened tomorrow morning." Yugi smiled at the tone of Anzu's voice; it was reassuring to know she wasn't mad at him.

"Are you on your way home?" Anzu asked.

"I am," Yugi answered, "But Anzu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Did you see Kagome-chan? I left school without checking her, so I wanted to see if she was alright? Did she make it home okay?"

"Kagome-chan was already gone when we stopped by the nurse's office," Anzu told him, "Then we went back to your place to see the both of you, but neither of you were there."

"Are you serious?" Yugi exclaimed worriedly. He expected Kagome wouldn't be in the nurse's office, but he didn't expect that she wouldn't return to the game shop either. "What happened to her? Do you know where she is now?"

"Calm down! Kagome-chan is perfectly fine," Anzu explained, "It turned out that Jonouchi-kun was the one that stole her away."

"Jonouchi-kun?" Yugi repeated and vaguely recalled that he was missing from class when he returned from the nurse's office.

'He snuck out to see Kagome-chan,' he thought and was thankful Jonouchi did.

"Yeah, he brought her home while the others and me were waiting for one of you to come home," Anzu stated, "We wanted to wait for you after Kagome-chan showed up, but it was getting late and we all had to head home."

Yugi looked at his surroundings and noticed it was considerably darker than it was when he left school. The sun had set, and the posted lights in the park and streets lights and neon signs from the surrounding city illuminated the night.

"I didn't realize I was out so late," Yugi admitted.

"Kagome-chan seemed really upset when you weren't home," Anzu lightly scolded, "She's worried about you, so go home as soon as possible."

"I will. Bye, Anzu-chan."

"Okay. Goodbye, Yugi-kun."

Yugi hung up the phone, slipped it in his front pocket, and began briskly walking to the game shop. Anzu assured him that Kagome was safe and at home, so he wanted to get there as soon as possible. Once he reached the sidewalk, Yugi began to sprint.

'I take it Kagome made it back safely?' the spirit deduced.

'Yes,' Yugi answered, 'I need to get back soon. I want to apologize as soon as possible.'

'I understand. After you've made amends, I would like to speak to her as well.'

'Sure.' Yugi continued running until the Kame Game Shop came into view. He dashed for the front door, skidding to a stop to retrieve his keys. Once the door was opened, he walked inside and hurriedly closed and locked it behind him. Before he could reach the stairs to the next level of his home, Sugoroku spotted Yugi as he left the kitchen holding an opened bottle of water.

"Yugi, you're home," he announced. Yugi halted and stood in front of his grandfather.

"Hey, Jii-chan," he greeted him, "I'm sorry I was out so late. I was thinking and lost track of time."

Sugoroku nodded in understanding, smiling at his grandson. "I understand. Kagome-chan should be in her room if you want to speak to her. Just don't stay up too late. You both still have school in the morning."

Yugi grinned gratefully; Sugoroku seemed to understand the situation whether he had all the details or not. "I won't. Night, Jii-chan." He turned and rushed up the stairs and down the hall to Kagome's room.

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed as she walked into her room after her bath, drying herself off as she went. After Jonouchi brought her home, Anzu, Ryo, Honda, and Otogi immediately confronted her and asked about her heath, her whereabouts, and what happened between her and Yugi. She answered all their questions, keeping her responses as informative as possible without revealing much about the argument she had with Yugi. Everyone understood her discrepancy; Kagome didn't want to speak about it without resolving everything with Yugi first.

Once everyone left for the night, Kagome continued to wait for Yugi to come home. After an hour or two of waiting, she decided to take a quick bath. Before she left the bathroom, Sugoroku told her through the closed door that he was going to bed and not to stay up too late.

'I hope Yugi-kun comes home soon. I wanted to get a chance to apologize before tomorrow morning,' Kagome thought. Once her body was dried, she wrapped the towel around her moist hair, wringing out the excess water. Before she could reach for her pajamas, the door to her room burst open.

"Kagome-chan!" Yugi shouted as he skidded to a stop, panting lightly.

"Yugi-kun!" Kagome exclaimed as she turned to her opened door with her towel falling to the floor. The two teens stood in front of each other, shocked and red in the face with embarrassment. Gaining her composure first, Kagome snatched her towel from the floor and covered her exposed body from Yugi's sight.

At Kagome's sudden movement, Yugi broke free from his daze and dashed into the hallway, closing the door behind him. As soon as he did, he rested his back against the door and slumped to the ground.

'Why didn't I knock before I went inside?' Yugi thought woefully as he hid his face in his hands, 'I'm such an idiot!'

"Yugi-kun," Kagome said from the other side of the door, "are you still out there?"

"Yes!" he replied, jerking up his head and internally cursing the high pitched squeak in his voice.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier," Kagome quietly admitted, "I let my anger get the better of me, and it made everything a while lot worse than it needed to be. That's actually something I really should work on." She paused to let out a deep breath. "Anyway, I'm sorry."

"I know that," Yugi responded, "but I'm sorry too."

"You are?" Kagome answered curiously, "But you have every right to be angry with me for keeping secrets from you. I was only trying to keep you from worrying about me, but I never should have done that."

Yugi nodded although Kagome couldn't see him. "That's true, but I let anger get the best of me too. After you told me what happened, I got so angry that I couldn't control myself. I never reacted like that with one of my friends, but I guess that should how much I like you and how much it hurt when you didn't trust me." He tightly closed his fist, recalling the intense emotions that surged through him at that moment. "But that's no excuse for speaking to you and treating you the way I did. And, now, I understand why you tried to hide it from me. I do forgive you, Kagome-chan, and I hope you can forgive me too."

Yugi shifted when he felt the door slowly move away from his back. He turned to see Kagome's fingers wrapped around the door as she created a crack large enough for her to peek through.

"I already did," Kagome replied, her large, grateful smile visible in the small space.

"Thank you," Yugi said softly as he grinned in return. He reached up his hand and placed them over Kagome's pale fingers, stroking them reassuringly.

"Well," Kagome began, nervously looking away, "if you'll excuse me. I have to…"

Yugi understood as soon as Kagome trailed off and pulled his hand away from hers. "Oh, of course! I'll just leave you to that."

"I'll stop by your room after I change," Kagome said with a giggle, "That is if you want me too."

"It's okay," Yugi stated as he stood to his feet, "The spirit actually wanted to speak with you if you don't mind."

"Of course not; I expected as much," Kagome replied, "I'll be done in a minutes."

Yugi nodded and walked to his room as she closed the door. He took a seat on his bed, wearing a satisfied smile on his face.

'I take it you and Kagome made amends,' the spirit commented.

'Yes,' Yugi answered, 'It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. And you were right. Kagome-chan did forgive me.'

'I assumed so,' the spirit replied, sounding a little pleased, 'You were worrying for nothing.'

'I guess so,' Yugi remarked sheepishly, 'Anyway, she's coming by my room in a bit to talk to you, so you can take over now.'

'Very well.' Just as Yugi's appearance changed and the spirit stood in his place, Kagome shyly knocked on the door.

"Come in," the pharaoh instructed. Kagome opened the door and walked inside before taking a seat on Yugi's bed next to him. She subconsciously shied away from his pensive gaze, scooting closer to the opposite end of the bed.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Kagome questioned when the spirit didn't say anything.

"Yes," he retorted, "Yugi told me what happened between the two of you. He said you were wounded during your last excursion in the Feudal Era, but he didn't tell me the circumstances that lead to your injury."

"Oh," Kagome said, coming to a quick realization, "I told him I was injured, but I didn't tell him exactly how it happened. It didn't come up when we spoke."

"So tell me now," the spirit told her.

Kagome winced and slightly turned to the opposite side of the bed in shame. "You're angry with me too, aren't you?"

"I was," the spirit answered with a shrug, "but now I am merely concerned." He moved closer to Kagome as she turned away from him, placing his hand over hers. She looked back at him curiously.

"Concerned?" Kagome repeated, "About what?"

The spirit snorted and gave her a deadpanned look. "About you of course."

"Oh, well, you don't have to worry anymore," she assured him, "The bleeding stopped and I change my bandages so—"

"That may be," the spirit said as he cut her off, "but I was referring to something other than your physical condition."

"Then what are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

After taking a deep breath, the spirit answered, "I wasn't aware of your return."

"You mean Yugi-kun didn't tell you I came back after I called him?"

"I didn't mean it like that." The spirit paused, thinking of a way he could explain himself. This was, after all, something he considered very personal.

"Do you remember the day you first met Yugi and the others?" the spirit asked her.

"Of course I do. It wasn't that long ago."

"Before they officially met you, I sensed your energy just as you sensed mine," the pharaoh stated, "And from that day, I continued to sense your power. It has reached the point that whenever you enter the city's boundaries, I can always detect you."

"I see," Kagome mentioned, "And, today, I'm guessing you couldn't feel me at all, right?"

"That is correct. Why?"

"The night before I came back, I was practicing a new technique. Using it completely zapped my energy," Kagome informed him, "I should have recovered it by the next morning, but I got attacked by a group of demons when I was vulnerable. I used what little energy I had left to protect myself. Then, I tapped out completely."

"So you came back to recover your energy without the risk of being attacked," the pharaoh reasoned.

"Bingo!" Kagome retorted with a crooked grin.

The spirit closed his eyes and sighed, placing his hands on his temples to calm himself down. He didn't know what answer he was expecting from Kagome, but this certainly wasn't it. To think she exhausted her power to such dangerously low and undetectable levels to learn a new trick and that she was acting so blasé about it was utterly infuriating.

'There must be more to it than that,' he thought as he moved his hands away.

"You are powerful enough on your own," he remarked, "Why would you risk your safety just to learn another skill?"

"It's not a combat move," Kagome corrected him, "but it is something new I wanted to learn. Before you get started, I learned my lesson and know how stupid I was. From now on, I'll practice in this time. The chances I'll be attacked here are pretty much slim to none!"

"And by doing so, you'll continue to deplete your energy to such harmful levels," the spirit countered, "The effect is still the same no matter where you practice your new technique."

"But the damage isn't permanent!" Kagome protested, standing to her feet in front of the pharaoh, "The more I practice, the better my recovery period will be. There's just no other way around it."

"I see," the spirit replied, "I suppose I shouldn't have expected to change your mind." Kagome huffed at the obvious jab at her stubborn nature but said nothing.

As much as he wanted to disapprove of Kagome's decision, the spirit couldn't argue with her reasoning. She made a sound argument and truly considered her safety when making her decision, but he wasn't secured by it. Kagome's unique energy signal was a constant reminder of her presence, a nearly tangible assurance to his spiritual senses. As a being without a past and a physical body, he held whatever fragments of permanence he managed to obtain in his existence dear to him. He counted Kagome's purity as one of those few precious quantities and, now that he could be without it when she returned to Domino City, he felt void no matter how briefly it lasted.

'As if I can tell her that,' he mentally scoffed.

Without warning, Kagome reached out and grabbed the spirit's hand while he was distracted with his thoughts, subsequently pulling him to his feet.

"I'm sorry I made you and Yugi-kun worry," Kagome acknowledged, wearing a soft, sincere smile, "I promise I won't keep things from you anymore."

The spirit blinked curiously before a small smile made its way to his face. 'Then again, maybe I can.'

"Thank you." The spirit pulled Kagome into a hug, settling his arms around her waist. "I know you are capable, but there is no way to stop me from being concerned for your wellbeing as long as you're in a place where I cannot protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me," Kagome replied, "but I'm glad that you want to." She let out a small yawn, removing one of her hands from the pharaoh's shoulders to cover her mouth.

"It's time for bed," the pharaoh declared, stepping away from Kagome so that there was a small space between them while maintaining his lax hold on her waist.

"Definitely," Kagome replied before stepping away from the spirit and stretching her hands high above her head, grunting when she heard her joints crack. The spirit chuckled and lightly placed his right hand on top of Kagome's raven head. She huffed but accepted the show of affection.

"Goodnight, Kagome," he told her softly. Before Kagome could reply, Yugi took the spirit's place, awkwardly slipping his hand away from her raven tresses.

"Night, Kagome-chan."

"Night, Yugi-kun."

-O0o0O-

"This is nice," Yugi commented as he stood in front of the store clerk helping him navigate through the electronics store, "but it's not what I'm looking for."

"No problem," the clerk replied before returning to his work, "Good luck finding it."

Yugi nodded before he walked out of yet another department store with nothing to show for his efforts. While Kagome planned to spend her weekend at the game shop to practice her new technique undisturbed, he headed to the shopping district to continue his search for her Secret Santa gift. Their recent altercation, though resolved, fueled his desire to find the perfect gift. Yugi knew he hurt Kagome by what he said and wanted to be sure that she knew he'd never make her feel that way again. However, everything he found so far didn't seem to fit the bill.

Candies, chocolates, cookies, and the like were all out. Confections were a nice gesture but not enough to convey what Yugi wanted. He tried looking at clothing and other accessories: handkerchiefs, shawls, scarves, sweaters, fans, hair combs, sunglasses, and everything else in between. None of that satisfied him either.

While Yugi was distracted and thinking of his next stop, the spirit subtly directed him into a lingerie store. He only realized where he was when one of the female salespersons asked him if he was looking for anything in particular. Red faced and embarrassed, he turned around and bolted from the shop with the spirit's amused chuckles in his head. After that, Yugi ended up in an electronics store looking at their selection of handheld gaming systems, music players, and other tech pieces.

'Kagome-chan's not really into things like that,' Yugi thought, feeling more discouraged than ever, 'Not to mention its way out of my budget.'

'Why don't you try looking at jewelry?' the spirit suggested.

'Jewelry?' Yugi repeated curiously, 'That might work.'

Yugi walked inside a jeweler's he found on the corner of the street. He was immediately confronted with a wide selection of bracelets, pendants, lockets, strings of precious stones, and rings. As Yugi looked around, he was beginning to think coming in here was a bad idea; everything he saw seemed like it was too little or too intimate.

"Are you looking for something in particular, sir?" a female store clerk, a brunette with a nametag reading Miyuki, asked, drawing Yugi's attention.

"Yeah," Yugi answered hesitantly, "Something…special."

"If that's the case," she began with a smile, "Might I suggest you take a look at our engraved pieces? They make excellent gifts. Are you looking for something for a relative or maybe a girlfriend?"

"She's a friend!" Yugi corrected her, mentally cursing the cracking in his voice, "A very important friend."

Miyuki covered her mouth with her hand; trying to muffle the sound of her escaping giggles. "I see. In that case, take a look at our birthstone collection. It's very popular this season with the young ladies."

"Sure."

The store clerk brought him to the other end of the store and showed him a showcase of rings, earrings, bracelets, and necklaces all containing different birthstones. After a few minutes of looking, Yugi spotted something that caught his eye.

"I like this one," he declared. Behind the display glass was a small stone set in the bottom of a shiny sterling silver circle about the size of a ¥10 coin on a thin silver chain. Miyuki walked behind the counter and pulled out the necklace before handing it to Yugi for a closer look. Yugi grinned as he carefully turned over the small pendant with his fingertips; it was simple, elegant, and completely perfect.

"Definitely this one," Yugi repeated confidently as he passed it back to Miyuki.

"A wonderful choice," Miyuki commented, "Which stone is your friend's birthstone?"

"I don't know," Yugi replied with a shrug, "Her birthday is August 18th." The subject came up soon after Kagome moved to Domino City. It turned out that she, Anzu, and Ryo were all born around the same time making them seventeen, the oldest in their circle of friends.

"That means her stone is peridot," Miyuki answered, gesturing to a different piece containing a pale green, faceted stone, "If you're ready to place you order, I can fill out the order form right now then ring you up."

"Okay," Yugi answered and followed Miyuki to the computer next to the cash register.

Miyuki quickly began filling out the form with the information she already had. "Would you like to use the engraving option on this piece? We're doing a special right now. On all purchases ¥20,000 and over, the engraving option is completely free of charge."

"Yes," Yugi answered, quietly thinking of what he wanted to say, "I'd like her name on it."

"Okay," she replied and slipped Yugi a small slip of paper, "Write it here, and then I'll enter it on the order form."

After Yugi gave Miyuki the rest of the information needed, he paid for his purchase. The necklace came to ¥21,000—nearly all the money Yugi had saved up— but, as he took the printed receipt, he couldn't help but feel accomplished.

"We'll have the piece complete within two to three weeks," Miyuki told him, "We'll call you when it's ready to pick up."

"Great!" Yugi replied before leaving the store and heading home.

'I'll have to pick up a few extra shifts at the game shop to make some more money,' Yugi thought as he recalled just how much he depleted his funds, 'but it's worth it.'

'I agree,' the spirit stated, 'I think Kagome will love it.'

Yugi paused for a split second as a thought occurred to him, one he should have considered sooner and berated himself for disregarding.

'Pharaoh,' Yugi asked, 'do you want to pick out something for Kagome-chan?'

''Me?' he replied in surprise.

'Yeah, if you want to,' Yugi elaborated, 'I mean, you did help me with Kagome-chan's gift, but, I think it would be a good idea if you got her something just from you.'

'I see,' the spirit commented as he considered the suggestion, 'I think I'd like that.'

'Great!' Yugi exclaimed, 'We could start looking again as soon as you want. I have some money leftover you could use.'

The spirit paused for a few moments, thinking before he responded. 'If I get something for Kagome, I'd want to provide the funds for it myself.' If he was going to get Kagome a gift, he wanted it to be something he obtained his self. There were limits to what he could do in his current form, but, for her, at least he could do this much.

Yugi nodded; he thought the pharaoh would want to do something like that. 'Alright, you have time to get some money, and I'll help you out if you need it.'

'Thank you, partner.'

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – This chapter sure was heavy on teen angst, but it was all necessary. I personally love all the relationship buildup especially between Kagome, Yugi, and Yami. But don't be surprised if they run into more bumps along the way.
> 
> Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (edited 10.10.2012)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, ev'rybody! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Hey, everybody! X3 Excuse me for the delayed update, but the holidays have been very busy for me. Also, in addition to this update, I have also revised chapters 6-8 of Fragmented Fate.
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on FF .net: TsukiyoTenshi, CrystalVixen93, DragonFire Princess, inuluvskags1, Sin of the Fallen, riotgirl777, InuyashaFanFictLover, WraithReaper, xXCrossoverLoverXx, Nostalgic Beauty, moi-moi819, falcon1loam, CroOkedTwiSted, mistrarose, Applejax XD, minory-chan, , FanFic Fan, BatmanFanatic123, Megan1339, xXKillorbeKilledXx, yuka, Molly Grace 16, Reibuki Shihaisha, and Shadowess 88! X3

**Chapter 14**

Kagome took a deep breath as she stopped in front of the large office building. Like KaibaCorp's main base of operations in Domino City, this building was immense and intimidating, and it towered over all of the other surrounding structures. However, unlike when she visited Kaiba, the purpose of her visit was much more frivolous and there wasn't an affluent businessman like Pegasus backing up her arrival. Kagome came here of her own accord and was beginning to have second thoughts.

'Okay, Kagome, you have to do this,' she told herself, shaking off her doubts, 'There's no telling when Yugi-kun will be back at the game shop. He might be suspicious if I'm not there.'

For the past few days after she initially returned to Domino City, Kagome stayed in her room at the Muto residence to practice her new technique after school hours. Because of this, Yugi took up the habit of going out during her meditation and would return some time before or after Kagome finished her training. Either way, he was always around when she finished and sought her company as soon as she did. Today, Kagome waited until Yugi left as usual before leaving herself.

After taking a deep breath, Kagome approached to the building, walked inside, and approached the front desk. She stood in front of it, quietly waiting for the receptionist, a strict looking male with dark hair and thinly framed glasses, to address her. After Kagome cleared her throat, he turned away from his computer monitor and looked at her in thinly veiled irritation.

"Hello, miss," he greeted her stiffly, "Welcome to Industrial Illusions, Japanese division. How may I help you today?"

"I came here to meet with Crawford-san," Kagome stated, mentally wincing at the blatant look of disbelief on the receptionist's face.

"You have?" he questioned, adjusting his glasses on his face, "I'll see if he's in his office, but he usually conducts business from the American division in San Francisco, California." He reached for his phone and slowly began dialing. "Even if he is present, you'll still need to set up a proper appointment before you can see him."

"There's no need for that!"

Both Kagome and the receptionist looked to see Pegasus walking toward them as he exited one of the company's elevators. He continued until he reached the front desk and brazenly placed his hand over the phone the receptionist held putting it back on the receiver.

"Crawford-sama!" the receptionist exclaimed in shock, but Pegasus ignored him. His attention was entirely focused on Kagome.

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting, Kagome-dear," he politely apologized, "I trust that you haven't been mistreated by my staff while I was away."

"Of course not!" Kagome replied quickly and gestured to the snubbed receptionist, "He was actually just about to call you to let you know I was here."

"I see," Pegasus said before turning his gaze to his employee, "As you can tell, I've come to greet Kagome-dear personally. And, for the record, she is always welcome on this premises and any other under my control for whatever purpose she needs. Is that understood?" Though Pegasus's words were calm and clear, it was easy to perceive the underlying threat in his tone.

"Of course, Crawford-sama!" the receptionist cried with his head rapidly nodding as he turned back to his computer monitor, "I won't let it happen again!"

Pegasus smiled eerily. "See that you don't."

'Woah,' Kagome thought as she watched the receptionist busily type away at his keyboard, an excuse to look away from his employer, 'Pegasus-san is definitely an intimidating man. I didn't mean to get the poor guy in trouble with the boss.'

"So now that that's taken care of," Pegasus began once he turned his attention to Kagome, "shall we get going?"

"Going?" Kagome repeated curiously.

"Yes!" Pegasus answered with a cheerful smile, "It's nearly half past twelve. It's a perfect time to get some lunch. There's lovely place only a few blocks away."

"But I don't really have mu—" Kagome was cut off when Pegasus began walking to the exit with his arm thrown around her shoulders as he guided her beside him.

"Surely you wouldn't deprive me the pleasure of taking you to lunch," Pegasus enlightened the girl he caught off guard, "We'll still be able to address the matter that you brought up when you contacted me."

"I suppose so. Lead the way, Pegasus-san," Kagome replied, feeling a little apprehensive about the change of scenery. She hoped the meeting wouldn't last long, but it seemed she'd have no such luck.

"Excellent! I knew you'd see things my way," Pegasus responded, "I called Crocketts before I came to meet you and told him to bring a car around front for the both of us."

Kagome nodded as she walked alongside Pegasus as he brought her outside to wait for his private car. Even though she wasn't looking forward to it, she expected that this meeting with Pegasus would be somewhat unpredictable; it certainly fit his eccentric personality. She just hoped she could bear with it long enough to get what she wanted.

When Crocketts appeared, Pegasus approached the vehicle and opened the door for Kagome to enter before taking his seat next to her. Once they were both seated and Crocketts began to drive, Kagome began to address the issue at she phoned Pegasus about.

"Pegasus-san, about what we spoke of earlier—" she started, but Pegasus held up his palm to halt the rest of her speech.

"Not just yet, Kagome-dear," he informed her, "We can discuss the terms of our little business proposal once we arrive at our destination. Patience is a virtue when it comes to these types of business transactions, wouldn't you agree?"

"Right," Kagome replied through slightly clenched teeth before turning to the car window and looking at the passing scenery to calm down.

Within a few minutes, Crocketts stopped the car in front of a large, lavish restaurant. He stepped out of the driver's seat and opened the door for Kagome and Pegasus. The duo exited the car and silent walked inside the restaurant as Crocketts drove away. Upon entering, they were quickly seated by the hostess in a private area with a set of double doors serving as a partition between them and the rest of the establishment's customers. Before they could open their menus, the waiter appeared with a bottle of red wine which he promptly poured into the two glasses on the table. Pegasus took a sip from his glass before nodding at the waiter approvingly. The young man bowed politely before leaving the two alone, stating he would return to take their orders as soon as possible.

'Pegasus-san must frequent this place often to receive this kind of treatment,' Kagome thought as she pushed her glass to the side.

"Now that we're here," Kagome began again after Pegasus delicately placed down his glass, "I think we can get started, don't you?"

"Yes, yes. Always business before pleasure," Pegasus stated as he reached into his right coat pocket and pulled out a single Duel Monsters card. He held it in the air so that its back was facing Kagome, but she suspected which one it was.

"So you have it," Kagome commented.

"Of course I do!" Pegasus exclaimed, looking appreciatively at the card's design, "Duel Monsters is my own creation after all. No matter how rare a card may be to the general public, it's no hassle for me to obtain an official copy of it."

"What do you want for it?" Kagome prompted him quickly.

"Patience, Kagome-dear, patience. Before we begin our negotiations, my curiosity simply must be sated," Pegasus playfully chastised.

"What curiosity?" Kagome questioned, slightly narrowing her eyes.

"I have been wondering what caused your sudden interest in Duel Monsters and why you would contact me just to obtain one card, this card in particular," Pegasus said before he returned the card to his pocket, "I racked my brain for days trying to find the answer. Then it finally occurred to me; you have met some very prominent duelists in the game, one in particular. One who I think would be very interested in this very card."

Kagome's expression faltered as a bright red blush spread across her cheeks at the sound of Pegasus's insinuation. The older man chuckled, pleased to see that he broke through her guard.

"I see," he mused aloud, "It seems that I was correct. This card isn't for you."

"It isn't," Kagome stated, trying to calm down the rushing heat in her face, "What would you be willing to trade for it? I don't think you'd want any money from me."

Pegasus nodded in agreement and reached for his wine glass. "Indeed I don't. What I require from you in exchange for this card is one little service."

"And that would be?" Kagome encouraged Pegasus to finish.

"Patience," Pegasus iterated as he took a small sip from his wine glass. When he placed it down, he reached into his pocket again and pulled out his cellphone. He flipped it open and pressed a few buttons on his keypad before holding the device up to Kagome. She reached out and took it to have a closer look at the screen. Kagome blanched when she saw a photo of herself on the device posing with a decorative blade clothed in an armored chest plate with spiked shoulders over a dark blue dress with high slits to the base of her hips. Her hair was pulled back in a loose braid with her bangs fanning over a darkly colored headband.

"You look so charming dressed as The Unfriendly Amazon!" Pegasus mentioned cheekily, "My line of Duel Monsters inspired costumes sold exceptionally well with you as the unofficial mascot, wouldn't you agree?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kagome asked, ignore Pegasus's comment as she closed the device and slide it across the table.

"I suppose I should just stop beating around the bush and say it outright," Pegasus announced, picking up and pocketing his cellphone, "Do for me what you did for the Kame Game Shop and the card is yours."

"You want me to dress up like a Duel Monster and parade outside your office building?" Kagome asked him incredulously, not bothering to hide the roll of her eyes.

"Think bigger, Kagome-dear, much bigger than that," Pegasus urged her, "Duel Monsters is a worldwide sensation. There's simply no way you can influence the world like that, if you catch my meaning."

'He couldn't want me to…?' Kagome thought, biting her lip when Pegasus continued to outline his terms. It was much more than she wanted to do for him, but she wanted that card more.

"Fine, I'll do it," Kagome relented, "I have to leave the city by the end of next week. Can you have everything arranged before then?"

"It is a bit short notice, but I can manage it for you, Kagome-dear. You are doing quite a service for me. I might even have to compensate you further," Pegasus replied, "I certainly hope Yugi-boy won't hate me for keeping you out so late these coming nights. I'm sure he'll manage to find something to keep him nice and warm until you finally return to his side."

Kagome sputtered as another blush highlighted her face, "What are you saying? Yugi-kun and I aren't in that kind of relationship!"

Pegasus grinned deviously. "Now I know it must be true! Why else would you deny it so readily?"

"Well I—that is to say…Are we gonna order our food or what?" Kagome asked exasperatedly. Clearly, even though she was going to get what she came here for, her humiliation at Pegasus's hands had only begun.

"Of course, Kagome-dear!" Pegasus answered, "I can't have Nodoka thinking that I've deprived you of lunch. Order whatever you like!"

'Believe me, I will,' Kagome thought as she began to browse the menu and ignored the fact that Pegasus said her mother's name without an honorific. As she looked through the menu, she noted that there were definitely many expensive items, a mixture of Japanese cuisine and foreign dishes, served here.

'Shabu-shabu with wagyū?' Kagome mused as she looked at the high priced item with a crooked grin, 'Sounds perfect.'

-O0o0O-

Yugi lied down on his back on top of his bed, reading one of his manga volumes. Normally, he would spend this time with Kagome after she finished her new meditation routine until they both went to bed. However, for the past few days, Kagome didn't return to the game shop or spend time with him and the others after school. She immediately left Domino High's campus with a quick goodbye and a wave as she rushed into the same black car every afternoon. She appeared at the Muto residence late in the evening and, because she seemed so exhausted from her activities, Yugi didn't bother her much after that.

'I wonder what she could be up to,' Yugi thought, placing the book face down on his chest. He was unable to focus on what he was reading.

Kagome didn't say much about what she was up to even though Yugi, Anzu, and Otogi pestered her about it. She only said it was a surprise and hinted that she would not be putting herself in any dangerous situation. Satisfied with her excuse and eager to see what would become of her latest ventures, her friends left her alone.

'Shopping maybe?' Yugi continued, addressing the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

'Or maybe she is out training?' the spirit suggested, 'She seems to be fatigued when she returns, but her energy isn't substantially exhausted. I can't be sure if she's practicing her new technique or not.'

'So her energy level hasn't gotten too low, right?' Yugi pressed.

'That is correct,' the spirit answered, 'They are stable and have been for nearly four days. I believe her recovery period has improved substantially due to her training.'

'That's good to hear,' Yugi replied, a small smile stretching across his face. He didn't want Kagome to have another mishap like she did before she returned to Domino City.

Yugi sat up when he heard someone ascending the stairs. He stood, placing his book to the side, and walked to his door just in time to peek outside and see the door to Kagome's room close.

'Looks like she's come back,' he commented, 'Do you think she would mind if we checked on her?'

'I don't see why not,' the spirit replied.

Yugi stepped outside of his room and walked across the hall to Kagome's room. Once he stood in front of it, he lightly knocked on her door as he called out to her.

"Kagome-chan?" he asked, waiting for her to response.

"Yugi-kun?" she replied, "Come on in."

Yugi opened the door and walked inside Kagome's room, closing the door behind him. He saw Kagome sprawled over her futon with her face buried in one of her pillows.

"Tired much?" he asked her jokingly. He ducked when Kagome picked up her other pillow and tossed it in his direction without looking up.

"Don't tease me," Kagome mumbled before she turned over on her back, "Pegasus-san hides a really sadistic personality behind that smile of his. I'm working with a total nut case."

Yugi chuckled as he took a seat on the futon next to Kagome's feet. "You don't have to tell me twice. So you've been meeting up with him these past few days?"

"More or less," Kagome answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "It's a bit of a long story."

"Can you at least tell me why are you seeing him so much?" Yugi questioned.

"I can't say much about it, but I'm working off a favor," Kagome replied, "He drives a hard bargain, but he's the only one who has what I'm looking for. I have no choice."

Before Yugi could respond, the pharaoh appeared sitting next to him with his arms folded across his chest.

"And that would be?" he asked.

Kagome giggled and pressed a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

Kagome's sudden movement brought Yugi's and the pharaoh's attention to the healing injury on her forearm. After a recent checkup at Sugoroku's insistence, Kagome was allowed remove her bandages and no longer keep her wound wrapped. The injury was considerably better looking than it was before and healing at an above average rate. However, this was beginning to become a problem. A few days ago, she could pass it off as a burn mark. Now, the rows of puncture marks left by the demon that attacked her could clearly be seen in the growing skin.

"It's pretty gross, right?" Kagome commented with a crooked grin when she caught Yugi and the spirit staring.

"Huh? Oh!" Yugi exclaimed and clearly turned away from her, "It looks really good! I didn't notice a thing."

"Yeah right," Kagome mentioned wryly as she pulled herself in an upright position.

"It really does look better," Yugi murmured.

"I agree," the spirit added.

"Well, if that's the case," Kagome began, "do you both wanna see something cool?"

"Like what?" Yugi asked.

"Something I couldn't do when my energy was depleted," she answered with a grin.

"Interesting," the spirit commented, thinking that Kagome was going to show off the new technique she's been practicing, "Go ahead."

After a brief nod, Kagome placed her hand over her injury and closed her eyes. Within seconds, a gentle wave of pure pink energy flowed from her entire palm to her fingertips into her forearm. Yugi and the pharaoh watched in amazement as the skin on Kagome's arm rapidly grew, the newly generated cells replacing the damaged ones in a matter of minutes. When she removed her hand, the discoloration and teeth impressions had faded leaving her arm with the same pale and unblemished skin as the rest of her body with no traces they even existed.

"How in the world did you…" Yugi started but couldn't find the words to describe what he just witnessed. He had never seen a demonstration of Kagome's miko abilities other than the fact she could interact with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle in his spectral state. Compared to that, what she just accomplished was simply mindboggling.

"That was part of miko training 101," Kagome explained, "After learning the basics of healing from Kaede-san, she helped me learn how to heal cuts, bruises, bumps, and burns with my spiritual powers. Even simple broken bones and fractures!" She paused and rubbed her arm where her former injury was. "There wasn't any poison or any lingering demonic aura in my arm so I was able to heal it without leaving a scar."

"Amazing," the spirit began, "It must have taken you a great deal of time and training to develop your skills."

Kagome nodded affirmatively. "Especially since Kaede-san doesn't have the same abilities that I do. I had to rely on her verbal coaching and trial and error whenever I practiced on my own. Everyone was so surprised the first time I did it."

Even though he respected Kagome's progress, the spirit fought the urge to scoff. He could already picture her going off in a secluded area to poke and prod herself with her energy, trying to heal any injury she could find. He was also willing to bet some of them were self inflicted just so she could improve her technique.

'Putting herself in danger again,' he thought but decided not to linger on those speculations. The last thing he needed was another reminder of the ordeal Kagome unintentionally put him and others through.

Without warning, Kagome collapsed and fell backward onto her pillows.

"Kagome-chan?" Yugi cried, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered reassuringly, "Sometimes I still get tired out when I use my power in quick bursts like that. It's not like I expended a lot of energy. Just ask him."

Yugi wasted no time turning to the pharaoh for answers. After the specter did a quick survey of Kagome's form, he nodded.

"It's true," he said, "Her energy has depleted somewhat, but it's not a dangerous level."

"All I need is a nap, and I'll be good as new," Kagome stated and closed her eyes as she turned to her side, trying to get more comfortable.

"Oh, then I'll get out of your way," Yugi stated and began to sit up, "I better get to bed too."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Kagome interjected, opening one of her eyes to look at Yugi, "I mean it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before."

"Well, if you insist," Yugi stated as he lied down next to Kagome, "I guess I could use a nap too."

Kagome giggled and gently probed Yugi's calf with her foot. "That's the spirit, Yugi-kun. Sorry I couldn't spend time with you while I'm awake."

"It doesn't bother me, Kagome-chan," Yugi replied, "but when are you leaving again?"

"By the end of this weekend I think," Kagome answered, "Kaa-san hasn't called with any news from InuYasha. I think he's giving me some time to recover and get some winter supplies before I head back."

"It is getting pretty cold," Yugi mused aloud, "Are you going to be traveling much?"

"Not too much. We plan to stick close to Kaede's village when the weather gets too unbearable," Kagome responded, stifling a yawn, "Now no more questions; it's sleep time."

"Gotcha. Night, Kagome-chan."

"Night, Yugi-kun."

-O0o0O-

"Wonderful, Miss Kagome! Absolutely wonderful!"

At the sound of the eccentric director's voice, Kagome sighed dejectedly as all of the recording and video equipment around her was turned off. She shrugged off the light blue hat and blonde wig from her Dark Magician Girl costume as she walked off the set along with the other actors garbed in Duel Monsters themed costumes. Before she could completely walk away, the director, an American man with dirty blonde hair and light hazel eyes by the name of Daniel Flincher, beckoned her to him and Pegasus. She took a deep breath before approaching the two men, carrying her costume accessories with one hand.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked when she reached them.

"I just thought I'd let you know that we've finally finished," Daniel informed her, "Your work is simply superb especially considering you're a novice actor! Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Crawford?"

"Of course it is," Pegasus agreed, "but I expected as much from Kagome-dear. Industrial Illusions is a company that settles for no less than absolute perfection!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two eccentric Americans and felt increasingly thankful that her daily interaction with the two of them and the rest of Pegasus's corporation was finally finished.

'There's only thing left to deal with,' Kagome thought.

"Pegasus-san, could I speak to you privately?" Kagome requested.

"No problem!" he replied before turning to Daniel, "If you would kindly give use a moment alone."

"Absolutely, Mr. Crawford," Daniel answered, "I have to rally the post-production them anyway. There's still plenty of work to do before we're ready to put our masterpiece on the air."

"I'll leave it all in your very capable hands," Pegasus stated before the director left him and Kagome alone.

"I think you know why I wanted to speak with you," Kagome began, "I just finished my end of our deal so now it's time for you to do the same."

Pegasus pouted. "And here I thought you enjoyed our bonding time, Kagome-dear. I never thought you'd be so eager to leave my company." He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small white envelope before holding in front of Kagome. "Here's your reward for all you hard work just as I promised. I suggest you take care of it; it's one of a very few number of cards. It would even difficult for me, the creator of Duel Monsters, to obtain another copy."

"I understand," Kagome said as she took the envelope, "Thank you for all your help."

"Think nothing of it," Pegasus replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand, "I always hold up my end of an agreement."

"I'm going to change. I'll see you later, Pegasus-san," Kagome said before she began walking to the dressing area.

"Before you leave," Pegasus called out to her, "your mother called looking for you. She didn't give me any details over the phone, but I heard the most garish and crude young man in the background asking about you."

'Really, InuYasha?' Kagome thought, 'What am I going to do with you?'

"Don't mind him," Kagome told Pegasus, "That guy you heard is actually a really good friend of mine. Unfortunately, using manners has never been a strong point of his."

"Is that so?" Pegasus said, "When you see this young man, let him know that it's unacceptable to address you and Nodoka so impolitely. Would you do that for me?"

"Sure," Kagome answered, disregarding the menacing tone in Pegasus's voice, "I'll just call her back."

'So he's already saying her name without the honorific or one of those other suffixes he uses?' Kagome thought as she walked way, 'I'll just chalk it up to the fact that he's American and leave it at that.'

When Kagome reached her dressing area, she walked inside and closed the door. She quickly took off the Dark Magician Girl costume and put on her change of clothes, a pair of jeans with a long sleeved shirt and hoodie. After she put on her shoes, Kagome reached in her hoodie pocket for her cellphone and dialed the number to the shrine before placing it to her ear and waiting for someone to answer.

"Moshi, moshi," Nodoka answered.

"Hey, Kaa-san," Kagome responded, "Pegasus-san told me you called."

"Yes, dear," Nodoka said, "InuYasha came to bring you back. I told him you were busy, but he insisted I call you to let you know he arrived."

"That sounds like him," Kagome commented with a small sigh, "Sorry you had to put up with that. I had a lot of work to do."

"Of course, dear. I knew you'd be in no shape to come back tonight and made sure InuYasha was aware of that," Nodoka reassured her, "Take as much time as you need getting back."

"Thanks, Kaa-san," Kagome replied, "If he's still around, tell him I'll be back by tomorrow morning at the earliest. Tell him I need time pick up supplies for the winter if he asks any questions."

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Nodoka stated, "But don't stay out too late, Kagome-dear!"

"That's not funny, Kaa-san!" Kagome cried into the phone's receiver.

"Oh lighten up!" Nodoka admonished between her fit of giggles, "Pegasus says it so often that I couldn't help but tease you a little."

'Great,' Kagome thought, 'Now she's stopped using them too.'

"Goodbye, Kaa-san," Kagome said dryly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, dear. Be safe."

Kagome hung up her cellphone and stuffed it in her pocket before walking away. Once she exited the set, she made her way to the street and found a path to a department store close to the game shop. Once inside, she picked up the supplies that the group needed for the winter. It was a large number of items, but Kagome managed to bring them all to the checkout counter.

"Hey, Kagome!"

Kagome turned to the entrance of the store to see Jonouchi and Honda walking inside, waving at her with big smiles on their faces.

"Jonouchi-kun? Honda-kun?" Kagome addressed them in surprise, "What are you two doing out here?"

Honda answered as he jerked his thumb toward the exit, "Burger World's nearby, and we just had lunch during Anzu's shift."

"What's all that stuff you got there?" Jonouchi asked, curiously eyeing the many bags containing Kagome's purchases. He quickly picked out a large tent and several insulated sleeping bags.

"You going camping or something?" he added.

"Sort of," Kagome answered vaguely, "Think you two could give me a hand with all this?"

"No problem," Jonouchi answered before he and Honda took most of Kagome's bags. Kagome took the remaining one and lead the two boys out of the store toward the game shop.

"So is this stuff for your next expedition?" Honda asked as the trio walked.

"Expedition?" Kagome repeated, "You make it seem like I'll be gone for more than a few weeks."

"It might not be long," Honda commented, "A lot goes on when you're gone."

"Not too mention you got hurt the last time you left," Jonouchi added, "Plus, it's gonna be freezing and you're going out camping? You sure you know what you're doing, Kagome?"

"Of course I do!" Kagome asserted with a huff, "Those are just things that come with the job. We all try our best to avoid the all the hazards, but shit happens."

At the sound of Kagome cursing, Jonouchi and Honda burst into laughter causing her pout to deepen.

"Alright, I believe you," Jonouchi said, "I just hope you don't come back with that filthy mouth of yours!"

"Foul language is so unbecoming of the lovely Kagome-sama, don't you agree?" Honda asked, referencing Kagome's fan club yet again.

"Yes! Kagome-sama must never dirty her perfect mouth with such filth!"

"Oh clam up, you two!"

-O0o0O-

The pharaoh sighed as he rang up another one of Kagome's more persistent admirers that came to visit the Kame Game Shop, hoping to get a glimpse of her. After giving the pharaoh a brief run through on how to run the game store, Yugi let him take care of his shop duties today. It was a bit more difficult then he would have liked to admit, but he managed to work through it. After all, he wanted to earn the funds to purchase Kagome's gift without any help from Yugi. Whatever suffering he had to endure while he worked was necessary.

His patience was especially tested when Kagome's fan club decided to make a stop at the store. After suffering through their declarations of love and devotion as they pestered him for Kagome's whereabouts, the spirit managed to get the clueless bunch to buy a few things and leave him in peace.

'It's almost dull without them,' he thought now that the store was empty.

When the bell on the door alerted him of a new customer entering the building, the spirit nearly regretted that thought. It was only when he recognized Kagome, Jonouchi, and Honda walking into the doorway did he relax.

"Don't rush and help all of us at once, Yugi," Jonouchi grunted when he spotted he standing at the counter, "I'm sure we can handle it."

"Keep your sarcasm to yourself," Honda grumbled, "Kagome's got enough provisions to take care of at least ten armies."

"Please!" Kagome interjected, as she carried her bag to the stairs, "I didn't buy that much stuff."

Honda snorted. "Typical girl response."

"So are you gonna help us or not?" Jonouchi asked.

"Coming," the pharaoh answered as he walked from behind the counter to help the group with the bags. Kagome blinked owlishly when she noticed he was in control instead of Yugi but said nothing about it and continued walking upstairs. Within minutes, the group of four managed to get all of the purchases upstairs to Kagome's room, depositing them on the floor around her bed.

"Need any more help, Kagome?" Jonouchi asked.

"I can take it from here," she answered, "I have to have all this packed by morning. Thanks for all the help."

"Anything for you, Kagome-sama," Honda commented jokingly, "So, Yugi, are you indisposed for the rest of the day too?"

"Yes," the spirit answered, "I'm afraid my shift doesn't end until closing."

"Looks like I've been shot down for the third time today," Honda surmised before he turned to Jonouchi, "Guess it's just you and me unless you have to go to bed early for your paper route."

"Shut up!" Jonouchi shouted, turning pink in the cheeks when Kagome grinned at him.

"I didn't know you were a paper boy, Jonouchi-kun," she teased him, knowing that students at Domino High were prohibited from having jobs without special permission.

Jonouchi turned away and roughly suck his hands in his pockets. "It's just so I can pay for tuition, okay." He jumped when Kagome playfully patted him on the back.

"Alright, tough guy," she said with a smile. She could tell it was a bit of a sore subject for Jonouchi and decided not to pester him further.

"I'll see you two when I get back if we don't cross paths before tomorrow morning," Kagome told Honda and Jonouchi.

"Until we meet again," Jonouchi replied with a grin, patting Kagome on the head in the same way she touched him before.

"Try not to be gone too long," Honda added, "Your adoring fans will mourn until you return!"

"Oh, shut up, Honda-kun. This joke is starting to get old," Kagome replied, "I'm beginning to think you're the closet member of my fan club of my fan club not Jonouchi-kun."

"Sorry, Kagome," Honda began, "you're cute and all, but I have another special lady in mind."

"Really?" Kagome asked, growing increasingly interested, "Who is she?"

"Yeah, who is she?" Jonouchi iterated, suspiciously staring Honda down.

"Umm…" Honda murmured, starting to cringe at Jonouchi's harsh scrutiny, "You see…about that…Race you to the arcade!" Without warning, Honda dashed out of Kagome's room, running toward the steps leading to the shop's rear entrance.

"Don't run away from me! I'm gonna kill you if you're talking about who I think you're talking about!" Jonouchi shouted before he followed after him.

"What was all that about?" Kagome asked, fighting off giggles.

The spirit shook his head. "No idea."

"Well then. What are you up to?" she continued, changing the subject, "I haven't seen you working in the shop before."

"Yugi's a bit tired so I took over his shift as a favor," the spirit answered.

"Really? Is he okay?" Kagome questioned, the look on her face contorting to one of concern.

"He's fine," the spirit stated, "He's just a bit…overworked lately."

"That makes sense. I noticed he's been working at the shop more than usual," Kagome commented. She grinned and playfully aimed a punch at the spirit's arm. "You better get back to work before Sugoroku-san catches you up here, slacker."

The pharaoh smirked as he lightly captured Kagome's small fist in his hand. "But of course."

He chuckled as she stuck her tongue at him before retreating from her room so she could prepare for her next departure and he could get back to work.

-O0o0O-

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me today?" Kagome asked Yugi as she stood outside of the game shop. Because she had a lot of supplies to bring with her to Tokyo, Pegasus arranged for her to have a ride to the city with Crocketts as her driver once again. She begrudgingly accepted after her mother insisted she take the offered help via a quick phone call.

"If it's InuYasha you're worried abo—" Kagome continued back Yugi cut her off.

"No, it's not that, Kagome-chan," he assured her, "I promised Jii-chan that I'd open up the shop again today. I want to go with you, but I won't be able to make it back in time. Sorry."

"It's okay. I understand," Kagome relented, "But you've been picking up a lot more shifts than usual. Whatcha need all the extra cash for?"

"Oh no real reason!" Yugi blurted, rapidly waving his hands in front of him, "I'm just getting ready for the holidays, ya know?"

Kagome suspiciously noted Yugi's nervous chuckles along with his fidgeting but didn't call him out on it. "Well, I'll be heading out. See you in a week or two."

Yugi grinned and relaxed his nervous posture. "If it's two weeks, you'll come back right in time for winter break."

"In that case, then it'll definitely be two," Kagome replied, "I'm not gonna be up to going back to school in this weather."

"Just make sure you're back for our Christmas party," Yugi warned her, "Anzu-chan will be really upset if you miss it."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kagome replied, "By the way, Kaa-san gave us permission to use the house for the party. We just need to let her know the day before."

"Awesome!" Yugi exclaimed, "I'll let everyone know."

Growing impatient with the lengthy goodbyes, Crocketts honked the horn of the car at the two teens.

"It seems like I should get going," Kagome said before she pulled Yugi in a hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know," Yugi replied, pressing his face close to her hair, "Goodbye, Kagome-chan."

"Goodbye, Yugi-kun," Kagome said as she pulled away. Once she and Yugi were apart, she flicked the Millennium Puzzle. "You too, pharaoh."

Without appearing, the spirit let his energy wash over Kagome's form, encasing her from head to toe. Kagome grinned as his energy blanketed her tightly before seeping back into the large pendant around Yugi's neck. She walked to the car and waved at Yugi before stepping inside. Yugi waved at her until Crocketts drove the car out of sight.

'Aibou?' the pharaoh addressed Yugi as slowly lowered his hand, 'Is something wrong?'

'Do you think that Kagome-chan's catching on to us?' he asked, 'I mean, it's bad enough that she's noticed me taking on all the extra work around the shop, but if she starts to notice that you're the one actually doing all the work…'

'Don't worry about it,' the spirit reassured him, 'I have saved enough money, so we can start looking for something while Kagome is away.'

'Okay,' Yugi replied, 'I just wish you'd let me help you. Jii-chan may not look like it, but he can be a really demanding boss.'

The pharaoh scoffed. 'I can handle it.'

"Yugi!" Sugoroku called from inside, 'I need you to take inventory before we open!"

"I got it!" Yugi shouted before the pharaoh took his place and walked into the game shop.

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed as she made her way to the top of the shrine steps with her backpack over her shoulders. She managed to convince Crocketts to leave before she carried everything to the main house so that InuYasha and Sota could help with the former taking the bulk of the items.

"Thanks for the help, you guys," Kagome said over her shoulder to the two boys.

"No problem, nee-chan," Sota replied.

"Keh. We'd be all day if we waited for you to bring it all up on your own," InuYasha said before he bounded ahead of the two humans to the top of the stone stairs. Kagome rolled her eyes as she and Sota continued until they reached the well. Once they did, she sat her bundle on the side of the wall.

"Heaven forbid you actually do something nice when it isn't just convenient for you," Kagome told InuYasha dryly. He snorted but said nothing about her comment.

"Let's get going," InuYasha said, "It's going to take a while to bring all this stuff over."

"Wait!" Sota interjected, "Kaa-san said she had something to give you before you leave." Without waiting for a response, he ran outside the well house to the main residence. He returned with Nodoka walking behind him carrying a large wicker basket.

"Hello, you two," she greeted Kagome and InuYasha with a smile, "I packed a lunch for you and your friends."

"Thanks, Kaa-san!" Kagome replied as she took the basket.

"Oh, here," Nodoka said as she removed the striped navy and light blue scarf from her neck and wrapped it around Kagome's neck.

"It's getting colder," she explained, "You have to remember to dress warmly."

"Yes, ma'am," Kagome said as she hugged her mother, "I'll see you when I get back."

"Goodbye, dear," Nodoka replied as she pulled away and started to leave the well house with Sota at her side, "Be safe. You too, InuYasha."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled and began hoisting the supplies over his shoulder, "Let's start taking this on the other side." As soon as he finished speaking, he jumped over the well's rim. Kagome grabbed her backpack allowing with the lunch basket before jumping in after him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called out once her feet touched the bottom of the well.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he grumbled before jumping down into the well, picking up Kagome and her belongings, and jumping back out.

"Thanks for the lift," Kagome said after InuYasha set her down. Before InuYasha could reply, Shippo burst through the surrounding flora and ran up to the duo, frantic and frightened.

"What's the matter with you, runt?" InuYasha gruffly asked the fidgeting kit.

"We saw him!" Shippo cried in a panic, "We saw him!"

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked, but Shippo refused to calm down.

Kagome knelt closer to Shippo and firmly placed her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, Shippo. Tell me what's wrong."

Shippo stilled and took a deep breath before answering.

"We saw him! The guy we've been looking for all this time. He attacked the village!"

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I seem to have left you all hanging from a cliff. Until next time, feel free to send me your questions, comments, and words of wisdom! Until next time, Furball out! X3
> 
> (edited 12.28.2012)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on FF .net: inuluvskags1, CrystalVixen93, Molly Grace 16, xXCrossoverLoverXx, starmienight, kakashixangela, moi-moi819 (2x), DragonFirePrincess, Sin of the Fallen, Meow, ChikaneUchiha666, riotgirl777, falcon1loam, Tsukiyomi Moto, CroOketTwiSted, WraithREapter, TsukyoTenshi, Happy Reader, xXKillorbeKilledXx, burbur, xxoikilluoxx, priestess dragon, Fanfic Fan (2x), just a reader 09, Speedykitten1643, nier (14x), caroeclipse, yashie, yashi (4x), Hanaru-NekoHanyou, sesshi (2x), gome, EgyptianAssassin, liryla, updaternow (3x), and multiple guest reviewers! XD
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long to update! This chapter was particularly beastly for me to write. I guess I don't like writing about Kagome, Yugi, and Yami when they're apart (and battle scenes). I hope you enjoy my efforts, and rest assured knowing that they will be reunited soon.
> 
> Also, as you may or may not know, I've been dabbling with the idea of making another YuGiOh!/Inuyash crossover set in Ancient Egypt called Buried Secrets. Of course, I love Fragmented Fate, but I wanted to try making a story that's a bit more intimate (or I think a better word to use would be erotic! ;D). In the meantime, I have two chapters finished on that. I'll give it more attention when I have more time.

**Chapter 15**

"Kagome!"

"Right!"

Without hesitation, Kagome hopped onto InuYasha's back ready for battle with her bow and quiver strapped to her back and her yellow bag placed by the well.

"Shippo, take the lead, but get out of the way once we're there!" InuYasha shouted.

The kit nodded and quickly scurried ahead on all fours with InuYasha close behind him.

"Shippo, what happened?" Kagome immediately inquired, knowing that there wasn't much time to get the details she and InuYasha needed for the upcoming fight.

"I dunno for sure. It happened after InuYasha left," he answered, "When the village women went to the river to do laundry, he came out of nowhere and attacked them! Then he moved to the village and started making his miasma. Sango-chan and Miroku-san are holding him off while Kaede's leading an evacuation, but they can't last much longer!"

InuYasha nodded. "Dammit! We can't get close if he's using that miasma." He briefly looked over his shoulder. "Kagome, as soon as we get there, find Miroku and purify as much of it as you can and create an opening for me and Sango to strike. The faster we get rid of him, the better."

"I got it!"

When the trio reached the village, the surrounding air clouded with their enemy's toxic fumes. Thankfully, the miasma was not at the dangerous levels that were present at the battlefield of the fallen wolf demon tribe, but the amount was sufficient enough to cause the eyes to water and the throat to burn.

"Shippo," Kagome told the kit, "go join the other villagers and let everyone know that we're here."

"Right!" Shippo said and ran for cover as fast as he could.

InuYasha ventured into the menacing cloud with Kagome still secured on his back. He tried to detect Sango's and Miroku's scents, but the miasma stung his nostrils rendering his sense of smell useless. His other senses weren't faring much better.

"Kagome, can you find Sango and Miroku in all this?" he asked over his shoulder.

The miko craned her neck and peered deeper into the dense, purple haze, straining her eyes and her senses to find her friends and their opponent.

"They're not far. Start moving to the right!" she cried upon locating them.

InuYasha acted swiftly, bounding forward in the fog. The duo found themselves alongside Sango and Miroku completely engaged with a figure obscured by thick, spiraling plumes of poison. Sango and Kirara were trying to advance by air while Miroku acted from the ground.

"So you've decided to join the fight, eh?" Miroku commented with a sly grin.

"Yeah," InuYasha answered as Kagome slid from his back before he drew Tessaiga and slipped into his battle stance.

"Doesn't look like you made much progress without us."

Kirara flew closer to the ground and allowed Sango to dismount.

"He keeps pumping out miasma whenever we get to close," Sango explained in a frustrated tone, "We can't see let alone hit him to cause enough damage."

"He has a clear tactical advantage over us," Miroku added, "He's remained stationary for most of our exchange."

InuYasha nodded, trying to evaluate the situation. There wasn't a way to get close to the guy without him putting up his defenses so rushing in like he usually did won't work. And, even if they did manage to close in on him, he could easily counter and take the offensive with such a short distance between them. They had no knowledge of any other abilities this opponent possessed. The miasma acted as both a shield and a weapon, providing near perfect defense and offense.

"If you got any ideas, now would be the time to use them!" Sango added when their enemy began to move, no doubt reacting to the arrival of more adversaries.

"We can't get close enough without falling prey to the miasma," InuYasha hurriedly announced, "We need to get rid of it long enough to attack with everything we've got before he can react!"

"That would take an immense amount of holy energy," Miroku deduced.

"I got it!" Kagome exclaimed with a triumphant grin, "InuYasha, get ready to use Kaze no Kizu. I'll power it up with my arrow."

InuYasha smirked. They're combined power was more than enough to create a hole in their opponent's gaseous barrier.

"Right! Sango and Miroku, cover us."

"You got it!"

With Sango and Miroku dividing the attention of their enemy, InuYasha performed the powerful technique as Kagome simultaneously shot her sacred arrow into the center of the attack. The powerful combination struck the miasma producer dead on and subsequently dispersed most to the poison.

"Brace yourselves!" InuYasha shouted when the enemy began to shift.

Almost instantaneously, the remaining miasma receded to its point of origin, revealing a shrouded figure garbed in Buddhist priest robes wearing a Noh mask with a devilish oni design. His posture was still and stiff with his arms tightly clamped to his side. If he possessed any limbs, they were obscured by the length of its robes.

Then he raised his left arms and held it out to the shard hunters, producing a long, slimy tentacle shooting from the sleeve at a rapid speed.

"Watch out!"

Sango hastily mounted Kirara and escaped into the air as InuYasha scooped Kagome up and darted out of range. Miroku dodged and avoided the main path of the blow on the ground. The sudden use of the appendage was very disturbing. It was yet another deadly weapon used by their old foe, Naraku.

"It looks like he has a few other tricks," InuYasha grunted, suppressing a growl.

"At least his main defense is gone," Sango commented, "We need to attack while we can."

Then, from the single tentacle, dozens more budded from it, obscuring the battlefield with thin tendrils attacking from all directions. Miroku, who was limited in his movements, was struck in the side by several limbs. The blow penetrated his robes, but he maintained his stance and began cutting down the remaining tentacles with his shakujō.

"Miroku!" Sango rushed to his side, dodging all assaults as she did.

Their opponent looked up and fixated the painted eyes of the mask on airborne slayer before slightly retracting the main tentacle from Mikoru's position. Sango wasted no time launching an attack with Kirara to support her.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Their silent enemy made no moves to dodge and ended up being split down the middle until the boomerang reached his waistline. Sango smirked when her weapon returned to her. It was lightly covered in a thin film of foreign fluid but otherwise undamaged. However, her blow did little to stop the assault. The enemy quickly retaliated and focused his attention on Sango as she continued to approach Miroku. It sent forth another wave with tentacles bursting from its sleeves, the bottom of its robes, and behind the outline of fits mask.

"Something's not right," Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"I know," InuYasha added, "He's not reacting. Not at all."

He set Kagome out of harm's way and brandished Tessaiga. "I'm going in. Cover me!"

Kagome nodded and notched an arrow as InuYasha charged in for another offensive maneuver. She fired for any tentacles that were aimed for the half demon. Sango and Miroku joined her efforts and effectively disabled their enemy's current mode of attack.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Again, the target made no move to evade the blow and was complete split into two separate sections. Sensing imminent danger, InuYasha retreated while the others followed his lead as what remained of their opponent began to bubble and hiss erratically.

"What the hell?"

The effervescing mounds erupted and created large projectiles of a purple, gelatinous mass flying in all directions. The shard hunters were completely covered in the masses of rotted flesh despite using what equipment they had as coverage. When everything ceased, the enemy disappeared leaving behind its tattered robes and the chilling Noh mask divided into two equal pieces.

"Dammit!" InuYasha exclaimed as he gauged the rank gunk he and the others were covered with. Its contact with his skin stung but didn't do much else. The others seemed to be experiencing the same effects.

"Let's go retrieve the villagers," Sango suggested, flicking the slime off her fingers in disgust, "I believe that ploy was a last resort so he could flee, so it should be safe to assume the battle's over."

"Then we'll need a bath," InuYasha added, "This shit reeks!"

Kirara mewed in agreement, refraining from using her tongue to bathe the foreign substance away.

When InuYasha, Sango, and Kirara began moving away from the battlefield, Miroku and Kagome didn't join them.

"Hey," InuYasha called out as he turned to face them, "You guys alright?"

Unlike their comrades who were only mildly affected by the contact with the violet slime, Kagome and Miroku were slumped over, breathing heavily as sweat coated their brows. Before InuYasha and Sango could reach them, they both fell out with heavy thuds.

-O0o0O-

InuYasha continued to frown as he watched Kaede replace the cool, damp cloth on Kagome's forehead before turning her attentions to Miroku. They were both in an unconscious state induced after their enemy's final assault. It was a puzzling situation seeing as InuYasha and Sango only sustained mild burns from the contact with the rancid flesh.

After they were incapacitated, InuYasha and Sango searched the area with hopes their assailant remained so they could get some answers. They had no such luck and any traces of him were long gone.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Sango asked, breaking the unsettling silence that settled in the hut.

Kaede hummed thoughtfully as she briefly considered her two patients.

"I am not certain," she answered, "Ye and InuYasha are not similarly affected, so it could that those two were the intended targets of the vicious attack. I cannot say anything more until they have awakened."

"When we went to follow up on Koga-san's lead," Sango recalled aloud, "Miroku-san told us that, even though he and Kagome-chan possess spiritual powers that can destroy the miasma, they are very sensitive to it. Could that be why they're like this?"

"Perhaps."

Suddenly, Miroku stirred, moaning in pain as he weakly opened his eyes. Sango and Kaede were immediately by his side.

"Miroku!" she exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

When Miroku had trouble replying, Sango placed her hand on his back and slowly eased him into an upright position. Then he coughed violently, placing his hand over his mouth. He roughly pushed the two women out of the way and poked his head out of the hut's entrance. He lurched forward and gagged as a sick, slimy ooze slithered from his throat onto the ground.

"The fuck?" InuYasha exclaimed as the violet ooze began to eat away at the earth. He helped Miroku stabilize himself so he wouldn't fall over with the force of his retching. Kaede joined him and rushed to Miroku's aid with water to soothe his throat. After clearing out the mysterious bile, the monk greedily swallowed as much water as he could.

Within seconds, Kagome was awake, appearing to have similar symptoms. InuYasha helped her outside as she aggressively emptied her body of the same foreign fluid. Sango took his place to help Miroku.

"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha asked the old priestess. Kagome seemed to have finished vomiting, so he brought her back inside and laid her on the futon before getting her a bottle of water. The smell emitting from her and Miroku was nearly unbearable, but InuYasha stayed by his friends' side as did Shippo and Kirara.

"It seems to me that their bodies are purging what remains of the poison from their system," Kaede answered.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha retorted and gestured to himself and Sango, "Nothing like this happened to us!"

Sango sighed when she felt headache coming on. She quickly busied herself and gathered the emptied water bottles Kagome and Miroku drained.

"Shippo-chan," she asked, turning to the kit, "Please take Kirara and fetch more water."

Shippo nodded and quickly rushed to do as he was told with the neko in tow.

"Sango-chan," Kagome addressed the slayer in a hoarse voice, evidence of her scarred throat, "What happened to us?"

"Indeed," Miroku added, "I don't seem to recall the events that lead to this either."

"You were both poisoned after InuYasha dealt the final blow," Sango explained, "We're not sure how or why because InuYasha and I didn't react the same way."

"Oh, then that's what this is?" Kagome questioned as she pointed outside to the masses of purple charring the earth. She cringed and raised a hand to rub her throat.

'That came from inside of us?' she thought, horrified.

"I believe there may yet be more to it," Kaede stated, "I must to seek council elsewhere as I have never seen such a thing with my own eyes."

"Who are you going to see?" Miroku asked.

"A particular priest who specializes in curses with similar effects," she responded.

"You think we could be cursed?" Kagome questioned, her eyes widening in alarm.

Kaede nodded. "Miasma is a very deadly and dangerous weapon that is capable of great evil. I have only heard whispers of it being used as a medium to transfer a curse, but it is not such a far-off notion."

Kagome hummed to herself as she began to think. The old priestess's reasoning made more sense than a simple poisoning. Unlike her friends in the past, she was vaguely aware of the mechanism the body used removed toxins. She and Miroku came into direct contact with the poisoned projectiles, and what she suspected as a highly concentrated form of miasma entered through the pores of their skin and into their bloodstream. From there, it should be filtered in the liver and kidneys before exiting in urine. Nausea and vomiting would be expected side effects of poisoning, but the amount she and Miroku retched was far too great considering the excretory system didn't directly involve the alimentary canal. Another factor was that InuYasha and Sango weren't affected like she and Miroku were. It wouldn't be too much of a gamble to say the poison was specifically selected and created for this purpose.

'But why us?' she wondered.

"I'll go," InuYasha interjected, "You'll take too long on your own."

"Very well," Kaede relented without much opposition, "The monastery where this priest resides is a distance from this village. It would be wise to make haste in contacting him."

Miroku managed to stand to his feet using the wall for extra support. "I'll accompany you."

"Miroku!" Sango cried, trying to make the monk return to his futon, "You can't be serious! You haven't fully recovered."

"Even so, InuYasha will require my assistance," Miroku reasoned, "I doubt that the priest will simply grant him an audience without evidence of his claims."

"I suppose you're right," Sango conceded.

"I assure you that I am well," Miroku guaranteed, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'll be fit to travel by morning."

"Very well," Sango replied with a nod, "I'll join you both as well."

"No," InuYasha stated firmly, "You stay with Kagome."

"What?" Kagome cried out, "Why do we have to stay behind?"

"Sit still, you idiot!" InuYasha exclaimed, pushing Kagome back onto her futon with great care. Kagome huffed but didn't resist.

"Don't patronize me!" she countered, crossing her arms over her chest and pinning InuYasha with a heated glare.

"Please, my friends," Miroku interrupted, "Kagome-sama, I believe it would be in your best interest to remain in Kaede-san's care in case there are any changes to your current health."

"But what about you?" Sango added, "We don't know if you've fully recovered either."

"All the more reason for InuYasha and me to depart alone. We need to get there and back as soon as possible which is why we should travel without any others tagging along," Miroku iterated, "And Sango-san, you must remain here with Kagome-sama and Kaede-san. Because you and InuYasha were attacked but you were not affected like Kagome-sama and I, there is a chance that our enemy might return to the village to do more harm."

Sango let out a long sigh. "Fine. I'll stay."

Kaede nodded and pulled the boys aside to reveal the location of the monastery and other details for their venture outside. Sango settled next to Kagome and smiled at her female friend.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "Much better than before, and I happen to be totally starved. Think you can make a poor invalid a cup of ramen?"

Sango chuckled and stood to her feet. "Chicken or shrimp?"

"Hot and spicy beef please!" she replied, "And a bottle water if you don't mind."

"We've got the water!" Shippo exclaimed as he and Kirara walked inside with the canteens filled. The kit quickly gave one to Kagome as he plopped down on her lap.

"I'll get started on the ramen," Sango stated. She playfully ruffled both Shippo's and Kagome's hair—causing both of them to childishly pout—before setting off to her chore.

-O0o0O-

Kagome groaned as she blew up her bangs in boredom, closing the book she was trying to read. InuYasha and Miroku got an early start on their latest journey and were already gone by the time everyone else woke up.

After preparing and serving breakfast, Kaede went about her daily routine and Sango left to patrol the area. After finding no signs of strange activity, Sango briefly returned to the hut and changed before going out to help the villagers to repair the damage caused by yesterday's battle. Shippo and Kirara stayed behind to watch Kagome after Kaede recommended that she remain bedridden for the day.

"Shippo-chan?" Kagome called out.

"Yes?" Shippo answered, approaching Kagome's bedside, "Do you need anything?"

"How about a little excitement?" she suggested with a crooked grin.

"I'm not sure about that…" Shippo hesitantly replied.

"Oh come on!" Kagome remarked, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

With a deadpanned look, Shippo quipped, "On the back of my head where InuYasha's gonna beat the crap out of me when he finds out that I let you leave."

"Minor details. You know I'd never let him lay a finger on you," Kagome assured him and dismissively waved her hand. She stood and walked to the hut entrance, quickly slipping on her shoes.

"I'm not suggesting anything major," she continued, "I just want to go to the next town over and pick up a few things." She grinned over her shoulder. "You know the one, Shippo-chan. The one in the next town over with the really good market and the even better dango stand."

Shippo stiffened. He loved that village's dango, and Kagome knew it. Still, the memory of InuYasha's fist pounding into his skull was enough to make him put the delicious taste in the back of his mind.

"Good luck getting there without InuYasha. It's nearly half a day's walk from here," he countered, thinking that the miko would accept his excuses and return to her bedroll like a good patient.

Unfortunately for him, Kagome smirked and walked over to her backpack. She reached into one of the outside pockets and produced a handful of meaty cat treats that Kirara loved. Before Shippo could blink, the neko's muzzle found its way into her open palm, seeking the tasty treats Kagome held. She began to stroke Kirara's fur, reducing the neko to putty in her hands.

"I don't think Kirara would mind giving me a lift," she playfully gibed.

'Crap!' Shippo thought and tried again to stop her again.

"What about money?" Shippo asked, "You can't buy anything without any money!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and reached into her bag again, this time pulling out a small satchel of coins.

"Don't you remember we charge a fee for some of those demon exterminations we do here and there? Between that and what we get from Miroku-san's special exorcisms, we have a lot of money saved up. More than enough to pick up a few things," she told him matter-of-factly, "Get any more reservations?"

"Sango-chan's not gonna like this…" Shippo weakly suggested.

Kagome approached the kit and lightly tapped him on the head. "Come on, Shippo-chan? Do you really think I'll take off without Sango-chan's permission? You have got to do better than that!"

Shippo sighed and obediently walked behind Kagome as she exited the hut with Kirara at her side.

'I should have known I'd never win against her,' he thought. Then again, if he ended up with a few serving of dango out of this arrangement, he wouldn't be upset for much longer.

It didn't take long for Kagome to find Sango helping out around the village. She quickly approached the demon slayer with a cheerful greeting.

"Hello, Sango-chan!"

"Kagome-chan," she replied, looking the younger girl up and down, "you're looking well."

"Thanks for noticing," Kagome responded, "Maybe I look well enough to go on a little errand?"

"What kind of errand?" Sango questioned skeptically.

"I wanted to pick up a few things from the neighboring village before winter sets in," Kagome answered as she looked around, "And it looks like we need a few things replaced too."

"Yeah, but not much. Surprisingly, all of the debris was easy to clean. Just a few of the farm tools were damaged in the evacuation," Sango answered, pursing her lips together, ". And we do need a few more supplies for the winter. I suppose it'll be fine if you went. I still have some work to do, so take Kirara with you."

"I got it!" Kagome stated as she began to walk away, "I'll be sure to pick you up something nice."

"Just make sure you're back before InuYasha finds out!" Sango shouted jokingly before returning to work.

Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo walked until they were on the outskirts of the village. Once there, the fire cat transformed and allowed the other two to mount her before launching into the air. Within the next hour, the demon touched down just outside of their destination and reverted to her smaller form. The cat settled on Kagome's shoulder before she and Shippo walked into the busy market.

Kagome started their shopping venture by buying her and Shippo a round of dango and tea as she promised the kit. After eating their fill, Kagome began browsing through the peddlers' wares and purchasing a few necessities for the village: large rolls of heavy cloth, several bags of rice, and replacement farming tools. When she was finished with that, Kagome began surveying a different section of the market that displayed more frivolous items and expensive trinkets.

"What are you looking for?" Shippo probed curiously.

"I'll know it when I see it," she replied with one thought in mind. Before she and InuYasha were confronted with the news of the attack on the village, Kagome intended use part of her time in the past to find a gift for Jonouchi now that Yugi and the spirit were already taken care of.

'He's such a goofball,' she thought with a smile, 'I don't really know what he'd like.'

Kagome stopped when she found a particular item caught her eye: a crystal arrowhead hanging on a thin brown cord. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. At first, it appeared smooth, but closer inspection revealed its beautifully faceted design which created a wide range of blue shades.

"Excuse me," Kagome asked the nearby merchant, "but how much is this?"

"300 mon, miss," he answered, "but I'll sell it at 270 for such a lovely lady."

Kagome bowed politely before taking the money from her pouch and giving it to the merchant. Soon after, she gingerly received the delicate pendant and put it around her neck.

"Who's that for?" Shippo asked curiously.

"A friend of mine back home," Kagome answered and continued shopping.

Before leaving, Kagome purchased a set of hair combs for Sango, intending to give them to her as a token of her thanks. She really thought the slayer could stand to spoil herself a little.

The trio walked to the borders of the market where Kirara transformed out of view from the townspeople. Just as she finished outfitting Kirara for their return trip, Kagome felt the familiar ripple of a dark aura skirting across her senses.

'Odd,' she mused to herself. The demon she sensed was relatively weak yet out of place here. It literally popped up on the village borders.

"Kagome-chan?" Shippo addressed her, also detecting the presence of a demon.

"You two stay here," Kagome ordered before turning back to the village, "I'll be right back."

She rushed back to the village, cursing herself for forgetting her bow and hiding behind one of the merchant's stands to keep from being seen. In the center of the market, the townspeople already banded together to address the current threat. The men took up arms against the demon and tried to subdue it while the women, children, and elderly fled.

Kagome quickly darted through the market and located a stall she remembered passing that specialized in weaponry. She found a bow and a few stray arrows stocked in the back. Once she was armed, she took the street and aimed for the yōkai, a massive beast reminiscent of a bear.

'Easy target,' she thought with a smirk. She manifested her aura, drawing the demon to her. When it began rushing in her direction, Kagome fired and reduced the being to ashes.

"The demon has been killed!"

"A miko?"

"How fortuitous!"

The villagers rushed to thank her, but Kagome dropped to her knees with one hand clutching her stomach and the other on her mouth. Without warning, she lurched forward and opened her mouth, vomiting blood.

-O0o0O-

After counting up the cash he made working in the game shop, the spirit strode into Domino City's shopping district to use it for its intended purpose. Like Yugi, he decided that jewelry would be the perfect item to gift Kagome with. At the same time, he wanted it to be easily distinguishable from the necklace Yugi bought, something that materialized their relationship and how important it was to him.

There was still a lot of crucial information that the pharaoh didn't know about his past or his purpose. The absence of his identity troubled him greatly, but he was gradually overcoming the utter emptiness he felt. It began when officially revealed himself to Yugi and continued as the spirit slowly allowed others to enter beyond his defenses. Right now, the list of those close to him ended with Kagome, but her worth to him was much more than that last place position.

The pharaoh stopped in front of a store located in the older part of the city. From the items displayed behind the shop's old, cloudy window and hanging sign marked with faded characters, he deduced it was an antique shop.

'Perhaps what I seek is here,' the spirit thought before opening the door, which caused a small bell attached to the top of the doorframe to ring, and stepping into the store.

Before he could step further inside, an old, whispering voice called out, "Can I help you?"

The spirit slowly turned to the side to face the one who addressed him, an elderly man with a noticeably kind demeanor and a wizened expression.

"Yes," the spirit answered with a curt nod, "I'm looking for a present to give a young lady." He paused before quietly adding. "A very special young lady who is very dear to me."

"Believe me, I can tell. I've seen many customers like you who come to find a very precious item for a very precious person," the older man commented with a wide, wrinkled grin, "Over the years, many items have come to rest here, waiting for their next owner to arrive. I'm sure you will find something to your liking."

The spirit nodded before beginning his search through the impressive collection the old man housed here. For nearly an hour, he searched the store's cluttered shelves and display cases. There were many interesting items here, but nothing in particular stood out.

When he approached one of the last exhibits left, the spirit spotted something shiny resting in the bottom of the glass display case hidden behind a few other pieces.

"Excuse me, Ojii-san," he called out, gaining the attention of the shop owner, "Could you open this case for me?"

The older man approached him carrying a large key ring. After selecting the proper key, he opened the display case and moved aside. The spirit stepped toward the case and reached inside to retrieve what caught his attention, a small silver ring fashioned in the shape of an Ankh rounded into a circle. He recognized the meaning of the Egyptian symbol; it was one of the oldest and most sacred amulets in Egyptian culture representing life and power and regarded as a mirror to the soul.

The pharaoh smiled as he turned the ring over in his fingers. 'A mirror to the soul? It couldn't be more fitting.'

"I see that you've found your item," the old man remarked.

"Yes," the spirit answered, "How much is this ring?"

"That piece has been passed over many times," the shop owner replied wistfully, "It's priced at ¥15,000."

The spirit briefly stiffened. He was a few thousand yen short, but he had no intention of giving up the ring.

"Can I come back for this?" he asked.

"Of course. I will hold it until you return."

The pharaoh nodded and gently placed the ring into the shop owner's opened palm. He then left the shop to head back to the Muto residence. The only option he could come up with on such short notice was to ask Sugoroku to make up the difference and promise to pay him back later. He didn't want to resort to that, but the ring would be his no matter what.

The spirit paused in his trek when he passed by the local arcade. With a devious grin, he walked inside toward the back of the building. As he expected, he saw a few players crowded around one of the more difficult games, playing matches for cash. He quickly approached them, alerting their attention as walked closer.

"Hey, there, guy," one of the males greeted him and gestured to the gaming machine with a stack of bills resting near the controls, "You want in on this?"

"Certainly," the spirit answered.

"Alright," he replied cockily, "You have to pay ¥3,000 to play, but you can win that back easy once you get the hang of it."

The spirit smirked as he pulled the money out of his pocket and placed it with the other bills. It took him no time at all to drastically increase his funds. He left the arcade and his dumbstruck opponents with enough winnings to bring his cash total to 20,000 yen. He could have gotten much more out of the gamble but decided to leave before he garnered too much unwanted attention.

When he returned to the antique store with cash in hand, the old shop owner was waiting for him. The older man smiled as he began the transaction and collected the spirit's money before giving him a small paper bag containing a white box held together with red ribbon in return. He kindly gave the spirit his blessing before he left the store.

The spirit returned to the Kame Game Ship, and he went right to Yugi's room, pausing only to speak to Sugoroku. Once inside, he walked over and opened the drawer on Yugi's desk. He retrieved the tiny box from the bag and placed it next to a similar one decorated with a blue bow. After closing the drawer, the spirit stood to his full height and let Yugi regain control of his body.

"You've come back," Yugi commented out loud, "So you finally picked something?"

'I did,' the spirit answered as he appeared before his host.

"Aren't you going to tell me what it is?" Yugi queried pointedly. He gave the spirit privacy on this venture as he promised but could hardly contain his excitement about it. The spirit noticed and smirked in return.

'You can figure that out on you own.'

"But that's no fun!" Yugi exclaimed but quickly decided he would rather wait to discover what it was when he saw the look on Kagome's face as she received it. He had not doubts that the spirit picked out something good.

When he took a seat at his desk to begin some of his schoolwork, his cellphone began to ring.

"Moshi moshi?" Yugi stated after answering the device without looking at the caller ID. He assumed it was one of his friends that made the call.

"Hello, Yugi-kun," a pleasant voice answered on the other end.

"Oh, hello, Nodoka-san. How can I help you?" Yugi politely asked.

He gave the older women his cell number on the day he joined Kagome on her trip home before departing for the Feudal Era. She was grateful that Kagome had a friend on this side of the well, and Yugi was more than happy to share any information with her that Kagome didn't deem private.

"Well," Nodoka began, "Kagome returned home yesterday, but she's not in the best condition."

"Really? What happened? Is she okay?" Yugi exclaimed worriedly. Today was the only the fourth day after Kagome left, so something major must have happened to make her return so early.

"Kagome's spent a lot of time resting, but she seems to be doing well. It looks like she might have the flu. I'm not entirely sure what happened."

"I see."

"That being said, I called to ask if you would come to the shrine watch her for a few days. We are going to see some relatives in Osaka. I would have rescheduled, but Kagome wouldn't hear of it." Nodoka paused and let out a few light giggles.

"Anyway, I don't want Kagome to be alone while we're gone. I know your winter break is coming up and you kids are coming here for your Christmas party, so I hope you don't mind arriving a little earlier than planned."

"Of course I don't!" Yugi answered without hesitating, "I'll be there first thing in the morning if you want."

With a loud chuckle, Nodoka replied, "You don't have to rush, Yugi-kun. We're leaving in another four or five days."

"Oh."

Yugi's face was instantly flooded with an embarrassed heat, and he earnestly hoped he didn't come across badly when he sounded so eager to join Kagome in the Higurashi residence.

'So you want to have a defenseless invalid all alone and at your mercy?' the spirit suggestively teased, 'Who knew you could be so devious, aibou. I certainly didn't imagine that you had such nefarious deeds in mind when it came to Kagome.'

'Shut up! I only wanted to be sure she was okay,' Yugi retorted, 'I could never do anything like that when Kagome-chan is sick!'

'So you would only do so if she were healthy?' the spirit amended impishly.

'Argh! You're hopeless!'

"I'll give you another call the day before we leave, okay?" Nodoka proposed, regaining Yugi's attention.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, "I'll be ready to go when you are!"

"Thank you for being here to support Kagome, Yugi-kun. I really appreciate it."

Yugi grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Goodbye, Nodoka-san."

"Bye."

After Yugi closed his phone and put it on his desktop, he regained his seat at his desk. Instead of resuming his work, he turned his attention to the spirit now that he wasn't occupied by another conversation.

"Do you think Kagome-chan is really okay?"

'We'll get all our answers when we see her in person. She was able to return home and her mother was not too concern with her condition, so I suppose she's well enough.' He gave Yugi a reassuring smile. 'It would be best if you didn't worry about it.'

"Alright."

Yugi began to work on his studies again, subconsciously awaiting Nodoka's next call more and more by the minute.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – So I've left you all with a cliff hanger, but I promise I won't leave you hanging for long! (Even I'm not that mean. :P)
> 
> Until then, TCB! X3
> 
> (edited 03.20.2013)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all!
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on FF .net: moi-moi89, TsukiyoTenshi, Hanaru-NekoHanyou, falcon1loam, Molly Grace 16, CrystalVixen93, kakashixangela, inuluvskags1, Sin of the Fallen, sverhei, Pharroh, MyLovelyRabbit, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, jewels369, WraithReaper, xXKillorbeKilledXx, yashi (3x), Priestess dragon, starmienight, Gelasia-kitty, Crystalline Ice, xxoikilluoxx, Fanfic Fan, Speedykitten1643, updaternow (3x), yami (2x), socrates, updatertoday, Pharroah, avalongal316, dark-wolf-howl, BatmanFanatic123, Kaddy 16, gome, Chibi-Pandora-hime, and multiple guest reviewers! X3
> 
> Pardon my long absence, but I had to take a break and focus on my schoolwork. Now, I've officially graduated from college! Next stop, real world! XD
> 
> Also, chapters 1-6 have been revised and updated. The main issue I corrected was the inconsistency with the honorifics. General spelling and grammar issues have also been resolved. All other chapters will be revised before next update. I apologize in advance for any confusion with the unedited chapters.

**Chapter 16**

Yugi patiently waited outside the main house on the Higurashi property for Nodoka to answer the front door. True to her word, she called him the day before with instructions to arrive at the shrine to look after Kagome in the family's absence. There were only three days left before Domino High started its winter break, so Yugi decided to withdraw early and arrive the following day.

After a few more seconds of waiting, Sota answered the door. He was noticeably surprised to see Yugi on the other side.

"Oh, Yugi-sama," he exclaimed, " _Ohayo_!"

" _Ohayo_ , Sota-kun," Yugi replied with a smile.

"Sota, let Yugi-kun in," Nodoka instructed from another room before Sota could say anything else, "We have to leave soon."

Sota pouted but stepped aside. "It's not fair! Kagome is always with Yugi-sama."

Yugi walked inside the house and set his bag by the door. Once Sota was out of the way, he was immediately assaulted by the other male member of the family with sutras pasted to his Millennium Puzzle.

"Nice to see you too, Soijiro-san," Yugi said with an exasperated grin as he peeled away the harmless scraps of paper.

'Looks like you're out of the frying pan and into the fire with this family,' the spirit commented cheekily.

'You're welcome to take my place any time,' Yugi countered.

Nodoka emerged from one of the back rooms, frowning with her arms folded over her chest. "Otou-san, you be nice to Yugi-kun. He's doing us a big favor by staying here while we're gone."

Soijiro snorted with a defiant look in his eyes. "As if that matters! I won't allow any boy to take advantage of my granddaughter while she's an invalid!"

"Ah! I would never do something like that the Kagome-chan!" Yugi protested. The expression on the elder Higurashi male's face made it clear that he did not believe him.

" _Sugoi_!" Sota cried happily, "If Nee-chan and Yugi-sama date, I can call him my Nii-sama!"

Fed up with being ignored and disobeyed, Nodoka stepped forward and hit both males on the top of their head.

"Go wait in the car while I talk to Yugi-kun," she ordered, leaving no room for argument.

The two grumbled but did as they were told and exited the house.

" _Gomen ne_ , Yugi-kun," Nodoka told him in a much lighter tone, "The two of them are certainly energetic this morning."

"It's okay, Nodoka-san," Yugi replied, "It doesn't matter as long as I'm able to help Kagome-chan."

"Of course," Nodoka said with a smile, "There are only a few things I need to tell you before we leave."

Yugi nodded and waited for Nodoka to continue.

"You'll be staying in the guest room downstairs. All of the emergency numbers are on the fridge in the kitchen and the first aid kit is in Kagome's room if you need them," she began, "As for Kagome, she ate breakfast earlier and fell asleep. She's been resting ever since she returned, so you should be awake by noon. "

The two walked upstairs to Kagome's room with Nodoka in the lead. When she opened the door, Yugi saw Kagome sleeping on her bed, laying on her back.

"Kagome-chan," he uttered when she saw the state she was in.

'She looks so pale and she's barely moving,' he thought worriedly, 'She's almost looks like a doll.'

When Kagome made the minutest movement and shifted slightly, Yugi rushed to her side, sitting in the chair close to her bed. He placed a hand on her forehead, searching for any irregularities.

"She doesn't have a fever," he mused, "It doesn't seem like anything else is wrong either."

Yugi pulled back his hand and gently grasped Kagome's, holding it tightly and close to him.

"Kagome, please get well soon," he whispered, hoping she could hear him.

Smiling, Nodoka left the room, knowing Kagome was in good hands.

-O0o0O-

Immediately after jumping down the well and entering the well house, InuYasha took several experimental sniffs of the surrounding area, a habit he always preformed when he stepped foot into the modern era. When he picked up the barest hint of a certain scent, his ears curiously twitched.

'I should have known he'd be here,' InuYasha thought before he exited the well house and jumped onto the window sill outside of Kagome's room. Just as he expected, that Yugi boy was inside sitting by Kagome's beside, gently holding her hand.

Not wanting to disturb the two, he carefully tapped his fingers against the window pane. With only seconds of Yugi's inattention at his arrival, InuYasha's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Forgetting his original intentions, he began to beat on the window and call out to Yugi.

"Oi!" he shouted, "Open up!"

Startled, Yugi turned to the window. "InuYasha-san."

He relinquished Kagome's hand and stood to open the window. After he did, InuYasha leapt inside, snorting as he crossed his arms over his chest. Then he flicked his eyes in Kagome's direction as she lay sleeping despite all of the noise he made.

"How is she?" he asked Yugi bluntly.

"She seems fine," Yugi answered, "She's been asleep for about two hours now."

InuYasha said nothing and continued to watch the frail girl as she slumbered. As InuYasha continued, Yugi nervously clenched his fists by his side. The hanyou was making him nervous with his solemn stance and demeanor, but, if anyone had the answers he was looking for, he did.

"InuYasha-san," he addressed him, "can you tell me what happened to Kagome-chan? Please?"

InuYasha turned to Yugi, shrugged, and answered, "Might as well. When we returned that last time, the enemy we've been searching for was attacking the village and we fought him. After the battle, Kagome and Miroku were both infected by his miasma."

"Infected?" Yugi repeated before pressing for more information, "So that was the cause of Kagome-chan's condition?"

"Not exactly," InuYasha stated with a shake of his head, "There's more to it than that."

_-O0o0O-_

"Oi, Bonzō, how much further?" InuYasha bellowed much to Miroku's annoyance seeing as they were walking less than a meter apart.

"It shouldn't be much longer now," he answered, "According to Kaede-sama, it should be around this area."

InuYasha scoffed and placed his arms in the sleeves of his haori and continued following the monk. They've been travelling for about three days now, and the trip was very uneventful. At least Miroku didn't have any flare-ups during their journey. The two travelers were afraid that his symptoms would suddenly reappear and they would be further delayed. However, Miroku was perfectly healthy and assumed Kagome was as well. InuYasha was still afraid of Kagome's wellbeing but slightly assured by the monk's favorable condition.

The duo continued walking in silence until they entered a small clearing within the forest they travelled it. Further ahead, there were a set of large, red Torii stationed around a set of stone steps.

"This must be the place," Miroku commented before they ascended the steps.

Just before they reached the top of the stairs, a large Shinto shrine came into view and a pair of men clothed in Shinto priest robes. They brandished their staffs to stop InuYasha and Miroku from proceeding.

"Halt!" the one on the right shouted, "What business do you have with this holy temple?"

"I beg your pardon," Miroku began polite, bowing as he spoke, "My friend and I seek a priest with knowledge of curses. We were told that he resides here."

"Your friend?" the other exclaimed, aghast, "He is clearly a demon!"

"How dare you befoul this sacred land? Leave this place with your unholy minion at once!"

"Who the hell are you calling his minion?" InuYasha growled. He didn't care what these monks thought about his appearance. He was going to get the answers he needed whether they wanted him here or not.

"InuYasha, please!" Miroku cried, trying to calm his friend. He understood why InuYasha was reacting this way but knew that they wouldn't accomplish anything if he continued to act rashly.

Upon hearing InuYasha's name, the two guards gasped and withdrew their weapons.

"Could it be? Are you truly the fabled InuYasha-san who led the group who defeated that vile hanyou, Naraku?"

"What's it to you?" InuYasha uttered, but Miroku quickly interjected.

"Yes, he is," Miroku answered with a charming grin, "And I am Miroku, a member of his party."

"Then you must be the monk who bore the cursed wind tunnel," a guard deduced.

"I am," he answered with a nod.

The guards turned and began walking toward the main shrine building.

"Come with us. We'll bring you to see Akira no Danna, the holy man you seek."

InuYasha and Miroku complied and walked behind the two men at the distance, so they could talk privately.

"What happened to letting me do all the talking?" Miroku whispered to InuYasha.

"We still got in, didn't we?" InuYasha countered.

"Just stay put!" Miroku iterated. The two guards may have been star struck by InuYasha's reputation, but he doubted a higher ranked priest would be.

After the guards led the duo to the shrine's audience chamber, they left to retrieve the priest the sought. InuYasha and Miroku didn't have to wait long before he arrived. Akira was a young yet stoic man dressed in white robes with clear blue eyes and a shaved head. He took a seat on an ornate pillow stationed in front of the two shard hunters and bowed in greeting.

"Greetings, InuYasha-tachi," he stated in a calm, clear voice, "It is an honor to meet you such brave warriors."

"Your praises are appreciated, Akira-sama," Miroku replied, "We have also heard of your abilities as well."

InuYasha had to fight the urge to snort; they only heard of this guy a few days ago. He seemed like a very ordinary man, but he held out hope that he could help them.

"Indeed," Akira stated with a nod, "I studied curses for many years under my deceased master, the expert before me. Tell me why you require my services. Your battles with Naraku have ended some time ago."

"That is true, but we seem to have garnered the attention of a new enemy. In a recent battle with him, the priestess of our group and I were infected with an unknown disease after coming in contact with the miasma our enemy used," Miroku began to explain, "Our other companions who also came in contact with the miasma were not affected. After consulting the village priestess, Kaede-sama, she discovered Kagome-sama and I were cursed by this miasma."

"I see," Akira murmured and motioned for Miroku to continue, "And what were the symptoms caused by this illness?"

"Extreme fatigue, high fever, and expulsion of a liquid substance similar to the poison," Miroku recited, "As soon as the poison was expelled, the symptoms faded, but we believe that there are still some residual effects."

Akira quirked an eyebrow. "A wise deduction. A power curse such as that would not be dispelled so easily. Allow me to examine your aura for any abnormalities."

Miroku nodded and beckoned Akira closer. Once Akira stood in front of Miroku, the priest removed reached into the front of his robes and pulled out a transparent, emerald crystal pendant that hung around his neck.

"This stone will find and channel the energy of the curse if it exists within you," Akira explained. He then placed his hand by Miroku's neck and began to chant in a low, incomprehensible voice as he ran the crystal over the Buddhist monk's form.

InuYasha snorted, expecting the strange technique to fail. Then, without warning, the priest doubled over and nearly knocked Miroku over, gripping the pendant so tight that it cut into his skin.

"Akira no Danna!" the guards shouted and were immediately at his side.

"The reaction has never been this strong before!"

One propped him up while the other pried the crystal from his bloodied hands, causing it to fall to the floor. Miroku and InuYasha looked at the fallen stone in shock. Instead of having its original color and clarity, the crystal was opaque and black, flecked with bloody red splatters. They turned back to Akira when he cried out and gripped his throat. He winced as his grip around his neck tightened before he opened his mouth and vomited blood.

_-O0o0O-_

"What happened after that?" Yugi asked.

"Turns out that the priest actually found the cause of the illness inside Miroku and temporarily caught it," InuYasha answered, "When he recovered, he told us that the miasma targeted Miroku and Kagome to curse them with the disease."

"But why just those two?" Yugi pressed. From what InuYasha told him, he was sure the group already suspected that was true. Akira must have told them much more than that.

InuYasha sighed and ran his clawed hand through his hair. "Akira told us that the miasma targeted senses that are only in people with strong holy energy. That's why he got so sick when he was just looking Miroku over."

"Senses?" Yugi repeated, confused, "But what does that mean?"

"Geez, kid, are you completely clueless?" InuYasha exclaimed, noticeably agitated with all of the questions. He expected that Yugi would have some but didn't realize just how ignorant the modern boy was.

" _Sumimasen_!" Yugi muttered and shrunk back a bit.

Soon after he spoke, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle emerged but remained unseen. InuYasha mentally sneered. It was no secret that he didn't like the spectral being, and he showed up anyway.

'Is he trying to protect this kid or something?' InuYasha thought.

He sighed and realized he may have let his anger get the better of him in this stressful situation. He didn't mean to react so badly especially since he kinda liked Yugi. There weren't many people in this era who would accept Kagome like he did and all of the baggage she came with and accept it with support and a smile. The two of them were peas in a pod, both innocent and untainted.

'I guess that's why Kagome…'

"No, it's not your fault," InuYasha gruffly assured Yugi, "Anyway, you know how Kagome's a priestess, right?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Kagome-chan explained that to me before."

"So you know that she can detect and destroy yōkai and shit like that. Senses like that were the ones affected by the curse," InuYasha explained, "I don't know how they work exactly, but that's what Akira told us. Now, whenever she's exposed to unfamiliar or very strong demonic auras for too long, her body will react just like the priest's instead of how it normally does."

"Your enemy targeted the only two holy people in your group, the same ones that purified his miasma," Yugi stated, obviously in thought, "It looks like he caught you off guard using the same miasma in combination with this curse, so he could take out the two people on your team who could harm him the most."

InuYasha nodded, recognizing that Yugi was right. The only time they were able to touch the enemy was when Kagome used her spiritual powers in combination with his Wind Scar. Yugi was sharper than he appeared.

"But you said that Miroku-san seemed healthy when you were travelling," Yugi mused, "Do you have any idea why Kagome-chan got sick again and he didn't?"

"Kagome fought a demon in the next town over with Shippo and Kirara while we were gone. She killed it, but she threw up blood and passed out as soon as it was dead," InuYasha replied, "The second exposure to a large demonic aura made her illness advance faster. I was the only demon Miroku was around, so it took much longer for him to show symptoms again."

"So he's sick too?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, but he's not as bad as Kagome."

Yugi thoughtfully hummed. "Do you think the demon was sent to aggravate Kagome-chan's illness? I mean, he's probably been watching all of you while you're distracted with the curse to see if it worked."

InuYasha pursed his lips together; not even Miroku suspected that. The notion made a lot of sense because their new enemy already mimicked so many of Naraku's methods. It was likely he copied the hanyou's affinity for spying on the shard hunters and sending out henchmen to do his dirty work as well.

"We're not sure, but we'll look into it."

"You don't think that this is permanent, right? There has to be a way to cure it!"

InuYasha shrugged. "We just have to kill the bastard who did this and see what happens. Right now, we don't know."

Yugi sniffled, fighting off tears. He looked over in Kagome's direction to see she was still sleeping. She didn't deserve to be in this condition.

"Yugi," InuYasha called out to him, cutting through the silence, "In my time, the exposure to yōki is too great. Miroku grew up surrounded by demonic energy, so he's got a higher tolerance than Kagome. But she will be at too much risk. Even being around me and others for too long will make her weak. So we all decided that we will give her to you."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, his eyes wide.

"Until she recovers, Kagome should stay here," InuYasha clarified, "I leave her in your protection."

Yugi stepped back, obviously surprised with InuYasha's declaration. He may have had the Millennium Puzzle, but he was nowhere near as strong as InuYasha and the others in the Feudal Era.

"Why me?" he questioned, "There's nothing I can do to protect Kagome-chan like you can."

"Dammit, kid!" InuYasha shouted, causing Yugi to jump, "You're here, aren't you? That's a helluva lot more than any of us can do now."

'What the hell does Kagome see in him?' he thought but already suspected her reasoning.

In more ways than one, InuYasha planned on leaving Kagome to Yugi. He briefly contemplated just telling the kid how Kagome felt, but she would kill him if he interfered. She was already mad enough about the situation she was in, and he didn't need to make it worse.

'It's only a matter of time anyway.'

"Can I trust you to protect her?" InuYasha asked again.

Yugi took a deep breath and answered, "Yeah. You can trust Kagome-chan to the both of us."

He gently flicked the Millennium Puzzle causing InuYasha to snort. As far as he was concerned, Yugi was he only one he could trust. He'd sooner toss the golden pendant in the nearest lake than put his faith in the spirit inside it.

'Like I have a choice,' he thought. He knew that Kagome regarded the spirit in the same way she regarded Yugi.

With all of the noise in her room, Kagome stirred, sitting up with a groan. Yugi was immediately by her side.

"Kagome-chan!" he exclaimed happily, "You're awake!"

At the sound of his voice, she weakly opened her eyes. "Yugi-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I came this morning after your family left, and you were still sleeping," he answered with a relieved smile, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Kagome sat up completely, propping herself up on her pillows. Once she did, she gently placed her hand atop of Yugi's.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," she replied and noticed the hanyou standing in her room, "So what are you doing here, InuYasha?"

He rolled his eyes. He already saw enough between the two teens to make him want to gag.

"I'm just leaving," he stated, "The brat can deal with you now."

Without waiting for any exchanges, InuYasha leapt out the window and disappeared. Once he was gone, Yugi walked over and closed the window after briefly searching for him. It was clear that he was long gone. He kneeled down by Kagome's bedside again, inspecting her for any sign of discomfort.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" he asked again.

"I told you, I'm fine," Kagome replied before taking a deep breath.

"So," she began slowly, "I take it you heard about what happened to me, right?"

"Nodoka-san told me that you might have the flu over the phone," Yugi answered, "but InuYasha-san gave me a little more details about what happened when you returned that last time."

"Yeah, I didn't want Kaa-san to worry about me," Kagome briefly explained, "I would have told you what happened myself if InuYasha didn't tell you first."

"I understand," Yugi replied with an understanding look, "I wouldn't want Nodoka-san to worry about it either."

Kagome let out a deep, comforted breath and fell back on her pillows. "I've been sleeping most of the time since I came back. I feel so lazy!"

Yugi chuckled. "I'm just glad you're doing better."

Kagome groaned slightly. "For now, but Miroku-sama and I are still cursed. I can't believe it took so long to get my strength back."

Yugi began to frown when he noticed the train of thought Kagome was about to take. He didn't want her to think about the horrible event so soon after waking up.

"I got it!" he abruptly exclaimed, "I'll go get your deck from downstairs!"

"My deck?" Kagome repeated in confusion.

"Since you're doing better, let's have a duel to take our minds off other things. I have your deck and mine downstairs in my bag."

"Sure."

Yugi nodded and left the room. Once he was gone, the spirit took a visible form and appeared by Kagome's bed.

'Kagome,' he addressed her.

"Hello, stranger," Kagome said with a playful smile, "So you finally decided to show your face, huh?"

"I was merely observing the situation prior to this," the spirit explained, "I don't think InuYasha would have reacted favorably to my presence."

"I suspected the two of you wouldn't get along," Kagome surmised, "I guess there isn't anything I can do about that."

He smirked and took a seat beside her. 'So, are you ready or this duel? I could give you a few points if need be."

"I can do just fine on my own!" she cried out indignantly.

'We'll see.'

"Looks like you two got comfortable," Yugi said as he walked into Kagome's room, holding two sets of cards. He took a seat on the opposite end of Kagome's bed after handing her the deck of cards.

"Ready to play?"

"Yup! Maybe this time I'll beat my turn record with no outside commentary," Kagome replied, looking pointedly at the pharaoh.

"Or anyone throwing the game for my sake," she added and turned back to Yugi.

"Okay, we got it! Let's duel, Go-chan!"

"You got it, Yu-chan!"

-O0o0O-

Kagome hummed to herself as she arranged the party food on the kitchen table while Yugi was setting up decorations in the living room. Today was the day of the Christmas party for her group of friends which everyone could attend. Under Yugi's careful diligence, her condition improved and there were no other signs of a relapse in her health. InuYasha made another visit with a quick update from the Feudal Era but didn't stay long. Other than that, Kagome and Yugi were left alone.

'I don't know why I bother fixing everything up,' Kagome thought as she finished another platter of food, "Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun are going to stuff their faces like they usually do.'

"Kagome-chan," Yugi called out from the other room, "Do you need any help?"

"No, Yugi-kun. I have everything under control," Kagome answered. She set the food aside and walked into the living room.

"When are the others going to show up?" she asked Yugi.

"I spoke to Anzu before they all met up and got on the subway a few minutes ago. They should be here in about an hour," he answered.

Kagome pursed her lips together as she thought. 'That should give me more than enough time.'

"Yugi-kun, could you go upstairs to my room?" Kagome asked, "As soon as I'm finished up in the kitchen, I want to speak to you and the spirit."

"Sure," Yugi answered and began to walk upstairs as Kagome returned to the kitchen. As he did, the spirit appeared by his side.

'What do you think Kagome-chan wants to talk about?' Yugi asked.

'Not sure.'

Once inside Kagome's room, the two waited until she appeared standing in her doorway. She was holding something behind her back, nervously shuffling from foot to foot.

"Kagome-chan?" Yugi asked, confused by her shy behavior.

"Well," she began after taking a deep breath, "I know that I ended up with Jonouchi-kun's name for the Secret Santa, but I wanted to get something for the both of you because you've done so much for me."

"Really?" Yugi exclaimed, " _Arigato_   _gozaimasu_ , Kagome-chan!"

She giggled. "You haven't even see it yet."

She pulled her arms from behind her back and held out a small white box topped with a light blue ribbon to Yugi. He took it and carefully removed the lid.

"This is—!" he cried when he saw the contents nestled inside.

"I know you wanted it for a while so I thought I'd get it for you," Kagome briefly explained.

"But how did you…?" Yugi began, but the spirit cut him off.

'Obtaining this card was the purpose of your business with Pegasus, correct?' he suggested.

"Exactly," Kagome replied, "He gave me one after I did him that favor."

"Thank you, Kagome-chan," Yugi said again. After setting the box down, he pulled Kagome in to a big hug that she eagerly returned and stood on the tips of his toes to place a kiss on her cheek.

When they pulled apart, Kagome said to the spirit, "Now it's your turn."

"Looks like you aren't wasting any time," the spirit commented as he and Yugi swapped places.

"Yup," Kagome said and sat down on her bed, "Have a seat."

The spirit raised an eyebrow before sitting next to her. Kagome nervously rubbed her hands on her jeans before turning her knees and shifting her body so she was facing him.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, looking him directly in the eye.

"I do," the spirit answered without any qualms even though he wondered why Kagome would ask him something like that.

Kagome took a deep breath and gently placed her hands on the Millennium Puzzle, closing her eyes. Although he was very curious, the spirit said nothing and waited the see what would happen. Then he felt a large shift in her energy before she fell forward into his arms, passing out.

"Kagome!" he shouted, trying to rouse her.

'Kagome-chan!' Yugi cried, also disturbed by her sudden collapse.

The spirit stood and placed Kagome face up on her bed. He checked her forehead for a fever but found none or any other indications that her illness returned. Then the puzzle began to pulse and glow in erratic intervals.

"The puzzle," the spirit said as he placed his palm on its golden surface, "There's another presence inside."

-O0o0O-

Kagome cautiously walked down a dark hallway until she reached a segment with a door on each side. One was normal while the other was embossed with the Eye of Horus design identical to the one on the Millennium Puzzle. It clearly belonged to the spirit.

"So this is a soul room?" she asked herself, "It actually worked!"

She placed her hand on the knob of the embossed door and opened it, walking inside. She wasn't sure what she expected to see, but her new surroundings certainly didn't match it. The room was full of doors and staircases reminiscent of several paintings by M.C. Escher. Undeterred, Kagome walked forward and searched for Yugi and the spirit.

"Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing throughout the seemingly empty, stone enclosure.

"This place is huge!" she said to herself, "Where are they?"

Kagome picked a random door and opened it. When she took her first step inside, she felt the uniform stone bricks on the floor break away underneath her feet. With nothing to grab onto, she yelped as she began to fall into the dark recesses of the Millennium Item.

"Dark Magician!"

Without warning, Kagome was caught in midair and cradled against a warm body, safely away from harm.

"What the hell?" she uttered and opened her eyes to the Dark Magician staring down at her, "Huh?"

Looking away and realizing how high up she was, Kagome clamped onto the Dark Magician's robes and hid her face. The Duel Monster chuckled at her antics. The sound would have been pleasant to the ear if it weren't at her expense.

"You can put me down any time you want, ya know," Kagome told him, her voice muffled.

The Dark Magician grunted and set her on solid ground next to nontransparent forms of Yugi and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"How on earth did you get in here?" the spirit added.

Kagome shrugged. "Do you remember when I was working on that new technique? It allowed me to enter your soul room. So, Merry Christmas!"

"So you spent all that time training to break through the defenses of the Millennium Puzzle for me?" the spirit asked, astonished.

It was incomprehensible that Kagome would willingly put herself in danger for his sake. To think that she wanted to join him in his soul room even if it was for a brief moment was simply another show of Kagome's kind, innocent nature and how much she truly cared for him. This action struck him to his core, and he didn't know how to react.

"I couldn't think of anything else to do for you so I asked Miroku-sama to teach me this technique," Kagome clarified.

As she considered the unreadable expression on the spirit's face, Kagome felt her confidence slowly ebb away. She didn't consider how he would feel about having her barge into his mind uninvited. It was a total and complete violation of his privacy and the only place he could find peace and solitude.

'I'm such an idiot!'

"Pharaoh," Yugi addressed him, "shouldn't you say something? Thank Kagome-chan for all the hard work she did for you."

"Yes," he replied with a nod, "Kagome—"

"No, you don't have to!" Kagome interjected, "I should have known better than to do something like this without asking first. I'm sorry!"

"Kagome, it is fine," the pharaoh assured her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder, "I'm quite honored that you would go through so much just for me and very grateful."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Of course he is," Yugi said as he grinned, "I know what will cheer you up!"

Within seconds, Kagome heard a gentle cooing noise and a mass of fur subsequently rubbed against her face.

"It's Kuriboh!" she exclaimed when she saw the brown Duel Monster hovering next to her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his soft fur. "You're so cute!"

"Feeling better?" the spirit asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered, "But do you really like your gift?"

"Very much," he answered, "You're welcome to come back whenever you like."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, absently petting Kuriboh.

"But do not wander off on your own anymore. It can be very dangerous," the spirit warned her.

"I'm sure Kuriboh will keep you company whenever you stop by," Yugi added, "I think he likes you."

Kuriboh mewed affirmatively as Kagome continued to cuddle him.

"I guess I'll have to get used to seeing you like this," Kagome mentioned, "It's a little weird seeing you both looking solid, but I think I like it."

"Really?" Yugi asked before he and the spirit both looked at each other curiously. It never really registered to them before.

"Come to think of it," Kagome mused aloud, "that other room I passed is Yugi-kun's, right? Let's check it out."

"No!" Yugi shouted, growing red in the face at the thought of Kagome entering his soul room full of childish toys and games. He at least needed a chance to clean it up!

"Kuriboh, hold him off for me," Kagome told the Duel Monster as she broke into a run.

Using his stubby, green, and claw-tipped limbs, Kuriboh tickled Yugi into submission just as he was instructed.

"Traitor!" Yugi cried, trying and failing to sound angry despite his laughter.

The pharaoh smirked as Kagome fled the scene. He wasn't going to let Kagome get off that easily.

"Dark Magician," he called out, "detain her."

Dark Magician didn't waver as he fly and intercepted Kagome's path. He grabbed the girl around the waist and lifted her off the ground, ignoring her struggles. He brought her back to the pharaoh and Yugi, who was still being subdued.

"Not fair!" Kagome exclaimed, "If you want to bet me, come at me yourself!"

"Really?" the spirit countered, "Very well."

He joined the two teens in their bouts of play. Just as he considered before, any game Kagome would draw him in, he intended to win.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – And so the reasoning behind Kagome's training regimen is out, but sit tight! There is still more to come in the next installment. Until next time, TCB! X3
> 
> (edited 05.22.2013)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hi, ev'rybody! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on FF .net: inuluvskags1, Runa henshin, Speedykitten1643, CrystalVixen93, kakashixangela, Molly Grace 16, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Wicken25, falcon1loam, ShadowStar09, bug349, Kaddy 16, riotgirl777, FanFreader, moi-moi819, Gelasia Kidd, WraithReaper, Sin of the Fallen, Chibi-Aibou-Kuriboh, Mistra Rose, DarkRose224, xXKillorbeKilledXx, yasshi (7x), nier (2x), niet, phar ioh, ShatteredSoulsOfTheDead, Mylla-chan, Fyuu, Lachriel, and multiple guest reviewers! ^.^
> 
> Thanks for all the congratulations, guys! College was tough but worth it. For now, I keep moving forward and write whenever I have time. I also bought Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMix, and it is ama-ZAH! I'm also in the process of revising this story, so I'll keep you posted. XD

**Chapter 17**

Anzu huffed as she closed her cellphone with an irritated click.

"No answer?" Honda asked her.

"What do you think?" she snapped, glaring at him. He defensively raised his hands and backed away from her slowly.

"Chill out! I was just asking."

He, Anzu, Jonouchi, Otogi, and Ryo were all assembled outside the Higurashi family home for the Christmas party they planned to take place after Domino High closed for winter break. The air outside was cold and crisp, but it stopped snowing before they arrived at the shrine. Anzu collected all of the Secret Santa presents beforehand, not including Yugi's and Kagome's, making sure no one snuck a peek. They were all in a bright red bag stationed by her feet.

"Should we try knocking again?" Ryo suggested.

Otogi snorted. "Jonouchi practically beat down the door, and they still haven't answered. Are you sure they're inside?"

"Of course I am!" Anzu retorted and flipped open her phone, "I'm going to try calling again."

"Maybe the back door is open," Otogi suggested before running around the house, "I'm going to check."

"Okay," Jonouchi said. As he spoke, he turned to a tree planted closely to the house.

"I'm gonna try up there to see if that second floor window's open."

Honda's eyes widened. "You serious? You can't climb up there!"

Jonouchi smirked and approached the tree. "Just watch me!"

"Hey!" Anzu shouted, "We're trying to find Yugi and Kagome-chan not break and enter into Kagome-chan's house!"

"Calm down!" Jonouchi grunted as he hugged the tree trunk, "I'm not going to break the window. I'm just seeing if it's open."

"That's not what I meant!"

By the time Otogi returned, Jonouchi was halfway up the tree despite several slipups he made along the way.

"What is he doing?" Otogi asked.

"Something completely stupid," Anzu answered, "So did you have any luck?"

"Yeah," he replied, jerking his thumb behind him, "The sliding door is open on the other side of the house."

Honda snickered, looked up at Jonouchi, and cupped his hand around his mouth. "Hey, idiot! The back door is open!"

"Say what?" Jonouchi uttered. After he spoke, he lost his grip and fell onto the snow covered ground below.

"Dammit!" he grumbled, wincing as he sat up. The fall wasn't far but still very painful. Anzu sighed as Otogi and Honda laughed at his misfortune. Ryo could only shake his head in disappointment.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I'm not okay!" Jonouchi angrily countered.

"Don't take it out on, Bakura-kun," Anzu scolded, "This is what you get for being an idiot."

Then, without warning, Kagome and Yugi appeared at the front door, curiously staring at everyone present.

"What's going on here?" Kagome asked.

"There you two are!" Anzu exclaimed at the sight of their absent friends, "It took you long enough to show up."

"Sorry," Kagome replied, "We were distracted until we heard all the commotion outside."

"What were you two doing anyway?" Otogi asked.

Kagome and Yugi simultaneously blushed.

"We were just finishing up the decorations for the party," Yugi answered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "You guys can come in now!"

"It's about time."

Everyone walked into the house and into the living room, slipping off their shoes and shedding their winter coats when confronted with the pleasant warmth of the home. Jonouchi brought up the rear, staggering.

"Are you okay, Jonouchi-kun?" Kagome asked.

"Don't mind him, Kagome," Honda answered, "He's only suffering a mild case of stupidity. Nothing he isn't used to."

"Oh funny!"

Kagome giggled as she closed the door behind her blond friend. When she turned to join the others, Ryo was standing right behind her.

"Oh hello, Ryo-kun!" she greeted him, surprised to see him so close.

"Indeed," he replied with a serene smile, "I apologize if I startled you, but I really wanted to ask how your latest trip went. Compare to everyone else, I know next to nothing about your work and I'm quite curious about it."

"I suppose you have a point," she replied and took a step away from him. She wasn't sure why she felt so uneasy.

"Hey, you two!" Jonouchi called out, "Get over here!"

"It's time to chow down!" Honda added.

Anzu scoffed. "All you two think about is food. You think you'd show a little more constraint considering we're guests in Kagome-chan's home."

"Come on!" Jonouchi said, lazily draping himself over Anzu's shoulders, much to her ire, "If you can't be yourself around your friends, then why bother keeping you guys around?"

"Very well said! Besides, how can we not enjoy all of the delicious food Kagome made?" Honda questioned.

"Then it's settled," Yugi said, "We'll stuff our faces then open presents. Just put them under the tree until we're done."

"Okay, just get off me!" Anzu shouted. When Jonouchi complied, Anzu walked over to the tree and emptied the bag of presents, carefully placing each one on the floor. Two other boxes, presumably from Kagome and Yugi, were already there.

After Anzu rejoined them, the group sat down and heartily ate the meal Kagome prepared with Yugi's help. When they ate their fill, they reconvened in the living room, gathering around the brightly lit Christmas tree.

"Okay, guys," Anzu began, "I'll start by passing out the gifts." She scooted by the tree and picked up the first gift, a pastel colored envelope addressed to Otogi.

"Oh great," he sarcastically stated, holding the envelope between his index and middle fingers, "I wonder which one of you creative souls got me this."

"Oh dry up, Otogi-kun," Kagome told him with cheeky grin.

"And don't open it yet!" Anzu added, "Wait until I'm finished."

"Whatever you say."

Anzu continued, picking up each present and giving it to its recipient: the largest box wrapped in glittery pink paper with a matching bow went to Honda, a slightly smaller box wrapped in plain brown packing paper was for Yugi, a small, flat box adorned in similar paper went to Ryo, Jonouchi received a short, square box wrapped in festive wrapping paper decorated with snowmen and Christmas wreaths, and Kagome received a slender white box bound with a shimmering dark blue ribbon. Anzu was left with a small box colored an orangey gold topped with a red bow.

"Okay! We'll take turns opening our gifts then we'll all guess who got it. Since I'm the one who picked up all the presents, I won't play," Anzu announced, "Let's start with the biggest box then work our way down from there."

"I guess that's my cue," Honda said and quickly removed the brightly colored paper from his box, crumbling it up and tossing it aside. When he opened it, there was a shiny black motorbike helmet inside.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed with a wide grin, "This is perfect for my bike!"

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle, Honda-kun," Kagome commented.

"That rules you out then," Otogi deduced, "I'd say it's from Yugi-kun, Anzu-chan, or Bakura-kun."

Jonouchi grinned. "It's not Yugi!"

"We don't need to hear that from you," Anzu quipped causing the blond to stiffen.

"My vote's for Anzu," Honda said as he lowered his helmet.

"Mine too," Kagome added with a wink in Ryo's direction, "Unless Ryo-kun has a secret affinity for pink."

Anzu giggled. "Guilty as charged! Honda's had that bike for months and still hasn't gotten a decent helmet."

"Well, not all of us have part time jobs," he countered, joking.

"Looks like you're next, Yugi-kun," Kagome said.

He nodded and unwrapped his present. Inside the box were three shrink-wrapped manga volumes and over a dozen, unopened packs of cards.

"Wow! Thanks, Jonouchi-kun!" he exclaimed.

"No problem, buddy!"

"How did you know it was him?" Kagome asked.

"It's the power of our bond of friendship!" Jonouchi declared, puffing out his chest with pride.

"And you cheated," Otogi dryly added, "He just didn't want to get a gift for his original draw, and traded with Yugi-kun."

Jonouchi faltered. "It's not that! Yugi couldn't get something for himself."

"Sure, Jonouchi-kun," Kagome told him with a sly look, "Totally believable."

"Well, it looks like I'm up," Ryo said as he unwrapped his present. It was a dark brown journal with leather bindings.

"Kagome," Jonouchi abruptly stated.

Otogi nodded. "Definitely Kagome-chan."

"Why are you so sure it's me?" she asked.

"How could it not be?" Jonouchi countered, "Only a girl could pick out such a girly gift!" He and Otogi began to snicker. Strangely, Honda didn't join them.

Ryo cleared his throat. "All that aside, was it from you, Kagome-chan?"

She shook her head. "Nope, not me. It looks like one of you guys has a feminine side." From the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Honda twitch.

"Honda-kun, it was you, wasn't it?" she asked.

He blushed and answered, "Well, yeah. Bakura's such a quiet guy, so I thought he'd like a gift like that, ya know?"

"It's very thoughtful. Thank you," Ryo said, "I believe it's your turn, Kagome-chan."

Kagome took her box and carefully removed the ribbon before removing the lid. Inside the first box was another one, a black velvet covered one meant for jewelry.

"Looks pretty fancy!" Jonouchi commented. He snuck a peek at Yugi and winked.

Kagome continued and flipped open the lid. She quietly gasped when she saw what was inside. "My goodness!"

"What is it?"

"Come on! Let us see."

Kagome nodded and slowly withdrew a thin, silver necklace from the box. It had a circular pendant that with a small bright green stone set in the bottom of it. Further inspection revealed her name engraved on the circlet.

"How beautiful!" Anzu exclaimed

"That's gotta be from Otogi!" Honda guessed.

"How do you figure?" Kagome asked.

"Just look at it! It has to be from him!" he argued, "He's definitely the type of guy who'd try to one up us all like something like this."

"I don't think so," Kagome replied.

"Really? It could be me," Otogi smoothly countered, "Isn't it a nice present for my future girlfriend?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Two things. One, even if you're the slightest bit serious, I'm not changing mind because of a necklace. And two, you don't know when my birthday is, so you couldn't have gotten my birthstone."

"Well, you got me there," Otogi said with a smirk, "But, if it was me, I would have picked a darker green. Maybe a bigger stone too."

Jonouchi glared at him. "I think it's fine the way it is.

Kagome nodded. "I think so too." She turned toward Yugi, who was seated at her right, and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. As soon as she made contact, Yugi's face was aflame. Kagome kissed him before but never in front of their other friends.

"Thank you, Yugi-kun," she said as she pulled away.

"You're welcome," he said, "I'm glad you like it, Kagome-chan."

"Wait!" Otogi interjected, "This means Jonouchi didn't want to get a gift from Kagome-chan."

"I think Kagome lucked up in that deal," Anzu commented, "Yugi's gift is definitely better than Duel Monsters cards and manga."

Honda nodded. "No question."

"Yugi-kun," Kagome began, holding out the necklace to him, "will you help me put it on?"

"Sure. I'll do it."

Yugi took the necklace and gulped when Kagome turned around, holding up her hair with one hand and displaying the slender column of her neck. He quickly clasped it around her neck.

"All done."

Kagome let down her hair and turned back at Yugi, beaming. "So how does it look?"

"It's really nice," Ryo commented, "You picked well, Yugi-kun."

"Thanks," Yugi replied. He quickly changed the subject to deter attention away from him. "So who's next?"

"Me!" Jonouchi shouted.

"Hold on!" Kagome interjected, "I think Anzu-chan's box is a little bigger than yours."

"Just let him go," Anzu said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I only made up that size progression rule so my gift would be opened first."

"Alright!" Jonouchi exclaimed and eagerly tore into the box, tossing the wrappings aside without a care.

Anzu sighed. "Cute wrapping paper is wasted on boys."

"I guess that means Kagome-chan got this, right?" Otogi guessed.

Kagome grinned. "Guilty."

"Awesome!" Jonouchi cried, "I hope it's more food!" He removed the lid of the box and slowly pulled out its contents by a thin leather cord.

"Well, it's not food," Honda quipped.

Otogi shrugged. "It could be on the other end."

Jonouchi completely withdrew the cord from the box, revealing a blue crystal arrowhead. He carefully placed it in his palm.

"Whoa!" Honda exclaimed, "Way cool!"

"That's really nice. Did you excavate it, Kagome-chan?" Ryo asked.

She nervously chuckled. "Something like that. Jonouchi-kun wasn't easy to pick something out for. Do you like it?"

Soon after she spoke, Jonouchi lunged forward and grabbed the petite girl around the waist with the arrowhead still in his hand, knocking both of them on the floor.

"Thank you!" he cried, nuzzling his face into Kagome's neck.

She nervously put a hand on top of his vibrant yellow head. "You're welcome, Jonouchi-kun."

Then, without warning, Kagome winced and quietly cried out. At the troubled sound of her voice, Jonouchi lifted his head and looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Jonouchi's fat ass is suffocating her. That's what," Otogi answered.

"Shut up!"

Nonetheless, Jonouchi rolled off of Kagome and helped her sit up. Without his body obscuring the view of hers, everyone could see a long, jagged slit on the left side of her shirt. Despite the panicked looks her friends sent her, Kagome smiled and covered the rip with her hand.

"That arrowhead's pretty sharp so be careful with it," she stated.

"Geez, Jonouchi! You could have stabbed her," Anzu scolded.

"Sorry!" Jonouchi shouted, appearing extremely apologetic.

"Oh, it's okay," Kagome insisted, "It's only a scratch."

She slipped the arrowhead from Jonouchi's loosened grip and placed it around his neck. Once it was in place, she game it a small pat.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back," she said as she stood.

Jonouchi sighed as Kagome turned and trotted up the stairs to her room. He grunted when Honda slapped him on the back.

"Way to go, buddy. Kagome gets you an awesome gift, and you stab her with it."

"It was barely a scratch! Besides, I apologized."

"We know you didn't mean it, Jonouchi-kun," Yugi insisted, "Why don't you go to the kitchen and clean it up?"

"Huh?" Jonouchi looked down to see the crystal pendant was flecked with spots of Kagome's blood. He groaned and stood to his feet, subsequently heading for the kitchen.

"Since there's only two of us left, I think we should go ahead and open the rest of the gifts," Ryo suggested.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kagome-chan and Jonouchi-kun to come back?" Yugi asked.

"It'll be fine," Otogi said and pressed the envelope to his forehead, humming.

"What are you doing?" Anzu asked.

"I am channeling the spirits of the Underworld," he answered, "The spirits say the contents of this envelope were given to me by Bakura Ryo."

Anzu snorted. "Oh, please! You know that because you and Bakura-kun were the only two who weren't given away yet."

"I thought you gave up your con man routine," Honda dryly added.

Otogi's smile was strained. "It was supposed to be a joke."

After he finished speaking, he and Anzu both opened their presents. Anzu received a pair of turquoise drop earrings with a gift card to the mall from Otogi. Otogi also received a gift card inside a cheery holiday card from Ryo. Soon after they finished, the group heard an unexpected cry from the kitchen.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like Jonouchi!"

The group stood and rushed to the kitchen, intent on checking on their friend.

-O0o0O-

Kagome hummed as she applied a thin film of ointment to the cut on her side. It was only a shallow mark, one she wouldn't waste any holy energy on healing, but still needed to be taken care of. And, oddly enough, she felt disoriented from the time she spent downstairs and couldn't figure out why.

'I must not have completely recovered yet. I need to take it easy,' she reasoned. Just as she put on a new shirt, Yugi burst into her room.

"Yugi-kun?" she asked, "What is it?"

"You need to come downstairs!" he told her, "It's an emergency!"

Without delay, Kagome rushed ahead of him with Yugi following close behind. Once they were downstairs, she saw Anzu and Ryo huddled outside the kitchen. The others were presumably inside judging from the commotion coming from the room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Kagome-chan!" Anzu cried, "Some weird boy broke in and started attacking Jonouchi!"

"Really?" Kagome asked. She turned to Yugi, hoping her initial thoughts weren't true.

"Don't tell me it's..."

Yugi regretfully nodded. "It is. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me."

Kagome sighed and tiredly ran her hands through her hair. This was definitely something she did not need right now.

"I'll take care of this."

Before she could enter the kitchen, Anzu grabbed her arm.

"Kagome-chan, are you sure you should go in there?"

She turned to her with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I can handle this."

Anzu reluctantly pulled her hand away allowing Kagome confidently strode into the kitchen. The room was in a slight disarray with dishes and furniture roughly pushed aside. Kagome angrily glared at the four culprits: Otogi, Honda, Jonouchi, and, the party crasher, InuYasha. Thankfully, nothing was broken and the altercation wasn't serious yet. The unruly boys were only posturing.

Kagome groaned; she certainly had her work cut out for her. Only the addition of Koga would make a more volatile combination.

"Alright, that's enough!" she shouted, causing all activity to come to an abrupt halt. InuYasha growled and jumped to her. Before he could speak, Jonouchi snarled and tried to separate the two of them.

"Hold on, guys!" Yugi shouted. Against Anzu and Ryo's wishes, he rushed into the kitchen and stood in between Kagome and InuYasha and Jonouchi, Honda, and Otogi.

"Yugi-kun, what are you doing?" Otogi demanded.

"Just calm down," Yugi said, "Kagome-chan can handle this."

"Are you sure?" Honda asked, "Something's not right about this guy."

"Of course I am," Yugi replied, "Kagome-chan has everything under control."

"Fine."

Placated, Jonouchi, Honda, and Otogi stood to the side and carefully watched Kagome with the white-haired stranger.

With InuYasha in front of her, Kagome took a deep breath and calmly asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" he repeated, immediately offended, "That guy was washing off your blood!"

Kagome scoffed. "Maybe three or four drops of it at the most. Certainly not enough for me to be seriously injured, and certainly not enough for you to barge in here and attack my friends!"

"Kagome," Jonouchi interjected, tired of being a spectator, "what the hell is going on?"

"Hey! Stay out of this!" InuYasha barked.

"Don't talk to me like that, you punk!"

"Who are you calling 'punk'?"

"I said that's enough from the both of you!" Kagome shouted, effectively silencing both boys.

"Everyone in the living room now!" she ordered. Her left eyebrow twitched when only Yugi, Anzu, and Ryo did as she told them.

"I said move it!"

Almost instantaneously, everyone else migrated into the living room under Kagome's watchful eye. They all sat around the Christmas tree like they did before except for InuYasha who leaned against the entrance to the kitchen. Kagome walked outside and stood in front of everyone with her arms folded over her chest.

She took a deep breath and began to speak. "Alright, everyone. It's about time I told you all the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Anzu asked, "You can't tell me you actually know this weirdo." She flippantly gestured to InuYasha. He said nothing but growled in her direction making the brunette lean forward in her seat and glare at him.

"I do, and I'd appreciate it if you'd all stop the name calling," Kagome said, "Everyone here is a very dear friend of mine, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Yugi bit the inside of his cheek to keep quiet and addressed the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

'She's really about to tell them.'

'It seems so,' the spirit responded, 'You should support as much as possible.'

'Yeah. You too.'

As soon as Yugi spoke, the spirit emerged and encircled Kagome in his energy as he had done before. She visibly relaxed.

"Okay," she began, "What I'm about to tell you might sound unbelievable, but I assure you everything I say is true."

"If you say so, we'll listen," Otogi said with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"And we'll believe every word," Anzu earnestly added.

"Thanks, guys."

Kagome launched into her tale without any other introductions, intending to speak until she revealed, including her last trip through the well. Like with Yugi and the spirit, her listeners—InuYasha and Yugi excluded—hung on her every word. Unlike her previous telling, Kagome kept her account restrained to the facts with little details or tangents in between. There were no imitations of amorous monks, tiny foxes, or lovesick wolves. She didn't stop to answer any interpolated questions or giggle at any amusing anecdotes.

By the time Kagome finished completely, the sun started to set, and the snow began to fall again. Her story ended with the showing of the incomplete Shikon no Tama, hidden underneath her shirt next to the necklace Yugi gave her.

Everyone seated before her continued to sit quietly, looking at her with unreadable expressions. Kagome quietly gulped and looked in Yugi's direction for reassurance as she had done many times during this talk. He grinned and the spirit shifted and tightened his hold, engulfing her from head to toe.

Irritated, InuYasha spoke. "Well? Ain't you got anything to say?"

Without warning, Jonouchi threw his head back and laughed.

"Jonouchi-kun?" Kagome quietly uttered.

When he finished, he took several deep breaths and ran his hand through his hair. "So that's what it was, huh? All this time, I thought you were in the  _yakuza_  or something!"

"You mean you're not angry?" Kagome asked, astonished.

"I think surprised might be a better word," Ryo said.

"Amazed works too," Anzu added.

"So you're all okay with this," Kagome pressed. This certainly wasn't the response she was expecting, not by a long shot.

"Well, yeah," Otogi answered with a grin, "Were you expecting something from us by telling us all this?"

"Not at all. I just thought given recent events I should let you know what's really been going on with me now and all. I didn't want to keep any more secrets." Kagome hastily added, "I originally planned on telling you all during the last museum exhibit."

"Kagome-chan, you don't have to feel so guilty about this," Anzu began, her voice calm and clear with an encouraging smile on her face, "Friends don't have to tell each other everything. I think we all have secrets in our past or present whether they're painful or sad or something we just don't want to think about. There's a difference between things you should tell your friends and things that are personal. And, if you do want to share the personal things, there's not necessarily a right time to do it. Even if you trust us completely, it could still be hard to share."

"Anzu's right," Honda said, "You didn't tell us at first because we didn't know each other. After that, you didn't say anything because you didn't want us to worry about you. You weren't trying to hurt us. We know that."

"Yeah, but—" Kagome started to explain, but Otogi cut her off.

"We're friends, so you don't have to worry that we won't accept you anymore," he said, "You can tell us anything you want."

"They're all right!" Jonouchi cried, "You're stuck with us for a long, long, long time!"

Kagome sniffled, fighting the urge to shed a few of happy tears.

"Oh great!" InuYasha said with a groan, "Now the wench's gonna start blubbering."

"Hey!" Anzu shouted at him, "Don't call her that!"

InuYasha snorted and stuffed his hands in his  _haori_ sleeves. This situation was turning out to be more awkward than he expected. He wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Okay. Whatever." He reasoned that most human women in the modern era must be inherently headstrong.

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said, "InuYasha says it so often I think of it as a term of endearment."

"Well, if you say so."

"So, InuYasha," Honda said, turning to the half demon.

He huffed in response. "Just because you didn't freak out about all this, doesn't mean you can address me so familiarly."

InuYasha looked at Yugi from the corner of his eye. As he expected, the boy was grinning from ear to ear. He probably expected that they'd all get along now.

"There's no need for you to act like that! We're sorry for earlier. It was just a misunderstanding," Honda insisted, "Why don't you stay and hang out with us? There's still plenty of food left."

"Yeah," Jonouchi added though his voice was far more stained than Honda's, "Join the party."

InuYasha snorted. "As if. I only came to check up on those two."

Yugi nodded in his direction. "Thanks for seeing about us, InuYasha-san. We've got everything taken care of, but you can always come and visit us again."

InuYasha returned the gesture and left in a hurried, red blur.

"Yugi-kun, you knew about all of this before now?" Ryo asked.

He nodded. "Kagome-chan told me after she moved in with me and Jii-chan, and I've been sworn to secrecy ever since. But she only told me because I told her about the Millennium Puzzle first."

"Is that so?"

Kagome nodded. "The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle practically bullied me into it." She stiffened when the grip around her tightened.

"Well, now that the big bad demon is gone, and our resident miko is done with her story, let's get back to our party," Otogi suggested, "It is why we're here, right?"

"Right."

When Kagome started to walk to the kitchen, she stumbled and fell forward as though drunk. Jonouchi and Yugi were immediately by her side, propping her up from the floor.

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked fearfully.

Kagome lurched forward and gripped her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Someone take her to the bathroom," Anzu instructed.

"I'm on it," Jonouchi quickly complied, scooping Kagome up before jogging upstairs.

"What do you think happened to her?" Ryo speculated, "She wasn't ill before."

"Maybe it was the stress from standing up and talking all this time or something," Otogi suggested with a shrug, "She looked a little disoriented before."

"Perhaps," Ryo replied, "I believe it may have to do with the miasma she was exposed to before returning home."

"You really think so?" Anzu commented, "But there aren't any demons here. Not as far as we know at least."

"InuYasha was here for a while," Honda reminded them, "Maybe that had something to do with it."

Yugi pursed his lips together but didn't contribute to the conversation. Something about their reasoning didn't seem right.

Upstairs, Jonouchi reached the bathroom, kicked open the door, and walked in with Kagome still cradled in his arms. Once inside, he gently placed Kagome down by the toilet. She retched and leaned forward, emptying the contents of her stomach. Jonouchi winced and tried to look away lest he become sick himself. However, he reluctantly looked back when Kagome retched again. He groaned and knelt beside her to gather her long hair from her face.

"It's okay. Just let it all out," he stated, woodenly rubbing her back.

Kagome coughed as she finished and eagerly flushed the toilet's contents down the drain.

"That was disgusting." She turned to Jonouchi with an awkward smile. "Thanks, Jonouchi-kun. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Smiling, Jonouchi reached out and wiped a plum colored substance from Kagome's cheek with is thumb. He cringed at the slimy texture as he pulled his hand away. She giggled at the expression on his face.

"I appreciate the gesture, but you could have used a washcloth," she proposed with a grin.

"Oh, shut up," Jonouchi replied. He continued to cringe and tightly clenched his fist.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

He winced and tightened his grip on his hand. "It burns."

"Let me see."

Without waiting for a reply, Kagome took Jonouchi's hand and unfurled his fingers. She gasped at the sight of his palm. There were splotchy red burns spanning from the side of his thumb to the base of his palm, nearly overlapping with his wrist.

"There must have been some miasma still in my system," Kagome reasoned, gently running her finger over the injury. It blanched despite the lightness of her touch.

"Sorry about this."

Before Jonouchi could say anything else, Kagome covered his hand with hers and closed her eyes. In an instant, streams of nearly transparent, fluorescent pink wrapped Jonouchi's hand in warm, tingly energy. She pulled away after a few seconds leaving Jonouchi's skin clear and unblemished.

"How did you...?"

Kagome grinned. "Weren't you paying attention? It all comes with being a miko."

There was a knock on the bathroom door pulling the two teens away from their conversation.

"Kagome-chan, Jonouchi-kun, are you in there?" Yugi asked from behind the closed door.

"Yeah," Kagome answered. She stood and opened the door with Jonouchi right behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked when the three teens were in the hallway.

Kagome shrugged. "Better out than in. My throat's a little sore though."

"I thought it would be," Yugi said and held out a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Yugi-kun," she said as she gratefully took it, "Let's go back downstairs. Coming, Jonouchi-kun?"

"Yeah," he replied, "You two go ahead though. I'm going to wash up."

"Okay then."

When Yugi and Kagome left, Jonouchi looked back at his hand. As Kagome healed it, her soot colored lashes caressed her cheeks, her raven hair formed a messy halo around her head, and her pearly pink energy lightly kissed her skin making her glow. He groaned. Despite all the teasing, he always found Kagome to be very cute. But this instance was different.

Jonouchi found Kagome quite beautiful.

-O0o0O-

After several more hours of fun, the group of friends all but collapsed in the Higurashi family living room. Since it was so late, Kagome suggested they all camp out at her house for the night.

'Pharaoh, don't you think you should give Kagome-chan her gift now?' Yugi asked once everything settled down. He was suspiciously silent.

'Don't tell me you're scared!' Yugi jested.

'Not at all. I only prefer to do it in private.'

Yugi rolled his eyes. Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi, and Ryo were all snoring on the living room floor. Yugi gave up the guest room to Anzu, and she turned in for the night a while ago. After everyone else was accommodated, Kagome retired to her bedroom.

'I think this is as private as it's going to get. Get up there and good luck!'

The spirit sighed as he felt Yugi relinquish control of his form. His host was getting better at catching him off guard like this. Now in control, he went over to the Christmas tree and retrieved the gift box he carefully hid amongst its posterior branches. He then walked upstairs to Kagome's room and opened her door without knocking. She was on her bed reading a volume of  _shōjo_ manga.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You must have something extremely important to talk about if you forgot your manners." She grinned. "I'll let it slide since I barely saw you after we left your soul room."

"I suppose I do," he said as he approached her bed. When he stopped, he held out the small white box topped with a red bow.

Kagome closed her manga and set it aside. "What are you doing with that?"

"Giving it to you," he answered, "Is it not for this very custom that we're all assembled here?"

"I know that," she replied, "but I assumed the gift Yugi-kun gave me was from both of you."

She still wore the jeweled pendant around her neck.

He shrugged. "Did you not get us separate gifts?"

"Yes," she answered, slightly irritated that she didn't receive a direct answer, "but I didn't expect anything in return."

"And neither do I."

"Well, on that note, I suppose I'm just being rude by asking all these questions and not accepting your gift."

"Indeed."

Kagome quietly huffed as she took the box and carefully removed its wrappings and lid. After setting those aside, she gingerly removed the velvet ring box and opened it. She gasped at the sight of the silver ring inside.

"It's beautiful..." she commented as she removed it, "but what is this shape? I've never seen it before."

"It's called an 'Ankh'," the spirit answered, "The word means 'life', and the object itself is regarded as a key or mirror to one's soul. I'm giving this sacred symbol to you because, like with Yugi, I have found in you someone who gives my existence purpose.

"For a long time, it was a very lonely existence. I have no memories of my past, of any love or friendship that may or may not have occurred in my past life. When I became aware of myself, I was sure I had no place in his world without Yugi. However, I'm beginning to see myself as a truly separate being. That is something that began with Yugi and his friends and has continued through you. Thank you."

By the time he finished his explanation, Kagome was in tears. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. The spirit expected the hug and put his arms around Kagome's waist, his complexion only slightly red.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered into his neck, "Sometimes it's difficult to understand what you're thinking, so I never imagined you felt that way." She pressed a wet kiss to his cheek before pulling away completely.

"Look at me crying like this," she said with a chuckle, "InuYasha would have a fit if he saw me."

"Indeed," the spirit replied, his lips quirked in a crooked grin, "I believe it's time for bed."

"It's past time. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – And so the plot thickens. In the next chapter, we're going to meet a few characters who have been absent for now. Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> (edited 09.18.2013)


End file.
